Semester baru bersama KHR?
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Gimana ya kalo karakter2 dari KHR masuk ke sebuah sekolah dimana 6 fujoshi bersekolah dan menjadi guru atau murid disana? Yang pastinya: 1. kekacauan 2. YAOI! Simak bagaimana para fujoshi berteman dan juga berusaha bersaing untuk menjodohkan OTP mereka!
1. Prologue, Buku Ajaib

Ok...ini fanfic humor pertama yang pernah author bikin...berhubung author ga pernah bikin fanfic humor (angst ama tragedy mulu yang dibuat, aih2…)

Warning : Lebay, OOC, yang baca bisa masuk RSJ, YAOI (ga suka? Jangan baca!)

Summary: Gimana ya kalo para karakter KHR tiba-tiba pada dateng ke sekolah yang ada fujoshiny? Yang pasti bakal kacau…dan YAOI tentunya, wkwkwkwk~~

Thanks to: para OC yang orang-orangnya beneran ada dan menjadi aktris dari cerita ini

* * *

Alkisah di kota Bandung, berdirilah sebuah sekolah yang lumayan besar. Di sekolah yang mari kita namakan Namimori 2 ini, jatuhlah sebuah buku dari langit. Buku jingga kecil itu jatuh di depan sekolah, saat murid-murid SMA yang sudah eneg ama kehidupan sekolah yang dipenuhi sama ujian dan PR (lah, kok curhat?) itu pulang sekolah.

"Oi, nee-chan, ada buku jatoh tuh." Kata salah seorang murid yang keluar dari sekolah bersama 5 anak lainnya…

"Hah?" anak yang dipanggil nee-chan itu pun memungut sang buku, "Idih….gue gak suka warna terang benderang kayak gini…buat loe aja deh, Ren."

"Yah…nee-chan jangan kasih buku itu ke aku, kasih aja ke Mai." Ren nunjuk ke Mai, yang lagi sibuk baca doujinshi di laptopnya.

"Ha? Buku? Emang buku apaan itu, ada isinya gak?" Mai matiin laptopnya dan ngeliatin Ren yang ngebuka bukunya.

"Buku kosong nih…mau diapain jadinya?"

"Finder keepers~ daripada tuh buku keujanan terus dibuang mending buat kita aja, klub Fujoshi~"

Apa itu klub Fujoshi? Jadi, klub Fujoshi adalah kumpulan murid-murid perempuan sekolah Namimori 2 yang tergila-gila ama yaoi, sho-ai, BL, dll… Klub super rahasia ini terdiri dari 6 orang, yaitu : Yoru (ato biasa dipanggil nee-chan), Ren, Mai, Oba, Suuge, dan Eva.

(Author ditabok ama Suuge dan Eva, "WOI! Kita masih normal yah…!")

Suuge sudah menghela napas panjang, "Adoh…gue masih normal…gue masih polos…jangan cemarin gue sama otak-otak bejad kalian dah…."

Yoru nyuekin itu orang yang lagi dalam _denial_, "Jadi, kita mau nulis apa di buku ini?"

Ren angkat tangan dengan antusias, "Nee-chan! Buat cerita GxG dong!"

Mai gak mau kalah, "Ogah! Gue lebih demen ama G27!"

Ren ama Oba langsung nyeletuk, "Tsuna mah mati aja sana…"

Eva swt, "Lah, Tsuna ama Giotto kan mirip2…"

Yoru nembakin permen ke mulut mangapnya Ren dan Oba yang lagi mau nyeritain panjang lebar perbedaannya Tsuna sama Giotto, "Dah, gue mau buat cerita dimana karakter KHR masuk dunia nyata ah~~ Kan lucu kalo Tsuna ama yang lain sekolah disini, terus nyobain hidup kayak orang normal."

Lalu mulailah ditumpahkan ilham-ilham bejad dari para fujoshi tersebut (author kabur dari Suuge dan Eva).

Tidak mereka ketahui, buku itu mengabulkan permohononan mereka…..

Bersambung, tsuzuku, to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1, WHAT?

Author : Chapter 2~~ ngomong-ngomong saya nulis cerita ini dikomplain ama Eva dan Suuge…biarin lah ya, nanti juga mereka juga kecemar kok lama-lama, wkwkwkwk~~

Suuge ama Eva : *ngelemparin author pake sepatu*

Author : *berlindung di balik Yamamoto* Yamamoto, disclaimernya dong!

Yamamoto: *mukul balik sepatunya pakai tongkat baseball* Heartless Lotus gak punya KHR dan karakter2nya, meski OC-OC yang ada di cerita ini ciptaan dia menurut temen-temennya….

Author: *ketawa setan* Kalau ini cerita punya author, udah ga perlu lagi ada fanfic, jamin napsu para fujoshi terpuaskan semua!

* * *

*background sound London Bridge* (ya, itu bel di sekolah author)

Murid-murid memasuki kelas, meski ada beberapa anak yang masih mejeng di kelas temennya, nungguin sampai guru datang baru kabur…

Yoru yang lagi ngumpul bareng klub fujoshi pun masih nemplok di kelas Ren, sampai ada pengumuman lewat speaker, "Murid-murid kelas X, XI, dan XII, diharap untuk kumpul di aula kebaktian sekarang juga. Ada pengumuman penting."

"Pengumuman penting?" Ren bingung, "Baru juga masuk semester baru kemaren, dah ada pengumuman penting lagi…"

Yoru nutup doujinshi KHRnya, terus nyumputin itu buku bejad di tas Ren, "Gw lebih penasaran ke satu hal…"

"Apa?" Tanya temen-temennya berbarengan.

"Gimana caranya itu aula kecil muat anak-anak 3 angkatan sekaligus?" semuanya langsung pada facepalm, meski ada benernya juga si….itu aula mana muat buat 3 angkatan! Alamat desek-desekan di aula deh…

.

.

.

Ibu Theressa (nama samaran), kepala sekolah Namimori 2, berdiri di panggung dan mulai berbicara, "Anak-anak, ibu tau ini mendadak, tapi mulai sekarang, ada penggantian guru-guru dan juga kepala sekolah. Ada juga sekumpulan murid-murid baru yang datang dari Jepang dan Italia."

Seketika berita itu membuat aula heboh, mana lagi 3 angkatan dipadetin semua, berisiknya ga kira-kira deh...

"Tenang, tenang! Pergantian ini hanya untuk semester 2 tahun ajaran 2010-2011 saja. Tahun ajaran depan, guru2 sudah kembali seperti semula."

Salah seorang anak nanya, "Bu! Memangnya pada mau kemana semua guru-guru yang dulu?"

"Kita semua pada mau liburan ke Italia!" jawab Bu Theressa kegirangan, "Stress tau ga ngurusin murid-murid kayak kalian, makanya guru-guru juga butuh istirahat dan refreshing…"

Langsung semua anak pada swt dan pada protes, "Kita juga diliburin atuh bu! Kita juga stress ngeliatin ibu ama guru-guru lain tiap hari!"

Ibu Theressa nyuekin murid-murid yang protes dan pasang senyum pepsodent, "Sekarang ibu akan memperkenalkan kepala sekolah dan wakilnya, yang akan menggantikan ibu dan ibu Reisha untuk semester 2 ini. Silahkan kemari pak, perkenalkan diri bapak." Ibu Theressa manggil tuh pengganti dari balik tirai, kayaknya pengen banget dia bikin murid-murid penasaran…

"Yah…bapak-bapak..." Yoru langsung berkacak pinggang, "Gue lebih demen nyiksa kepala sekolah perempuan. Kepala sekolah laki-laki kebanyakan mesum semua."

"Hush, nee-chan…" Ren nyikut Yoru pelan, "Tapi siapa ya kira-kira? Yang bakal jadi 'korban' nee-chan tahun ini?"

Mai nempeleng kepala Ren sama Yoru, "Woi! Berisik! Udah keluar tuh guru…nya?"

Yoru sama Ren bingung kenapa Mai tiba-tiba mangap gitu (awas ada lalat masuk Mai…) dan ngeliat ke panggung, instan, mereka juga pada mangap kayak ikan koi.

Berdirilah dua orang yang tidak pernah mereka pikir akan lihat di sana. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan rambut yang melawan hukum gravitasi, dan yang satunya lebih terlihat seperti gangster dibanding guru…

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid sekalian…namaku Giotto Vongola, mulai hari ini menjadi kepala sekolah Namimori 2. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Sang kepala sekolah baru tersenyum lembut, yang otomatis membuat anak-anak perempuan (gak cuma para fujoshi) terkapar semua di lantai.

"Wakilnya orang ini. Panggil saja G-sensei." G meraih sakunya untuk mengambil batang rokok, sebelum Giotto mengingatkannya untuk tidak merokok di sekolah. G melotot sebelum membatalkan niatnya untuk merokok.

Para fujoshi pencinta KHR (KHR ga terkenal di sekolah author, cuma beberapa orang yang tau) langsung pada kebingungan semua.

"WHAT THE ****! Itu kan karakter-karakter dari fandom bejadnya nee-chan dan yang laen!" Suuge teriak dari ujung aula (dia kepisah ama yang lain berhubung ga dapet tempat duduk) untung aja para murid-murid perempuan lagi pada jerit histeris, kesenengan dapet guru-guru cakep jadi kepala ama wakil sekolah mereka.

"GIOTTO!" Ren, Oba, ama Mai langsung pada teriak, "G!"

Yoru liat kiri-kanan, "Kalo Giotto ama G ada disini…jangan-jangan guru-guru yang lain juga dari KHR!"

Eva swt, "Nee-chan…semangat amat…" Tapi batinnya berkata, _'Pengen ketemu Dino…'_

Giotto melambaikan tangannya kepada murid-murid barunya, yang otomatis malah tambah histeris, "Kalian semua pada semangat sekali….oh, guru-guru yang lain akan diperkenalkan di kelas kalian masing-masing sesuai jam pelajaran. Dengan begitu, kalian jadi penasaran dengan siapa guru baru kalian bukan?" Giotto tertawa kecil melihat tampang suram murid-murid cowok, "Untuk murid-murid pria, jangan khawatir, ada guru-guru wanita yang cantik juga kok."

Seketika itu aula udah gak bisa dibedain ama tempat pertandingan sepak bola. Murid-murid pada histeris dan antusias semua.

G yang kesel ngerebut mic dari Giotto, "WOI! BERISIK! Balik sana ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" murid2 langsung pada ngacir ketakutan semua, ya iyalah, tampang G kan kayak mafia (da dia emang mafia~)

.

.

.

Yoru yang sekelas sama Eva dan Oba di kelas IPA, langsung pada mojok dan diskusi, "Gue masih ga percaya Giotto ama G disini. Oba, sini bentar."

"Apa, nee-chan?" belum sempet dapet jawaban, udah ditempeleng dia ama Yoru, "Aduh! Sakit gelo! Nyari masalah loe ama gue!"

"Ga, gue cuma mau memastikan ini mimpi apa bukan. Kayaknya bukan deh, abis tangan gue juga sakit nampar pipi loe yang tulang semua."

Sebelum Oba bisa nyekek Yoru, pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan murid-murid langsung pada duduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing. Seorang pria berusia di tengah 20 datang, yang langsung ngebuat Yoru histeris batin. (Yoru orang jaim, ga bakal dia teriak2 kayak Suuge dan Mai)

"Nufufufufu…jadi ini kelas IPA kelas XI…" Pria berambut semangka itu mendekati meja guru dan menaruh buku Biologi tebel di atas tuh meja, "Namaku Daemon Spade. Panggil saja Daemon-sensei… Aku mengajar Biologi untuk kelas X, XI, dan XII, berhubung kita kekurangan orang. Aku menantikan saat2 untuk menyiksa kalian semua, nufufufu~~"

Semua orang pada swt, kecuali Yoru yang masih melototin tu guru (wajar, Daemon salah satu karakter favorit dia). Daemon memberi tanda pada orang-orang yang masih di luar untuk masuk, "Oh ya, ini murid-murid baru yang akan masuk di kelas IPA ini bersama kalian."

Tiga orang memasuki kelas, yang langsung ngebuat Yoru kayak orang abis sakau, Oba cemberut, ama Eva mangap. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa ketiga orang ini?

.

.

.

Di kelas IPS, yang berisi Ren, Suuge, dan Mai, juga sedang terjadi kehebohan. Kehebohan macam apa? Mari kita lihat…

"Hmm….sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan pandangan para gadis yang terpesona padaku."

"Tidak heran, kou-…err, sensei…kau terlihat sangat tampan saat kau dewasa, hahaha~"

"Diriku yang mulia ini kenapa harus bergabung dengan anak-anak biasa seperti mereka…"

"OOOHH! Murid-murid di kelas ini sangat bersemangat to the extreme!"

Ren, Suuge, dan Mai cuma bisa speechless melihat guru dan murid-murid baru di kelas mereka. Mau bagaimana tidak, ada Reborn, Yamamoto, Lambo, dan Ryohei akan bergabung di kelas mereka. Reborn mengatur tempat duduk mereka, yang entah sial atau hoki, Yamamoto duduk bersama Ren, Lambo bersama Mai, dan Suuge bersama Ryohei.

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan silau seperti biasa, "Mohon bantuannya ya!"

Ren membalas senyumannya, "Mohon bantuan juga, Yamamoto-san."

Lambo menghela napas, "Merepotkan saja…"

Mai yang BT gara-gara kebagian duduk sama Lambo, melotot, "Awas kalau loe maling snack gue…"

Ryohei dengan semangat 45 menatap Suuge lekat-lekat, "Kau terlihat kuat! Meski perempuan, apakah kau mau masuk ke klub tinju yang nanti akan aku dirikan di sekolah ini!"

Suuge mukanya dah 'WTF!', "Ha! Gue emang suka olahraga, tapi ga kira-kira kalau tinju!"

Reborn menyaksikan semua ini dengan senyuman penuh misteri miliknya, sebelum memulai pelajaran bab pertama di semester kedua ini, SUKU BANYAK….yang artinya? MATEMATIKA…..

Ren, Suuge, dan Mai udah berbusa duluan mulutnya melihat angka-angka ajaib yang Reborn tulis di papan.

.

.

.

Daemon terlihat cukup puas dengan denah tempat duduk yang sementara ini, "Baiklah, kalian jangan pindah2 tempat duduk sampai wali kelas kalian yang baru memperbaiki denah tempat duduk kalian. Buka buku Biologi kalian, halaman 173. Kita akan belajar tentang Sistem Pencernaan dan Zat-zat yang ada dalam makanan."

Yoru hatinya berdebar-debar kegirangan sambil melirik cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sudah untung dapat guru semangka di pelajaran Biologi, ia mendapat teman sebangku NANAS!

"Yoru-chan? Pinjam bukunya dong, aku belum dapat buku pelajaran." Rokudo Mukuro, atau ranking pertama di list karakter favorit Yoru bertanya dengan senyum 'khas'nya yang membuat Yoru udah kepengen nosebleed.

"Nih. Aku taruh di tengah ya…" Eva dah kepengen ketawa ngedenger Yoru ngomong pake bahasa sopan. Tapi dia ga berani ketawa karena dia sendiri lagi berdebar-debar, tapi bukan seperti Yoru, dia berdebar-debar karena ketakutan….._ampun bang….saya jangan digi-_

"Herbifora, berikan bukumu padaku." Eva ga berani ngebantah kata-kata dari salah satu karakter favoritnya itu, karena dia ga berani dan kalo Hibari Kyoya, disuruh kayak gitu juga boleh deh…

"I-ini, Hibari-san…." _Saya jangan digigit…saya jangan digigit…saya jangan digigit…gigit nanas aja, err… Salah, itu sih nee-chan…_

Melihat Eva dan Yoru, Oba cuma bisa menghela napas sambil cemberut. Dia ga terlalu suka Hibari dan Mukuro, tapi mereka berdua masih mending dibanding anak yang lagi duduk di sebelahnya dan anak sapi di kelas sebelah…

"O-oba-san…? Boleh aku pinjam bukunya?" Tsuna bertanya sambil malu-malu. Kalo Mai yang ngeliat, pasti dah teriak histeris ngeliat 'uke moe'nya itu. Sayang sekali, Oba ga suka ama Tsuna. Kenapa? Karena Tsuna sering dipasangin ama Giotto. Giotto itu karakter favoritnya Oba dan Ren.

Oba hampir aja namparin tuh buku Biologi ke muka Tsuna…hampir…

.

.

.

"Baiklah, orang yang aku panggil jawab pertanyaan di papan. Kalau salah, siap-siap aku tembak." Reborn ngeluarin pistol Leonnya, yang dikira bercanda oleh anak sekelas kecuali mereka yang tahu KHR atau yang pernah merasakan…

Ren, Suuge, dan Mai mati-matian mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan. Tapi apa daya…otak tak sampai untuk mengerjakan soal-soal gila yang hanya bisa dikerjakan oleh jenius… Kayaknya Reborn sengaja deh ngasih soal yang susah buat ngebunuh—err, nyiksa—salah lagi, ngajarin murid2nya…

"Kurayami Mai, jawab pertanyaan pertama."

Dalam batin, Mai udah berdoa…_papa dan mama, maaf anakmu yang satu ini sudah pergi duluan…_ Ia mengerjakan soal itu sebisa mungkin, dan menatap Reborn dengan penuh harap, "Sudah sensei…"

Reborn tidak berkata apa-apa, dan Mai menghela napas lega…ia selamat! Saat dengan girangnya ia kembali ke tempat duduk, tiba-tiba ia ditembak oleh Reborn.

"Salah. Jawabannya harusnya 45, bukan 55."

Ren dan Suuge cuma bisa mendoakan kepergian teman mereka tersebut… tapi batal saat tiba2 Mai berdiri dan berteriak, "REBORN!"

"MAI! GILA LOE! JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI DEPAN KELAS! DADA RATA GITU JANGAN DITUNJUKKIN!"

"Mai! Seragam Mai, seragam!"

.

.

.

Midori tamabikuu, namimori no~~

"Suara apaan tuh?" Oba bertanya pada guru Biologi mereka yang baru tersebut.

"Bel istirahat. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi hari Senin. Arrivederci~" dan pergilah dia dari kelas tanpa menunggu murid2nya memberi hormat.

Eva sama Oba langsung cabut ke kelas IPS….tapi balik lagi buat narik Yoru yang lagi berusaha mengabadikan moment dimana nanas dan skylark lagi pelotot-pelototan.

.

.

"Kenapa si Mai?" Eva bingung liat Mai yang biasa ceria kayak matahari, jadi mendung gelap gitu.

"Reborn nembak dia pake peluru Dying Will." Ren ga tau mending ketawa atau simpati sama nasib temennya itu.

"Dying Will? Keren dong kayak Tsuna, keluar api2 gitu." Oba nyeletuk.

"Bukan….Dying Will tuh yang ngebikin Tsuna cuma tinggal boxernya doing. Hyper Dying Will yang ngebikin dia keren mah…." Yoru membenarkan, sambil mengingat-ingat, "Tsuna pake boxer motif hati pas dia nyelametin Haru di sungai….itu boxer favorit gw selain ikan tuna."

"Gila loe, boxer Tsuna aja apal…." Suuge swt, "Bayangin aja, Mai nunjukin dadanya yang rata itu ke semua orang….untung masih sisa baju dalemnya."

"KENAPA HAH! GUE BANGGA GUE DADA RATA, RESE LOE!" Mai yang dah naik pitam ngejedukin kepala ama Suuge, yang berakhir dengan mereka berdua ngeluh kesakitan.

"Guru Mat IPS Reborn ya? Untung gue bukan anak IPS…." Eva bersyukur dalam hati.

"Yap." Yoru ngangguk-ngangguk setuju, "Tadi Biologi diajar sama Daemon Spade. Lumayan kok ngajarnya, lebih ngerti dibanding guru yang dulu."

Oba nyeletuk, "Ya iya, dulu loe ga pernah merhatiin tuh guru sama sekali….begitu gurunya semangka itu aja, loe langsung semangat 45 nyatet, dengerin, ampe nanya yang detailnya lagi."

"Berisik loe. Kalo gurunya Giotto, gw yakin lu juga 11/12 ama gw."

Eva antusias, "Guru berikutnya siapa ya? Berikutnya kalian pelajaran apa? Kita Fisika…2 jam."

Ren ngebuka buku agenda dia, "Etto….Geografi…2 jam."

"Hari ini kelas kita ada pelajaran wali kelas kan? Siapa ya walki kelas kita yang baru?" Yoru nanya ambil penasaran2 juga.

"Kita sih wali kelas Senin minggu depan…." Mai penasaran, "Apa gurunya sama dengan guru pelajaran yang dulu? Geografi?"

Tiba2 ada suara keras dari kelas IPA. Otomatis anak-anak langsung pada ngumpul….buat ngeliat Mukuro dan Hibari lagi berantem di kelas. Kayaknya gara-gara ini bukan sekolah dia, Hibari dah ga pake nahan tenaga lagi, Mukuro dihajar habis-habisan. Itu bangku, meja, kursi, dan tas melayang kemana-kemana. Tsuna ada di ujung ruangan, keliatan kayak orang mau mati.

.

.

.

2 jam pelajaran berikutnya….dipakai untuk memperbaiki satu lantai yang rusak gara2 pertengkaran mereka berdua. Anak-anak kerja gotong royong memperbaiki sekolah yang kayak abis kena gempa 7.5 skala richter itu. Hibari dan Mukuro dapat peringatan keras dari Giotto untuk tidak berantem lagi di sekolah. Karena kerusakan yang sangat parah, akhirnya Giotto memutuskan untuk memberi 1 jam pelajaran lagi untuk murid2, kemudian memulangkan mereka semua untuk hari ini, supaya sekolah bisa diperbaiki.

Jam pelajaran terakhir untuk kelas IPS adalah….akuntasi.

"Aku guru Ekonomi dan Akuntasi kalian untuk semester ini, namaku Viper….kalau kalian ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang diriku, kalian harus membayarku."

"Weks….cocok amat dia jadi guru Ekonomi/Akuntasi…." Bisik Mai kepada Ren.

Yamamoto menggaruk pipinya, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti Ekonomi, Ren-chan, bisa tolong kau bantu aku?"

Ren bingung sendiri, "Eh? Yang aku tau saja ya….aku juga ga pinter-pinter amet di Akuntasi…."

"Aku lapar…." Lambo menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil bergumam.

Mai diam2 membuka sekantung keripik kentang, "Nih, mau?"

Suuge menutup telinganya dengan tissue, dan mengacuhkan Ryohei yang tidak ada lelahnya berusaha membujuknya untuk memasuki klub tinju.

.

.

.

"Sumpah loe…."

"Yang bener aja…."

"Dia wali kelas kita?"

Sang wali kelas baru dengan santainya duduk di meja guru sambil tersenyum girang, "Salam kenal semuanya~~ namaku Byakuran Gesso. Wali kelas sekaligus guru Mat kalian yang baru~"

"O-ow…." Oba langsung liat ke Yoru, yang dah hampir pingsan melihat Byakuran, "Kok loe hoki amat si? Dah Hibari ama Mukuro ada di kelas ini, sekarang Byakuran jadi wali kelas…..gue sial amat edan…."

Eva keliatan ragu, dia lumayan suka sama Byakuran, tapi dia ga suka ama sifatnya, "Nee-chan, jangan jantungan dulu ya…."

Byakuran melihat murid-murid di kelas tersebut, dan mengeluarkan kantong berisi marshmallow entah dari mana, "Sepertinya aku harus mengatur tempat duduk kalian ya? Ada pesan dari Giotto-san, kalau Hibari-kun dan Mukuro-kun harus duduk bersebelahan, supaya jangan berantem melulu~"

Hibari dan Mukuro sudah melotot sama Byakuran sambil berekspresi 'WTF!'

Sayangnya, death glare mereka berdua tak berkutik di hadapan senyum berkilaunya Byakuran, "Ok… Yoru-chan, tukar dengan Hibari-kun ya?" Byakuran tersenyum puas melihat kekagetan murid2nya, "Aku sudah menghafal nama dan wajah kalian semua tadi."

Yoru dengan senang hati pindah, meski Hibari kelihatan seperti dunia akan berakhir. Yoru duduk di sebelah Eva, kamera siap di laci meja, dan kamera HP di tangan. Oh, udah bagus2 KHR ada di dunia nyata, mana mungkin dia bakal ngebiarin momen2 1869/6918 lewat bukan?

Hari-hari Yoru dkk bersama para karakter KHR, baru saja dimulai….

.

.

.

To be continued / Tsuzuku / Bersambung…..


	3. Chapter 2, Ga selamanya baik melulu

Author : *sembah sujud* Gomen minna… updatenya telat karena internet author mati...!

Tsuna : Kenapa bisa mati author?

Author : Ga tau tuh, pegawai telkomnya ga balek ah… ngeperbaikin tuh ga selesai-selesai… hiks… *nangis Bombay*

Byakuran : *nawarin marshmallow* Cup, cup, author… jangan nangis, nanti ceritanya ga mulai-mulai~

Author : *meluk Byaku-chan* Byaku-chan! Kalo nanti nguasain dunia, jangan lupa internet author dibenerin… jadi author ga usah menderita kayak gini lagi!

Tsuna : *geleng-geleng kepala* Author ga punya cerita KHR, author cuma punya cerita penpik ini, sama para OC yang secara paksa dikerja rodi ama author…

Author : *death glare ke Tsuna* Tsu-chan! Awas ya… nanti author jadiin uke bersama loh!

Tsuna : HIIIEEEE! Ampun mbak! *gantian sembah sujud ke author*

Yoru untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, berangkat ke sekolahya dengan penuh semangat. Biasanya sih dia dateng ke sekolah tuh udah kayak zombie, ga jelas tidur sambil jalan atau bengong sepanjang jalan. Buru-buru dia lari-lari kecil menuju sekolahnya, yang terasa bersinar penuh lampu neon bertuliskan 'SURGA FUJOSHI'…. Tentu saja, itu hanya ada di pikirannya saja.

Yoru ga sengaja ketemu Ren dan Oba yang baru datang naik motor, "Ren! Oba!"

Ren dan Oba langsung parkir motor mereka dan nyamperin Yoru, "Ohayo~~ gimana tidur loe semalem? Nyenyak?"

Yoru ketawa kecil, "Justru gue ga bisa tidur, semanget banget buat sekolah~"

Oba ngejek, "Kalo misalnya gue ga tau kalo di sekolah guru-guru ama murid dah diganti ama KHR semua, gue pasti sakit jantung ngedenger kata-kata loe tadi."

Ren buru-buru nutup idung, "Ukh… bau rokok."

Yoru ngeliat kiri-kanan, "Owh… abang-abang pedagang kaki lima udah pada ngumpul pagi-pagi gini di depan sekolah…"

Oba mukul jidatnya gara-gara kesel, "Aduh… kenapa sih mereka harus jualan di depan sekolah? Bikin macet tau…"

Yoru menghela napas, "Satpam sekolah kita juga sih, kenapa tuh abang-abang kagak diusir. Padahal mereka ngerokok, ngomong kasar, sama bikin macet jalan sekolah kita. Ga tegas nih sekolah…"

Ren penasaran, "Ngomong-ngomong, satpam sekolah kita diganti juga ga ya?"

"WOI! Jangan jualan di depan sekolah! Boss sudah kasih perintah untuk ngusir kalian semua!"

Yoru, Ren, dan Oba semua pada cengo ngeliat om-om bawa payung ngusirin tuh abang-abang kaki lima… Hah? Kok tuh makhluk juga ada disini? Kasian, si om kagak dipeduliin ama para abang-abang diluar. Ckckck, kagak guna loe…

Tiba-tiba tuh gerobak-gerobak abang-abang pada ditembakin semua, hancur semuanya berantakan. Ren dkk pada 'deg-deg'an ngeliat ke belakang, takut ngeliat si 'pemarah' di Varia… untungnya, yang nembakin tadi tuh ternyata Golla Mosca… loh? Bukannya Golla Mosca cuma bisa dikendaliin kalo kakek Timeteo dikurung di dalem tuh besi? Terus kenapa ini makhluk bisa ada disini juga!

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, si Golla Mosca ngomong, "Sumeragi Yoru, Regretta Oba, dan Recruzze Ren... kalau kalian semua tidak segera masuk dalam waktu 19 detik lagi, gerbang akan ditutup dan kalian dinyatakan telat. Yang terlambat, hukumannya adalah harus membersihkan WC sekolah."

Yoru, Ren, dan Oba mukanya langsung jadi horror semua, "Ga mau! Itu WC kan ada hantunya! Amit-amit!" dan larilah mereka semua memasuki kelas, tidak sadar kalau setiap gerakan mereka diawasi oleh sang Golla Mosca… yang sebenarnya bukan Golla Mosca.

Di kelas IPS…

Mai bingung ngeliat tampang pucet pasi mereka semua, "Kenapa kalian? Kayak abis liat hantu aja."

Suuge ketawa terkekek-kekek, "Kalian abis liat si Golla Mosca sama Levi ya diluar?"

Eva simpati sama mereka, "Jangankan kalian, gue ama mereka berdua ini aja dah mau pingsan pas liat mereka diluar tadi."

Yoru ambil sikap cool lagi, "Gue kira cuma Vongola doang yang kebawa kesini… ternyata Varia juga."

Oba udah depresi, "Jadi satpam lagi! ARGH! Itu sih sama aja gue musti ngeliat mereka tiap hari! Motor kan tempat parkirnya dijagain satpam!"

Mai ketawa puas, "Doain aja tu motor ga dijadiin suku cadang buat si Mosca."

_Midori tamabiku… namimori no~~_

"Bel! Ciao ya, gue mau balik ke kelas!" Yoru langsung lari ke kelas tanpa ngomong ABC lagi. Oba sama Eva cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliatnya.

Suuge garuk-garuk kepala, "Tumben-tumben banget dia antusias kayak gitu. Biasanya guru dah dateng juga dia masih aja nemplok disini."

Eva menghela napas panjang, "Kan ada Hibari dan Mukuro di kelas… wajar jadinya."

Kelas IPA…

Oba dan Eva nyusul Yoru ke kelas, dan bingung liat Yoru lagi pelotot-pelototan sama Hibari. Lah, ada masalah apa lagi ini pagi-pagi coba?

"Itu kursiku, Hibari-san. Bukannya kamu harus duduk sama Mukuro-san?" Yoru sebenernya ga masalah duduk sama Mukuro, tapi dia kepengen ngeabadiin momen-momen 1869/6918… pokoknya mereka harus duduk bareng! Biar Yoru bisa nangkep tiap hint-hint yang jadi makanan pokok buat para fujoshi!

"Aku menolak duduk sama si nanas itu. Kamu aja yang duduk sama dia." Hibari juga ga mau kalah pelotot-pelototan sama Yoru. Ren dan Oba swt ngeliat bayangan tikus landak sama anjing di belakang Hibari sama Yoru… aduh itu auranya… ga enak banget si? Yang satu penuh kebencian dan kekesalan, yang satu penuh nafsu bejad seorang fujoshi (author dilempar sandal sama fujoshi-fujoshi seindonesia).

"Kyoya… kenapa kamu ga mau duduk sama aku? Kejam banget si…" Mukuro yang duduk beberapa meja di depan Hibari cemberut. Kalo dia punya telinga dan ekor kucing, pasti dah turun semua karena sedih… uh-oh, Yoru dah ampir mau nosebleed ngebayangin Muku-chan pake kuping dan ekor kucing… makanya tuh otak jangan penuh ama yang bejad-bejad…

Hibari melotot ke sang nanas, "Ogah duduk sama kamu. Ngajak berantem mulu."

Mukuro cuma ketawa, "Kenapa mau coba diajak berantem? Sebegitu ga bisa nolak 'ajakan' apapun dariku, Kyoya?"

Hibari dah nyerah nyuruh Mukuro berhenti manggil nama dia, "Rambut nanas."

Mukuro nimpal balik, "Pendek."

Di mata orang lain, mungkin pandangan mematikan dari Hibari dan Mukuro cukup untuk membuat mereka ngacir. Tapi untuk Yoru, pandangan mereka itu 'mematikan' dalam arti kata lainnya…

Ren dan Oba buru-buru ngejauhin Yoru dari Mukuro dan Hibari, meski Yoru udah ngeluarin handycam, tape recorder, ama kamera beserta tripodnya entah dari mana. Kenapa? Karena muka Yoru dah merah. Kalo muka Yoru dah merah? Countdown sampai 10… tenang, dia ga bakal meledak kayak I-Pin, dia cuma bakal…

"Gyaaaa! Nee-chan pingsan!"

"Nosebleed lagi! Woi! Kalian cowok bukan si! Bantuin kita bawa nee-chan ke UKS kek!" dalam batin Oba berteriak, _Kan gara-gara kalian ini makhluk pingsan anemia!_

Meski ga ngerti kenapa Yoru bisa tiba-tiba pingsan, Mukuro akhirnya ngebantuin Eva dan Oba ngebawa Yoru ke UKS. Kan dia gentleman (author tutup telinga gara-gara Yoru teriak) yang harus ngebantuin setiap fansnya yang dalam kesulitan, biar bawahan dia tambah banyak gitu… kali-kali aja mereka bisa ngebantuin dia nguasain dunia nanti, kufufufufu~~

"Dokter~! Suster~! Ada orang gak!" Oba teriak-teriak manggil tu dokter, ngebuat Mukuro pengen tutup kuping, sayang tangannya penuh ngegendong Yoru.

"Ya~? Ada apa?" tadinya Eva dah wanti-wanti, takut yang keluar seorang dokter mesum dari KHR, untungnya, bukan dia dokternya…

"Wah? Ada anak yang pingsan… sayang~ ada pasien nih~"

"Siapa istriku? Oh! Kasihan sekali anak ini… tidurin dulu di kasur, nanti aku ambilin kassa buat nahan pendarahannya."

Oba dan Eva speechless ngeliat sepasang suami istri termesra di KHR, Sawada Iemitsu dan Nana, memakai kostum dokter dan suster, dan menjadi dokter/suster di sekolah mereka! Ga salah! Kalau Shamal sih ga aneh, tapi mereka berdua? Yah, setidaknya ini berarti Yoru aman dari dokter mesum itu.

Mukuro nidurin Yoru di kasur, terus ngikutin Oba balik ke kelas. Eva nungguin Yoru sambil nonton sinetron jadul pasangan suami istri yang kayaknya terlalu antusias jadi dokter ama suster UKS di sekolah deh… Orang tuanya kayak gini, kok bisa keluarnya kayak Tsuna ya? Mungkin karena itu juga, Tsuna tuh kayak punya kepribadian ganda… tinggal ditembak ato minum obat, uke!Tsuna berubah jadi seme!Tsuna…

Eva jedukin kepalanya sendiri ke dinding, "Gue bukan fujoshi!" dalam batin dia bertanya, _ada gak ya obat buat nyembuhin penyakit stadium awal fujoshi?_

Kelas IPS…

"Ya anak-anak, kemarin kita tidak sempat bertemu karena kekacauan, tapi karena guru Geografi kalian tidak bisa datang karena berhalangan untuk sementara aku yang akan menggantikannya." Ren dan Mai sudah berasa terbawa ke alam mimpi… _Kalau ini mimpi, jangan bangunin dulu…_

Sang kepala sekolah tersenyum ramah pada murid-muridnya, "Tapi karena Geografi sendiri bukan pelajaran yang paling kukuasai, mari kita belajar bersama, ok?"

Ren dan Mai otomatis menjawab, "Ok, Giotto-sensei!" yang membuat Giotto tertawa melihat antusiasme mereka.

Suuge cuma bisa jedukin kepala sendiri ke meja, "OMIGOD… alamat aura-aura ga enak bakal keluar dari Mai dan Ren nih…"

Giotto membuka tasnya, "Baiklah, buka halaman…eh? Kemana buku cetaknya?" Giotto membalikkan tasnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, tapi bukan buku cetak Geografi yang jatuh. Yang keluar: sarung tangan, box weapon, alat tulis, kertas-kertas kerjaan dia, pistol, dll… Beneran isi tas seorang mafia deh…

"Oi, Boss." Pintu kelas terbuka, dan Ren nyaris teriak histeris melihat pasangan favoritnya, "Kamu bisa ingat bawa kerjaan, tapi buku pelajarannya kamu tinggalkan di meja ruanganmu. Jangan membuatku harus mengantarkannya padamu dong, aku punya kelas yang harus aku ajari nih."

"Ah…Kimia kelas IPA ya? Maaf G, aku tertolong berkatmu. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Giotto memasang senyum polos yang memancarkan sinar 100 juta volt, dan menancapkan panah cinta ke semua fans dia yang sudah siap sedia kacamata hitam.

G memalingkan pandangannya dan menyodorkan buku itu ke tangan Giotto, "Lain kali jangan lupa lagi. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini sekretarismu?"

Giotto yang ternyata kepolosannya menandingi bayi ini, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit (membuat Ren teriak dalam hati, _KAWAII!_) dan menjawab, "Kau adalah tangan kananku yang paling kupercaya, tentu saja."

G sudah kehabisan kata-kata, dan sebelum mukanya memerah, sudah kabur secepat badai, sesuai gelarnya, "Che, aku masih ada kerjaan. Nanti lagi!"

Giotto melihat sosok punggung G yang berlari keluar, dan kemudian yang mengejutkannya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Jangan harap bisa menang dariku, G." Kedua fujoshi kaget melihat betapa cepatnya Giotto berubah dari uke menjadi seme… wah, wah… ternyata Tsuna tidak hanya mewarisi penampilan luar Giotto saja… dalemnya juga ternyata…

UKS…

Yoru dan Eva keluar dari UKS, merasa mual melihat adegan 'lovey-dovey' dari pasangan Sawada tersebut. Ga heran Tsuna eneg sendiri liat, mereka aja eneg. Yoru menghela napas sambil naik tangga yang panjang ke kelasnya.

"Eva… kenapa sih kelas kita di lantai 3? Cape tau naik turunnya…"

"Jangan protes ke gue atuh… Ngomong-ngomong, jam pertama Kimia udah abis loh. Jam kedua dan ketiga kita Inggris."

"Inggris ya? Siapa pengganti guru Inggris kita, si Udut?" (berhubung kalo lagi ngomong, guru Inggris Author tuh kayak orang lagi ngudut… menurut Oba~)

"Belum tau tuh… Semoga aja jangan yang gila-gila kayak Reborn."

"Hush, jangan diomongin, nanti keluar loh Reborn-nya."

"Amit-amit… ga mau gue senasib ama Mai."

Yoru ngebuka pintu kelas, "Sorry, sensei… tadi aku harus masuk UK…S?" Yoru cengo liat siapa guru yang ngajar kelas Inggris, dan berhubung Eva lebih pendek dari Author, Eva ga bisa liat. Dia ngegeser si Author yang ngebatu ke samping, terus ngeliat siapa gurunya, dan terakhir… teriaklah dia.

"DINO!" Eva ga pake ragu langsung lari dan nabrak Dino, yang lagi sibuk ngajar, dan karena ga ada bawahannya, Dino yang serba ceroboh pun jatuh, kepala nabrak meja, kaki kesangkut tali sepatunya sendiri, dan badan Eva tepat nimpa dia. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa Eva pula… (contoh literal dari peribahasa : Sudah jatuh, tertimpa duren pula…eh? Duren apa tangga? Author lupa~)

Oba ngeliatin kejadian yang terjadi dengan seksama. Pertama, ada Yoru yang berubah jadi patung di pintu, kedua, Eva nimpa si Dino yang kayaknya dah sesek napas gara-gara sikut Eva tepat kena paru-parunya. Ckckck, kasian amat kau Cavallone…

"Kerja bagus Eva… tahan dia bentar lagi disana…" Oba dah merinding begitu ngerasa aura ga enak dari Yoru. Uh-oh, dia lupa… Yoru beneran, sangat amat luar biasa, BENCI sama DINO. Kenapa? Karena Yoru dendam doujinshi yaoi di internet lebih banyak D18 dibanding 6918/1869. Alasan yang sederhana bukan? Tapi karena dia sendiri ga suka sama Tsuna dan Lambo, dia ga bisa komen. Hanya saja…

"WOI! Yoru, tahan oi tahan! Loe ga suka juga, tu kura-kura pedophile tuh guru Inggris kita! Jangan dibunuh dulu sebelum dia ngasih nilai di rapor kita!" Oba nahan Yoru yang udah megang palu 10 ton tinggi-tinggi, dah siap dijatohin ke Eva dan Dino. Eva dijadikan tumbal untuk menjatuhkan Dino… ckckck, kejam-kejam amat kau jadi orang Yoru…

Hibari dan Mukuro menyaksikan kejadian yang terjadi dengan penuh ketertarikan. Sedangkan murid-murid lain di kelas pada cengo semua ngeliat kejadian itu. Ini orang-orang bukannya ngebantuin, malah nonton gratis… (author geleng-geleng kepala)

Kelas IPS… (ini kelas damai tentram, ga kayak kelas IPA yang penuh keributan)

"Ada yang tidak mengerti?" Giotto memperhatikan murid-muridnya, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan penuh seksama (terutama kedua fujoshi).

Ren mengangkat tangannya, Giotto menunjuknya, "Ya? Apa yang kau tidak mengerti, Ren-san?"

"Etto… Giotto-sensei, mana yang kau lebih suka, G atau 27?" Suuge ngebenturin kepalanya ke meja ngedengerin pertanyaan Ren. _Ga nyambung ama pelajaran kali…_

"Eh? G dan 27? 27 itu Tsuna bukan? Maksudnya G dan Tsuna? Hmm…" Suuge kepengen nempeleng tu guru, _kok tu pertanyaan bejad dijawab!_ "G dan Tsunayoshi adalah anggota keluargaku yang kusayangi, tidak ada nomor 1 atau 2 untuk mereka. Mereka semua berharga bagiku."

Selama Ren terpana akan jawaban Giotto, Mai langsung dengan antusias bertanya, "Sensei! Pilih seme atau uke!"

Suuge yang ga mau otaknya dicemari lebih dari ini teriak dengan volume lebih kenceng dari mereka berdua, "SENSEI! SAYA GA NGERTI HALAMAN 194, BARIS KETUJUH DARI BAWAH!"

"OWH! TERIAKAN YANG EXTREME! KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR KANDIDAT YANG COCOK SEBAGAI PEMAIN _BOXING_!" lah, apa hubungannya suara ama tinju? Dasar Ryohei…

"Hahaha, kalian bertiga bersemangat sekali! Aku memang tidak suka belajar, tapi aku jadi tidak mau kalah!"

"Yare yare….orang-orang berisik semua kalian."

Giotto yang tadinya bingung mau jawab apa, akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suuge. Lanjut pelajaran, lanjut…

Istirahat pertama…

Berhubung kelas IPA sibuk ganti baju dan harus pergi ke gedung olahraga yang berada di luar sekolah, jadi mereka tidak bisa bermain ke kelas IPS… mari kita lihat keadaan kelas IPS lebih dahulu…

Suuge udah pengen gantung diri, "Ampun bang… saya tuh masih suci… jangan dicemarin ama bejad-bejad yaoi kalian semua itu…"

Mai malah punya ide jahat, "Tau ga suuge? Pas cowok dan cowok *** mereka itu ******* dan ******, oh jangan lupa ******* dan **** juga!"

"Ah STOP!" Suuge pake last resort aja deh, dibanding kecemar yaoi, "RYOHEI! GUE IKUTAN KLUB BOXING LOE, SEBAGAI GANTINYA, LOE MUSTI TERIAK LEBIH KENCENG DIBANDING MAI!"

"OHHH! AKHIRNYA, MARI KITA MELALUI MASA MUDA DENGAN PENUH KERINGAT DAN TINJU!"

"SEBODO! PENTING GUE GA KECEMAR YAOI! NAPA TEMEN-TEMEN GW FUJOSHI SEMUA SIH!"

Yamamoto yang lagi makan bekal sama Ren ketawa, "Senpai dan Suuge benar-benar soulmate ya?"

Ren merasa kupingnya sakit mendengar teriakan-teriakan kedua orang tersebut, "Oh ya, Yamamoto-san, sudah memutuskan klub mana yang ingin kau ikuti?"

"Tadinya aku ingin baseball, sayang tidak ada. Jadi aku ikut kendo saja."

"Wah, Mai dan Suuge tahun lalu ikut klub kendo tuh. Berhubung klub tinju itu ga resmi, jadi Suuge pasti masih ikutan kendo. Kalian bisa barengan dong."

Yamamoto penasaran, "Kamu sendiri, ikutan klub apa?"

Ren ketawa kecil, "Klub Jepang. Aku ikut klub itu bareng nee-chan. Oba dan Feli ikutan eskul masak."

Mai nyolong roti dari bekal Ren, "Oh, jangan lupa eskul dimulai hari Senin nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ada kegiatan apa gak hari Sabtu dan Minggu?"

Yamamoto garuk pipi, "Sebenernya, kita semua mendadak banget disuruh pindah ke Indonesia. Mati-matian baru akhirnya nemu tempat kost. Sayangnya, kita semua kepisah sampai Reborn atau Giotto-san menemukan tempat tinggal untuk kita. Jadi sepertinya Sabtu dan Minggu juga kita luang deh."

Mai langsung ngusulin, "Mau maen bareng ga? Ke IP? Atau ke PVJ?"

Ryohei mendenger kata maen, langsung nimbrung, "OH! KALIAN MENGAJAK KITA MAEN!"

Ren mikir-mikir, "Kayaknya kalau banyak orang gini, mendingan kita pergi ke PVJ sih. Tapi terserah kalian mau pergi kemana."

Yamamoto senyum lebar, "Ok. Nanti aku tanyain ke yang lain, siapa aja yang mau ikut. Kalian juga ajak saja teman-teman kalian di kelas IPA itu."

Kelas IPA… yang lagi olahraga...

"Gurunya telat." Oba ngomel sambil pemanasan duluan.

". . ." Eva masih dalam dreamland gara-gara terlalu bahagia dia ketemu Dino. Untungnya, sikutnya dia tuh ga ngebunuh Dino, cuma ngebikin sesek napas doang. Kayaknya Dino masih dicintai para fansnya deh, abis dia ga mati meski keserempet palunya Yoru. Oh ya, dimana Yoru?

Yoru lagi nyumput di belakang matras, handycam di tangan, dan sedang merekam Hibari dan Mukuro pemanasan. _Pake celana pendek juga, Hibari dan Mukuro tetep keren… liat aja, kaki mereka mulus-mulus, ga kayak kaki anak-anak cowok di kelas yang berbulu semua… idihh…._

"Maaf terlambat, mencari tempat ini ternyata merepotkan juga."

Anak-anak cowok di kelas langsung pada histeris semua, AKHIRNYA ada guru cewek. Apalagi guru cewek ini badannya bohai lagi, cantik meski mukanya keliatan judes… ada yang bisa tebak siapa?

"HEI! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK PEMANASAN DENGAN BENAR! PEMANASAN DULU, SIT UP, PUSH UP, SQUAT THRUST, DAN BACK UP 50x!"

Semuanya langsung pada protes. Gila, itu mah udah bukan pemanasan lagi kali… olahraga aja ga pernah sampai seberat itu!

"Hi-hiiiieee! La-Lal! Itu terlalu berlebihan!" Tsuna, yang dari tadi diem terus, akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Kau mau protes, Sawada!" Lal langsung narik kerah seragam Tsuna, dan Tsuna ditampar keras-keras, "Yang protes berikutnya akan aku tampar 3x lipat dari ini! Pemanasan dimulai! Awas kalau aku mendapati ada anak malas-malasan! Sekelas harus lari keliling lapangan 100x!"

Oba, Eva, dan Yoru melakukan 'pemanasan' mereka kayak orang hampir mati, yah, hampir semua orang, kecuali Tsuna, Mukuro, dan Hibari. Kalau murid-murid yang lain nyelesain salah satu pemanasannya saja sudah ngos-ngosan, mereka bertiga masih kelihatan santai…

"Itu *hosh* mereka *hosh* bertiga… *rehat bentar* staminanya banyak aja sih?" Oba ngeliatin ketiganya dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya iyalah banyak…" Yoru nyuri-nyuri waktu saat Lal-sensei menghukum anak yang pingsan untuk istirahat, "Kebayang ga mereka *** berapa kali dalam sehari? Stamina harus banyak lah, tuntutan jadi bishounen incaran para fujoshi."

Eva nempeleng Yoru, "Nee-chan…aduh itu bahasanya… bukannya udah balik jadi bahasa sopan?"

"KALIAN BERTIGA! JANGAN LEHA-LEHA!" dan ketiganya buru-buru 'pemanasan' lagi… ga tau ampe kapan mereka tahan di ini 'pemanasan'.

Gara-gara itu olahraga, banyak murid-murid yang harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit gara-gara dislokasi tulang, terkilir, ama pingsan gara-gara kecapean. Akhirnya mau ga mau, olahraga dihentikan sampai situ saja, dan anak-anak yang masih bertahan dikembalikan ke kelas. Anak-anak yang bertahan antara lain adalah : ketiga bishounen dan ketiga fujoshi.

"Aduh badan gue… serasa mau hancur semua…" Oba nemplokin kepala ke meja. 2 jam pelajaran lagi dan mereka bebas. Giotto berbaik hati membiarkan mereka mendapat jam pulang lebih cepat. Sepertinya karakter-karakter dari KHR lupa kalau mereka berada di dunia nyata. Orang-orang dunia nyata tidak setahan banting karakter-karakter di KHR…

Byakuran memasuki kelas dan terkejut melihat muridnya tinggal 6, "Aku sudah dengar beritanya, tapi ternyata murid-murid Namimori 2 lebih lemah dari yang aku duga ya?"

Eva dalam hati nyeletuk, _Loe pikir orang-orang dunia nyata sekuat kalian? Kita diserempet bajaj aja harus masuk rumah sakit, mau gimana di-SPARTAN sama Lal?_

Byakuran teringat, "Oh, ada yang lupa. Kemarin ada satu anak baru yang tidak masuk karena sakit, baru tadi dia bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari sampai kemari. Meski hanya 2 jam, tapi dia akan ikut pelajaran hari ini, kenalkan murid baru." Tepat setelah Byakuran selesai berkata 'baru', pintu kelas terbuka keras, Yoru dkk yakin itu pintu engselnya rusak.

"JYUUDAIME! Maafkan tangan kananmu ini yang tidak berguna!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tsuna yang khawatir segera menghampiri Storm Guardiannya, "Kemarin kau kan tidak sengaja memakan poison cooking Bianchi…"

Muka Gokudera berubah dari merah jadi putih pucat, "Ukh… tolong jangan ingatkan aku, Jyuudaime…" Gokudera memegangi perutnya yang masih mules gara-gara makan itu kue beracun buatan Bianchi.

"Ka-kalau kau masih sakit, kau harus beristirahat, Gokudera-kun…"

"Tidak!" Gokudera memegang kedua bahu Tsuna dengan tangannya, "Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Jyuudaime pada mereka!" Gokudera menunjuk pada Hibari dan Mukuro, lalu Byakuran, "Apalagi setelah aku tahu kalau Yakyuu-baka itu tidak sekelas dengan anda!"

Yoru baru inget, "Oh ya, gimana caranya Tsuna bisa ada di kelas IPA. Bukan bermaksud ngejek, tapi Tsuna kan… " Yoru membiarkan kata-katanya mengambang, membiarkan mereka sendiri menebak apa yang akan dia katakan.

Tsuna tersenyum malu, "Oh… Reborn tidak membiarkanku masuk kelas IPS. Katanya seorang boss Vongola harus lulus pendidikan terbaik… Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa bertahan di kelas IPA tapinya…"

"Tenang saja Jyuudaime!" Gokudera tersenyum lebar, "Selama ada aku di sisi anda, anda tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Che, 5927… itu sih kesukaan Ren, bukan gue…" Oba balik tidur, rugi dia bangun cuma buat liat 5927.

"8059… sayang Yamamoto di kelas sebelah… " Eva menguap sebelum ikutan tidur bareng Oba.

Yoru ga tidur. Kenapa? Karena pelajaran Matematika diajar sama salah satu karakter favoritnya, dan mau ga mau, dia musti memperhatikan… dan lagi, siapa tau dia melewatkan momen-momen HibaMuku kalau dia tertidur…

Kelas IPS…

"REBORN!" salah satu murid di kelas IPS menjadi korban Reborn kembali.

"Menyedihkan, tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian bisa menyelesaikan soal mudah seperti ini." Reborn menodongkan pistolnya ke Ren, "Berikutnya, Ren Recruzze."

"2—2—29…" Ren menjawab sambil ketakutan, Yamamoto sudah menjadi korban Reborn dan sudah terkapar di ujung ruangan, hampir telanjang kalau bukan tinggal boxernya. Mai sudah keburu pingsan begitu melihat Reborn, dan Suuge nyumput di bawah meja bersama Lambo. Ryohei? Ryohei masih sibuk menulis di papan tulis, kelihatan berusaha keras untuk menjawab.

"Salah. Jawabannya 32." Reborn menarik pelatuh, dan Ren sudah pasrah akan terkena tembakan, kalau bukan karena sepasang tangan menariknya keluar dari jalur peluru. Ren membuka matanya, dan memandang penolongnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Reborn, jam pelajaranmu sudah selesai 2 menit yang lalu. Sekarang jam pelajaranku, jadi kuharap kau tidak menyiksa murid-muridku lebih dari ini." Siapa coba? Yang pasti sekarang pelajaran bahasa mandarin… udah cukup kan hint-nya?

"Fon…" Reborn mengembalikan Leon ke bentuk kadalnya, dan mengambil tasnya sebelum pergi keluar, "Selamat berusaha menyelamatkan murid-muridmu kalau begitu. Ciaossu."

Fon memandang Ren dengan lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan kelakuan temanku itu."

Wajah Ren sudah merah merona, "Ba-baik-baik saja, Fon-sensei…"

Suuge yang ada di bawah meja bingung. Kenapa ini orang meski mukanya sama dengan Hibari dan Allaude, kok sifatnya beda jauh ya?

Fon tersenyum, "Sisa 2 jam pelajaran ini, mari kita pakai untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu. Aku tidak masalah, lagipula pelajaran akan terasa membosankan bila hanya tersisa beberapa murid ini saja bukan?"

Ren langsung setuju, dan Suuge beserta Lambo keluar dari kolong meja. Ya ampun… ternyata kehidupan bersekolah bersama karakter-karakter dari KHR lebih merepotkan dari yang mereka duga…

To be Continued/Tsuzuku/Bersambung…

Author : Sorry ya Gokudera… Author lupa ama loe kemaren… sebagai kompensasinya, loe sekelas ama Tsuna deh…

Gokudera : Che, itu sudah kewajiban, author ga guna! Sekarang cepet kasih update berikutnya!

Author : *bingung* Kok sekarang Author yang dikerja rodi sama loe? Oh ya, kalau ada request pasangan, silahkan aja. Nanti bakal disebarin hint-hintnya (berhubung selain 6918/1869, ga ada pasangan lain yang tetap… tapi kalo reader mau, author bisa tebarin hint D18 ato pasangan 18 ama 69 lainnya)


	4. Chapter 3, Datangnya beberapa guru baru

Mukuro : Halo semuanya~ arigatou udah ngebaca fanfic ini sampai chapter yang keempat~~ mari, sang Author… *celingak celinguk* Oya? Kyoya, kemana si Author?

Hibari : *melotot keluar ruangan, terus jalan tanpa basa-basi keluar* …

Mukuro : Kyoya? *ngekor*

Hibari : *balik sambil bawa Author yang nyumput di balik dinding* Cepetan, herbivore. Semakin cepet ini fanfic bejad selesai, semakin cepat urusanku dengan nanas ini selesai.

Author : *bisik-bisik dalam batin* Bilang aja ga sabar pengen ini penpik cepetan dimulai…

Mukuro : Kenapa nyumput Author?

Author : *garuk-garuk kepala* Gini… internet author mati, jadi author ga bisa update penpiknya, meski dah buat juga… author ga tau kapan ini penpik bisa dipublish…

Mukuro : Oya? *senyum* Kenapa ga pake modem, author?

Author : *swt* Modem mahal… dompet author bisa kering belinya… Ya udah lah ya, Hibari! Disclaimer dong~!

Hibari : *melotot ke author* Herbivore ga guna ini ga punya cerita KHR… awas aja kalo ceritanya ganti kepemilikan… kami korosu…!

Author : *nyumput di balik Mukuro* Read n Review, minna!

* * *

Ren sambil bersenandung jalan ke kelasnya. Biasanya tiap hari Senin, dia tuh udah ga niat ke sekolah, tapi kali ini, dia justru rindu sekolah! Mau gimana ga, di sekolah ada banyak cowok-cowok bishounen… mana banyak hint yaoi lagi! Seumur-umur dia sekolah, baru kerasa aja sekarang kalau sekolah itu menyenangkan~ bahkan pelajarannya juga! Eh… ralat, pelajaran Reborn-sensei nyeremin… dia masih merinding ngebayangin kalo aja Jumat kemaren Fon-sensei ga nyelametin dia…

Masuk ke kelas, dia langsung disambut ramah oleh Yamamoto, "Yo, Ren-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo…"

"Extreme ohayo! OOOHHHH!"

Ren langsung pasang senyum lebar, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamamoto, Sasagawa… Lambo." Nama yang terakhir diucapkan dengan ga niat, meski yang bersangkutan ga sadar.

"Suuge dan Mai belum datang." Yamamoto memberitahu saat Ren nyariin mereka, "Oh ya, gomen kita ga jadi main Sabtu kemaren. Diundur jadi Sabtu ini saja ya?"

Ren sebenernya nyesel banget Sabtu kemaren ga bisa maen, habis orang-orangnya sibuk semua, "Oh, ga apa-apa kok. Main kan bisa kapan aja."

"OHAYO, SUUGE! AYO KITA PEMANASAN PAGI BARENG BUAT NANTI SIANG LATIHAN _BOXING_!" Ren dan Yamamoto ngebalik buat ngeliat Ryohei dah dengan antusiasnya ngajakin Suuge lari keliling sekolah bareng.

"WOI! GUE TUH PAKE ROK! LAGIPULA PELAJARAN DIMULAI 10 MENIT LAGI!" Suuge sama Ryohei akhirnya malah saling tarik-menarik di ambang pintu. Udah ngalangin jalan, bikin malu lagi… ckckck, Ren udah geleng-geleng kepala.

Mai yang dari tadi mau masuk tapi kehalangan jadi stress, "WEH! Kalian pacaran jangan di ambang pintu! Minggir dikit dong, mau lewat nih!"

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN SAMA INI ORANG!" Mai nutup kupingnya ngehadepin suara megaphone Suuge, manteb man…

Ren bingung karena ga liat tiga orang temen mereka, "Kemana nee-chan, Oba, sama Eva?"

Suuge sama Mai genjatan senjata bentar, "Wah, ga tau… baru nyampe…"

Yamamoto senyum lebar, "Kalau gitu gantian aja kita yang kesana! Sekalian aku mau liat Gokudera dan Tsuna!" mau liat Gokudera apa Tsuna? 8059 apa 8027? Sekalian aja 802759…

Ryohei ngacungin tinjunya tinggi-tinggi, "SUUGE! BALAPAN KE KELAS IPA! EXTREMEEEE!" dan melesatlah dia lari…

Suuge swt sendiri, "Ya elah, kelas IPA kan tepat di sebelah kelas IPS…"

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di kelas IPA, terkejutlah mereka semua… murid-muridnya ga ada semua! Cuma Hibari, Mukuro, Tsuna dan Gokudera saja yang ada disana! Bahkan OC-OC author hilang semua! Kenapa gerangan?

"Ohayo…" sapa suara lemas di belakang mereka, otomatis mereka pada kaget dan ngeliat ke belakang. Yoru lagi ngebantuin Eva jalan ke kelas, dengan Oba keliatan kayak udah mau pingsan di belakang mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" Ren khawatir. Dari Jumat kemaren dia bingung kenapa SMS ga ada yang bales, dikira abis pulsa, ternyata sakit toh?

"Cobain deh olahraga bareng Lal Mirch, pasti nanti tau jawabannya…" Eva tertatih-tatih jalan ke sebelah Hibari, terus duduk lemes disana. Kalo Hibari orang biasa, pasti dah mandang dengan iba. Sayang Hibari tuh terlalu _cool _buat jadi orang biasa, makanya dia cuma melotot doang ke Eva. Tapi kayaknya Eva dah terlalu kecapekan buat peduli. Yoru duduk di sebelah Mukuro, dan Oba duduk di belakang Eva (tempat duduk dia dirampas sama Gokudera).

Yamamoto nyamperin Gokudera, "Yo! Ohayo, Gokudera, Tsuna!"

"Ohayo, Yamamoto."

"…che, yakyuu-baka."

Yamamoto kelihatan iri, "Enak ya, kalian berdua bisa sekelas. Sayangnya aku ga bisa masuk IPA."

Gokudera buang muka, "Salah sendiri kenapa loe idiot. Coba loe lebih pinter dikit, gue bisa percayain Jyuudaime ke loe." Weks, kok Gokudera bisa bahasa gaul indo ya?

Yamamoto langsung pasang muka sedih, "Gomen… seandainya saja aku lebih pintar, aku pasti bisa bersamamu…"

Telinga para Fujoshi langsung pada nangkep itu kata-kata, oho, makanan pembuka di pagi hari!

Muka Gokudera merah dikit ngeliat para Fujoshi ngeliatin mereka, "Ba-baka! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham! Pergi sana! Hush, hush!"

Tsuna menghela napas, "Gokudera-kun, jangan mengusir Yamamoto seperti itu. Dia kan bukan anjing."

Gokudera langsung ganti kepribadian 180 derajat, "Maafkan saya, Jyuudaime!" dia terus melotot ke Yamamoto, meski mukanya rada merah, "Hoi, bilang terima kasih ke Jyuudaime karena dia udah mikirin loe! Kalau bukan karena permintaan Jyuudaime, loe dah gue ledakin ke kelas sebelah!"

Yoru ngebisik ke Ren, "Tsundere."

Mai ngangguk-ngangguk, "Tsun-tsun, dere-dere."

Oba dah ga niat nontonnya, dia lebih niat tidur, "Dasar… tsundere… zzzzzzzzz…"

Yamamoto cuma senyum polos seperti biasa, "Oh, ok! Arigatou ya, Tsuna! Kau memang teman yang baik!"

Tsuna cuma bisa memerah mukanya terus gagap, "Ti-tidak juga kok, Yamamoto…"

_Midori tamabiku, namimori no~~_

Hibari yang kesel dari tadi ribut-ribut melulu akhirnya bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, "Kalian… bel sudah berbunyi, yang ga ada urusan di kelas ini… pergi atau, kami korosu…!"

Yoru dan Eva ngasih 'dadah' ke temen-temennya yang pada ngacir semua ngeliat Hibari dah ngeluarin tonfa.

* * *

G yang masuk ke kelas swt ngeliat kelasnya cuma 7 orang, "Yang tumbang sebegitu banyaknya ya? Kita belajar saja sebisa kita, soal anak-anak sekelas kalian bisa nyusul ato gak, bukan urusanku."

G nulis di papan tulis pake spidol, "Kemarin kita sudah belajar pengertian Asam dan Basa. Asam pHnya kurang dari 7. Basa pHnya lebih dari 7. 7 itu untuk garam, atau netral."

Berhubung otak para Fujoshi udah konslet gara-gara olahraga kemarin, di kepala mereka rumusnya malah jadi begini :

_Ada tiga tahapan dalam Hyper Dying Will Tsuna… kalo tingkatan bawah dipake buat Zero Point Breakthrough, yang tingkatan atas buat X Burner, yang tengah dipake normal buat tarung._

Tsuna bersin-bersin, "Eh? Aku pilek ya?"

Gokudera langsung panik sendiri, "Jyuudaime! Pakai saja jaket saya! Atau mau saya hangatkan?"

Langsung saja, Yoru yang juga demen 5927, langsung ngebalik dan nyiapin kamera lain selain yang buat 1869. Kan lumayan, Ren juga suka 5927… kalo dia jual ke Ren, bisa dapet duit buat beli doujinshi dia, kufufufufu~~

G ngelempar Gokudera pake bungkus rokok dia yang dah kosong, "Berisik. Cuma bersin doang ga usah selebay itu kali…"

Gokudera yang ngambek nantang balik, "Biarin! Suka-suka orang! Loe sendiri juga suka ngekhawatirin Primo kan!"

Muka G hampir semerah rambutnya, "Setidaknya gue ga selebay loe!"

Selama pertengkaran antara dua orang yang sudah menguasai kosa kata bahasa gaul indonesia itu berlanjut, Yoru ngeliat ke sekitarnya. Tsuna lagi berusaha nenangin Gokudera, Hibari lagi tidur kayak Oba (dia tepuk tangan gimana caranya mereka berdua tidur selama ini makhluk badai dua ga berhenti nyerocos) Mukuro lagi gambar-gambar di buku pelajaran dia, dan Eva lagi nonton pertengkaran kedua guru itu kayak dia. Hmm… kayaknya Kimia bakal jadi jam bebas lagi nih, kalo pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut.

* * *

Kelas IPS…

"So, conditional if is…" Dino ngajarin kelas IPS bahasa inggris, di pipinya dia masih ada biru-biru bengkak keserempet palu Yoru jumat kemaren.

Mai yang nilai inggrisnya notabene jelek banget, berhubung dia kalau main game atau nonton film ga pernah diperhatiin dialog atau subtitle, cuma liat gambar doang… otomatis dah ketiduran duluan ngedengerin kata-kata Dino.

Ren, sebagai murid rajin, dengan tekun nyatet semua yang penting-penting dari pelajaran Dino. Terus sekali-kali ngebantuin Yamamoto nerjemahin kata-kata yang dia gak tau.

Suuge? Dia ngetawain si Dino tiap kali dia jatoh, salah bawa/buka buku, atau ga bisa jawab soal sendiri.

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan mengagetkan mereka semua, dan tidak lama kemudian, keenam anak IPA memasuki ruangan, "Permisi sensei, kita—woi seseorang! Tahan Yoru!" Dino dah ngeluarin cambuknya, takut-takut kalau Yoru bakal ngeluarin palunya lagi. Beneran aja, begitu ngeliat Dino, semua sakit badan, cape, dan pegel-pegel ilang semua (lah, bukannya jadi obat atuh ngeliat si Dino?) dah udah mau ngeluarin palu entah dari mana buat ngehajar si Dino.

Ren dan Eva yang suka sama Dino langsung ngelindungin itu guru, "Nee-chan! Dino jangan dibunuh!"

Dino ngeliat ke rombongan anak-anak itu, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kyoya, kenapa kalian semua kemari?"

Hibari keliatan kayak udah males banget buat ngejawab, tapi akhirnya dia jawab juga, "Herbivore berdua itu ngehancurin kelas. Selama Primo nenangin mereka berdua di dalam es, kita semua disuruh numpang disini."

Yoru langsung buang muka, "Gue ga mau ikut kelas kalau kuda itu yang lagi ngajar." Keluarlah dia dari kelas (tapi tangan narik seragam Mukuro sama Hibari), "Ciao~"

"Kufufufu~~ Yoru-chan, kamu mau mengajak kita bolos?" Mukuro terlihat tertarik dengan ide Yoru.

"Bolos itu melanggar peraturan sekolah…" Hibari dah melotot ke Yoru.

Yoru sebaliknya, cuma senyum doang, "Kayak kalian berdua gak tukang bolos aja. Temenin aku bolos, aku tau _secret spot_ buat nyumput sampai pelajaran kuda itu selesai~~"

Hibari begitu denger _secret spot_ langsung penasaran, "Bisa tidur enak ga disana?"

"Seenak mungkin selama Mukuro ga gangguin loe." Yoru cuma pasang senyum_ innocent_, padahal ekor dan tanduk setan dia dah keluar.

Mukuro pasang senyum pas serupa dengan Yoru sambil liat Hibari, "Janji ga bakal gangguin~"

Yoru ngeliat ga ada protes lagi, langsung narik mereka berdua, "Ok, kita cabut. Arrivederci~~"

Semua orang cuma cengo ngeliatin Yoru dkk kabur, terus Eva nanya sama Dino, "Dibiarin aja tuh, Dino-sensei?"

Dino garuk-garuk pipi sambil ketawa gaje, "Kyoya satu aja udah bikin gue stress, ini ditambah Mukuro dan Yoru? Paket mantab pembuat orang masuk RSJ kayaknya itu."

Mai sama Suuge ngebayangin… Hibari yang karnivora dicampur Mukuro sang nanas dan Yoru sang fujoshi… kira-kira hasilnya apa ya? Kalau nasi campur rasanya enak, tapi ini? Wah-wah… jangan sampai dah Yoru akrab sama itu mereka berdua, bisa hancur ini sekolah.

* * *

Berhubung hari Senin itu jadwalnya anak-anak IPS yang OR, jadi anak-anak kelas IPA minjem kelas mereka selama mereka lagi OR. Selama ganti baju, para OC IPS dah tegang sendiri, berharap kalau guru OR mereka bukan Lal Mirch.

Ren udah mau nangis, "Aku kan ga bisa olahraga… kalau gurunya Lal, mampus aku."

Yamamoto yang baik hati pun menghibur, "Jangan khawatir, nanti aku bantuin deh!"

Ryohei malah terlihat senang, "OWH! OLAHRAGA EXTREME! SUUGE! MARI KITA BERTANDING SIAPA YANG LEBIH HEBAT DALAM OLAHRAGA!"

Suuge cuma melotot ke Ryohei, "Ogah. Olahraga normal boleh, tapi olahraga extreme? No thanks."

Mai garuk-garuk kepala, "Tapi kira-kira apa ya olahraganya?"

Lambo udah nguap duluan sebelum mulai olahraga, "Aku malas…"

* * *

"Halo kalian semua, bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku dengar Jumat kemaren kalian mendapat kesulitan dalam pelajaran olahraga ya?" Knuckle, sang guru Agama, memulai ceramahnya pada keempat anak yang tersisa di kelas IPA, "Hmm? Di absensi pertama katanya ada tujuh anak yang masuk, kemana 3 lagi?"

Eva mengangkat tangannya, "Mereka bolos sensei."

"Bolos? Padahal bolos itu sama sekali tidak baik." Knuckle menghela napas panjang dan melihat ke arah Gokudera, "Gokudera, tidak boleh merokok di kelas."

"Terserah gue mau ngerokok atau gak di kelas." Gokudera yang kaki dah di atas meja, mata dah melotot, beneran kayak preman, ckckck…

"Oh? Tapi kau membahayakan Decimo loh? Tau gak, perokok pasif itu lebih dirugikan dibanding perokok aktif." Knuckle mulai berceramah panjang lebar tentang rokok, yang alhasil membuat Gokudera (Author: bukannya dia harusnya udah tau? Kan katanya dia jenius?) langsung pucat pasi.

Tsuna sebenernya gak demen liat Gokudera ngerokok (apalagi asap rokoknya ngebuat dia batuk-batuk) tapi dia gak berani nyuruh temennya itu berhenti ngerokok. Kan buat berhenti merokok susah, menurut cerita-cerita. Makanya dia gak sampai hati nyuruh temennya itu berhenti ngerokok.

"Jyuudaime!" dan dimulailah ritual sembah sujud Gokudera, "Maafkan saya yang tidak memikirkan kesehatan Jyuudaime! Mulai sekarang saya akan berhenti merokok demi Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna kelabakan sendiri, "Go-Gokudera-kun… aku sih sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi merokok itu berbahaya bagi tubuhmu loh. Aku ingin kau lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu dibanding kesehatanku."

Gokudera terharu biru mendengar perkataan Tsuna, "Jyuudaime…" Gokudera ngejedukin kepala sendiri ke lantai dengan keras, "Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya!"

Eva tepuk tangan, "Weiz… hebat tuh kepala gak bocor dijedukin ke lantai."

Oba yang lagi diem-diem baca buku nista di bawah meja dia komentar, "Gokudera sih, mau dia mati kebakar, kebom, kecakar, kegoreng, kerebus, keasap (nah loh, kok jadi cara-cara masak semua?) dia bakal hidup lagi begitu denger Tsuna nangis di sebelah dia."

Eva swt, "Weleh… so sweet aja." Terus dia ketawa, "Ironisnya, Tsuna meski Gokudera dah nangis sampai nangis darah juga ga hidup-hidup lagi."

Oba bingung, "Hah? Emang kapan dia mati?"

Eva menghela napas, "Ya elah… loe lupa? Tsuna kan mati di TYL! Arc."

Oba garuk-garuk kepala, "Oh… Tsuna ini, dia mati, digoreng, diraep, dithreesome, diforthsome, dll… gue ga peduli, hahahaha~!"

Eva nempeleng kepala Oba, "Kalo Tsuna mati, nanti KHR tamat dong!"

Oba baru sadar, "Iya sih…" stress sendiri dia, "Argh! Kenapa sih Tsuna harus jadi tokoh utama? Gak Primo aja yang jadi tokoh utama, hahahaha~"

Eva mukanya dah begini (=3=), "Ngarep loe."

* * *

"Selamat pagi semuanya, kora!" mendengar kata trademark itu, Ryohei langsung semangat 45.

"Colonello-sensei!" Ryohei teriak pake megaphone, eh gak ding, pake suara dia sendiri.

"Yo, Ryohei! Nah, aku yakin ada beberapa anak yang sudah tau betapa tragisnya olahraga di anak-anak IPA kan? Tenang saja, aku gak bakal sebrutal dan sesadis Lal. Kita justru mau main nih, siapa bisa main volly?"

Ren lega, "Oh, syukur deh. Meski aku gak bisa volly, tapi setidaknya ini olahraga normal."

Yamamoto seneng denger kata main, "Volly ya? Benar-benar membangkitkan masa lalu, volly kan alasan aku bisa dekat dengan Tsuna, karena aku bertemu Tsuna, aku bisa bertemu Gokudera dan yang lain."

Suuge komplain, "Gue lebih demen basket dibanding volly."

Mai nempal, "Sama-sama pakai bola bundar ini, napa musti komplain coba? Gue sih lebih demen volly dibanding basket."

Suuge bingung, "Napa? Bukannya loe sama ga bisanya sama gue? Lagipula volly bikin tangan sakit."

Mai senyum lebar, "Habisnya kalau volly, asal bisa memperhitungkan kemana bolanya bakal jatuh, gue bisa ngehajarin orang pake bola, tapi tetep diitung masuk poinnya~"

Suuge udah swt, "Sadis loe."

Mai menolak dibilang sadis, "Enak aja loe. Dibanding Yoru, gue masih kalah jauh… banget."

Colonello memulai latihannya, "Baiklah, pertama kita latihan dulu bagaimana cara menerima bola dan serve bawah." Selama Colonello menerangkan dan mempraktikannya, semuanya mengamati dengan serius, "Nah, mari kita mulai!"

Semuanya berlatih dengan cara memukul bola volly berkali-kali ke atas (kurang lebih kayak dribble di bola basket), mari kita lihat perjuangan mereka:

.

.

Ren menghitung satu persatu bola yang berhasil ia pukul, "Ichi, Ni, San, Yon…ah!" bolanya terpukul terlalu kuat sehingga melambung terlalu jauh. Bola itu kemudian mendarat di dekat kaki Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, tolong lemparkan bolanya kemari dong!"

Yamamoto yang dengan lancar melakukan latihannya mendengar permintaan Ren dan membantunya, "Ok!" Yamamoto mengambil bolanya dan…henshin! Happy!Yamamoto berubah menjadi serious!Yamamoto…! Yamamoto menarik tangannya jauh ke belakang layaknya mau melempar bola baseball, dan melempar itu bola volly sekuat tenaga, "Heyaaa!"

Ren langsung panik sendiri menghadapi bola berkecepatan 150 km/jam yang menuju ke arahnya itu, "Waks! Yamamoto!" dan…BUAK! Yey, Yamamoto! Kau baru saja mendapat HOME RUN… di muka Ren.

Yamamoto yang gak bisa kontrol diri begitu sudah mengenai baseball langsung panik, "R-Ren! Gomen! Kau tidak apa-apa!"

Kacamata Ren (iya, Ren pakai kacamata. Ren dan Yoru pakai kacamata, Eva pakai softlens, Mai dan Suuge gak) langsung belah jadi dua, dan jatuh ke lantai. Di muka Ren ada tato warna merah bentuk bulat yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan… BRUK! Bunyi apa itu saudara-saudara? Oh, akhirnya Ren jatuh pingsan, dengan hidung mimisan. Tenang saja saudara-saudara, dia mimisan bukan karena hal mesum, dia mimisan karena hidungnya terluka!

(Author : Bukannya justru itu lebih parah?

Reborn : Baka Author, back to the story. Atau aku tembak.)

"Ren!" Yamamoto langsung buru-buru menyelamatkan teman barunya itu, yang tidak lama kemudian langsung berubah jadi korban barunya di sekolah barunya. Wah, semuanya baru…

.

.

.

Suuge yang sedang berlatih juga, sama kayak Ren, mukul bolanya terlalu kuat. Tapi kalau Ren bolanya jatuh gak kena Yamamoto, ini bolanya jatuh kena… Lambo.

"Weks! Sorry ga sengaja… gak sakit kan?" Suuge yang dalemnya perhatian meski tenaga badak (Author dihajar sama Suuge yang asli) mendekati Lambo dan memeriksa kepalanya.

Lambo yang tadi lagi diem-diem makan permen anggur kesukaannya, gara-gara bola Suuge, permennya jadi jatuh ke lantai yang kotor, a.k.a. ga bisa dimakan lagi… sedihlah dia, terpuruklah dia, dan nangislah dia…

"GUPPPYYYAAA! PERMEN!" dan kalau Lambo nangis? Keluarlah listrik dari tubuhnya. Otomatis Suuge yang lagi megang kepalanya dia langsung kesambar.

BZZZZTTTT! Suuge yang tadinya masih normal-normal aja henshin jadi afro, hitam, dan bau gosong…

"Urgh…" pas Suuge buka mulut, keluar asap hitam. Lambo yang gak nyadar, ngeliat ke arah Suuge, dan langsung histeris, "UGYYAAA! Ada setan!"

Suuge langsung ngamuk, "WOI! LOE YANG SALAH JUGA! BALIKIN GUE SEPERTI SEMULA!" Suuge ngejer Lambo, yang lari ketakutan…ckckck, kekanak-kanakan sekali mereka…

.

.

.

Mai yang lagi berusaha ngontrol bolanya, salah mukul dan alhasil bolanya malah ngejeduk kepalanya sendiri, "Adaw! Bah… volly tuh susah."

Colonello ngasih nasihat, "Jangan kamu dikontrol bola, kamu yang ngontrol bolanya."

Mai bingung, "Gimana caranya? Pake remote-control?"

"Bukan, tuh kayak si Ryohei." Colonello nunjuk Ryohei, yang lagi berextreme ria di tengah lapangan sambil latihan, "Extreme 100! Extreme 101! Extreme 102!"

Mai swt, "Sensei, gue gak mau ngebilang 'extreme' tiap kali ngitung bolanya."

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian… jam istirahat kedua…

"Ren… kau baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto yang masih khawatir membantu Ren mengkompres bengkak di wajahnya dengan es.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Yamamoto. Cuma jadi gak bisa liat karena kacamatanya rusak." Ren yang kacamatanya rusak terpaksa minta bantuan Yamamoto untuk mencatat di pelajaran berikutnya.

"Benar-benar maaf ya. Aku tidak terlalu pintar mencatat, tapi aku akan berusaha. Bagaimanapun, aku yang salah." Dengan menyesal, Yamamoto tersenyum, berusaha untuk menghibur suasana.

"Buh…" Eva dan Oba gak bisa tahan ketawa, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Suuge, apa-apaan muka dan rambut loe itu! Gaya rambut baru?" mereka ketawa sampai ngakak-ngakak dan sakit perut.

"Ketawa loe pada… bukannya bantuin…" Suuge lagi berusaha ngelurusin rambutnya lagi. Gosong badannya juga belum hilang.

Ryohei yang bermaksud menghibur berkata, "Gak apa-apa kok, Suuge! Kau jadi terlihat semakin liar dan menakutkan!"

Suuge langsung ngasih jotosan maut ke perut dia, "BERISIK LOE!"

Ryohei, bukannya kapok, malah seneng, "ORGH! Tinju yang luar biasa, Suuge! Kau benar-benar punya harapan dalam boxing!"

"ITU KEPALA LOE ISINYA OTAK APA SARUNG TINJU SIH!" Suuge yang dah stress muncak, jadi malah main boxing sama Ryohei di kelas… wow, hebat banget ya Suuge?

Mai ketawa ngakak, "Kebayang kalo itu mereka berdua punya anak… bisa ototan kekar semua kayak Ade Ray."

Lambo yang masih trauma ngeliat Suuge nyumput di belakang Tsuna. Tsuna berusaha ngehiburin Lambo. Tumben Gokudera gak cemburu sama Lambo? Oh, itu karena dia lagi cemburu sama Ren, yang narik semua perhatian Yamamoto. Tapi berhubung harga dirinya itu setinggi gunung Everest, dia gak mau ngomong terus terang, dan hanya melototin pasangan polos itu dengan pelototan yang bisa ngalahin panasnya matahari terik di Jakarta.

Ren yang gak sadar sama pelototan Gokudera, bingung, "Mana nee-chan? Kok dia gak balik-balik?"

Eh, panjang umur… baru aja dibilangin, datanglah Yoru bersama Mukuro. Keduanya abis napas, kecapekan, dan keliatan kayak habis dikejar sama setan… atau tepatnya, sama sang prefek sadis berasal dari Namimori. Mari saja kita perkenalkan, cool and dangerous…Hibari Kyoya!

"Kalian berdua…" Kalau Hibari itu gunung berapi, dia udah keliatan kayak mau meletus, "Cepat berikan barang haram itu padaku…"

"No way, baby~!" Yoru ketawa-ketawa meski sebenarnya dia dah engap gara-gara lari terus-menerus dari sang prefek, "Ga mungkin gue ngasih gitu aja ini barang langka! Bayangkan berapa duit yang bisa gue dapet kalo berhasil jual ini barang di eBay!"

Mukuro ketawa bareng Yoru, "Setuju, Yoru-chan~ lagipula cocok sekali loh, Kyoya~ apa kau mau aku memakaikannya lagi kepadamu?"

Giliran Hibari yang senyum sadis ke mereka berdua, "Lakukan itu…dan kalian berdua akan aku…" Cincin di tangan Hibari dah menyala ungu, uh-oh, "Kami korosu!" Hibari masukin itu cincin ke lubang di Box Weapon dia, dah alhasil, Roll keluar.

"Roll. Cambio Forma." Roll berubah menjadi Allaude's Handcuff, dan borgol itu berubah menjadi 2…4…8…16…32…64…weks, banyak amat?

Hibari ngelemparin satu persatu borgolnya ke arah kedua tersangka, yang langsung lari dari Hibari, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lari!"

.

.

Mukuro ngeliat ke Yoru, "Yoru-chan! Sudah dapat memory cardnya!"

Yoru ngeluarin memory card dari kamera dia, "Yap! Ini dia!"

Mukuro ngambil kameranya, "Kamu lari bawa memorynya, biar aku yang jadi umpan dan lari bawa kameranya."

Yoru ngangguk, "Ok! Sampai ketemu lagi, Muku-chan!" dan kaburlah Yoru bawa memory card berharga isi black mail Hibari, dan Mukuro ngeluarin trident dia.

"Kyoya~ tebak, kamera mana yang asli?" Seperti Hibari yang bisa ngegandain borgolnya, Mukuro juga bisa pakai ilusi… tapi ini kamera.

"Aku cukup menghancurkan semuanya." Beberapa dari borgol Hibari berubah menjadi Roll kembali, dan Roll menghancurkan beberapa kamera ilusi yang ditebar Mukuro.

"Oya… kamu beneran marah, Kyoya?" Mukuro menangkis serangan tonfa mematikan Hibari dengan tridentnya. Dan sialnya, dia cukup lengah karena salah satu borgol Hibari kena di tangan dia.

"Kena kau, nanas." Hibari tersenyum penuh maksud tersembunyi pada sang nanas, yang udah merinding ngeliat tatapan Hibari, "Kau milikku sekarang."

"Oya? Kok aku merasa ada konotasi lain dalam kata-katamu, Kyoya?" Mukuro berusaha melarikan diri dari borgol Hibari, tapi Hibari dengan sigap ngeborgol tangan dan kedua kakinya yang lain.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari."

Yoru yang sebenarnya gak lari (dia cuma nyumputin memory card dia di tempat aman) nonton dari balik dinding dengan penuh antusias. Dalam batin dia teriak, _'Wao! Skylark lagi mau ngerape nanas!'_ ga ada kamera? Tenang saja! Handycam pun jadi kok~!

Untungnya (atau sayangnya?) sebelum pertunjukan bahkan dimulai, semua Roll Hibari yang masih beterbangan di udara dihantam oleh Roll lain yang lebih besar dan kuat. Saat Hibari kaget dan lengah, sebuah tongkat menghantam bahunya; cukup kuat sehingga ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Mukuro.

"Peraturan nomor 12 point d… tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual di sekolah atau luar sekolah yang bisa mencemarkan nama baik sekolah."

"Jaga baik-baik keturunanmu, Allaude. Jangan sampai dia memperkosa keturunanku."

Yoru merasa ada di langit 1869 (langit 7 udah gak cukup abisnya) saat dia melihat 2 pair favorit dia : 1869 dan AxD.S ada di satu lorong! Handycam dengan setia terus merekam kejadian yang terjadi. Nggak masalah meski skylark gak jadi ngerape nanas (sebenernya masalah sih, oh well…) asal AxD.S juga ikut-ikutan jadi fourthsome!

(Author : Yoru, sejak kapan loe jadi bejad gini?

Yoru : Berisik loe! Lanjutin ceritanya!)

Allaude melihat kepada Hibari, Mukuro, dan Yoru (oh, dia tau Yoru nyumput, meski gak tau kenapa), "Kalian bertiga, pulang sekolah datang ke ruang ketertiban."

Daemon melihat Yoru, "Sumeragi Yoru, keluarlah dari situ."

Yoru cuma bisa menangis sedih saat ia dan kedua orang lainnya dihukum oleh Allaude (Daemon gak ikutan menghukum, cuma nonton aja). Mereka terpaksa harus mengenakan borgol Allaude sampai pulang sekolah. Oh, mending kalau mereka diborgol terpisah, ini mereka diborgol bertiga menyatu! Jadi, satu tangan mereka diborgol ke yang lainnya, membentuk lingkaran.

* * *

Yoru narik borgol yang ngikat tangan dia dan Hibari, "Hibari-san…aku mau ke ruang TU nih… mau bayar uang sekolah."

Hibari bersikeras duduk, "Gak mau. Aku mau tidur."

Yoru narik lagi, "Bentar doang! Ruang TU ada di lantai 1!"

Hibari bales narik, "Pergi kesana sendiri."

Yoru swt, "Sadar gak sih kalau kita bertiga diborgol bareng?"

Hibari melotot, "Ya udah, putusin aja tanganmu supaya kamu tidak terborgol denganku."

Yoru udah stress, "Memangnya aku kadal kayak Leon! Atau kayak Daisy!"

Mukuro melerai mereka berdua, "Bisa hentikan? Karena saat kalian tarik menarik, aku juga ikut tertarik nih."

Yoru nangis bombay, "Tapi hari ini dah melebihi tanggal 10, batas pembayaran uang sekolah…TT^TT "

Ren yang iba memutuskan untuk membantu, "Nee-chan, mau dibayarin? Nanti aku bilang ke senseinya kalau nee-chan gak bisa karena dihukum."

Yoru meluk Ren, "Arigatou, Ren-chan!" gak sadar kalau tangannya diborgol ke Hibari dan Mukuro.

"Aw!"

"Herbivore!"

Ren pergi duluan sambil bawa kartu pembayaran Yoru sebelum perang dunia ketiga berlangsung…

* * *

"Permisi, sensei… aku mau bayar uang sekolah…" Ren, ditemani oleh Mai dan Oba (Eva lagi sibuk ngelurusin rambut Suuge) datang ke ruang TU yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat sepi.

"Sensei?" Ren celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, "Senseinya gak ada kali ya?"

"Kenapa sampah seperti kalian ada disini?" suara dan kata-kata itu…tidak salah lagi. Ren, Oba, dan Mai dengan takut-takut buka pintu ke ruang TU… dan tepat saja, duduklah bagai raja di singgasananya (yap, literal, karena itu singgasana masih dibawa-bawa bahkan ke sekolah ini).

Xanxus.

Uh-oh…

"Se-sensei… aku mau bayarin uang sekolah Sumeragi Yoru…"

Mai ngangguk-ngangguk, "Uang sekolah aku juga sensei."

Oba ngeliat ke Ren dan Mai, "Aku cuma nemenin mereka berdua…"

Xanxus kemudian ngangkat tangannya, dan tangannya berkilau menyeramkan, "Yang gak ada urusan… keluar!"

"Siap, grak!" Oba langsung kasih hormat dan lari keluar dari ruang TU. Ogah dia kena Flame of Wrath Xanxus…

Tinggalah Ren dan Mai. Xanxus nurunin tangan dia, dan melotot ke mereka berdua, "Nama dan kelas?"

Mai menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Ku-kura-kurayami Mai…ke-kelas se-sebelas I-IPS…"

"JAWAB YANG BENER!" Xanxus dah ngangkat tangannya lagi dan Mai langsung jawab.

"Kurayami Mai! Kelas XI-IPS!" Mai dah jantungan ngeliat api di tangan Xanxus ga ilang-ilang juga, tapi akhirnya Xanxus nurunin tangan dia dan mulai ngetik di komputer dia.

"Mana uangnya?" Mai buru-buru nyerahin uang dan kartu tanda pembayaran ke Xanxus. Xanxus ngescan kartunya dan setelah mengetik beberapa kali lagi dan mengambil uangnya, melempar kartu itu ke kepala Mai, "Sudah. Pergi sekarang sebelum gue hajar."

Mai langsung kasih hormat kayak pas upacara, "Siap, boss!" namun sebelum dia sempet ngelangkah, suara Xanxus ngehentiin dia, "Berhenti!"

Mai dah ngebeku di tempat, "Ya, sensei?"

"Beliin gue minum. Jangan lupa, wine." Mai dalam hati teriak,_ 'Gimana cara dapet wine di sekolah!'_ tapi dia hanya mengiyakan dan lari keluar ruangan.

"Dan loe. Tadi loe bilang mau bayarin uang sekolah buat orang lain?"

Ren ngangguk-ngangguk sambil gemeteran, "I-iya, Xanxus-sensei… Ini kartu dan uangnya…"

Xanxus nerima keduanya, "Kenapa dia gak bayar sendiri?"

Ren udah ngerasa kakinya kayak gak punya tulang, udah pengen banget jatoh lemes, "Dia lagi dihukum sama Allaude-sensei… jadi gak bisa…"

"Hmph… sekali sampah tetap sampah." Xanxus melakukan tugasnya dan sama seperti Mai, dia juga melemparkan kartunya kepada Ren, "Pergi, oh ya, bilang pada temanmu itu, jangan lama-lama."

"Iya sensei… TTOTT " dan Ren buru-buru lari nyariin Mai yang lari nyariin wine keliling sekolah, mereka berdua dikejer sama Oba yang bingung kenapa mereka berdua lari-lari.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah Giotto bermurah hati memberikan mereka sebotol wine dan setelah memberikannya pada Xanxus, Ren dan Mai segera kembali ke kelas karena kelas telah dimulai (Oba balik duluan ke kelas IPA). Mereka memasuki kelas, hanya untuk menghadapi horror yang lain.

"Aduh~~ kalian kenapa telat masuknya? Eke tidak sabar nungguin kalian tau!"

"OH SHIT! BANCI HOMO TAMAN LAWANG!"

Yap, kenalkan Lussuria, guru Sosiologi IPS.

* * *

Di kelas IPA…

Yoru berusaha narik tangannya, "Hibari-san… aku mau nulis nih."

"Terus? Tangan kananmu diborgol ke Mukuro kan?" Hibari dengan cuek terus mencatat pelajaran Matematika yang tengah diajarkan Byakuran, yang dengan sengaja menyuruh mereka mencatat panjang lebar, padahal tau tangan mereka bertiga diborgol. Meja mereka diatur menjadi Yoru di depan mereka, Hibari dan Mukuro duduk berdua, supaya mereka bisa nulis. Tangan kiri Yoru ke tangan kanan Hibari, tangan kiri Hibari ke tangan kanan Mukuro, tangan kiri Mukuro ke tangan kanan Yoru.

"Memang, tapi dari tadi kamu nulis narik-narik borgol nih! Aku jadi gak bisa nahan bukunya pakai tangan kiri!" Yoru komplain.

Mukuro menghela napas, "Kamu juga sama kok, Yoru-chan…"

"Oh? Gomen." Yoru ketawa gaje.

Hibari melotot ke Mukuro, "Dan kamu juga samanya."

Mukuro cuma senyum innocent, "Kan gak adil kalau cuma aku yang repot~"

Byakuran memukul kepala mereka bertiga dengan buku Mat yang otomatis tebal dan berat, "Sudah, cepat salin soalnya. Kalau sudah kalian kerjakan, dan berikan padaku."

Tsuna yang duduk di belakang mereka bertiga nangis, "Gokudera-kun… aku gak ngerti gimana cara ngerjainnya TTxTT "

Gokudera langsung membantu, "Jyuudaime, tenang saja! Aku akan mengajarimu! Lagipula aku sudah selesai!"

Oba narik buku Gokudera, "Udah? Pinjem!" dan buru-buru dia nyalin jawabannya Gokudera.

"Heh! Itu buat Jyuudaime!" Gokudera narik bukunya balik.

Oba gak mau kalah, "Tsuna mintanya diajarin, bukan dikasih jawabannya! Gue minta dikasih jawabannya!"

Tsuna yang ngeliat pertengkaran itu makhluk berdua kayaknya gak bakal selesai sebelum lama, beralih ke Eva, "Eva-san… bisa tolong ajarin?" Tsuna dengan gak sadar ngeluarin jurus pamungkasnya : Demonic Uke Attack! Yang funsinya jauh lebih mengerikan dari Puppy Eyes biasa!

Eva yang iba pada Tsuna (apalagi dia kena Charm dari Demonic Uke Attack) langsung ngebantuin, "Nih Tsuna, untuk mengerjakan suku banyak yang ini, harus pakai metode horner. Kau harus mengkali yang ini dengan ini…" Tsuna memperhatikan kata-kata Eva dengan baik, dan ia tersenyum senang saat ia mengerti, "Arigatou Eva-san! Penjelasanmu benar-benar mudah dimengerti!"

Melihat Tsuna berpindah hati ke Eva, patah hatilah Gokudera, "Jyuu…daime…" Gokudera langsung mojok di pojok ruangan sambil bergumam-gumam gak jelas.

Oba kesenengan, "Sep! Pengganggu dah gak ada!" dan nyalinlah dia dengan kecepatan seorang-murid-yang-gak-buat-PR-baru-inget-pagi-jadi-nyalin-deh~~

* * *

Giotto menarik perhatian murid-muridnya, "Anak-anak, sayangnya aku berhenti mengajar kalian Geografi. Guru kalian sudah tiba." Ren dan Mai langsung teriak sedih dan histeris, "GAK TERIMA!"

Giotto hanya tertawa kecil, "Jangan begitu, aku yakin kalian pasti senang mendapat wali kelas dan guru Geografi seperti dia. Daniella, masuklah."

"Daniella? Siapa?" Ren nanya pada Mai dan Suuge, yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Halo anak-anak~" Daniella, sang Ottavo Vongola, datang memasuki kelas dengan penuh ceria, "Aku wali kelas kalian mulai hari ini dan juga mengajar Geografi, salam kenal~~"

Ren ingat, "Oh! Boss Vongola kedelapan, satu-satunya boss cewek itu loh."

Mai baru inget, "Oh iya, pantesan serasa pernah liat."

Suuge yang cuma nonton awal-awalnya saja gak ngerti, "Hah? Yah, dia balek gak kira-kira jadi guru?"

Ren bingung, "Hmm… di anime dia cuma muncul sekilas sih, jadi gak tau."

Mai udah lupa, "Aku juga gak tau."

Giotto meninggalkan kelas, "Baiklah, aku tinggal ya Daniella."

"Arigatou, Primo-chan~ sisanya serahkan saja padaku!"

Giotto menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan '-chan'."

Daniella tidak mempedulikannya, dan memulai pelajaran, "Baiklah anak-anak! Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian! Namaku Daniella Vongola, punya anak bernama Timoteo, dan punya organisasi mafia bernama Vongola!" Daniella tertawa, "Ah, yang terakhir tadi hanya bercanda. Ok, ayo kenalkan diri kalian!"

Ren, Mai, dan Suuge hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat keunikan wali kelas mereka.

* * *

Pulang sekolah…

Yoru melihat Allaude yang duduk di mejanya sambil memperhatikan mereka bertiga, "Allaude-sensei… bisa tolong lepaskan? Aku gak bisa pulang nih…"

Allaude hanya menghela napas, "Kalian bertiga dilarang membuat keributan lagi di sekolah. Kalau kalian melakukannya, terutama kalian, Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyoya… tidak peduli kalian adalah penerusku dan Daemon, kalian akan dihukum."

Mukuro penasaran, "Hukumannya apa memang?"

Allaude membiarkan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, "Anggap saja lebih parah daripada keadaan kalian sekarang."

Hibari menantang Allaude, "Aku tidak mau diperintah olehmu. Aku mau melakukan apapun, terserah padaku."

Allaude melihat Yoru, "Sumeragi Yoru…kau masih punya memory card yang berisi foto black mail Kyoya bukan?"

Yoru bingung, darimana dia tau, "Eh…iya masih ada." Yoru bersiul sambil melihat ke arah lain saat tatapan tajam Hibari tertuju padanya.

"Aku akan menyebarkan foto itu di sekolah kalau kau tidak mau menurut, Kyoya. Sebenarnya merusak privasi orang seperti ini bukan caraku, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa dikontrol, maka terpaksa cara ini dilakukan." Allaude mengancam, dan Hibari terlihat dalam dilemma. Kedua pilihan sama-sama melukai harga dirinya, tapi yang mana yang lebih sakit?

Hibari terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk, "…terserahmu sajalah."

Allaude bangkit dari meja kerjanya, "Dan kalau kau sebegitu inginnya melakukan 'itu' bersama dengan nanas di sebelahmu itu," Mukuro cemberut, kenapa sih semua orang memanggilnya nanas? "Aku sarankan kau melakukannya di luar sekolah, dan jangan sampai mencemari nama sekolah."

Yoru langsung protes dalam batin,_ 'Yah, kalau gak di sekolah aku gak bisa lihat dong!'_ OTL

Allaude melepaskan borgol di tangan ketiganya, "Kalian boleh pulang. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat pulang habisnya."

Yoru bangkit sementara dari keterpurukannya, "Memangnya kenapa sensei?"

Allaude hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Yoru sebelum dia mengusir mereka bertiga keluar ruangan, "Ada semangka menungguku di rumah."

.

.

.

* * *

Author : Gomen minna! Internet author mati total selama 3 minggu! Bayangkan betapa kesedihan author tidak bisa melihat doujinshi, yaoi, dll...

Yoru : Makanya, kenapa loe juga gak minta koko loe itu ngebenerin internetnya?

Author : Loe tau sendiri betapa pelitnya koko author itu...

Ren : Udah-udah... btw, author tadi pengen nanya kan?

Eva : Oh iya, author mau nanya sama minna-san nih, berhubung author baru pertama kali ini join di fanfiction. Kalo bales review enaknya PM langsung atau reply di reviewnya aja (yang berarti reviewnya bisa diliat di email minna-san sekalian) atau sekalian mau ditulis disini aja reviewnya?

Mai : Kalau mau ditulis disini, nanti author bakal ngadain semacem kayak 'Haru-Haru Dangerous' gitu di tiap akhir cerita. Tentu saja, sebagai pengganti Haru adalah author, dan setiap review akan dibacakan oleh salah satu tokoh KHR atau kalau minna-san mau, para karakter OC yang akan membacakannya. Review bisa berupa pertanyaan, usulan, dan segala macam lainnya (no Flame please...)

Suuge : Oh, chapter yang kali ini memang panjang karena author merasa bersalah telah membuat minna-san menunggu sampai 3 minggu. Kayaknya nanti bakal ada time jump karena tanggal 14 nanti, ada event Valentine

Oba : Yang punya ide atau usul, silahkan review~ terima kasih telah membaca dan sabar menunggu sampai saat ini~~


	5. Chapter 4, Salah Paham

Author : *nari-nari gila*

Tsuna : *bingung* Author kenapa?

Reborn : Dia baru dapet nyita PSP sepupunya. Dia kan gak punya PSP, dan dia pengen banget maen Persona 3 P. Jadi, mimpi dia baru jadi kenyataan.

Author : *bersenandung* Kalau aja ada Dissidia 2 juga, author dah bahagia banget!

Reborn : Author, chapter berikutnya mana?

Author : *ngebeku* Err… belum buat? Ehehehehe…

Reborn : Cepat kerja kalau begitu!

Author : Tapi Reborn! Author mau maen dulu nih… penasaran banget sama social link Akihiko sama Shinjiro…

Reborn : *ngeluarin Leon* Kau yang memaksaku Author… ketik dengan dying will!

Tsuna : Re-Reborn!

DOOR!

Author : REBORN! BIKIN CHAPTER BARU DENGAN DYING WILL, UWOOOO! *ngetik pake kecepatan setan*

Tsuna : *swt* Reborn… kau keterlaluan.

Reborn : Hanya memenuhi permintaan para reader.

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Ren berteriak memanggil Yoru saat mereka akan memasuki sekolah, berpapasan dengan Gola Mosca yang jadi satpam di depan sekolah, "Hari ini ada kebaktian ya? Kira-kira ada pengumuman apa ya?"

Yoru mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tau sih… tapi yang pasti kayaknya ada sesuatu… guru-guru terlihat tegang banget hari ini."

"Hee…" Ren tersenyum, "Tapi aku yakin semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja! Lagipula, kemarin sekolah tidak hancur kan?"

"Lebih mirip seperti ketenangan sebelum badai…" Yoru menggumam dan mereka memasuki kelas setelah bel berbunyi.

* * *

Kelas IPA…

"Mu-muku-chan… hentikan, nanti kalau dilihat oleh guru gimana?" Yoru menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan suara apapun untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"Biarkan saja Yoru-chan~ aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu…" Mukuro tersenyum sambil meneruskan apa yang ia lakukan tanpa mempedulikan banyak orang yang menonton dan bagaimana tersiksa ekspresi wajah Yoru.

"Tapi ini dilarang loh Muku-chan… bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap?"

"Setidaknya kita dihukum berdua…nah, ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Ah-! Muku-chan!"

Hibari yang stress mendengar mereka berdua akhirnya melabrak mereka berdua juga, "Kalian berdua… nanas dan gadis aneh… apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Mukuro melihat Hibari dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Kau mau ikutan, Kyoya?"

"Tidak. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Menggambar tato." Mukuro melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, menggambar tato bunga lotus di kaki Yoru.

Yoru tidak bisa menahannya lagi, "Hahahaha! Geli, Muku-chan! Ah-! Jangan disitu, kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!"

Mukuro cemberut, "Balas dendam kenapa kau menggambar nanas di tanganku tadi."

Tsuna swt melihat mereka, "Kalian jadi akrab ya. Kalian bertiga."

Hibari melotot ke Tsuna, "Jangan menyatukanku dengan kedua herbivore ini."

Mukuro tersenyum, "Yoru-chan orangnya sempurna untuk menjadi _partner in crime_ sih~"

Yoru tertawa, "Dan Mukuro juga! Aku selalu menginginkan _partner in crime_ seperti Mukuro!" ia melihat Hibari, "Dan Hibari ada untuk menangkap kita berdua~ yey~! XD "

Mukuro ikut-ikutan, "Pak polisi, kita jangan diborgol. Karena borgol itu salah satu _kink_ yang paling terkenal~"

Yoru setuju, "Oya… pak polisi _kinky_ ih~~" dia menunjuk Mukuro, "Kalau mau _kinky_, ke dia aja. Aku masih mau tetap suci sampai menikah nanti~"

Mukuro cemberut, "Kau mau menelantarkanku kepada polisi tukang gigit itu, Yoru-chan?"

Yoru tersenyum jahat, "Habis… kalau dia _kinky_ ke aku, terus keluar anak kan gak lucu. Kalau dia _kinky_ ke kamu sih gak bakal keluar anak, jadi aman kan~~ kecuali kamu bisa _Mpreg_~" Yoru senang dengan idenya sendiri, "Kalau kamu bisa _Mpreg_ dan melahirkan anak Kyoya, aku mau jadi ibu asuhnya dong!"

Mukuro tertawa, "Oya? Dan kita berdua akan mengajarkannya untuk menjadi penguasa dunia tentunya. Kufufufufu~~"

Yoru ber'toss' dengan Mukuro, "Setuju, Muku-chan~!"

Hibari sudah muak dengan semua ini, "Kalian berdua… jangan membicarakanku seolah aku tidak ada disini."

Mukuro melihat Hibari, "Oya oya, pak polisi marah~"

Yoru bangkit dari meja yang tadi ia duduki, "Hati-hati pak polisi, jangan sampai ditangkap oleh atasan anda, pak jendral, atau dia juga akan menghukumu loh~"

Oba swt, "Itu si Yoru… ga kira-kira… ketemu Mukuro makin gila dia."

Eva ketawa, "Gak apa-apa kan? Lucu ini."

"Yak, cukup dengan 'pak polisi', 'pak jendral', dan apapun yang kalian mainkan." Daemon Spade memasuki kelas dengan ekspresi terhibur, "Aku tidak akan berkata apapun pada Allaude tentang tato kalian itu."

"Yey~! Daemon-sensei memang top deh!" Yoru duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. Murid-murid yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Daemon memanggil Yoru, "Ah, Yoru… kau dan Ren dipanggil oleh Primo ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"He? Kenapa? Aku belum memulai rencanaku untuk membuat Hibari-san mengejar-ngejar Mukuro di sekolah loh." Yoru bertanya dengan bingung.

Mukuro swt, "Kau mau membuatku dikejar-kejar lagi oleh Kyoya? Lama-lama aku bisa jadi masochist gara-gara kau, Yoru-chan?"

Yoru tertawa, "Oh, bagus dong? Jadi kau bisa melakukan _BDSM play_ juga kalau kalian bosan dengan yang biasa."

Mukuro kaget Yoru tau itu, "Yoru… sepertinya otakmu sudah hampir sama bejadnya dengan Daemon ya?"

Daemon menjitak Mukuro dengan tongkatnya, "Siapa yang otaknya bejad?" Daemon kemudian melihat Yoru, "Cepat pergi sana, kau ditunggu oleh Primo."

"Ok." Yoru teringat, "Oh, perlu aku panggil Ren?"

"Tidak usah, dia sudah kesana." Daemon mengembalikan perhatiannya pada anak-anak di kelas, "Buka buku kalian halaman 186… Oba, bangun!"

BLETAK! "Adaw! Sakit tau, dasar semangka!"

"Jangan panggil aku semangka!" BLETAK!

"Woi! KDPS nih!"

Eva bingung, "KDPS? KDRT kali…"

"KDPS dong, Kekerasan Dalam Pelajaran oleh Semangka."

BLETAK!

"Benjol gue udah tiga nih! Sakit tau!"

* * *

Kelas IPS

"Hmm..." Yamamoto terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa, Yamamoto?" Ren ikut-ikutan bingung melihat sahabat barunya itu.

"Begini loh, Ren... tadi pagi, aku menyapa Gokudera saat perjalanan ke sekolah... tapi dia malah mendengus dan mengacuhkanku! Dia juga ninggalin pas kita kepisah sama kereta api... aku kan belum apal jalan, jadi tadi pagi hampir saja kesasar... untung ada Asari-san yang juga ikutan telat, jadi bisa ngikutin dia..." Yamamoto udah pasang muka sedih yang ngebuat Ren ikutan patah hati...oh Gokudera, kejam sekali kau pada sua-, err... temanmu ini...

Ren berpikir, berusaha mencari alasan kenapa Gokudera seperti itu, "Bukannya dia biasanya juga seperti itu?"

"Beda. Biasanya dia bakal bentak-bentak aku, tapi gak bakalan ninggalin. Ini malah aku didiemin terus ditinggalin... TT^TT " Yamamoto dah gulung diri jadi bola dan bersedih ria di kursinya.

Ren ngelus-ngelus punggung Yamamoto, "Sabar ya... mungkin dia lagi bad mood."

"Bad mood napa dia? Sakit bulanan?" Mai ketawa ngakak, dia dah dari tadi nguping pembicaraan mereka, habis bosan ngejailin Lambo pake foto Suuge yang gosong gara-gara kesetrum Lambo (yap saudara-saudara, Lambo jadi sama traumanya sama Suuge sama kayak I-Pin trauma sama monster brokoli).

Suuge cengo, "Hah? Gokudera perempuan toh? Baru tau gw..." sekarang dia dah henshin lagi jadi normal, berkat Eva semalam suntuk ngecream bath rambut dia, ngegosok badannya pake Ponds, dan mandi kembang tujuh rupa... lah, yang terakhir ada hubungannya ya?)

"Gokudera cowok, Suuge... tapi kalo sama Yamamoto, dia yang jadi uke." Mai cekikikan ngeliat Suuge nutup kupingnya rapet-rapet.

"No yaoi please..." Suuge ngegumamin itu kalimat kayak dia lagi ngerapal mantra pengusir setan. Buat dia, Mai itu udah kayak setan penjerumus dia ke dalam neraka yaoi...

"Ren, kau dipanggil oleh Primo ke ruangannya." Dino yang baru masuk langsung memanggil Ren, yang masih sibuk ngehibur Yamamoto.

Yamamoto ngeliat Ren sambil maksain senyuman di wajahnya, "Tuh, Ren... kamu dipanggil Giotto-san."

Ren masih khawatir, "Gak apa-apa, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto tertawa, meski gak seceria biasanya, "Gak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah biasa dijahatin sama Gokudera."

"Yikes, Yamamoto masochist." Mai langsung komentar.

Suuge mulai ngedumel, "1+1=2, 80x59=8059...waks! Gue dah mulai kecemar! OH NOES!" Suuge langsung narik Ryohei, "Ryohei! Gue butuhin loe sekarang juga! Hapus hal nista itu dari pikiran gue pake boxing!"

Ryohei dengan senang hati menerima tantangan, "OH! AKU TERIMA TANTANGAN ITU DENGAN EXTREME!"

Dino berusaha nenangin kelas yang udah kayak pasar pas lagi taruhan nyabung ayam, "Woi, woi! Jangan-woa!" dia kesandung kaki meja dan jatuh nimpa Mai, yang langsung freak out...

"GYAAH! PEDO! MINGGIR LOE!" Mai langsung ngejedug Dino kuat-kuat pake dahinya sendiri, yang alhasil dua-duanya malah pingsan dengan benjol besar di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Mai!" Lambo yang duduk di sebelah Mai langsung ngebantu, tapi gara-gara Dino sama Mai berat banget, dia gak bisa angkat, "Adoh... ga bisa dibangunin... siram air aja kali ya?"

Yamamoto telat ngecegah, "Lambo, jangan! Dino kan selalu bawa Enzi-" dan Lambo menumpahkan air botol minumnya ke dua orang yang pingsan itu, "Eh?"

"GRRROAAAARRR!"

"MONSTER KURA-KURA!"

Ren kabur sebelum Enzio nginjek dia, "Mudah-mudahan Mai sama Suuge selamat..."

* * *

Ren ketemu sama Yoru yang lagi nunggu di luar ruangan kepala sekolah, "Nee-chan? Kenapa gak masuk?"

"Sst... coba denger." Yoru ngajak Ren nguping di pintu kepala sekolah. Ren ikut-ikutan aja meski gak ngerti apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

.

.

"G...pelan-pelan..."

"Berisik... kamu mau atau tidak?"

"Ergh... kamu tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali..."

"Che... kamu tidak pernah komplain kalau Allaude yang melakukannya."

"... kamu tau sendiri kalau-ah! La-lagi, G...ahh..."

"... berhenti bersuara seperti itu..."

"Ke-kenapa...? Ng..."

"... kadang kau terlalu naif untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Giotto."

"Kau memanggil namaku..." suara tawa kecil dapat terdengar, "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku boss di depan orang lain, kau tau..."

"Hmph..."

"Aw! Kau sengaja!"

"Heh...kau saja yang merasa."

"G!"

.

.

"O-oh...nee-chan, otakku dalam keadaan 5 detik sebelum meledak..." Ren sudah terbata-bata mendengar 'percakapan' G dan Giotto.

"Gih, sana meledak." Yoru ngeliat kanan kiri, "Bah, ga ada jendela apa ini ruangan?"

Ren meledak, tenang aja, ga literal, "AHH! Aku ga tahan! Napsu fujoshiku dah ga tahan!" Ren ngedobrak pintu kuat-kuat, "HEYA!"

"Wao. Tenaga hulkman." Yoru ngintip dari balik pintu yang kebuka secara paksa, dan dua pasang mata bertatapan dengan dua pasang mata yang gak kalah kagetnya.

"Woi! Ngapain kau dobrak itu pintu!" G yang marah ngebentak Ren, yang masih cengo ngeliat keadaan mereka.

"Eh..? Loh, kalian lagi ngapain?" Ren nanya dengan muka polosnya yang kebingungan itu.

Giotto ngejawab jujur, "Hmm? Oh, bahuku sakit dari kemarin gara-gara harus ngebekuin G dan Gokudera dalam waktu lama. Karenanya, G lagi mijetin bahuku sebagai tanda minta maaf."

"Buset dah, mijetin bahu aja pake banyak erangan kayak gitu." Yoru swt sambil bantuin Ren yang masih ngematung di lantai untuk berdiri.

Muka Giotto memerah, "Eh? Kedengaran sampai luar ya? Ahahaha...maaf." terus dia cemberut, "Habis! G jail! Di satu saat dia mijitnya keras banget, satu saat dia mijitnya enak banget... gak bener G jadi tukang pijit =3= "

"Sorry boss." G cuma senyum jail, "Tapi jadi tukang pijit bukan cita-citaku saat kecil :P "

"Buu..." Giotto cemberut kayak anak kecil, sebelum dia ingat, "Oh ya, kenapa dobrak pintu?"

Ren udah kalang kabut, bingung mau jawab apa. Untung ada Yoru, a.k.a. si Queen of Catastrophe. Buat dia ngebohong itu hal kecil, "Sepertinya kalian terlalu me'nikmati' saat-saat kalian sampai-sampai kami ketuk pintu gak kedengeran."

"Hee? Kalian sudah ngetuk?" Giotto gak sadar, "Gak kedengeran."

"Yakin kalian sudah ketuk cukup keras?" G melotot ke Yoru, nantang dia buat bohong.

Sorry mas, Yoru udah lewat stage buat ngerasa apapun kalo dipelototin, "Tadinya kita mau ketuk lagi, tapi ngedengar erangan dari dalam, kita kira Giotto-sensei lagi kenapa-kenapa. Ya udah, Ren yang sayang banget sama Giotto-sensei langsung main dobrak."

Muka Ren langsung ngemerah, "Nee-chan, kenapa bilang-bilang! / "

"Daripada kamu ketauan punya piktor?" Yoru ngebisikin ke Ren cukup pelan sampai gak kedengeran sama kedua orang itu.

"O-oh...aku yang salah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak ya, Ren-san. Aku senang kau perhatian padaku." Giotto tersenyum lembut, yang sukses ngebikin panah cinta sukses nancep di hati Ren.

Yoru swt, "Ren, jangan pingsan dulu." terus dia ngeliat Giotto dan G, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita dipanggil?"

"Jadi lupa... begini, sebentar lagi kan Valentine..." dan selama Giotto menjelaskan, Yoru dan Ren mendengarkan dengan baik...

* * *

"Ngapain loe disini?" Gokudera dengan jutek melototin Yamamoto yang baru saja mengungsi dari kelasnya ke kelas IPA.

Yamamoto merasa miris hatinya mendengar kata-kata tajam Gokudera, "Err...kelas kita hancur karena Enzo... jadi seperti kalian kemarin mengungsi ke kelas IPS, sekarang giliran kita mengungsi ke kelas IPA."

"Oh... Dino memang tidak becus jadi guru." Gokudera melotot, "Terus? Mana pacar barumu itu?"

"Pacar?" Yamamoto bingung, "Aku tidak punya pacar kok, masih single...hahaha..."

"Omong kosong. Gue liat sendiri gimana loe PDKT sama dia! Segitu mau loe bilang bukan pacar!" Gokudera naik pitam dan naikin satu kakinya ke meja.

"PD...hah? Gokudera, aku belum sebegitu mengertinya peribahasa Indonesia..." Ya ampun Yamamoto...PDKT itu singkatan dari pendekatan... untung aja Eva berbaik hati dan ngebisikin arti PDKT ke Yamamoto.

"Eh? Pendekatan? Maksudnya?" Gubrak... (itu suara Gokudera dkk jatoh semua gara-gara naifnya Yamamoto...)

Gokudera gak tahan lagi, "Loe lagi ngedeketin itu cewek kan! Ngaku loe!" ngeliat wajah bingung Yamamoto, akhirnya Gokudera ngejelasin, "Maksud gue ngedeketin itu ngedeketin supaya lu bisa pacaran sama dia!"

"Oh... itu bahasa gaul baru? Maa... aku belum terlalu ngerti bahasa Indonesia..." terus wajah dia jadi serius, "Tapi aku gak pacaran sama Ren. Aku suka dia, tapi cuma sebatas sahabat. Ren orangnya baik dan dia selalu ngebantuin aku di pelajaran yang aku gak bisa."

"Che. Kenapa gue musti percaya sama loe?" Gokudera ngebalikin badan buat pergi, tapi tangan dia ditangkep sama Yamamoto. Dia melotot ke Yamamoto, yang masih pasang muka serius.

"Aku berkata jujur, Gokudera. Lagipula orang yang aku suka itu orang lain." wajah Yamamoto jadi semakin dekat dengan Gokudera...

Muka Gokudera jadi merah.

Para fujoshi langsung siap kamera.

Suuge dan Eva tutup mata.

Hibari kesel karena gak bisa ngehukum kedua orang yang harusnya kena hukuman gara-gara berhubungan intim di sekolah.

Mukuro nonton dengan tertarik.

Ryohei dah pasang bendera bertuliskan, "GANBATTE YAMAMOTO, TO THE EXTREME!" dan ngibar-ngibarin dengan semanget.

Lambo nguap karena gak tertarik.

Tapi dalam batin semuanya berbisik, _'30 cm lagi...20...15...10...!'_

.

.

Tiba-tiba muka Yamamoto berubah jadi ceria lagi, "Tapi aku bersyukur penyebab kamu marah sama aku ternyata karena kesalah pahaman itu. Tadinya aku panik karena aku takut kamu tau aku yang makan puding di lemari es kemarin."

...

1...

2...

3...

"JADI LOE YANG MALING PUDING GUE KEMAREN! NIH, MAKAN INI DINAMIT TERUS MATI AJA LOE SONO!"

"Waks! Gokudera, ampun! Kemarin aku kelaperan...terus puding itu ngebikin aku ngiler...apalagi puding itu rasa susu lagi... aku gak tahan..."

"PEDULI GUE AMA ALESAN LOE! MATI!"

"Nanti aku beliin yang baru deh!"

Tsuna akhirnya melerai, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Berhenti berkelahi!"

Tep. Gokudera berhenti, "..." terus akhirnya dia malingin wajahnya, "Kalo loe beliin tiga, baru gue ampunin."

"Yay! Gokudera memang baik deh!" Yamamoto meluk Gokudera sangking bahagianya, yang ngebuat Gokudera mukanya merah lagi.

"GAH! LEPASIN!"

Sementara mereka masih pada ribut-ribut, Yoru sama Ren balik ke kelas, "Lah, aku kira gak ada guru habis pada ribut-ribut gini... Daemon-sensei, kenapa gak ditertibin?"

Daemon cuma senyum doang, "Kenapa gak? Sinetron gratis."

Yoru sama Ren swt, "Niat jadi guru gak sih?" terus sebelum Daemon bales, mereka narik perhatian anak-anak di kelas... yang notabene tinggal anak-anak fujoshi dan KHR semua (murid-murid lain masih pada trauma, masih rumah sakit, atau udah jadi almarhum gara-gara kejadian dari kemaren).

"Semuanya...kita mau rapat nih."

Mukuro yang paling pertama tertarik, "Rapat apa?"

"Minggu depan kan acara Valentine... nah, Giotto-sensei minta kita mikirin ide buat acara-acaranya. Kelas kita digabung karena kekurangan murid. Nah, kelas kita ini mau ngapain?"

"Cafe!"

"Rumah hantu!"

"Stand jualan doujinshi! Err...yang tadi lupain aja."

"Gak tau...terserah aja deh."

"Gak berminat."

"Terserahmu sajalah, herbivore."

Yoru ambil pemungutan suara, "Antara cafe dan rumah hantu... rumah hantu buat Valentine kayaknya kurang cocok ya? Ya udah, cafe aja."

Ren bingung, "Mau cafe kayak apa?"

Mai langsung angkat tangan, "Maid Cafe!" tapi begitu dia dapet pelototan mematikan dari semua cowok kecuali Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei, dia langsung turunin tangannya, "Gak apa-apa dong... pelit ih."

"Maid Cafe... ide menarik tuh." Yoru senyum jail begitu lihat para cowok melotot ke dia, "Kenapa? Kalian semua pasti pada lucu dan cantik kalau pakai baju maid..."

"Pakai sendiri, herbivore." Hibari level pelototannya dah 99.

"Boleh saja. Aku penasaran lagipula." Yoru dengan mudah gak meduliin itu tatapan, "tapi kayaknya berhubung daripada repot maksa mereka semua, kayaknya lebih baik kita ganti deh."

Ren garuk-garuk kepala, "Ganti jadi apa nee-chan? Waktu kita cuma seminggu...cukup gak ya?"

"Suruh aja para cowok yang kerja rodi ngedekor ini kelas... tugas kita cuma bajunya doang." Yoru dengan entengnya ngasih perintah, "Daripada Maid Cafe kayaknya cuma bakal ngundang para orang mesum, gimana kalo kita buat Butler Cafe?"

Semua langsung pada cengo, bahkan Hibari dan Mukuro (Daemon dah keluar kelas semenjak rapat dimulai), "Butler Cafe?"

"Habis kalo dikasih nama Host Cafe, paling yang kerja jadi host cuma Mukuro dan Yamamoto yang bener..." Yoru ngeliat isi ruangan, "Lagipula, Butler Cafe lebih unik..."

Mai nginget-nginget, "Dan untuk ngebuka sebuah cafe, udah ada semua tipenya: " dia ngeliat Gokudera, "Tsundere." Yamamoto dan Ryohei, "Everyday Moe?"

Eva ngeliat Tsuna dan Lambo, "Dojikko."

Oba ngeliat Hibari dan Mukuro, terus ke Yoru, "Kalau mereka berdua? Dandere?"

Yoru ketawa, "Bah, mereka mah Yandere."

Gokudera yang IQnya di atas manusia normal tetep aja bingung menghadapi peribahasa otaku, "Kalian ngomongin apa sih?"

"Tipe kalian." Ren jawab jujur, "Jadi, Butler Cafe aja?"

Yamamoto nanya, "Butler Cafe itu apa? Beda dengan cafe biasa?"

"Yah...bedanya kalian berperan sebagai Butler dibanding sebagai waiter...nanti aku jelasin lebih lanjut." Yoru nulis di papan, "Ada yang punya ide lain? Muku-chan, mau main sulap?"

"Sulap? Boleh saja~ sepertinya akan menarik, kufufufufu~" Di otak Mukuro sudah timbul ide-ide yang tidak baik.

Ren ingat, "Oh ya nee-chan, ada lomba juga..."

"Oh? Lomba? Kalau tidak salah ada lomba couple dan bikin kue. Eh..." ga pakai basa-basi lagi, dia langsung nulis pasangan lomba couple, "1869, 5927... biar ada humornya dikit, Suuge dan Ryohei."

Yamamoto bingung, "Eh? Lalu aku?"

Gokudera sembah sujud, "Yes! Gue sama Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna tidak mengerti sama sekali, "Apa maksudnya lomba couple?"

Hibari dan Mukuro melotot, "Yoru..."

Suuge langsung berdiri, "WOI! APA-APAAN ITU!"

Ryohei ikutan, "SUUGE! DENGAN KAU DAN AKU DALAM TEAM, KITA TIDAK AKAN TERKALAHKAN!"

Yoru gak meduliin protes mereka, "Tukeran dong Ren, gue cape."

Ren swt, "Yah nee-chan..." terus dia ngejelasin, "Eh...yang pasti lomba couple nanti pasangan couple bakal didandanin pake baju secantik dan secocok mungkin dengan tema bebas...lalu nanti ada tantangan yang harus dipenuhi. Tantangannya masih rahasia tapinya..."

Hibari udah ngeluarin aura pembunuh, "Aku menolak dipasangkan dengan nanas ini."

Mukuro pura-pura sakit hati, "Ouch...kau menyakiti hatiku loh, Kyoya."

Hibari melotot, "Kayak nanas sepertimu punya hati."

Ren melerai, "Eh...tapi gak ada yang lain."

Hibari melihat para fujoshi, "Bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?"

Ren geleng kepala, "Anggota OSIS, gak bisa ikutan."

Oba nunjuk Yamamoto, "Aku dan dia ikutan lomba bikin kue."

Suuge merinding dipelototin Hibari, "Err...gue sama Ryohei aja deh..."

Mai geleng-geleng kepala dan tangan, "No way. Gue gak mau sama loe. Lagipula gue harus jaga cafe."

Eva cemberut, "Kalo gue ikutan, siapa yang ngerias kalian semua?"

Yoru senyum jail, "Apa coba bedanya aku dan Mukuro?"

Hibari kayaknya dah stress tingkat tinggi. Tangannya gatel pengen ngebunuh semua orang pakai Roll, tapi sayang box weaponnya disita Allaude kemaren... dia gak mau tonfanya juga ikutan disita gara-gara nabok ini para fujoshi.

Ren anggap saja semua setuju, "Ok deh...karena semuanya sudah selesai, mari kita bahas soal kostum dan apa saja yang kita perlukan..."

* * *

Daemon berjalan dengan santainya di lorong, dan bertemu Allaude yang sedang patroli, "Allaude~"

"Daemon... kau sudah selesai mengajar?" Allaude berbalik untuk menatap Daemon.

Daemon mengangguk, dan melihat ke beberapa anak yang diborgol, "Itu...korban-korbanmu."

"Nia Reth, roknya lebih pendek dari peraturan sekolah. Anthony Threy, bajunya tidak rapi. Gio Weqst, kedapatan membawa buku komik dan PSP ke sekolah..." Allaude membacakan satu persatu korbannya.

"Ketat sekali, seperti biasanya." Daemon hanya tertawa.

"Berterima kasihlah aku belum membuat peraturan untuk rambut. Kalau tidak, rambut semangkamu itu sudah aku cukur dari dulu." Allaude tersenyum puas melihat Daemon kesal akan ejekannya.

Daemon membiarkannya untuk kali ini, "Bersyukurlah moodku lagi bagus, atau aku sudah akan berselingkuh dengan Primo sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau selingkuh atau tidak, ujung-ujungnya, kamu sendiri yang akan kembali padaku." Allaude bertanya, "Mood bagus kenapa?"

Daemon tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Allaude yang pertama, "Kau tidak tau? Primo akan mengadakan drama dari guru untuk murid." ia tertawa, "Percaya atau tidak, _dia _akan mengenakan gaun."

Allaude menaikkan alisnya, penasaran, "Dia?"

Daemon tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Coba tebak sendiri."

Allaude membalas senyum Daemon, dan menarik Daemon ke ruang kerjanya, "Mari kita lihat... apa aku bisa memaksa jawaban itu keluar dari mulutmu atau tidak."

* * *

Dan seminggu berlalu...

To be Continued...

* * *

Tsuna : Nanggung amat Author, kenapa gak diselesaikan? Eh...Author?

Author : *tergeletak kaku di lantai*

Tsuna : Author! *author digoncang-goncang* Author, bangun!

Reborn : Biarkan dia tidur Tsuna, akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk.

Tsuna : *swt* Terus kenapa kamu tembak dia dari awal?

Reborn : Sibuk seperti apapun, kerjaan tetap kerjaan.

Tsuna : *menghela napas panjang* Minna-san, R&R please... kasian si Author...


	6. Chapter 5, Event Valentine 1

Author : *mojok di pojok ruangan sambil nangis tersedu-sedu*

Gokudera : Itu Author gila kenapa lagi?

Yamamoto : Gak terlalu ngerti sih... tapi katanya PSP hasil sitaan dia disita sama koko dia, jadi dia gak bisa maen.

Author : *bergumam* Mau maen P3P... masih juga level 38...

Gokudera : *ngejitak Author* Main terus loe pikirannya, kerja woi!

Yamamoto : *ngehibur Author* Udah ya Author, nanti juga bisa main lagi kok. Sekarang main sama kita dulu aja ya?

Author : *sambil nangis* Okay... hiks-hiks...

* * *

(anggep saja para tamu adalah reader untuk awalnya, untuk sementara bakal dialog)

Tamu 1 : Eh, loe tahu cafe anak kelas 11?

Tamu 2 : Hah? Gak tuh, emangnya ada apa di cafe itu?

Tamu 1 : Ada Butler Cafe. Katanya sih penuh sama cowok-cowok cakep kayak Host Club gituan.

Tamu 2 : Seriusan loe! Ayo kesana!

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Butler Cafe, anda bisa melihat kelas yang didekor dengan begitu indahnya. Ornamen-ornamen sederhana tapi begitu pas tersusun rapi dan nyaman dipandang mata. Tidak hanya luarnya, dalamnya juga didekor dengan begitu indahnya...

Tapi di dalamnya, ada hal lain yang menjadi penyegar mata...

.

.

"Selamat datang di Butler Cafe, ojou-sama~" Mukuro, lengkap dengan pakaian butlernya yang persis mirip seperti kembarannya di fandom Kuroshitsuji, menyambut para tamunya dengan senyuman maut miliknya.

"Buruan masuk, atau..." Hibari, yang memakai baju butler yang gak jauh kinclong dari Mukuro ngeluarin tonfanya (lah, butler kok bawa-bawa tonfa?) "Kami korosu..."

Melihat dua orang butler cakep, sexy, dan punya senyuman mautnya masing-masing... tamu mana yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak masuk?

.

.

.

"Mau pesan apa, ojou-sama?" suara ceria Yamamoto menarik perhatian para tamu yang baru saja dipersilahkan duduk oleh Mukuro, yang segera kembali ke pintu masuk untuk menggoda para tamu lainnya untuk masuk (sekaligus menjaga supaya Hibari tidak membunuh para tamunya...)

"Eh... kira-kira yang enak apa saja ya?" tamu 1 melihat menunya, terlihat banyak pilihan kue-kue dan juga minuman yang nampak menggiurkan mata.

"Tergantung apa mau anda, ojou-sama! Kalau anda suka manis dan ingin coklat di hari Valentine ini, ada Black Lover yang pasti akan memuaskan anda. Kalau anda tidak suka manis, ada Bitter Heart; kue rasa kopi yang sedikit pahit. Atau ada Carnivore Approved, meat pie yang terbuat dari daging sapi yang Hibari juga mau makan."

"Kalau minumannya?" tamu 2 bertanya.

"Umm... ada Devil's Temptation, minuman coklat hangat dengan taburan cocoa dan gelasnya terbuat dari karamel beku. Atau kalau ojou-sama berani, ada Sweet Touch, dan rahasia ya... di dalamnya terkandung sedikit wine, tapi tenang saja! Tidak cukup untuk membuatmu mabuk kok!" Yamamoto dengan polosnya membisikkan pada kedua tamunya, seolah itu rahasia besar.

Yang dia tidak tahu, adalah saat ia membisikannya ke telinga para tamunya, wajahnya cukup dekat sehingga para tamunya sudah pergi kemana-mana pikirannya. Sebuah nampan melayang dari arah counter, dan hampir saja mengenai para tamunya bila bukan karena Yamamoto dengan sigap melindungi para tamunya.

Gokudera menggerutu saat nampan itu berhasil ditangkap Yamamoto dengan mudah, "Che, tanganku licin."

Yamamoto hanya tertawa, "Kau punya lemparan yang bagus, Gokudera! Kapan-kapan temani aku main baseball ya!"

"Ogah." Gokudera kembali ke counter dah menghitung bill para tamu yang lainnya, "Black Lover dan Devil's Temptation...45 ribu."

Setelah tamunya memutuskan pesanannya, Yamamoto menyerahkannya pada Oba, yang sedang sibuk di dapur bersama Eva, "Satu pesanan Carnivore Approved, Bitter Heart dan 2 Devil Temptation!"

"Ok~!" Eva dan Oba menyahut bersamaan, dan kemudian menggerutu, "ARGH! Kenapa sih cuma kita berdua doang yang kerja disini!"

"Yo! Sorry gue telat!" Suuge datang dan membantu Eva membuat kue, "Mana si Mai, Yoru, dan Ren?"

"Ren kan anggota OSIS, jadi dia sibuk dari tadi pagi." Eva memberi tahu dia, "Mai lagi ngebantuin Ryohei beli tepung sama gula. Yoru..." dia menghela napas, "Gak usah dikasih tau juga udah tau kan?"

"Si pemalesan itu..." Suuge dah kepengen ngehajar si fujoshi egois itu.

"Carnivore Approved, Bitter Heart dan 2 Devil Temptation!" Oba neriakin ke Tsuna, yang buru-buru ngambil pesanannya.

Tsuna berusaha bawa dua nampan di tangannya sambil jalan ke tempat tamunya menunggu, "I-ini pesanannya... selamat menikmati." Tsuna sukses bawa makanannya dengan selamat, tapi pada saat dia kembali untuk mengambil piring kotor dari meja sebelah, dia tersandung kaki kursi dan jatuh terjerembab, membuat piring kotor di tangannya jatuh dan pecah berserakan.

Tsuna buru-buru bangkit dan mengumpulkan pecahan piringnya, "M-maaf!"

Tamu yang terkena pecahan piring langsung ngebentak Tsuna, "Oi! Hati-hati dong!"

Ekspresi muka Tsuna sudah mirip seperti anak anjing yang ditendang, "Mo-mohon maaf... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..." air mata sudah berkumpul di matanya, dan ia sudah hampir menangis. Siapapun yang melihatnya gak bakal punya hati untuk marahin dia lagi.

Tamu yang tadi membentaknya langsung merasa bersalah, melihat tatapan tajam orang-orang di cafe itu, "A-ah... tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga salah."

"Jyuudaime! Apa orang ini yang membuatmu menangis!" Gokudera udah mau ngeluarin dinamitnya, tapi buru-buru ditahan sama Tsuna.

Tsuna memelas, "Jangan, Gokudera-kun! Kalau kamu meledakkan tamu kita, nanti Oba-san dkk bakal marah sama kita!"

.

.

"Kita balik!" Mai dan Ryohei kembali membawa banyak kantung terigu dan gula di tangan mereka.

Eva stress, "Buset! Banyak pisan tamunya! Melebihi perkiraan kita!"

"Namanya juga umpannya cowok-cowok cakep, mau gimana gak banyak yang dateng?"

"YORU! KEMANA AJA LOE! BUKANNYA BANTUIN!" hampir semua orang pada teriak, kecuali Ryohei yang sibuk ganti baju ke baju butlernya.

Yoru cuma senyum santai, "Gue gak bisa masak~ mau ada kebakaran?" Yoru ketawa sendiri, "Dan lagi kalau jailnya gue lagi kumat, bisa keracunan semua yang makan kue buatan gue."

"Emang loe masukin apa ke kuenya?" Oba nanya, heran kenapa orang satu ini gak tobat-tobat juga meski dah kena hukuman Allaude.

"Poison Cooking Bianchi." Yoru ketawa ngeliat ekspresi horror temen-temennya, "Kebetulan tadi aku ketemu dia di lantai bawah. Mungkin dia bakal ngajar di eskul masak~"

"OH NOES!" Oba dan Eva langsung teriak horror, "Itu eskul kita!"

"Ganbatte yah~" Yoru keluar dari dapur kelasnya dengan santai.

"Mau kemana loe!" Mai nahan kerah baju Yoru, "Kalo loe gak mau ikutan masak, layanin tamu saja sana!"

"Gue kan cewek, Mai... dan gue yakin gue masih keliatan kayak cewek, gak kayak loe."

"Bah, loe pergi ke pernikahan saudara loe pake jas kan! Gue yakin loe nyamar jadi cowok juga gak bakal ada yang nyadar!" Mai terus ngebisikin di telinga dia, "Loe juga dah pernah cosplay jadi Hibari dan Mukuro kan?"

Yoru kaget, "Tau dari mana loe?"

"Dari Ren." Mai langsung dorong Yoru ke ruang ganti, "Sana ganti baju!"

.

.

.

"Jadi... itu alasan kenapa kau jadi ikutan narik tamu disini, Yoru-chan?" Mukuro ngeliat penampilan Yoru yang udah kayak butler, meski gak pake jas. Dia cuma pake kemeja putih sama vest dengan bow tie dan celana hitam panjang.

"Yap." Yoru kayaknya keliatan susah napas, "Bah, Mai napsu banget pas dia narik kemben buat bikin dadaku rata."

Hibari cuma senyum puas, "Salah kamu sendiri kenapa kabur dari kerjaanmu."

"Oh, jangan salah, Hibari-san." Yoru yang jailnya kumat nantang, "Aku masih lebih becus kerja sebagai butler dibanding kamu."

Hibari merasa tertantang, apalagi melihat senyum Yoru yang 11/12 sama senyum Mukuro, "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat nih." Yoru mendatangi seorang tamu (cewek tentunya) dan mulai berakting sebagai Mukuro, "Selamat datang, Ojou-sama~ apa kau tertarik untuk mencoba cafe kami?"

Tamu itu tertipu penampilan Yoru, "Eh? Cafe apa ya?"

"Cafe yang akan memuaskan nafsu anda di Valentine ini tentunya." Yoru mulai menggoda korbannya, "Bayangkan, dilayani oleh cowok-cowok luar biasa yang menjadi butler anda selama anda ada di dalam cafe ini... melayani semua permintaan anda..."

Muka tamu itu sudah memerah, "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

"Oh? Sayang sekali kalau begitu..." Yoru sedikit menjauh, "Padahal para butler disini sudah menunggu kehadiran ojou-sama seperti anda~ tentunya anda tidak akan menyakiti hati mereka bukan?"

Tamu itu mulai ngintip-ngintip ke dalam, dan langsung jatuh hati melihat cowok-cowok cakep disana, "Bo-boleh deh, aku cobain." Yoru senyum penuh kemenangan sama Hibari.

"Gimana? Kamu pasti gak bisa kan? Coba ajakin satu tamunya masuk tanpa membuat mereka ketakutan~" Yoru menyembunyikan senyum nistanya di balik tangannya, dan Mukuro langsung ngerti tujuan Yoru.

"Boleh saja." dan saat Hibari pergi untuk mencari 'mangsa'nya, Yoru langsung ngebalik ke Mukuro.

"Taruhan 10rb dia gak bisa."

"Oya? Kalau begitu aku taruhan 20rb dia bisa~"

"Bagaimana kalau aku pasang taruhan 50rb, kalau dia bisa, tapi korbannya keburu mati kehabisan darah duluan sebelum masuk cafe?"

Yoru dan Mukuro melihat ke arah Reborn, yang baru datang untuk melihat cafe mereka, "Mahal amat, Reborn-sensei. 25 rb aja yah?" lah, malah nawar...

Tidak jauh di belakang Reborn, ada Verde yang sibuk menghitung uang dari hasil penjualan coklat dia, "Reborn, uang hasil taruhan itu harus kau berikan untukku. Atau aku akan laporan pada Allaude kalau kau bertaruh dengan murid-murid."

"Aku juga akan laporan pada Allaude, kalau kau diam-diam mencurangi penjualan coklat hari ini. Kau menukar coklatnya dengan yang kualitasnya lebih jelek bukan?" Reborn dengan tenang membalas, dan terlihat puas saat Verde melarikan diri.

.

.

Hibari menemukan salah seorang gadis, dan menentukan bahwa itu 'mangsa'nya, "Hei, kau."

Gadis itu terlihat salting disapa oleh cowok keren, "Sa-saya?"

Hibari mendekatinya, "Ya, kamu. Ikut aku."

"Ke-kemana?" gadis itu mundur dan mundur, sampai akhirnya tertahan tembok. Hibari mendekatinya, dan menaruh tangannya di tembok untuk menghalangi gadis itu kabur. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari betapa gadis itu mukanya sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang ikut aku... atau, kamu memilih untuk aku gigit sampai mati?" Hibari, oh Hibari... kau tidak tahu kalau orang-orang bisa salah paham akan konotasi dari 'gigit sampai mati'mu itu.

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, sang gadis langsung sukses pingsan berlumuran darah gara-gara mimisan; hasil dari piktor dia yang sudah terlalu liar. Hibari bingung kenapa gadis itu pingsan, sebelum memutuskan untuk mencari 'mangsa' lain dan meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Tidak jauh dari TKP, Mukuro dan Yoru mengintip dari balik tembok, dan dengan berat hati mereka membayar Reborn, "Reborn-sensei nyeremin ih, kok bisa tahu detail seperti itu?"

"Rahasia Arcobaleno." ia menerima uangnya dan pergi, "Ciaossu."

Yoru berbalik untuk melihat Mukuro rada-rada cemberut, "Cemburu, huh? Muku-chan~"

"Oya? Aku tidak cemburu, Yoru-chan... hanya sedang membayangkan cara untuk membakar gadis tadi~"

"Jangan dibakar, Muku-chan... nanti kalau kamu ditangkap 'pak polisi' bagaimana? Masing mending kalau ditangkap 'pak polisi', kamu cuma gak bakal bisa jalan selama seminggu, kalau sama 'pak jendral'? Kamu bisa-bisa disuruh nonton blue film antara 'pak jendral' dan semangkanya."

Mukuro merinding, "Yoru-chan nyeremin ah..."

"Oh, ini karena aku sayang padamu~~ makanya, kalau ingin membalas budi, kalau kamu lagi 'gigituan' sama Hibari, rekam dan berikan kepadaku!" niat bejad Yoru langsung keluar.

Muka Mukuro memerah sedikit, "Oya oya... Yoru-chan mesum ih~"

"Mesum hanya untukmu dan Hibari-san~ juga untuk Allaude-sensei dan Daemon-sensei..." Yoru mikir-mikir, "Itu kalau belum dihitung dengan crack pairing yang aku suka~"

"WOI! MALAH BOLOS KERJA LAGI LOE PADA! BALIK SINI SEBELUM GUE LEDAKIN KALIAN PAKE DINAMIT!" Gokudera teriak-teriak dari luar cafe, dinamit dah ditangan.

.

.

.

Ren datang ke cafe yang penuh luar biasa sama para gadis yang kena jebakan Yoru, Mukuro, dan Hibari, "Walah? Penuh banget? Kepaksa cafenya kita tutup sementara yang lain lomba..."

Yoru langsung gulung lengan kemeja dia, "Ok~ Muku-chan! Hibari-san! Ayo kita mulai~!"

Hibari dan Mukuro ogah-ogahan ngikutin Yoru keluar cafe, di tangan Yoru terdapat gulungan benda-benda mencurigakan...

Eva nyuci tangannya, "Gokudera! Tsuna! Ayo cepetan!"

Tsuna dan Gokudera buru-buru ngelayanin tamu yang terakhir, dan ikutan Eva ke ruangan ganti.

Oba narik Yamamoto yang masih berusaha ganti bajunya, "Yamamoto! Ayo!"

Yamamoto akhirnya bisa ganti baju, "Ok!"

Suuge ogah-ogahan ngambil baju dia, "Ryohei...ayo..."

Ryohei kebalikan 180 derajat dari Suuge, "AYO SEMANGAT, SUUGE! KITA PERGI UNTUK MENJADI PEMENANG!"

Ren ngikutin mereka semua, "Mai, Lambo, jagain cafe untuk sementara ya!"

Mai swt, "Ngapain, cafe ditutup ini..."

Lambo ngeliat Mai, "Mau nonton?"

Mai langsung pasang pose 'peace', "So pasti lah! Mana ada lagi saat-saat yang pasti mengocok perut gini!"

.

.

.

"Yoru..."

"Yoru-chan... kamu serius mau kita pakai ini?"

Yoru cuma pasang senyum not-so-innocent, "Tenang saja, kalian tampak keren kok pakai itu~!"

.

.

"E-eva-san..."

"Jyuudaime! Kau cocok sekali pakai itu!"

"Jangan banyak gerak Gokudera! Gak selesai-selesai nih!" Eva mati-matian ngedandanin keduanya.

.

.

.

"Belum mulai juga?" Mai nanya sambil nonton dari lantai 2. Lambo di deket dia ngebawain pop corn karamel dan es krim.

"Kalian gak ikut apa-apa?" Daniella yang ikutan nonton nanya.

"Oh, sensei!" Mai geleng-geleng kepala, "Gak tuh. Ga minat, minat nonton doang."

Daniella duduk di sebelah Mai, "Teman kalian ikutan kan? Aku yakin pasti bakalan heboh."

"Pasti sensei! Oh, Ren jadi MC tuh." Mai nunjuk ke Ren, yang lagi jadi MC.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Namimori 2 semuanya! Acara Valentine kali ini, akan dibuka dengan sepatah kata-kata dari kepala sekolah kesayangan kita, Giotto-sensei!" Ren memberikan mic-nya pada Giotto, yang menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang semuanya...nah, karena aku yakin semuanya sudah tidak sabar, mari kita mulai saja, acara Valentine kali ini!" Giotto menggunakan Zero Point Breaktrough miliknya untuk membekukan ornamen bunga-bunga berbentuk hati yang tergantung di panggung. Pertunjukannya memukau semua orang, dan mereka berebutan untuk memiliki bunga mawar merah es tersebut.

Untung saja, keributan tersebut dengan mudah ditenangkan dengan bantuan Vendicare yang disewa khusus untuk hari ini...

Ren swt melihat para tamu dipenjara semua sama Vendicare, "Baiklah... mari kita mulai lomba pertama, lomba membuat kue!" Ren menunjuk ke team-team yang ada, "Di team 1, pasangan dari kelas IPA dan IPS... Regretta Oba dan Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Mai nyorakin dari lantai 2, "Oba..! Loe kalah loe harus traktir gue es krim Hagen Daaz selama seminggu ya~!"

"Gue traktir es potong aja deh!" Oba neriakin balik.

Yamamoto tertawa ceria, "Kalah atau menang, kita berusaha saja!"

Ren melanjutkan, "Team 2...! Eh?" dia melihat ke Giotto, "Giotto-sensei, ini yakin?"

Giotto mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ren swt, "Err...dari team 2! Terkenal akan makanannya yang bisa membuat orang pergi ke surga, dan juga terkenal akan kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan! Duo mematikan, Bianchi dan !"

Mai jatuh ke lantai, "Gila...beneran pergi ke surga itu mah."

Lambo nyumput di belakang Mai, "Bianchi gila..."

Ren merinding sendiri, "Team 3 yang gak kalah luar biasanya! Duo yang gunanya cuma buat kerjaan rumah tangga, Sasagawa Kyoko dan Miura Haru!"

Oba swt, "Wah, kalah kita."

Yamamoto menenangkan, "Tenang saja, kan belum dicoba."

Ren merasa ini perlombaan semakin lama semakin gila, "Team 4! Duo pangeran palsu dan kodok! Belphegor dan Fran!"

Belphegor ngelempar pisau ke Ren, yang untungnya ditangkap Giotto, "Aku pangeran _asli_, orang miskin."

"Pangeran palsu tetaplah palsu, senpai..." Fran menghindari pisau Bel, "Bel-senpai, gunakan pisau itu ke coklat, bukan kepadaku."

Ren yang masih terpana kepada Giotto buru-buru memulai pertandingan, "Baiklah, keempat tim telah berkumpul... sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan pertandingannya! Di sebelahku sudah ada stand yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan, dari yang berhubungan dengan kue coklat dengan yang tidak, tapi ingat! Bahannya terbatas! Karena itu, salah satu anggota dari masing-masing team harus bertarung untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue coklat terbaik! Selama membuat kue coklat, diperbolehkan untuk mengganggu team lain, karena itu, selain mengambil bahan, anggota team juga harus bisa melindungi kuenya dengan baik!"

.

Mai swt, "Wah, beneran mati-matian nih..."

Daniella ambil pom-pom, "Mai, nih!"

Mai semakin swt, "Buat apa, sensei?"

Daniella henshin jadi cheer leader, "Buat ngedukung tentunya! Go, go, Oba dan Yamamoto!"

Mai ngasih itu pom-pom ke Lambo, "Nih, Lambo."

Lambo dengan semangat ngikutin Daniella, "Go, go, Oba! Go, go, Yamamoto!"

.

Ren melihat kelima team, "Sudah siap semuanya?"

Oba ngangkat tangan, "Bentar! Ada barang yang harus diambil!" dia buru-buru lari ke suatu tempat, dan gak lama kemudian balik ngebawa raket.

Yamamoto bingung, "Raket buat apa, Oba?"

Oba cuma nyengir, "Kau akan tahu nanti!"

Ren memulai pertandingan, "Karena semuanya sudah siap... battle... START!"

Yamamoto langsung narik keluar Shigure Kintouki miliknya, dan langsung menyerbu sambil bawa kertas berisikan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, "Tepung, telur, gula, coklat...whoa!"

Yamamoto menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis pisau-pisau Bel, "Tepung itu milik pangeran!"

"Minggirlah kalian demi cintaku pada Reborn!" Bianchi belum juga masak kuenya sudah punya stok poison cooking sendiri.

Haru gak mau kalah, "Eiii!" dia ngayun-ngayunin tongkat golf punya dia ke orang-orang sambil ngejagain telur yang dia sudah dapat.

Yamamoto ngeluarin jurus andalannya, "Shigure Shouen Ryuu...hachi no kata, Shinotsuku Ame!" pilar air yang terbuat dari Flame miliknya membuka jalan sehingga Yamamoto bisa mengambil beberapa kantung tepung, "Oba! Aku sudah dapat!"

"Tidak ada waktu kalau kau berjalan kembali kemari, lempar saja!" Oba mengusulkan.

"Eh? Yakin? Nanti kejadiannya sama seperti Ren..." Yamamoto agak ragu.

"Tenang! Sudah ada persiapan!" Oba menyakinkan.

Yamamoto mengangguk dan melemparkan tepungnya sekuat tenaga, Oba dengan sigap menangkap tepung tersebut dengan jaring raket miliknya, "Yap! Thanks, Yamamoto!"

"Nona, lebih baik kau serahkan tepung itu kepadaku!" Dr. Shamal datang menyerang dengan Trident Mosquitonya.

Oba nyengir puas, "Trident Mosquito atau bukan..." dia mencet tombol di raketnya, dan... "Tetap saja mereka itu nyamuk!" pada saat raketnya mengenai Trideng Mosquito, raket itu dialiri listrik dan gosonglah para nyamuk itu.

Yamamoto kagum sama Oba, "Hebat, Oba!"

Dr. Shamal gak mau kalah, "Aku masih punya banyak!"

Oba tenang-tenang saja, "Oh, tidak bisa~! Ini skill yang didapat dari tinggal di rumah yang banyak nyamuknya!" Dalam sekali sabetan, Oba bisa ngebunuh banyak Trident Mosquito Shamal.

Fran cuma nonton dari tadi, terlalu malas untuk ngapa-ngapain, "Oh, keren... sayang itu raket gak guna buat pangeran palsu."

Yamamoto kecolongan, "Ah! Gulanya!" Bel sudah mengambil banyak sekali kantung gula untuk timnya sendiri.

Oba yang masih sibuk ngebunuhin nyamuk ngasih solusi, "Pakai kopi saja! Atau gak cari susu kental manis!"

Ren nyumput di belakang Giotto saat salah satu bahan makanan terlempar ke arahnya, "Giotto-sensei, lomba ini jadi gila banget..."

Giotto hanya tertawa sambil meluk Ren, supaya Ren gak jadi korban, "Bukannya jadi rame?" dia gak sadar Ren sudah klepek-klepek kayak ikan.

Oba yang lagi sibuk bikin kue dengan bahan-bahan yang ada gak sadar Fran ngelemparin sebungkus garam kepada adonan kuenya, "Ah..!"

Yamamoto dengan sigap menangkap bungkus garam itu, dan melemparnya kembali. Bel menusuk bungkus itu dengan pisaunya, yang membuat bungkus itu robek, dan garamnya tersebar kemana-mana. Oba cepat-cepat melindungi adonannya, dan Yamamoto cepat-cepat menahan serangan poison cooking dari Bianchi...

Mai menonton pertadingan yang terasa tiada akhirnya itu, "Ayo berjuang, Oba! Yamamoto!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah semua kue dengan selamat matang di oven, Ren keluar dari pelukan Giotto dengan sangat amat terpaksa untuk melanjutkan lomba, "Baiklah... semua kue telah selesai, dengan ini, kita akan memulai lomba couple!"

Oba bingung, "Tidak dinilai dulu kuenya?"

Ren menjelaskan, "Penilaian kue akan ditentukan saat lomba couple berlangsung." ia lalu memanggil para peserta, "Nah, mari saja kita panggil para peserta! Team 1, terkenal akan seringnya membuat masalah di sekolah... Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro!"

Yoru keluar menggantikan mereka, "Sebentar, Ren! Muku-chan gak mau keluar! Team lain saja duluan!" dan ia kembali ke ruang gantinya, "Muku-chan, ayo keluar! Aku bersumpah kau kelihatan cantik kok!"

Ren swt, "Err... baiklah, team 2! Terkenal sebagai pasangan paling sweet dan romantic dari semua pasangan KHR lainnya, Gokudera Hayato dan Sawada Tsuna!"

Gokudera keluar sambil menggandeng Tsuna, yang membuat semua orang terkejut. Gokudera mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan dan celana hitam panjang dan membawa pedang besar (palsu tentunya). Rambutnya menggunakan wig hitam.

Tsuna mengenakan baju summer dress warna pink dan jaket berlengan pendek warna merah. Ia juga mengenakan wig yang sesuai warnanya dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan dikepang dengan pita merah. Di tangannya terdapat keranjang berisi bunga-bunga.

Eva keluar di belakang mereka, "Selesai! Argh, Gokudera! Coba kau lebih diam sedikit, aku pasti bisa merias wajahmu lebih lagi!"

Ren menghampiri Eva, "Eva-chan, mereka jadi apa nih?"

"Zack dan Aerith dari Final Fantasy 7! Hehehe~" Eva nampak bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Ren memanggil tim berikutnya, "Team 3! Pasangan humor favorit kita, Suuge dan Ryohei!"

Suuge keluar dari ruang gantinya, dan semua orang langsung pada kaget. Dia cosplay jadi Trish di DMC! Otomatis ngeliat dia pake baju seksi kayak gitu, Mai langsung jungkir balik ngakak-ngakak. Oba nahan ketawa sambil pegangan ke Yamamoto, takut sama nasibnya kayak Mai. Ren yang baik hati tidak mentertawakan temannya itu, meski dia sendiri dalam hati udah kepengen ketawa.

Ryohei keluar gak lama kemudian, cosplay jadi Dante dari DMC, "OW! Kita berdua siap!"

"Buset... entah cocok atau gak itu mereka berdua..." Oba nahan ketawa mati-matian, mukanya dah merah, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ampun bang... gila loe Suuge, mantab...!" Mai masih ketawa-ketawa sambil guling-guling di lantai.

Suuge ngambil senjata Trish dan ngelemparin itu senjata ke Mai yang ada di lantai 2 dan...jackpot! Ternyata dia emang beneran pantes cosplay jadi Trish, "BACOT! MAKAN TUH SENJATA!"

Ren melanjutkan, "Okay... team 4... wah, tidak disangka semuanya! Guru-guru ternyata gak mau kalah! Mari saja kita sambut... Xanxus-sensei dan Squalo-sensei!"

"VOOOIII! Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang kalau kita harus dandan!" suara Squalo dah ngalahin speaker mic Ren.

Xanxus terlihat cuek aja meski mereka hanya pakai seragam Varia, "Loe dandan aja sendiri, gue ogah."

"Kita kan harus menang, boss! Kalau kita menang, kita dapat stok wine setahun! Tahu gak loe kalau persediaan wine Varia tuh habis gara-gara loe!" Squalo ngebentak Xanxus, yang ngebuat Xanxus ngelemparin botol wine ke muka dia.

"Berisik. Diam kau, stronzo."

"VVOOOOII! GARA-GARA INI TAHU, STOK WINE KITA HABIS!"

Yoru keluar dari ruang ganti, "Ren! Aku sudah berhasil ngebujuk dia keluar!" dia ngasih tanda buat mereka keluar ruangan, "Hibari-san! Tarik Muku-chan keluar!"

Hibari keluar dari ruangan ganti memakai pakaian yang lebih mirip seperti Halloween. Ia memakai baju jas lengkap dengan dasi, tapi sebuah jubah hitam yang tak kalah *wah*nya dengan jubah Primo menggantung di bahunya. Ia menarik tangan Mukuro, yang nampak sangat enggan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat Mukuro keluar, kagetlah mereka semua.

Mukuro memakai gaun, saudara-saudara...gaun! Gaun jaman abad 15 Eropa yang berstyle gothic lolita berwarna biru tua dan hitam.

Yoru mijit pundaknya sendiri, "Akhirnya keluar juga kau, Muku-chan! Kataku juga apa, kau cantik kok!"

Muka Mukuro memerah sedikit saat ia merasakan pandangan Hibari padanya, dan ia membuka kipas yang ada di tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, "Yoru-chan... kau harus menepati janjimu..."

Ren ngehampirin Yoru, "Nee-chan, mereka jadi apa?"

Yoru senyum penuh jail, "Kau akan tahu nanti, Ren~ tapi yang pasti mereka cosplay dari fanfic lain."

Ren bingung, tapi dia melanjutkan lomba, "Baiklah... sekarang kita akan memulai lombanya. Lomba ini dibagi 2, dan yang pertama adalah drama! Drama singkat berdurasi 1 1/2 menit, dan pasangan-pasangan kita harus menarik perhatian para juri dalam waktu 1 1/2 menit tersebut."

Giotto angkat tangan, "Jurinya aku, G, Allaude, Daemon, Asari, Lampo, dan Knuckle."

"Ok, dimulai dari team pertama! Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro!" Ren mempersilahkan keduanya naik ke atas panggung. Mukuro yang pertama naik ke atas panggung, dan karena drama ini drama bisu, ia tidak memulai dialog apa-apa.

Yoru noel Ren, "Ren, tau gak enaknya Muku-chan ada di grupku apa?"

Ren bingung, "Hah? Memangnya ada alasan lain selain karena dia favorit chara nee-chan?"

Yoru ketawa penuh misteri, "Oh, bukan itu saja... enaknya Muku-chan di grupku itu..." dia nunjuk Mukuro yang sekarang cincinnya menyala cukup terang, "Gak usah repot-repot bikin dekor dan bajunya, semuanya dibuat dari ilusi Muku-chan~~ hemat uang kan?"

Ren hampir jatuh, "Jiah...nee-chan..."

Mukuro menciptakan efek kegelapan malam dengan ilusinya, dan saat orang-orang perhatiannya tertarik kepada kegelapan yang membungkus panggung, sesosok bayangan jatuh dengan elegan di belakang Mukuro. Para fujoshi berteriak dalam batin saat Hibari menangkap kedua tangan Mukuro dalam kegelapan, Mukuro tidak melawan, dan membiarkan Hibari mencengkram dagunya. Hibari dengan sedikit lembut memiringkan kepala Mukuro, membuka akses ke lehernya yang tidak tertutupi gaun. Hibari membuka mulutnya, dan orang-orang dapat melihat taring panjang yang Hibari pakai untuk menggigit leher Mukuro. Taring tersebut menembus kulit dan daging, membuka luka yang cukup besar sehingga darah mengalir dari luka tersebut.

Mukuro menutup matanya, dan membiarkan Hibari meminum sumber kehidupannya. Dengan mulut yang masih berlumuran darah, Hibari melepaskan leher Mukuro dan membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia bertatapan mata dengannya. Tanpa kata-kata, keduanya mendekatkan wajah mereka dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, saat...

KRIIING!

Allaude mematikan alarmnya, "Satu setengah menit. Pasangan berikutnya."

Yoru yang udah _massive nosebleed_ protes, "Allaude-sensei! Tinggal dikit lagi ini! TTOTT "

Allaude gak peduli, "Recruzze Ren, umumkan pasangan berikutnya."

Ren yang sedang terpana buru-buru sadar, "O-ok! Team 2, Gokudera Hayato dan Sawada Tsunayoshi!" saat Mukuro dan Hibari turun dari panggung dengan muka merah merona, dia bertanya sambil ngeri melihat leher Mukuro, "Mukuro-san...itu beneran?"

Mukuro menunjuk ke luka di lehernya, "Oh ini? Bukan." dia menghilangkan ilusi luka dan juga pakaiannya dan Hibari, menggantikannya dengan pakaian butler yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Hibari melihat Yoru, "Yoru, janjimu." dia udah melotot dengan _death glare_ level 999.

Yoru menghela napas sambil dengan enggannya memberikan Hibari selembar foto, "Iya, iya. Nih." ternyata itu toh iming-imingnya. Black mail Hibari kemarin.

Mukuro gantian melotot ke Yoru, "Yoru-chan, mana fotoku?"

Yoru dengan berat hati merelakan foto black mailnya, "Iya..."

Ren swt melihat ketiga orang itu, "Ok! Gokudera dan Tsuna, silahkan dimulai~!"

Gokudera berbaring di panggung, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia mengatur napasnya sehingga ia terlihat seperti mayat. Kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tsuna datang membawa keranjang bunga di tangannya, dan dengan perlahan ia berlutut di sebelah Gokudera. Poni wignya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya, sehingga orang-orang tidak dapat menerka ekspresi apa yang terdapat di wajahnya.

Dengan lembut, ia membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah Gokudera. Ia menjatuhkan kain itu, dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, dan para penonton terkesima menyaksikan ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Tsuna.

Tsuna mengelus pipi Gokudera dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, seolah ia tidak percaya akan kenyataan di hadapan matanya. Kemudian dengan gemetar, ia mengecup dahi Gokudera dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh kesedihan dan juga cinta.

"Ti amo." Tsuna bangkit dan menebarkan bunga-bunga yang ada di keranjangnya menutupi kain putih tersebut. Saat seluruh bunga telah ditaburkan, Tsuna berbaring di sebelah Gokudera, dan menutup matanya.

KRIIINGGG!

Giotto memberi tepuk tangan, "Hebat, Tsunayoshi! Aktingmu bagus sekali!" Tsuna yang baru turun dari panggung kaget saat Giotto tiba-tiba memeluknya, "Kau membuatku bangga~"

Muka Tsuna memerah, "Gi-Giotto-san!"

Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera, "Hebat Gokudera! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bernapas, makanya saat Tsuna menangis, aku kira kamu beneran mati!"

Gokudera mendengus, "Kenapa? Senang kalau aku mati?"

Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku pasti akan merasa dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tsuna."

Muka Gokudera memerah, "I-idiot! Yang boleh mengecup dahiku hanya Jyuudaime seorang!"

Yamamoto cemberut, "Eh? Pelit!"

Ren udah berkaca-kaca matanya, "Hiks...aku paling lemah sama yang beginian...ok, team 3! Suuge dan Ryohei!"

Suuge naik ke atas panggung, dan begitu pula Ryohei. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan melotot satu sama lain...sampai akhirnya, Suuge menarik keluar senjatanya dan begitu pula Ryohei. Keduanya bertarung di atas panggung dengan liar seperti film action, sampai-sampai para juri terkesima.

Knuckle yang paling semangat, "Ayo! Kiri, tahan! Hati-hari Suuge, dia datang dari kanan sekarang!"

Asari juga bersemangat, "Wah, murid perempuan itu hebat sekali de gozaru!"

Mai berbisik kepada Lambo, "Suuge ganas... gak mau lagi lah gue dijitak sama dia."

Oba ngeliat Yoru yang nonton doang, "Gak komentar loe? Tumben?"

Yoru ngangkat bahu, "Habis ini kurang lebih sama dengan hubungan 1869, hajar sampai babak belur dulu, baru _make out_ sampai pingsan. Makanya gue gak bisa komentar."

Ryohei dan Suuge memberikan serangan terakhir - yang berupa tinju - yang berhasil masuk ke pipi mereka masing-masing. Keduanya K.O. dan terbaring kelelahan di panggung, tapi keduanya tersenyum puas.

"Mau bertarung lagi kapan-kapan?" Suuge mengangkat tangannya.

Ryohei men'toss' tangan Suuge, "Extreme tentu saja!"

Eva swt, "Suuge, kamu itu cewek bukan sih?" setelah keduanya disingkirkan dari panggung dengan tandu (dokter Iemitsu dan suster Nana selalu siap memberikan P3K) Ren mengumumkan pasangan berikutnya, "Xanxus-sensei dan Squalo-sensei, silahkan naik ke atas panggung!"

Xanxus hanya duduk di singgasananya yang Levi susah payah angkut sampai ke panggung, "Stronzo, cepat berikan aku wine."

Squalo ngamuk, "VOOIII! Memangnya gue ini babunya loe! Ambil sendiri!"

Belphegor ketawa gila, "Boss berantem lagi sama Squalo. Beneran deh, papa kita itu selalu berantem sama mama ya?"

Fran celingak celinguk kanan kiri, "Tumben mama gak bareng sama nenek."

Belphegor ikutan celingak celinguk, "Iya, biasanya nenek juga ikutan buat ngelerai mama dan papa. Kemana dia?"

Suara ledakan pistol membuat Bel dan Fran melihat ke panggung, dan swt melihat bangunan sekolah rusak lagi gara-gara Xanxus.

"Berisik, stronzo!" Xanxus berdiri dari singgasananya, pistol udah bercahaya terang. Squalo gak mau kalah, udah ngeluarin pedang dari tangannya.

Yoru narik Mukuro dan Hibari, "Kabur yuk."

Oba nyumput di belakang Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, kalau ada kebakaran, siap-siap hujannya ya."

Giotto narik Ren dan Tsuna, "Semuanya, berlindung!"

Dino bawa Eva kabur, "Kabur sebelum semuanya hancur!"

Dan singkat cerita, lomba couple dihentikan untuk sementara karena banyaknya kerusakan yang terjadi...

To be Continued...

Author: Event Valentine masih ada satu chapter lagi, dipotong karena terlalu panjang kalau untuk satu chapter.

Yoru : Sorry karena telat jauh dari hari Valentinenya.

Eva : Author sibuk dengan ulangan soalnya.

Suuge : Jangan lupa review untuk voting pemenangnya.

Mai : Chapter berikutnya adalah drama para guru untuk Valentine.

Oba : Pastikan jangan dilewatkan~

Ren : Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~!


	7. Chapter 6, Event Valentine 2

Author : *menghela napas panjang*

Giotto : Kenapa Author? Cape? Mau si G pijitin ga? Mungkin kalau untuk Author dia bakal lebih minat mijitnya.

G : Bah, udah aku bilang, aku gak ada cita-cita jadi tukang pijit.

Author : Bukan itu Giotto-san... author cuma rindu buat cerita angst/tragedy... masalahnya bikin cerita angst/tragedy tuh author gak cukup skill buat ngebikinnya di bahasa Inggris, makanya author nungguin beta reader, tapi asli lama aja itu beta reader...

Giotto : *ngelus-ngelus kepala author* Sabar ya author, untuk sementara ini buat cerita humor aja dulu, ok?

G : Lagipula bukannya author itu bakat alami jadi pelawak?

Author : Heh, gak sopan. Author pengen buat cerita angst/tragedy nih sebelum skillnya karatan... lagipula author bingung gimana caranya namatin ini cerita.

Giotto : Gak usah ada tamatnya aja, bagus kan?

Author : *swt* Buset... mau berapa ratus chapter ini?

* * *

_Midori tamabiku, namimori no~~_

**_Speaker sekolah menggantikan bel sekolah, "Murid-murid sekalian, diharapkan untuk berkumpul di ruang aula untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan yang akan diadakan oleh guru-guru."_**

.

.

"Dimana Ren dan Yoru?" Mai membantu Suuge menghapus make up di mukanya...dan ini Mai yang kita bicarakan, percaya gak percaya, dia nahan kepala Suuge di salah satu tangannya, dan pakai lap basah menggosok-gosok muka Suuge dengan kasar seperti dia lagi cuci piring.

Suuge mati-matian ngelepasin tangan Mai dari kepalanya, "WOI! Emang muka gue piring apa!"

Eva kebalikan dari Mai, dia dengan lembut ngelepasin wig dari kepala Tsuna dan Gokudera dan membantu mereka membersihkan make up yang tidak bisa dibersihkan hanya dengan cuci muka, "Ren dipanggil sama Giotto-sensei. Yoru...gak tau."

"Setan satu itu... pergi kemana dia?" Mai menghela napas panjang, "Ya sudahlah, setelah beres-beres mereka, ayo cepet ke ruang kebaktian."

"EXTREEEMMMEEE!" Mai dan Eva noleh ke arah WC cowok, dimana Ryohei masih berkutat di wastafel sambil ngecipratin air ke mukanya, gosok-gosok pakai handuk, lihat ke cermin, balik lagi cuci muka, gosok lagi pakai handuk, liat lagi di cermin...dan terus berulang karena make up dia gak bisa bersih-bersih.

"KEPALA RUMPUT! LOE NGEBIKIN WCNYA BECEK SEMUA NIH!" Gokudera teriak geram, benar saja, lantai WC sudah digenangi air, dan dinding WC juga terkena cipratan air dari wastafel.

Mai langsung angkat tangan, "Gue gak mau beresin itu kekacauan."

.

.

.

"Yoru-chan?" Mukuro bolak-balik mencari teman karibnya itu, semua sudut kelas dan WC sudah dia cari, tapi belum menemukan jejak-jejak keberadaan temannya itu.

Hibari menggeram kesal melihat Mukuro, "Nanas... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari Yoru-chan lah, apa lagi?" Mukuro berkata dengan nada seolah apa yang Hibari tanyakan itu sangat bodoh, sebelum melanjutkan pencariannya.

Hibari sudah gatal tangan pengen narik tonfanya, sayang tonfanya disita sama Yoru pas mereka lagi ganti baju, "Nanas... memangnya Yoru ada di bawah pot tanaman? Memangnya dia ada di WC cowok? Memangnya dia digantung dari atap?"

Mukuro menaruh pot tanaman yang tadi dia angkat, "Kita membicarakan Yoru-chan, Kyoya. Aku percaya dia bisa ada dimana saja yang dia inginkan~"

Hibari menggerutu, "Dia itu manusia biasa, nanas. Jangan samakan dia dengan setan sepertimu."

Mukuro cemberut, "Oya...tidak sopan, Kyoya...aku ini bukan setan." dia melengos, "Lagipula kalau kau hanya merengek terus, kenapa kau menemaniku coba?"

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak merengek, nanas. Kau yang dari tadi merengek memanggil-manggil Yoru seperti nanas kehilangan akarnya." Hibari berjalan menjauhi Mukuro, "Aku juga ada urusan sama Yoru. Foto yang tadi dia kasih kurang satu."

"Foto nista itu?" Mukuro tertawa mengingat foto tersebut, "Oya, kau sangat manis loh, Kyoya~ memakai baju ma-" sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, tangan Hibari menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, memotong kata-katanya.

"Jangan sebar aib orang, Mukuro." Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mukuro, bermaksud mengintimidasi... sayangnya Mukuro gak mempan pake cara itu, "Atau... kami korosu."

Mukuro dengan tenang melepaskan tangan Hibari dari mulutnya, "Oya? Itu ancaman, atau ajakan? Kufufufu~"

Hibari membalas senyuman Mukuro, "Menurutmu?" Hibari bermaksud melanjutkan apa yang tadi terpotong, sayangnya...

"ANJ***! MY EYES ARE CORRUPTED!" Mukuro dan Hibari melihat ke arah Suuge, Mai, dan Oba yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Sepertinya barusan karena Suuge melihat mereka berdekatan seperti itu saja sudah teriak-teriak kayak roknya kebakaran.

"SUUGE BEGO! Kenapa loe teriak! Kalo mereka ngelanjutin kan bagus, kalo berhasil gue foto, bisa gue jual ke Yoru..." Mai menyayangkan kesempatan emas tersebut, dan menyimpan kembali HPnya.

Oba terlihat gak berminat, "Oi, dari tadi kami mencari kalian berdua. Lihat Yoru gak?"

"Yoru-chan? Kami juga sedang mencarinya..." Mukuro menjauh sedikit dari Hibari, yang nampak tidak senang dari tadi diganggu terus menerus.

"Hmm..." Suuge yang sudah tenang saat kedua maho itu menjauh berpikir, "Tempat yang kita belum cari tinggal ruang kebaktian saja. Mau kesana? Mungkin dia sudah duluan kesana."

Oba gak percaya, "Ninggalin OTP-nya? Gak salah?"

Mai angkat bahu, "Kita cari saja dulu, toh Eva bersama Tsuna dkk juga sudah kesana." dia mengajak Hibari dan Mukuro, "Ayo, acaranya sudah mau dimulai!"

.

.

.

"Woah...ini ruang kebaktian kita?" Suuge dengan takjub liat kanan kiri, "Sudah kayak bioskop theater XXI nih! Ada bangku VIP gak?"

"Bego... mana mungkin lah?" Mai menimpal, meski dia juga rada-rada berharap, "Tapi hebat juga, cuma seminggu bisa jadi kayak begini..."

"Yak, pop corn, pop corn! Dijual bersama kacang goreng dan juga minuman! Apa saja ada!"

Oba swt melihat orang-orang yang jualan, "Buset, Arcobaleno jadi penjaga kantin?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, mereka itu mata duitan dan berkasta paling rendah dalam Arcobaleno." suara Reborn mengagetkan mereka semua, sejak kapan ini bayi jadi-jadian ada di belakang mereka! Eh, tapi mereka sudah berubah menjadi dewasa sih. Cakep sih cakep, sifat men...

"Reborn-sensei!" Mai yang masih trauma menjauh, "Gak ikut jualan sama Skull dan Verde-sensei?"

"Ngapain? Duitku masih berkecukupan berkat gaji dari Vongola untuk mengajar kalian. Ciao, aku juga harus ikut drama." Reborn memasuki bios- err, ruang kebaktian, meninggalkan mereka semua disana.

Oba menghela napas panjang, "Ya udah deh, kita juga masuk. Ayo Suu...ge?" Oba bingung kenapa Suuge hilang, dan saat dia mencari, dia menemukan Suuge dan Ryohei, sedang...

"Sensei! Beli pop-corn yang asin porsi medium! Jangan lupa pake extra cheese dan green sand!"

"Uwwwoooo! Suuge! Ayo kita tanding siapa yang bisa makan pop corn porsi jumbo!"

"Ok, siapa takut! Sensei, ganti jadi yang porsi jumbo!"

"Yap, porsi jumbo satunya 100 ribu."

"Waks! Mahal banget! 50 rb aja sensei!"

"EXTREME MAHALNYA!"

Singkat kata...semua orang swt melihat pasangan itu tawar menawar bersama Verde kayak pasangan suami istri lagi nawar lauk pauk di pasar sama mang-mang yang jualannya...

.

.

"Wah penuh, kita duduk dimana nih?" Oba celingak-celinguk kanan kiri, mencoba mencari tempat.

"Hoii! Disini!" suara Eva menarik perhatian mereka, dan mereka segera menempati tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Eva dan yang lainnya.

"Lama bener! Ngapain kalian? Boker di WC?" Gokudera kesal.

"Bukan salah kita! Suuge dan Ryohei kelamaan tawar menawar sama Verde-sensei!" Mai ngeliat dompetnya, akhirnya dia jadi ikutan beli snack sama mereka, "Tapi buset... harganya mahal aja... kere nih gue..."

Ryohei membagikan pop corn yang dia beli, "Aku membelikan ini untuk kalian semua! Ayo kita makan dengan extreme!"

Suuge juga membagikan pop corn yang dia beli untuk para fujoshi, "Nih, bagi-bagi ya!"

Eva langsung nyomot satu, "Thanks! Ngomong-ngomong, mana nee-chan?"

Oba angkat bahu, "Loh, dia gak ada disini?"

Mai mendiamkan mereka semua saat pertunjukan akan dimulai, "Sst! Biarin saja kalau dia melewatkan ini! Sekarang ayo nonton!"

.

.

.

Lampu dimatikan dan ruang kebaktian itu gelap gulita. Kemudian, terdengar suara narator dari speaker.

"Alkisah pada zaman dahulu kala... hiduplah seorang ga- err... anak laki-laki bersama ayah dan ibunya. Mereka hidup bahagia dan serba berkecukupan."

Oba berbisik, "Oh, itu suara Ren! Rupanya dia jadi narator!"

"Namun, kebahagiaan itu digantikan oleh kesedihan... ketika sang ibu meninggal dunia. Anak laki-laki itu bersedih dan bersedih, membuat sang ayah yang tidak tega melihat kesedihan anaknya itu, memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang janda yang memiliki 2 anak."

Mukuro kaget, "Itu suara Yoru-chan! Dia jadi narator juga?"

Kemudian, kedua narator itu mengucapkan bersama-sama, "Tak lama kemudian, karena sakit... sang ayah pun ikut meninggal. Anak laki-laki itu pun dirawat oleh ibu tiri dan juga kedua saudara tirinya... namun, mereka begitu kejam... mereka memperlakukannya seperti pembantu, dan menyuruh-nyuruhnya setiap hari."

Eva swt, "Cinderella? Buset... ternyata drama anak-anak toh."

Ren kembali berbicara sendiri, "Namun, anak laki-laki ini tidak putus asa. Dalam keterpurukannya, akhirnya satu hal yang selama ini terpendam dalam dirinya pun bangkit!"

Yoru melanjutkan, "Anak laki-laki ini melawan ibu tiri dan juga kedua saudara tirinya! Bukan cerita Cinderella biasa kan? Kufufufu~"

Ren swt, "Nee-chan, itu tidak ada dalam dialog."

"Improvisasi, biar rame." Yoru dengan santai menjawab, dan semua orang swt karena percakapan mereka juga bisa terdengar oleh speaker.

Ren berdehem, "Baiklah, mari saja kita sambut..."

.

.

"G-rella!"

.

..

...

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

* * *

Tirai terbuka, dan nampaklah seorang pria duduk di singgasana miliknya dengan penuh keangkuhan mengenakan seragam organisasi miliknya... bisa ditebak saudara-saudara?

"Stronzo... bawakan aku wine." Xanxus memerintah sambil duduk malas di singgasananya. Suara derap langkah dapat terdengar saat Squalo keluar dari belakang panggung dengan menggunakan seragam biasanya.

"VVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII-!" karena Squalo menggunakan mike, suara Squalo pun berdenging melalui speaker, membuat semua orang mati-matian menutupi telinga mereka... dan menjadi tuli sementara.

"Gue bukan babu loe, mama! Panggil saja si G-rella!" Squalo berteriak kembali, yang membuat para penonton tergoda untuk melemparkan snack mereka ke orang yang sudah nelen megaphone rusak itu...eh, tunggu...

Mama?

Nah loh...

Xanxus jadi uke, saudara-saudara!

.

.

Oh, bukan toh...

Ternyata Xanxus kebagian peran jadi ibu tiri, sedangkan Squalo jadi saudara tiri... pantesan manggil mama...

Yak, lanjut!

.

"Kemana si Bel?" mama Xanxus bertanya sambil perempatan muncul di kepalanya, kepengen dia ngelempar si hiu berisik itu pake botol wine, sayang dia kehabisan stok... yah, jalan terakhir dia bisa kapan saja melempar singgasananya... tapi nanti dia duduk dimana? Oh, mayatnya Squalo bisa jadi bantal duduk yang empuk sepertinya...

"Lagi main sama kodoknya di kamar, mama." uh-oh, kok terdengar konotasi lain dari kalimat itu ya?

Xanxus menghela napas, "Panggilkan G-rella."

"Siap, bo-mama!" Squalo narik napas panjang-panjang... dan semua orang buru-buru nyumbat telinga mereka pake jari, pop corn, permen karet, apapun jadi... dan "G-RELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara Squalo udah kayak supersonic yang nyaris mecahin kaca jendela dan membuat ruang itu bergetar. Beberapa orang tamu pingsan mendengar suaranya, dan buru-buru ditandu oleh Nana dan Iemitsu yang selalu siap sedia.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sang G-rella... yang dengan kata lain G, mengenakan bajunya yang biasa. Mukanya terlihat mesum, eh... masam, dan kesal setengah mati. Kayaknya dia masih gak rela dapet peran Cinderella~ XD

G dengan dongkol bertanya, "Apa, hiu brengsek?" Wah, gak leluhur gak keturunan, kamusnya bahasanya berwarna-warni...

"Mama memanggil!" Squalo nunjuk kepada sang 'mama', yang herannya, nampak gak apa-apa meski kena serangan supersonic Squalo dalam jarak dekat...

"Belikan aku wine, G-rella." Xanxus melotot ke G, yang dibales dengan sama tajamnya.

"Ogah. Beli sana sendiri." G kemudian mengejek, "Atau jangan-jangan karena terlalu sering duduk, pantat loe dah jadi lebar, makanya malu berdiri?"

"VVVOOOOOOOOIIII! Beraninya mengejek mama! G-rella, kau akan kujadikan makanan ikan!" Squalo langsung menyerang dengan pedangnya.

G gak mau kalah, G's Bow di tangan, "Maju sini, dasar hiu bego!" Storm dan Rain bertemu, merah dan perak bertemu... hasilnya?

"Yak, kita tutup tirainya karena ada pertunjukan berdarah-darah yang untuk sementara harus dihentikan~" Yoru dari balik panggung menutup tirainya.

Ren swt, "Nee-chan, kau kelihatan seneng banget..."

.

.

.

Drama dilanjutkan setelah G dan Squalo ditenangkan. Yoru dan Ren memulai narasi mereka, "Kehidupan yang begitu brutal bagi G-rella pun terus berlangsung. G-rella yang tidak mempunyai teman memiliki teman-teman binatang yang selalu ia sayangi dan juga percaya."

Tirai kembali dibuka, memperlihatkan G yang masih berantakan sehabis berantem. Dia membuka pintu menuju kandang binatang, dan sekejab digandrungi oleh 'teman-teman'nya.

Knuckle, yang berperan sebagai kuda tua, dengan ceria menyambutnya, "G-rella! Kau habis berantem lagi!" ia memakai kostum kuda.

Asari, yang berperan anjing dan memakai kostum anjing mendekatinya, "Kau sampai babak belur begini. Kalau begini terus, tidak akan ada pangeran yang meminangmu."

Lampo, yang berperan sebagai labu, hanya berguling-guling gaje di panggung tanpa bersuara apa-apa. Ya iyalah, serem kalau tumbuhan bisa ngomong...err, Mukuro dan Daemon pengecualian~

"G-rella, kau harus lebih bersikap sebagai orang yang baik. Aku yakin semua penderitaanmu akan terbayar nanti." Fon, sang tikus bijak, berkata dengan lemah lembut.

"Kau dan Lal gak beda jauh, sama-sama Tsundere." Colonello, sang tikus ramah dengan ceria tertawa.

Lal menyikut Colonello dengan kuat di perutnya, "Siapa yang tsundere!" Lal, sang tikus tegas pun menginjak kaki Colonello, yang membuat Colonello melompat-lompat di kostum tikusnya.

"Jangan khawatir, G-rella. Aku akan memastikan kau menikah dengan pangeran. Meski itu berarti aku harus menculik sang pangeran dan memaksanya menikahimu." Reborn, ketua dari semua tikus, sang tikus hitman, berkata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Entah serius atau hanya bercanda.

G swt melihat mereka semua, "Dan kalian harusnya menjadi teman-temanku?" G menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa pula aku harus bersama pangeran? Seharusnya aku bersama putri kan?"

Colonello dengan mudah menjawab, "Gak ada cerita Cinderella dimana Cinderella menikah dengan putri bukan? Itu sih jadi yuri."

Lal mengangguk, "Kau adalah G-rella, otomatis kau juga akan menikah dengan pangeran."

G kesal setengah mati, "Kenapa aku yang dipilih menjadi Cinderella!"

* * *

"G-rella hidup bersama teman-teman binatangnya dengan damai, sampai akhirnya datang kabar yang menghebohkan!"

"Sang pangeran memutuskan untuk menikah~ dia akan mengundang semua orang di kerajaannya, tidak peduli cowok atau cewek, untuk pesta dansa di istananya. Kepada siapa ia tertarik, maka orang itulah yang akan menjadi istrinya~"

"Dan pengumuman itupun akhirnya sampai pada rumah G-rella... yang otomatis menimbulkan kegemparan."

.

.

.

"G-rella! Buatin baju yang super duper sangat amat luar biasa keren buat gue!" Squalo teriak dari ujung panggung, tapi suaranya masih kedengeran ke seluruh pelosok ruang kebaktian.

G nutupin telinganya yang kayaknya pecah gendang telinganya kena polusi suara, "Ogah. Boro-boro menjahit saja gue gak bisa, sekarang loe nyuruh gue bikin baju buat loe? Pake baju boneka aja sana. Loe demen kan maen boneka?"

"Itu mah si nenek!" Squalo sudah mau kumat darah tingginya, "Jangan samain gue sama si Luss!"

G cuma ketawa ngejek, "Oh, sorry. Gue kira karena loe manjangin rambut loe, loe punya cita-cita yang sama dengan si Lussuria."

"Najis!" Squalo teriak pake suara megaphone, "GUE MASIH NORMAL YA!"

G bisik-bisik, "Bah, peringkat nomor 1 pasangan BDSM di KHR kan loe ama Xanxus... gitu normal?"

Bel naik ke panggung, "Hei, G. Buatin baju buat pangeran, ushishishi~ Harus bagus ya, yang mencerminkan darah biru dari pangeran ini~"

G swt, "Ya udah, pake baju biru aja sana. Sama-sama biru kan?"

Bel ngelemparin pisau ke G, yang dengan mudah G hindari, "Itu cuma perumpamaan, dasar pembantu bego."

Parameter kesabaran G udah mau bucat, "GUE BUKAN PEMBOKAT!"

Xanxus masuk ke panggung dan ngelemparin 3 gelas wine ke kepala mereka bertiga, dan dengan tembakan jitu, kena tiga-tiganya, "BERISIK!"

G dengan cool membersihkan pecahan gelas dari kepalanya, "Kenapa juga loe pada mau baju, hah? Beli saja sana di toko."

Squalo pengen ngebacok Xanxus, tapi nanti deh, di kamar saja... sekarang drama dulu, "Loe gak tau, pembokat bego? Pangeran mau mengadakan pesta dansa untuk menentukan pendamping hidupnya!"

G ngeliat ke Belphegor, "Pangeran? Maksudnya makhluk ini?"

"Bukan, o'on. Bukan pangeran jadi-jadian kayak gini, pangeran asli!" Rambut Squalo yang indah, panjang, dan bisa jadi cambuk itu hampir saja kepotong pisaunya si Bel, "VVVOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! Apa-apaan loe Bel!"

"Jangan mengejek pangeran, Squ-chan~!" Bel dan Squalo bertengkar di ujung panggung, sementara Xanxus melotot ke G.

"Kalo loe gak bisa buat, sana beliin buat kita." Xanxus mengambil pistolnya, "Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus bisa masuk ke pesta dansa itu."

G makin swt, "Xanxus... loe kepengen nikah sama pangeran? Squalo mau dikemanain?"

Xanxus ngelempar gelas lain ke kepala G, herannya G gak bisa hindar. Kemampuan khusus Xanxus, maybe? "Gue bukan mau nikah sama pangeran itu... gue mau bunuh dia dan ambil alih kerajaannya. Supaya lebih mudah, kita harus menyamar menjadi salah satu partisipan dari acara konyol itu... dan saat ia lengah, gue bakal bunuh dia."

G shock, "Gue gak bakal ngebiarin loe ngebunuh pangeran! Kebayang gue kalo loe jadi raja baru, jadi tiran loe bisa-bisa! Pajak jadi tinggi, korupsi dimana-mana, pemerintahan jadi gak bener... balik ke masa Orde Lama kita bisa-bisa!" lah G... loe tau toh sejarah Indonesia?

Xanxus menghela napas, "Gue gak peduli. Kalo loe mau ngehalangin kita... woi, stronzo." dia manggil kedua bawahannya yang dari tadi sibuk jambak-jambak rambut, cubit-cubit pipi, sama nginjek-nginjek sepatu yang lain.

"Siap boss! Mau kita apain ini pembokat? Mau digoreng, dibakar, dicincang, atau direbus?"

"Atau..." Bel udah ngeliat G pake tatapan yang ngebuat G merinding meski dia gak bisa ngeliat matanya, "Mau kita raep aja boss?"

"Amit-amit! Gue mau nahan keperjakaan gue sampai gue nikah nanti!" G buru-buru kabur dari ketiga orang yang kini sudah memandang dia penuh napsu... bukan napsu ngebunuh ya saudara-saudara...

"Woi! Kabur dia!"

"Kejar! Biar kita bisa fourthsome!"

"Jangan lari loe, pembokat~!"

Yoru nutup tirai lagi saat G ditangkap sama ketiga orang itu, dan Ren lari manggil Giotto dan yang lain buat nyelametin G yang udah mau disekuhara sama ketiga orang Varia tersebut.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

Author : Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib G? Apakah dia ter-raep sebelum Giotto dkk sempat menolong? Apakah dia bisa menikah dengan sang pangeran sambil mempertahankan keperjakaannya? Simak chapter berikutnya~ karena sekarang Author mau nutup tirai dulu buat pertunjukan berikutnya.

Ren : Pertunjukan berikutnya apa Author?

Yoru : Gak tau Ren? Itu loh... Fujoshi-fujoshi Dangerous.

Mai : *garuk-garuk kepala* Bukan harusnya Author-Author Dangerous?

Author : Gak enak didenger... lagipula kita semua kan fujoshi, jadi Fujoshi-Fujoshi Dangerous aja. Selamat datang semuanya, di Fujoshi-Fujoshi Dangerous pertama~~! Terima kasih untuk semua review sampai saat ini, Author benar-benar senang dengan review-review yang diberikan, meski kalian anonymous atau hanya untuk bilang suka ke fic ini.

Yoru : Review-review yang kalian kasih itu jadi pendorong author pemalesan ini untuk terus update fanficnya, meski dia kepepet ama deadline fanfic lain.

Suuge : Dah ah basa-basinya, coba kita liat review selama ini yang ada request atau pertanyaan... hmm...

Eva : Buat Fitria-lyss di Fidelina, terima kasih buat sarannya. Author jadi bisa ngebuat fanficnya jadi lebih enak dipandang mata. Meski udah gak PM-an bareng lagi, tetep baca fanfic ini ya~!

Mai : Buat Ileyra, maaf kalau author suka ada typo, abis kadang-kadang author ngetiknya harus buru-buru, dan ga sempet cek ulang. Tapi author usahakan untuk meminimalisir jumlah typo yang ada. Hiks...akhirnya ada yang simpati sama gue...

Ren : Buat Rouvrir Fleur, yey~! Kita sama pendapatnya, Tsuna dibuang aja ke laut~! *toss bareng Oba*

Eva : Buat Hibari hime... wah, ada saingannya nih. Tenang saja, meski Yoru suka nyiksa Dino, gue bakal terus ngejagain dia baik-baik! *nyumputin Dino di lemari pas Yoru dah ngeluarin palu saktinya*

Suuge : Buat RachanYuuHi, request XS maaf baru dikabulin sekarang. Dimulai minggu depan author akan mencoba memperbanyak hint pairing ini.

Oba : Buat Nyasararu/KiReiKi... request Hibari x Mukuro selalu ada dari chapter awal-awal, semoga puas dengan hint-hint tersebut. Btw, doujinshi 6918? Coba saja cari di aarinfantasy dan doujintoshokan. Di nihonomaru juga mungkin ada, meski author gak pernah pake situs itu.

Mai : Buat shoukohime, bianchi, shamal, dan colonello sudah ditempatkan di tempat pengajaran mereka masing-masing. Tapi author senang karena sudah diberi usul yang menarik~ XD

Suuge : Buat vocallone, oh yeah~ ternyata gue gak selangka yang gue pikirkan~! But no! No YAOI please! Author cukup cemarin otakmu saja dengan yaoi, jangan otakku juga! Oh ya, author cukup kebingungan karena untuk pasangan Gokudera, ada yang minta dengan Yamamoto dan dengan Tsuna (gak seperti 6918 yang dari dulu sampai sekarang gak ada yang request lain). Karenanya, author akan melanjutkan dengan cinta segitiga ini saja.

Ren : Buat LucyLucielle, sorry kalau author gak bisa deskripsiin secara rinci. Author gak biasa bikin fic pertarungan...tapi author senang ternyata pasangan RyoheixSuuge ternyata disukai! Wah, Suuge, selamat ya!

Yoru : Buat Etsukuro... kufufufu~ kita banyak kesamaan ya? Hee... padahal gue kira gak ada lagi orang kayak gue karena di circle temen-temen gue cuma gue yang kayak begini. Author berterima kasih karena telah setia membaca dan juga sering memberi review sampai sekarang, dan tentu saja, sesuai request Etsukuro (dan reviewers lain) author akan memastikan adanya 6918 di setiap chapternya~ yang berarti makanan untuk kita, para fans 6918~!

Author : Fiuh...cape juga, tapi cerita ini reviewnya yang paling banyak dibanding cerita-cerita author yang lainnya.

Yoru : Loe gak kerja apa-apa juga, kita yang dari tadi komat-kamit.

Ren : Nee-chan juga cuma bacain punya Etsukuro doang...

Yoru : Karena dia bilang dia mirip sama gue, makanya gue bacain. Gue males dan sibuk tau, siapa tau ada hint 6918 yang gue lewatkan XD?

Author : Selain itu, di masa-masa pembuatan tiap chapternya, pasti ada aja orang asli dari OC yang protes.

Mai : Ya iyalah loe! Ngajak berantem hah, bikin fanfic yang ngebuat gw REBORN!

Suuge : Loe juga make nama gue tanpa sepengetahuan dan ijin gue! Hak cipta, man! Terus napa gue dipasangin sama Ryohei!

Author : *nunjuk 2 orang diatas* Yap, mereka tuh yang paling sering protes.

Yoru : Bacot kalian berdua, toh kalian juga ketawa-ketawa gila kan baca ini fanfic?

Mai & Suuge : ...

Ren : Udah, udah... tapi nee-chan, author jarang update ya?

Author : Author sibuk dengan sekolah author, meski author gak terlalu peduli nilai... author bisa dibunuh guru les author kalau author sampai tinggal kelas... bisa dipecat jadi muridnya dia tuh.

Oba : *ketawa* Derita loe, bukan gue~

Eva : Makanya, sering belajar author...

Author : Males nian...ok deh, sampai sini saja dulu~~ terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini dan terus ikuti perkembangan cerita ini ya~!

Yoru : Berhubung author belum nemuin cara buat namatin ini fic, kayaknya ini fic bakal panjang...

Ren : Oh ya, kalau di Fujoshi-Fujoshi Dangerous berikutnya review anda ingin dibacakan oleh karakter favorit dari KHR, silahkan tuliskan di review~ oh ya kalau sempat, baca cerita-cerita author yang lainnya. Tapi ini satu-satunya cerita yang humor dan bahasa indonesia sih...

Author : Kalau author minat dan ada request, author akan mencoba membuat cerita bahasa indonesia lainnya...

All : See you next chapter~!


	8. Chapter 7, Event Valentine 3

Author : *kabur*

Hibari : *tangkep terus diiket pake borgol*

Author : Ampun...! Author minta maaf sudah melupakan update...!

Mukuro : Oya oya...jadi kita dilupakan nih, author?

Author : Gak kok. Kalau kalian sih inget, kan dari kemarin author updatenya cerita 1869 author yang lain.

Hibari : Maksudmu Pains of Love? Apa-apaan itu fanfic, aku dinikahin sama Haneuma.

Mukuro : *panik* A-Author! Itu gak beneran kan?

Author : Jiah...baca ceritanya sana...sementara itu, Author mau update yang ini dulu. R&R minna~ nanti disambung lagi di Fujoshi-Fujoshi Dangerous!

* * *

Setelah keributan yang terjadi di pertengahan drama itu, dan setelah sekian kalinya tirai ditutup, akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tirai itu terbuka lagi.

Ren memulai narasinya lagi, "G-rella yang dikurung di rumah karena tidak boleh mengikuti pesta pun bersedih hati. Ia ingin mengikuti pesta tersebut, tapi jangankan pergi keluar dari kamarnya, baju gaun yang pantas pun ia tidak punya."

Yoru swt, "Wao, Ren. Diam-diam ternyata kata-katamu nyakitin ya?"

* * *

G duduk di matras yang ceritanya merupakan tempat tidurnya, bajunya compang-camping dan robek-robek, memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang six pack (jangan pada piktor dulu semua, itu cuma badan atasnya doang, bagian bawahnya gak loh...). Mukanya terlihat kusut dan stress. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat kursi kayu di ruangannya itu dan melemparkannya pada pintu besi yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus dikurung seperti tahanan sih!" ia melihat ke arah belakang panggung dimana Yoru dan Ren bersembunyi, "Kenapa juga aku harus pakai pakaian compang-camping begini. Sekarang aku dah ga ada bedanya sama pengamen jalanan..."

Yoru berbisik pada Ren, "Itu kan biar orang-orang ngira loe abis di raep~"

Ren ngangguk-ngangguk, "Dan lagi, mana ada pengamen jalanan yang six pack?" Ren terpana melihat badan G yang indah, sexy, apapun itulah...

G tidak mendengar bisik-bisikan kedua fujoshi bejad itu, dan kembali duduk di matras, "Ini drama kacau banget sih? Udah ga ada naskah, aku juga cuma tau peran ketiga orang _sexual harasser_ itu..."

.

.

.

Mai swt, "Ya elah, si G ngomel-ngomel mulu dari tadi...lagi datang bulan bu?"

Suuge dengan polosnya bertanya, "Lah? G perempuan?"

Mai garuk-garuk kepala, "Udah ah! Loe mah nanya itu mulu! G cowok lah, liat tuh badannya!"

Suuge cemberut, "Abis loe bilang datang bulan melulu! Gue kiranya kan dia cewek!"

Mai nampar Suuge pake DVD Katekyo Hitman Reborn, "Tah! Makanya, nonton!"

Suuge yang ketampar ga terima, "OOOII! Sakit nih!" dia nyekok Mai pake pop corn.

"Awahsywuh!" Mai yang kecekok dah ngegumam-gumam kenceng ga jelas.

Oba akhirnya menjitak mereka berdua pake komik Katekyo Hitman Reborn, "Berisik! Gue gak bisa nonton nih!"

.

.

.

G swt melihat pertengkaran di bangku penonton, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat ia sedang drama, "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tanpa baju pesta yang cocok, aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam pesta meskipun aku berhasil keluar dari sini. Dan aku harus menghentikan Xanxus sebelum dia jadi tiran yang bikin korupsi dimana-mana."

"Ciit..."

G yang bingung mendengar suara dari kamarnya yang kosong itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menemukan seekor tikus (asli) di balik barang-barang yang ia lempar tadi, "Tikus? Kenapa bisa ada tikus disini?"

Tikus yang mukanya lebih mirip seperti hamster itu (Yoru nyolong dari kandang kakaknya, jangan bilang-bilang ya~) mendekati G dan melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh memelas. G yang tidak tega akhirnya mengambil tikus itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di matras, "Kau lapar? Aku masih ada roti sisa tadi pagi yang tidak jadi aku makan karena dikejar-kejar oleh ketiga orang gila itu." G memberikan rotinya pada sang tikus, yang makan dengan lahap.

G kembali ke permasalahan, "Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku mendobrak pintu tersebut?"

Tiba-tiba, tikus itu meloncat masuk ke dalam baju G. G yang kaget mau mengeluarkannya, tapi tikus itu merangkak ke punggungnya, membuat kedua tangannya tidak dapat menggapainya, "Hei! Geli tau! Keluar!"

Tikus itu bersikeras bersembunyi di dalam baju G, meski G berusaha mengeluarkannya. Namun, setelah ruangan itu entah kenapa dipenuhi oleh kabut yang muncul entah dari mana, jadi jelas kenapa tikus itu bersembunyi. Sebuah semangka (author dilempar tongkat sama Daemon) muncul dari dalam kabut dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kembalikan tikus itu padaku, G-rella." Daemon mengenakan pakaiannya saat ia menjadi Julie Katou. Lengkap dengan sabit besarnya itu. Orang akan lebih mengiranya sebagai shinigami dibanding...

"Siapa loe?" Oh, G kenal dengan Daemon. Tapi di dramanya kan mereka gak kenal satu sama lain. Lagipula, G gak tau apa peran Daemon.

Daemon terlihat kesal, dan mengucapkan perannya dengan penuh jijik, "...ibu perimu."

.

.

.

"WHAT!" G dan seluruh penonton kaget, geli, dan langsung tertawa mendengar itu, "Loe? Ibu peri! Ga salah peran tuh?"

Daemon pengen banget nusuk G pake sabitnya itu, tapi dia sudah dilarang sama Giotto dan Allaude untuk menumpahkan darah pada saat drama, "Memangnya peranmu sendiri cocok?"

"..." G terdiam, "Gak."

"Ya udah, jangan komentar." Daemon melipat tangannya, "Terus, balikin itu tikus."

"Bukannya harusnya loe datang kesini buat ngebantuin gue ke pesta? Terus napa loe pengen ini tikus? Jangan bilang loe mau nyobain daging tikus? Cari aja di mang-mang baso yang suka jualan di pinggir jalan, pasti ada yang jual..." G mengejek Daemon, dia memang masih sensi gara-gara Daemon pernah mengkhianati Giotto dulu.

"Kalau aku gak mau?" Daemon mengerutkan dahinya dan balas bertanya, "Dan kenapa kau melindungi tikus itu coba? Terserah aku mau aku apain itu tikus. Itu tikus peliharaanku."

G ngancem, "Loe pengen Xanxus jadi tiran? Bisa-bisa dia kasih perintah buat tu rambut semangka loe dicukur, mau loe?" G ngambil hak milik, "Ya udah, ini tikus buat gue aja. Gue gak percaya loe bisa melihara apapun."

Daemon bergidik sedikit membayangkan rambut semangka kesayangannya dicukur, "Ogah..." terus dia berpikir bentar, "Kamu mau tikus itu?"

G rada gak percaya apa yang dia denger, "Hah? Loe mau ngasih tikus ini? Gak salah?"

Daemon mengangkat bahu, "Aku memelihara tikus itu bukan karena mau, tapi karena seorang jendral lebih memperhatikan tikus itu dibandingkan aku, jadi aku culik saja satu. Kalau kamu mau, buatmu saja...asal." Daemon menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejab, pakaian G berubah, "Kau menghentikan ibu tirimu itu." menjadi gaun.

...

Gaun, saudara-saudara pembacaku sekalian. Gaun warna pink seperti warna rambutnya G, lengkap dengan renda-renda mencolok mata. Jangan lupa hiasan rambut dari perhiasan yang menghiasi rambut G pula. Meski ada tato, G sekarang terlihat seperti wanita bangsawan...yang rada atau sangat garang wajahnya...

"DAEMON! Gue sumpahin loe jadi bulet dan berwarna biru kayak saudara loe kalau loe gak balikin gue sekarang juga!" Yang G maksud itu kucing dari masa depan itu loh...Doraemon. Tinggal ditambah OR doang diantara D dan A...

Daemon ketawa geli ngeliat G marah-marah, "Seorang wanita tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu loh, _signora_."

G tangannya sudah gatel pengen nembak ini semangka satu. Sayang pistol dia semuanya sudah disita sama Yoru dan Ren sebelum drama, "D.A.E.M.O.N..."

"Ini untuk penyamaranmu. Dengan begini kau bisa masuk ke dalam acara pesta dansa itu tanpa masalah." Daemon membukakan pintu untuk G, dan saat G melihat keluar, dia terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi pada Reborn yang lainnya.

Colonelo, Lal, Fon, dan Knuckle mengenakan kostum kuda dan berdiri di depan kereta dengan Reborn sebagai kusir dan Asari sebagai partnernya.

G swt melihat Reborn, "Bukannya harusnya kau menjadi kuda juga?"

Reborn hanya tersenyum angkuh, "Jangan samakan aku dengan pekerja kuli seperti mereka."

Lal dan Colonelo protes, "Hey!"

Lal menggerutu, "Ini memalukan..."

Colonelo dibawa santai, "Kau imut kok, mengenakan kostum kuda seperti itu."

Lal menginjak kaki Colonelo, "Aku tidak butuh pujianmu!"

Asari turun dari kereta, dan berjalan menuju G, "Nah, G-rella...waktunya untukmu bertemu dengan pangeran impianmu! Ayo berangkat menuju masa depan yang cerah!" dan sebelum G sempat berkata apa-apa, Asari sudah mendorongnya masuk kedalam kereta.

Daemon melempar sesuatu pada G, "Hoi, G. Terima itu." G menangkapnya, dan kaget mendapati box weapon milik Gokudera dan juga cincin Vongola di tangannya, "Supaya misimu jadi lebih mudah. Arrivederci." dan Daemon pergi sebelum G sempat mencoba senjatanya itu pada dirinya.

Pintu kereta pun ditutup saat Reborn mencambuk ketiga Arcobaleno lain dan Knuckle supaya mereka menarik keretanya, "Ayo jalan, kuda-kuda pemalas."

Lal dan Colonelo merobek kostum kuda mereka, dan untung dibaliknya mereka masih pakai baju biasa mereka, "Reborn! Enak saja kau dapat enaknya terus! Kau curang!"

Reborn mengeluarkan pistol Leonnya, "Kalian menentangku?"

Yoru dan Ren menutup tirainya sebelum drama berdarahnya dimulai lagi...

* * *

Gokudera kaget melihat box weapon dan cincinnya berada di tangan G, "AH!" dia buru-buru mengecek pakaian dan kantung celananya, tapi dengan berat hati ia menyadari kalau keduanya raib.

Yamamoto yang lagi asyik makan pop corn menyadari Gokudera depresi, "Oh? Jadi yang G bawa barusan itu yang asli?"

Gokudera bangkit berdiri dan hampir saja meloncati bangku-bangku penonton bila bukan kedua tangan Yamamoto menghentikannya dengan cara memeluk pinggangnya...mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, "Lepaskan, yakyuu baka! Gue mau merebut lagi barang-barang gue! Kapan lagipula dia ngambilnya?"

Eva yang lagi makan tersedak dan buru-buru minum. Untung saja Gokudera gak sadar dia yang ngambil pas dia ngedandanin Tsuna dan Gokudera. Dia diminta Yoru untuk mengambil kedua barang itu, dan dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata buat drama ini toh.

Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera, "Sudahlah, Hayato. Lagipula cuma sekali ini saja bukan? Toh dia itu leluhurmu, jadi biarkan sajalah."

Oba nyeletuk, "Lagipula bukannya Uri juga lebih demen sama G dibanding sama loe? Sama loe mah berantem mulu."

Gokudera menjitak Oba, "Berisik, biar suka berantem juga, dia itu partnerku!" Gokudera teriak depresi, "Uri!"

Oba balas dendam dengan cara mendorong Gokudera ke pangkuan Yamamoto, "Aduh! Sakit tau! Duduk manis sedikit bisa gak sih!"

Gokudera langsung bangkit berdiri, muka merah, "Cewek gila! Gue bakal ledakin loe keluar dari sini!"

Tsuna dan Suuge buru-buru melerai mereka berdua, "Gak di panggung, gak di bangku penonton...kok malah pada berantem gini!"

Sementara itu, yang di panggung juga protes...

"Ih, si Oba...kenapa Gokudera dikasih ke Yamamoto...Gokudera kan punya Tsuna..." Ren meratap di balik tirai panggung.

Yoru menarik Ren yang masih tersedu-sedu ke balik panggung, "Ya, ya...ayo kita mulai lagi dramanya."

* * *

Tirai terbuka dan menunjukkan _background_ yang berbeda. _Background_ istana megah dan besar memenuhi panggung, dan G keluar dari kereta Lamponya dengan bantuan Asari, meski G menolak bantuan itu mentah-mentah.

G melihat ke istana, dan kemudian ia jongkok di dekat kereta sambil stress dan bergumam sendiri, "Gak mau masuk...gimana kalau gue masuk ada ibu tiri gue yang tukang sekuhara itu? Mati aku...mana bajuku gini lagi...amit-amit..."

Asari tertawa dengan niat baik, "Jangan khawatir, G-rella. Aku yakin orang-orang tidak akan sadar kau lelaki. Kau cantik kok."

Terbalik dari yang Asari harapkan, kata-kata itu menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam pada harga diri G. Dirinya yang laki-laki dibilang cantik...cantik! Padahal dia yakin dia bukan waria seperti Lussuria, tapi kenapa oh kenapa dia dibilang cantik...

Asari dan Knuckle menariknya tangan G yang sudah seperti boneka kehilangan jiwanya...dan semua penonton yakin mereka bisa melihat arwah G keluar dari mulutnya dan berteriak depresi minta tolong. Daemon muncul di sisi G, dan menahan tawanya supaya tidak terjadi lagi pertumpahan darah yang akan semakin mengulur-ngulur dramanya.

"Kalau kau sebegitu tidak percaya diri, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan box animal milik keturunanmu itu saja? Lagipula tidak ada larangan untuk membawa binatang peliharaan, dan dengan Uri, kau bisa langsung bertindak saat misi dimulai." untuk pertama kalinya, Daemon memberikan usul yang berguna...

G memandang Daemon dengan kecurigaan, tapi akhirnya dia memanggil Uri keluar dari box. Tidak seperti saat dengan Gokudera, Uri langsung bermanja-manja pada G, yang membuat Gokudera di bangku penonton patah hati dan menyendiri di pojokan ruangan. Uri melihat tikus yang bersembunyi di dalam gaun G, dan matanya segera memicing, kuku kakinya sudah keluar dan siap untuk menyerang sang tikus, tapi G melindungi tikus itu dengan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh, Uri. Ini peliharaan Alaude, nanti dia bisa-bisa membunuhku kalau tahu tikus ini dimakan olehmu." Daemon hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, padahal ia sedikit mengharapkan tikus itu dimakan oleh Uri supaya Alaude marah-marah nantinya.

Daemon kemudian melangkah pergi, "Yah, tugasku disini sudah selesai. Aku menunggu hasil yang bagus ya, _signora. Ciao~_" dan ia menghilang dalam kabut...ditambah serbuk-serbuk cahaya supaya sedikit mirip seperti ibu peri.

G melihat ke arah istana, dan menghela napas panjang. Dengan Uri duduk di bahunya, dan tikus kecil bersembunyi di balik gaunnya, G memasuki istana untuk memulai misinya menghentikan ibu tirinya menjadi tiran.

* * *

_'Oh tidak...'_ G berteriak di dalam kepalanya saat mendapati dirinya dalam neraka...iya, neraka...tidak membesar-besarkan...karena selain kata itu, kata apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengilustrasikan keadaan dirinya sekarang?

"G-chan! Kau terlihat sangat imut mengenakan baju itu!" Daniella Vongola, sang ottavo dari Vongola, kini memeluk tubuhnya dengan pelukan sekuat beruang kutub...atau gorilla, dia tidak tahu...yang pasti ia merasa tulangnya serasa akan hancur semua. Pantas saja Daniella bisa menjadi boss Vongola meski ia seorang wanita. G kini memberi respek lebih pada boss kedelapan ini.

"Ih...! Gemesss! Pengen aku bawa pulang dan aku dandan lebih lagi!" Daniella sekarang memutar-mutar tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan baru. Dosa apakah ia sampai ia harus mendapatkan nasib ini?

"_Madre..._" Timoteo menghela napas dan menarik Daniella supaya ia tidak membunuh G secara tidak sengaja dengan kekuatannya yang tidak bisa dikontrol setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya imut, "Primo akan marah kalau kau membunuh atau membawanya pergi."

"Gio-chan? Ah, tidak apa! Kan aku hanya membuat bawahannya yang biasanya cemberut terus terlihat jadi lebih enak dipandang!" Tangan Daniella menangkap G sebelum ia bisa kabur, "Jangan kabur, kan dramanya belum selesai~"

G merasa ingin pecah pembuluh darahnya karena stress dan marah, "Kalau begitu jangan diulur-ulur terus! Gue sudah muak pake baju gaun gak jelas dari Doraemon ini!"

"Doraemon?" Mata Daniella berkaca-kaca, "Mana? Mana robot kucing masa depan itu!" Daniella ternyata penggemar Doraemon toh?

G mengesampingkan masalah itu, "Ngapain kalian para boss Vongola ada disini?"

Timoteo menjawab, "Kami mendapat peran sebagai para bangsawan yang diundang ke pesta dansa ini." ia kemudian tersenyum, "Oh, lihat. Sang pangeran sudah datang." ia menunjuk ke belakang G, dan G membalikan badannya untuk melihat sang pangeran.

"Oh? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu wanita secantikmu di pesta dansa ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

G cuma bisa cengo. WTH? WTF? WTblahblahblah! Ini lebih mengejutkan dibanding Daemon jadi ibu peri. Tapi harusnya ia sudah bisa menebaknya sih, mengingat pembuat naskah dari drama ini (Yoru dan Ren bersin-bersin) adalah dua cewek gila yang sepertinya senang sekali melihatnya menderita.

.

.

.

"SECONDO!" suara teriakan G untuk sesaat mencapai tinggit not yang biasanya hanya bisa dicapai oleh Squalo...

.

.

.

* * *

"OMIGOD! Ada kembarannya Xanxus!" Suuge teriak.

"OMIGOD! Pangerannya bukan Giotto!" Oba ikutan teriak.

"OMIGOD! ...Err, teriak apa ya? Ah, sudahlah." Mai yang cuma ikutan 'OMIGOD'nya doang gak ada ide mau lanjutin apa.

"OMIG-" Eva yang mau ikutan teriak udah keburu ditonfa sama Hibari, yang sepertinya udah gak tahan daritadi orang-orang di sekitarnya itu ribut-ribut gaje melulu.

"Berisik! Ini bukan paduan suara!"

* * *

G hanya bisa dengan ngeri terpatung saat Secondo menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut dan mengecupnya, "_Signora_... kau adalah orang tercantik yang kulihat di pesta dansa malam ini. Kecantikanmu begitu memukau dan merebut hatiku...maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

G merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri semua dan merinding mendengar kata-kata Secondo. Niat awal untuk menghajar pria di depannya ini pun sirna sudah karena digantikan oleh kengerian yang amat sangat melihat dia sangat OOC.

* * *

Ren yang mengintip dari balik panggung ikutan cengo, "Nee-chan...itu Secondo jangan-jangan salah makan Poison Cooking Bianchi?"

Yoru mengeluarkan sebuah kunci pas (itu tuh, yang suka dipakai Winry Rockbell buat ngejahar kepala Edward Elric) berukuran raksasa dan merenung, "Apa aku terlalu keras saat memukulnya ya? Rencananya kan membuat dia cukup OOC biar gak bakal buat keributan, tapi kayaknya kelebihan deh."

Mata Ren terbelakak melihat kunci pas berlumuran darah itu, "...hebat Secondo gak mati dipukul pakai itu."

* * *

"G-rella! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" G segera membalikkan badan dan menarik tangannya dari Secondo saat ia mendengar suara...

Ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya...

"Ho? Kau menemukan sang pangeran untuk kami? Bagus, sekarang kami bisa membunuhnya dan membiarkan bo- mama mengambil alih tahta!"

"Ushishishi~~ kau terlihat sangat cocok mengenakan gaun itu, G-rella~"

"Minggir kalian. Aku akan membunuh pangeran itu dan merebut tahtanya." Lah, Xanxus...gak sadarkah dirimu melihat Secondo?

Secondo maju dan melindungi G di belakangnya, "Aku akan melindungimu, _signora_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh calon istriku."

G membentaknya, mati-matian menahan dirinya supaya tidak meninju Secondo yang sudah tidak waras itu, "Siapa yang calon istrimu!"

"Tahtamu akan menjadi milikku sekarang." Xanxus mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan mulai menembaki sang Secondo, tidak peduli pada G yang masih berada disana.

Secondo melindungi dirinya dengan tabir api miliknya yang mirip dengan Xanxus, "Signora! Hati-hati!" Secondo menarik tubuh G mendekati dirinya, dan G akan protes, tapi protesnya terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan Secondo nyasar dari pinggangnya...ke pantatnya.

Uh-oh...perempatan sudah muncul di kepala G.

Xanxus kembali menembak terus-menerus, dan tabir api Secondo terkoyak sedikit, namun cukup untuk membuat G dan Secondo terhempas ke sisi lain panggung. Asap karena ledakan tersebut memenuhi panggung, dan membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Yoru dan Ren mengambil kipas angin raksasa dan menyingkirkan asapnya, memperlihatkan Secondo sudah bangkit, tapi tidak ada G dimana-mana.

Saat Secondo mencari-cari G dimana-mana, sebuah bongkahan kayu dari panggung terbuka dan memperlihatkan G dengan gaunnya yang robek-robek dan juga rambut acak-acakan. G kemudian menghantamkan kakinya ke panggung, tangannya menarik lepas hiasan rambut yang menahan rambutnya dan menyisirnya dengan tangan ke belakang. Seputung rokok menyala di mulutnya, dan G menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan nikotin membakar paru-parunya, dan menghembuskan asap rokok ke arah kedua orang yang hampir seperti kembar itu.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." G mengelus kepala Uri di bahunya, dan bergumam, "Uri, Cambio Forma."

Uri mengeong dan berubah menjadi busur Archery milik G. G membidikkan busurnya kepada Xanxus dan Squalo, "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua disini sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

Author : Bagaimana kelanjutan misi G? Bisakah dia menjaga perdamaian dunia dengan mengalahkan kedua tiran bejad itu? Saksikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya~~

Yoru : Ini mau sampai berapa part? Valentinenya saja sudah lewat 2 bulan...

Author : Berikutnya yang terakhir...janji deh...

Ren : Kalau begitu...mari kita mulai saja Fujoshi-Fujoshi Dangerousnya! Ada 8 review baru untuk chapter 7! Wah...mewakili semua OC, author, dan juga para karakter KHR yang dikorbankan author di cerita ini, aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Ada juga yang masukin cerita ini ke daftar favorit! Syukur deh, dengan begini jerih payah author gak sia-sia kan?

Author : Yap, author sangat berterima kasih. Ok, mari kita lihat 8 reviews...dipotong 3 karena tiga orang itu OC yang dipake disini...

Suuge : Dari _**bhiblu21**_... wah, minta dibacain sama Hibari nih...

Mai : Mau diculik dulu Hibarinya?

Yoru : Hibari kan? Seep, serahkan saja padaku~ selama menunggu Hibari, kalian bacakan dulu saja review yang lainnya. *bawa tali tambang dan rafia yang banyak, jangan lupa bekal foto-foto nista lainnya yang diperlukan untuk menyogok Hibari*

Oba : Dari _**Fitria-lyss di Fidelina**_ ...oh, dikirain ilang kemana, ternyata lagi ngeraep internet toh *ditabok*. Waduh, belum puas...nanti lama-lama rating cerita ini bisa M loh, Fitria-san... syukur deh kalau cerita ini gak ngebikin bosen, terus baca dan review ya! *dihajar gara-gara nagih* Hehehe, tulisannya kan sekarang rapi karena dah dikasih usul sama Fitria-san, meski kadang masih suka ada typo...

Mai : Dari _**Kirazu Haruka**_ ...Eh? Gue juga gak tau kenapa mereka gak kaget...tanyain si author.

Author : Well...kayaknya itu bisa dijadiin plot cerita, tapi untuk sementara, anggap saja mereka gak sadar...atau mereka kira dah dikenalin sama guru-gurunya. Nanti dibuat plotnya deh~ makasih buat idenya ya, Haruka-san~

Ren : Dari **_Hikari Kou Minami_**... Tentu saja boleh kok, Author tidak masalah dipanggil Lotus-san (honorificnya buang ajalah). Author juga berterima kasih udah mau baca dan favorite, dan memang masih banyak typo...Author suka gak sadar sampai dia baca ulang berkali-kali. Mau sekolah kesini? Wah, harus cari dulu tuh sekolahnya~ Sekolahnya dah disembunyiin sama Reborn-sensei, katanya buat sekalian nyari calon mafia~ Keep reading and review juga ya! Author akan berusaha secepat mungkin update!

Suuge : Dari _**Vocallone**_...walah, yang ini juga minta dibacain sama Mukuro, tapi Yorunya belum balik...

Yoru : *tiba-tiba nongol ambil kehabisan napas* Yosh! Dapet Hibari dan oleh-olehnya, Mukuro! Nah, berhubung nyawaku sedang terancam, minna-san, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya! Aku kabur dulu, kufufufu~~ *melesatlah dia pergi*

Hibari : *death glare* Mana herbivore gila satu itu?

Mukuro : *cemberut* Yoru-chan! Kembalikan foto itu!

Eva : Berhubung kalian dah ada disini, bacain reviews dari 2 penggemar kalian tuh *ngasih review ke Hibari dan Mukuro*

Hibari : *robek kertas dan buang* Ogah.

Ren : Aduh, jangan dirobek atuh...gini aja, nanti aku minta nee-chan balikin fotonya deh. *liat HP* tuh, nee-chan sms dia bakal balikin foto celana dalam kalian berdua kalau kalian bacain review.

Mukuro : O.O

Hibari : :(

Mukuro : *sadar dari shocknya* Yoru-chan! Kapan kamu ngambil fotonya! Balikin!

Hibari : *terdiam sejenak dan sms Yoru, sms apa, gak tau tah. Udah sms, dia ngambil kertas baru dari Ren* Cukup baca review kan? *sambil ogah-ogahan dia baca* Untuk _**bhiblu21**_... jangan sekolah disini, aku sudah cukup stress dengan satu fujoshi gila...bisa gila kalau ada spesies yang sama dengan cewek itu di sekolah itu...lebih baik aku kembali ke Namimori. Threesome dengan Dino? ...asal aku yang jadi seme, boleh saja.

Mukuro : *shock* Kyoya! Kau mau selingkuh! *berlinang air mata* kalau begitu aku juga selingkuh dengan Tsunayoshi-kun!

Hibari : *masa bodoin* Dua herbivore bodoh yang selalu melindungi Sawada itu tidak akan jalan-jalan hubungannya selama salah satu dari mereka tidak sibuk menyembah-nyembah si raja herbivore itu. Untuk semangka dan Alaude...selama kau selalu mengikuti Yoru, yang selalu menjadi stalker dari mereka berdua, aku yakin kau bisa melihat lebih banyak dari hubungan mereka. Tugasku selesai, sekarang, aku pergi mencari Yoru.

Eva : Aduh...Hibari reviewnya galak-galak amat...Mukuro, reviewnya lebih baik ya...Mukuro?

Mukuro : TT^TT Tsunayoshi-kun...Kyoya selingkuh sama Dino...aku dikemanain?

Tsuna : Cup, cup...tabahlah hatimu...dan lagi kau harus punya hati seluas samudera buat pacaran sama Hibari-san. Bacain reviewnya, Mukuro.

Mukuro : Buat _**Vocallone**_... author kaget karena kau tahu pangerannya siapa. Makanya author jadi harus ganti plot supaya ceritanya gak terlalu keliatan...kufufufu~ teruskan saja menebaknya Vocallone, dengan begitu author bejad itu akan tersiksa karena harus ganti-ganti plot~ karena selama kau masih bisa tertawa ngakak seperti itu, author akan terus berusaha untuk membuat fanficnya.

Author : Aduh Mukuro...author tahu kamu lagi stress, tapi jangan author juga kena dong... Cari Yoru saja sana, biar kalian saling merencanakan balas dendam buat Hibari.

Suuge : Sekian dulu FFD untuk chapter ini~! Terus membaca dan mereview ya!


	9. Chapter 8, Final Event Valentine

Author : Minna...! Aku udah update loh...!

Alaude : Berisik.

Daemon : Author, kamu gila karena apa lagi?

Author : Stress belajar mulu...dan stress karena yang review kali ini cuma dikit.

Alaude : Salah sendiri kenapa jarang update.

Daemon : *angguk-angguk* Hmhm~~

Author : TTOTT maafkan aku...

Daemon : Tidak akan kumaafkan~

Alaude : Ngapain dimaafin?

Author : Ampun... OTL

* * *

G berdiri dengan busurnya membidik kepada kedua orang yang seperti pinang dibelah dua, Xanxus dan Secondo. Rokok di mulutnya mengeluarkan asap nikotin dan matanya menatap tajam kepada musuhnya, namun, kedua musuhnya tidak gentar pada tatapan tajam itu. Mereka malah...

"Oh, _signora_...pandangan yang begitu tajam dan menusuk hatiku itu...betapa inginnya diriku membawamu pergi ke tempat yang akan menjadi sarang cinta kita berdua..." Secondo mendekati G dengan membawa mawar merah di tangannya, "Bahkan warna merah mawar inipun kalah dibandingkan dengan merahnya api di dalam dirimu..."

"Apa, sampah? Aku tidak berminat untuk menemanimu bermain, tapi kalau kau sebegitu inginnya melayaniku, kau bisa mulai dengan menyuguhiku wine terbaik yang ada di negeri ini." Xanxus balas membidik pistolnya pada G, yang masih sibuk menghindari Secondo.

"MATI KALIAN BERDUA!" G berteriak horror saat Secondo dan Xanxus mendekatinya. Kenapa kakek dan cucu harus menyeramkan dalam pengertian yang berbeda sih!

Di saat G sedang bertarung mati-matian demi mempertahankan keperawanan-err, keperjakaannya, Yoru dan Ren memulai kembali narasinya.

"G-rella yang berusaha bertarung mengalahkan ibu tirinya dan juga sang pangeran, terdesak karena lawannya terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan sendirian!"

"G-rella, aku mendoakan arwahmu tenang di surga. Sekalian nanti SMS kasih tau surga tuh kayak apa ya!"

G ngelempar naratornya pake balok papan dari background yang hancur, "Gue belom mati tau!"

Yoru kabur pas itu balok papan dilempar ke dia. Ren yang panik nyumput di kolong meja. Sambil nyumput di kolong meja, Ren melanjutkan narasinya, "Akankah G-rella bisa bertahan? Dengan semua serangan yang diberikan padanya, bisakah ia melindungi negara ini?" Ren yang sudah jadi kayak komentator sepak bola itu menyemangati G dari bawah meja, "Ayo G-rella! Hati-hati kalau kalah bisa-bisa kau diraep!"

"Berisik!" G yang lengah karena sibuk neriakin si komenta-ehem...narator, tidak sempat menghindari serangan Secondo. Flame of Wrath telak mengenai dirinya, dan G sudah pasti akan terluka parah.

Ren segera mengomentar, "G-rella terkena serangan telak! Apakah ia selamat? Ataukah negara ini harus jatuh ke tangan tiran? Ayo, G-rella! Bangkit!" Ren keluar dari meja dan jadi cheerleader dengan semangat '45. Lengkap dengan pom-pom dan baju cheerleadernya. Kapan juga dia ganti baju?

Asap karena serangan tadi berkurang, dan para penonton kaget melihat apa yang terjadi! Dibanding melihat G bersimbah darah atau sekarat, ternyata Flame of Wrath Secondo hanya membakar gaun yang dipakai G! Oh man...kaki panjang G yang mulus, dadanya yang bidang...ups, banyak yang pingsan gara-gara massive nosebleed.

G berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan sisa-sisa gaunnya, yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti tank top dengan mini skirt! Wah...ternyata gak cuma penonton yang nosebleed, pelakunya juga!

Secondo berusaha menyumpal hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah, "Oh _signora_...kecantikanmu tiada tara. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melucuti sisa-sisa pakaian yang masih tersisa padamu."

"Oi, pangeran sampah." Secondo melihat Xanxus, yang ternyata keadaannya sama parahnya sama leluhurnya. Hidungnya disumpal pakai hiasan ekor musang yang ada di rambutnya itu, "Good job." ia angkat jempol buat leluhurnya. Ckckck, leluhur dan keturunan sama-sama bejad dan mesumnya.

"Kalian...!" G mau mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik tali busurnya, tapi kalau tangannya diangkat, tank top yang tinggal depannya doang itu bakal lepas...makanya G ga bisa narik tali busur senjatanya dan cuma bisa lari saat Secondo dan Xanxus mulai menembakkan Flame of Hentaism-aduh salah lagi, Flame of Wrath!

Ren menyemangati dari kejauhan, "Ayo G! Gak apa-apa kalau keliatan atasnya doang! Daripada kamu diraep!"

G protes, "Gampang ngomong dibanding ngelakuin!" G lari terus menerus dengan canggung karena dia masih pakai high heels, "Dengan dua orang mesum ngeliatin tubuh loe, mana bisa gue lepas baju lebih dari ini!"

.

.

.

"Wah, G dalam bahaya." Yoru komentar dari tempat barunya, di bangku penonton, sebelah tempat duduk Mukuro yang entah kapan kosong dan bisa didudukin sama Yoru.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Mukuro swt ngeliat temannya yang suka muncul tiba-tiba itu, "Kamu kan lagi kerja sebagai narator."

"Gak mau ah. Jadi narator gajinya kecil terus nyawanya terancam gara-gara pemainnya." Yoru protes dengan muka sama sekali gak berminat.

Mai yang ngeliat Yoru langsung kaget, "Weh! Loe disini, gimana Ren di depan sendirian?"

Yoru ngeluarin microphone yang tadi disembunyiin di sakunya, "Aku jadi narator dari sini aja. A, tes tes, ichi ni san." Yoru melanjutkan narasinya, "Disaat G-rella akan kehilangan keperjakaannya di tangan dua orang makhluk mesum gak bertanggung jawab, datanglah bala bantuan."

Ren narik layar dan memperlihatkan pintu tersembunyi di background. Dari dalam pintu itu, keluarlah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skylark!

.

.

.

.

Leluhurnya...

.

.

.

Semua orang terpaku saat sang Cloud Guardian sang Primo keluar dari pintu tersebut. Tangannya terborgol dengan seseorang, dan bisakah kalian menebak siapa?

.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu, ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali~~ Semua semua semua, dapat dikabulkan, dapat dikabulkan dengan-!_

Daemon menghancurkan tape recorder yang tadi memutar lagu theme song Doraemon. Dia bukan Doraemon, meski namanya mirip!

G kaget melihat kedatangan keduanya, "Kenapa kalian berada disini?"

Daemon menunjuk pada borgol di tangannya, "Aku ditangkap olehnya."

Alaude melotot pada Daemon, "Kalau bukan karena kau yang berbuat ulah dengan cara mengutuk Primo, ini drama gak bakal jadi hancur kayak begini."

.

.

.

EH!

.

.

.

Yoru menjelaskan untuk para readers yang mungkin belum mengerti, "Begini loh minna-san...tadinya drama ini akan berakhir seperti drama pada umumnya. Tetapi Daemon-sensei yang jahilnya gak ketulungan itu mengutuk Primo, sehingga Primo tidak bisa jadi pangeran dan terpaksa Secondo di-ngekngok biar bisa jadi pangeran. Tapi tetap saja dramanya jadi hancur begini...Primo bilang lanjutkan saja dengan improvisasi, makanya dari tadi gak ada dialog ataupun pemeranan yang tetap. Semuanya improvisasi."

.

.

G yang denger itu kaget, "Kok gue gak tau?"

Alaude mengomel, "Karena kalau kau tau, kau tidak akan mau bermain drama dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar-ngejar Daemon sampai dia mengembalikan Primo. Sedangkan dramanya harus berjalan."

G ngomel balik, "Lah, kalau gitu buat apa gue menderita begini?" G kaget saat Secondo tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, "_Signora_..." dan mulai mengelus-ngelus badan G...

"Gyah!" G nginjek kaki Secondo pake high heels...auch, pasti sakit tuh. G lalu kabur saat Secondo loncat-loncat sambil megangin kakinya.

Alaude melotot ke Daemon, "Kembalikan Primo seperti semula supaya drama gila ini bisa cepat berakhir."

Daemon cemberut, "Eh? Gak mau...sudah cape-cape aku kutuk dia."

"3 hari tanpa sex." Alaude mengancam dan Daemon langsung bergidik. Tapi dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"1 minggu." Daemon masih bergeming...

"2 minggu." Daemon mulai terlihat resah...

"1 tahun." Muka Daemon langsung begini OAO

"Jauh amat perbedaan waktunya!" Daemon protes, "Alaude..."

"Mau aku tambah lagi?" Alaude melotot, dan Daemon menyerah...

Dengan berat hati, Daemon mengarahkan lensa miliknya ke arah G, "Alaude jahat." dan ilusinya pun terpecah.

G merasa ada yang aneh dari mini skirtnya. Saat ia berhenti berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, G kaget melihat tikus kecil yang dibawanya terus dari tadi bergelantungan di roknya itu. Ia segera mengambil sang tikus di kedua tangannya, khawatir melihat keadaan sang tikus yang nampak hampir mati itu, "He-hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tikus itu berdecit lemah, dan G mendekatkan tikus itu ke wajahnya untuk melihat keadaannya. Tidak disangkanya, sang tikus meloncat dari tangannya, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan...

.

.

.

POOF!

.

.

.

Asap putih mengelilingi G dan menghalangi pandangan penonton. Mukuro yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi menoleh pada Yoru, hanya untuk menemukan gadis itu sudah lenyap, "Yoru-chan?"

.

.

.

Asap putih itu menipis...dan di dalamnya...terbaringlah G yang terdorong oleh beban berat yang tiba-tiba ada di atasnya itu. G hanya bisa memandang dengan shock dan juga cengo melihat siapa yang berada di atasnya itu.

"Ahh...akhirnya aku lepas juga dari kutukan itu..." orang yang duduk di atas badan G itu bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, "Seram jadi tikus...nyaris diinjak orang terus."

"GIOTTO!" G bangkit berdiri, lupa untuk memegangi tank topnya sehingga tank top itu lepas dari badannya, "Jadi tikus itu kau?"

Giotto melepas jubah hitamnya dan menutupi tubuh G dengan jubahnya yang otomatis lebih pendek dari badan G... oh well, yang penting gak pornografi banget... nanti rating ceritanya naik lagi, "Ping pong~ Daemon mengutukku jadi tikus gara-gara dia kesal Alaude aku kerja rodiin terus menerus."

"Primo!" Secondo nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Primo, "Kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Keturunanku yang nakal...seharusnya kau tahu untuk tidak menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, Secondo~" Giotto tersenyum manis dan lugu, tapi Dying Will Flame di dahinya berkobar ganas, "Aku harus menghukum keturunanku ini sedikit ya..."

Secondo dan Xanxus segera mengerahkan Flame of Wrath mereka pada Giotto, tapi G segera berdiri di depan Giotto dan menarik anak panahnya. Panah Storm Flame bertabrakan dengan kedua Flame of Wrath. Giotto membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya, dan dalam sekejab, seluruh panggung dibekukan oleh es dari Zero Point Breakthrough. Kaki dari kedua pemakai Flame of Wrath itu beku, sehingga mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri saat Giotto meminjam teknik dari cucu kesayangannya...

"X-Burner..."

.

.

.

"G.I.O.T.T.O...!" G menghentakkan kakinya ke puing-puing aula mereka yang hancur karena X-Burner Giotto yang terlalu dasyat, "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau selalu mengeluh kalau murid-murid selalu menghancurkan _property_ sekolah, tapi kau tidak ada bedanya!"

"Yaa..." Giotto pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata G dan berdecak pinggang, tangannya menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari, "Cuacanya cerah sekali hari ini! Langit begitu biru dan indah!"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Giotto!" G baru saja akan mengomeli Giotto akan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, saat Giotto tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mengecupnya.

Giotto memandang G dengan serius, "Signora...maukah kau menikah denganku? Bersama kita akan memperbaiki kerajaan ini menjadi lebih baik..."

G bingung dan mukanya memerah karena lamaran Giotto yang tiba-tiba, "Ha-hah?" tapi ia bisa melihat Yoru di balik Daemon, memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan dramanya, "O-oh...bo-boleh saja..."

Yoru mengambil micnya dan melanjutkan narasi, "Bersama pangeran asli yang telah lepas dari kutukannya, G-rella menikah dan hidup bahagia. Keduanya memperbaiki kerajaan yang telah hancur menjadi lebih baik dan damai sentosa. Tidak lupa mereka dikaruniai banyak anak..."

Daemon menjentikkan jarinya, dan pakaian G berubah menjadi gaun pengantin putih, lengkap dengan buket bunga dan juga wedding veil di kepala G, "Da-DAEMON!"

Giotto yang tidak kuat menggendong G bridal style, mau tidak mau menggandeng tangannya saja, "Ayo kita mulai kehidupan pernikahan kita, G-rella...dan kita akan memiliki banyak anak yang lucu-lucu dan imut~" dan sebelum G sempat protes, Giotto sudah menariknya ke belakang panggung.

"Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya." Yoru menutup drama. Ia memanggil sang dokter UKS, "Dokter, tandunya dong. Ada yang pingsan nosebleed disini." ia menunjuk pada Ren yang terkapar di puing-puing, matanya berbentuk simbol hati dan darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Dari kolam darah itu, jari Ren menuliskan surat wasiatnya yang terdiri dari dua huruf, "GG."

Selama Ren dan orang-orang terluka lainnya dibawa menggunakan tandu, Yoru bertanya pada Daemon, "Daemon-sensei...kalau Giotto tadi dikutuk jadi tikus, berarti selama drama Giotto dapat full view badannya si G dong?"

Daemon dan Alaude terdiam...sebelum akhirnya Daemon tertawa, "Hmm...mungkin saja~ karena sebenarnya meski tampangnya begitu, Giotto itu lumayan mesum loh."

"Habis aku tidak bisa menahan diri..." Giotto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka, "Tubuh G terlalu indah...meski tidak semulus tubuh Tsunayoshi~"

Tsuna yang duduk di bangku penonton tersedak minumannya sendiri dan mukanya merah padam, "Pr-PRIMO!"

"G.I.O.T.T.O..." aura merah muncul dari G yang masih mengenakan gaun pengantin, dan Yoru segera bersembunyi di balik Alaude saat G menembakkan panah Flame membabi buta kepada mereka, terutama Daemon dan Giotto.

"Para penonton..." Fran menggunakan megaphone dan mengibar-ngibarkan bendera, "Jalan keluarnya lewat sini. Silahkan antri yang tertib dan rapi." tapi saat panah Flame menancap ke topi kodoknya itu, para penonton panik dan

.

.

.

"Jadi..." Suuge dengan ngos-ngosan duduk di kantin, setelah mereka mengevakuasi diri dari aula, "Tadi itu...drama paling hancur yang pernah aku nonton."

"Jangankan loe," Yoru tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah meja, "Yang bikin dramanya saja merasa ini drama gaje."

"Whoa!" Mai yang kaget lompat dari kursi, keseimbangannya goyah, dan ia jatuh terjerembab dengan pantat duluan, "Aduh! Yoru! Loe munculnya normal sedikit bisa gak sih? Serem tau!"

"Gue lagi belajar jadi illusionist." Yoru menambahkan, "Daemon-sensei bilang, kalau mau jadi illusionist harus pinter ngagetin orang lain."

"Ajaran sesat..." Eva swt, "Btw eniwey...dimana Tsuna dan yang lain?" dia celingak-celinguk kiri kanan...kemana semua para karakter KHR?

"Kan mereka masih ada lomba satu kali lagi, yang menentukan pemenangnya..." Yoru mengingatkan, "Lomba kali ini tidak perlu didandan, jadi mereka sudah pergi duluan."

Suuge kaget, "Masih ada satu lagi?" dia gak keburu ngapa-ngapain, Ryohei berlari dari kejauhan dan menarik tangannya, "Sedang apa kau disini, Suuge? Kita harus extreme cepat-cepat ke tempat lomba kalau tidak mau extreme terlambat!" dia menghiraukan teriakan protes Suuge saat ia ditarik menuju ke tempat lomba.

"Ayo kesana." Yoru mengangkat bahunya, "Meski aku tidak tahu menahu seperti apa lomba yang terakhir..."

.

.

.

Ren berdiri di tengah lapangan, dengan IV donor darah di tangannya, "Selamat datang, saudara-saudara...di perlombaan terakhir!" Ren membacakan hasil lomba, "Dari hasil voting...pasangan Hibari dan Mukuro lalu Gokudera dan Tsuna meraih point yang sama! Kasihan amat yang lain gak dapat voting...oh, pasangan Suuge dan Ryohei dapat satu."

Suuge terpuruk, "Padahal gak usah aja sekalian..."

Gokudera merasa kesal, "Sial...padahal sedikit lagi kita bisa menang, Jyuudaime!"

Muka Tsuna memerah, "E-eh? Masa?"

Hibari dan Mukuro diam...mereka sama-sama tidak terlalu senang hampir menang. Karena itu berarti, ada orang-orang yang jadi stalker mereka selain Yoru.

Ren mengumumkan lombanya, "Lomba kali ini adalah..." Ren mengibaskan tangannya ke samping, "Ini!"

Di empat meja yang berbeda, terdapat empat kue hasil masakan dari mereka yang ikut lomba membuat kue. Keempat kue itu terlihat tidak berbahaya dan cukup lezat, bila bukan salah satu dari kue itu adalah _Poison Cooking_ dari Bianchi...

Ren menjelaskan peraturannya, "Keempat orang yang berperan sebagai wanita dalam pasangan-pasangan yang ada, harus memilih salah satu dari keempat kue ini dan dengan mata diikat dengan kain hitam, memberikannya mulut dengan mulut pada pasangannya masing-masing! Hati-hati jangan sampai tertukar!"

Ekspresi wajah Suuge terlihat seperti dunia sudah kiamat, "WHHUUUTT?"

Para fujoshi sudah mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing : handycam, kamera digital, kamera HP...pokoknya apapun untuk mengabadikan momen-momen itu.

Sedangkan para uke sendiri...wajahnya sudah lumayan memerah mendengar mereka harus memberikan kue itu dari mulut ke mulut.

Ren memanggil para seme, "Yang memegang peran sebagai laki-laki, tolong kemari!" Ren membawa mereka ke empat posisi yang berbeda dan memperingatkan mereka, "Dilarang memberi tanda ataupun bersuara sedikitpun, biarkan mereka yang mencari kalian."

Hibari dan Xanxus terlihat tidak peduli, Gokudera tegang, dan Ryohei sangat antusias.

Ren mendatangi pasangan mereka, yang masih memilih kue mereka sendiri, "Bagaimana? Sudah memilihnya?"

Yamamoto menoel Oba, "Oba, itu kue kita bukan? Yang pakai karamel sebagai pengganti ceri?"

Oba mengangguk, "Gue gak yakin sama rasanya, tapi yang pasti kue kita bakal jauh lebih aman dibanding kuenya Bianchi. Kau tidak lihat bahan-bahan apa saja yang ia pakai?"

Yamamoto tertawa kecil, "Ahaha...aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Supaya tidak ada yang curang, tangan kalian akan diikat di belakang..." Ren mengikat tangan satu persatu dari mereka, "Nah, silahkan pilih kuenya, aku akan memotongnya untuk kalian. Kalian boleh memulai begitu kalian selesai memilih kue."

Suuge meminta belas kasihan dari Ren, "Ren, yang bener ajalah...sudah cukup sekolah kita jadi ada yaoinya, sekarang aku disuruh ciuman ama Ryohei?"

Ren iba, tapi dia tetap tegar, "Maafkan aku, Suuge...pengorbananmu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan!"

Tsuna melihat satu persatu dari kuenya. Semua terlihat normal, tapi ia dengar dari Yoru kalau Bianchi juga ikut dalam lomba ini. Ia ngeri membayangkan harus memakan kue buatan Bianchi. Ia memilih-milih...dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kue yang berlumuran karamel, "Ng...Ren-san, ini saja deh."

Ren mengangguk dan memotongkan sepotong kecil, dan menyuapkannya pada Tsuna, "Jangan dimakan sekarang, tahan di mulutmu." Ren kemudian mengikatkan kain hitam di sekitar mata Tsuna, dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya, "Yey!"

Tsuna yang diputar-putar merasa pusing, dan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kue di mulutnya karena merasa mual. Langkahnya sedikit oleng karena pusing, dan ia menabrak sesuatu...eh?

Ren teringat, "Oh, aku lupa memperingatkan...ada banyak jebakan yang ada disini yang dibuat sendiri oleh Colonelo-sensei dan Lal-sensei! Selamat berjuang!"

Semuanya memandang dengan ngeri saat Tsuna menabrak seekor beruang...darimana beruang itu?

Yamamoto memperingatkan, "Tsuna! Lari! Itu beruang!" Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan cemas, ia baru saja akan menyelamatkan Tsuna, tapi sangkar penjara besi memperangkapnya, begitu pula dengan para pasangan lain.

Ren menambahkan, "Oh, supaya tidak ada yang menolong pasangannya, maka kalian akan dikurung dalam sangkar itu sampai pasangan kalian mendekati kalian, dan kami akan membuka sangkarnya."

"Jyuudaime...!" Gokudera berteriak pilu melihat bossnya tersayang dikejar-kejar oleh beruang.

Mukuro memilih kuenya sendiri, "Ren-san...yang ini saja." ia memilih kue yang terlihat cukup normal. Ren memberikan sepotong kecil padanya, mengikat kain hitam di sekitar matanya, dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Squalo dan Suuge memilih masing-masing kue yang tersisa. Ketiganya pun berangkat menuju pasangan mereka masing-masing, berhati-hati untuk tidak mengenai perangkap.

Mukuro merasa ia menginjak sesuatu dan segera melompat balik, menghindar dari ledakan ranjau di posisinya sebelumnya. Squalo dengan mudah menghindari balok-balok kayu yang dihantamkan padanya, sedangkan Suuge main lari lurus saja, tidak sadar ia menabrak tembok.

Mukuro dan Squalo nampak kebingungan, dan mereka berhenti berlari. Mai bingung kenapa mereka berdua diam seperti itu, disat Tsuna dan Suuge sama-sama sibuk mencari pasangan mereka, "Kenapa mereka berhenti?"

"Cara pasangan mereka memanggil mirip." Yoru menunjuk pada Xanxus dan Hibari, "Lihat, mereka berdua mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan mereka. Tapi karena aura itu mirip, Mukuro dan Squalo jadi tidak bisa menentukan yang mana pasangan mereka."

Hibari dan Xanxus melotot satu sama lain, dan memperbesar aura mereka, bersaing. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka hanya tambah membingungkan pasangan mereka. Squalo ingin meneriaki bossnya itu, tapi kue di mulutnya membuatnya tidak bisa meneriakkan apa-apa. Mukuro hanya menghela napas, dan berjalan maju. Agak berbahaya, tapi ia akan mencoba cara yang ini...

Tsuna berlari-lari tidak karuan, berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari beruang ganas yang mengincar kue di mulutnya. Ia samar-samar mendengar suara teriakan Gokudera memanggil namanya, dan Tsuna berlari ke arah suara. Kepalanya menabrak sangkar besi, dan membuatnya tidak sengaja menelan kue di mulutnya. Gokudera segera keluar dari sangkarnya dan menolong Tsuna berdiri, "Jyuudaime! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tsuna, yang tidak terduga, menempelkan bibirnya ke Gokudera. Di saat Gokudera membuka mulutnya karena kaget, Tsuna memberikan permen karamel (satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kuenya) yang ia kulum di mulutnya pada Gokudera. Gokudera bisa merasakan manisnya permen karamel di mulutnya, dan mukanya memerah saat ia sadar bahwa Tsuna baru saja menciumnya. Ia melepaskan kain hitam di mata dan tangan Tsuna, menyadari betapa merah wajah bossnya itu, "Jyuudaime..."

Tsuna terbata-bata, "Ma-maaf, Gokudera-kun...itu satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kuenya..." saat Tsuna akan melanjutkan untuk minta maaf, Gokudera memeluknya, "Tidak apa kok, Jyuudaime...aku senang sekali..."

Ren berteriak kesenangan, sebelum akhirnya sepatu yang dilemparkan ke kepalanya (dari Yoru tentunya) berhasil menyadarkannya, "Satu pasangan telah sukses! Bagaimana dengan pasangan lainnya?"

"OH! Kau hebat, Sawada! Kau mendapat posisi pertama dengan extreme!" Ryohei menyelamati mereka, dan Suuge dapat merasakan auranya yang mencolok dan mudah dibedakan dari dua aura menyeramkan lainnya. Suuge berlari kesana dan pintu sangkar dibuka tepat pada waktunya sehingga ia tidak menabrak sangkarnya. Ryohei yang sudah menunggu senang melihat kedatangan pasangannya, "Suuge! Kau juga sangat extreme bisa sampai kemari dalam posisi kedua!"

Suuge yang tidak mau first kissnya diambil oleh Ryohei terpaksa menghantamkan kepalanya dengan Ryohei sangking malunya. Saat Ryohei jatuh terkapar di lantai karena serangan legendaris kepala besi dari Suuge, Suuge menggigit kuenya, dan menjatuhkan sisanya ke mulut Ryohei yang terbuka. Ryohei segera bangkit berdiri dan memakan kuenya, berteriak penuh kemenangan, "OH YEAH! POSISI KEDUA JATUH PADA KITA!"

"Ampun yang disana...gak ada romantis-romantisnya..." Oba swt, sedangkan Mai dan Yoru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mukuro terus berjalan lurus, dan tanpa diketahuinya, ia justru berjalan ke tempat Xanxus. Hibari yang melihat ini marah, dan auranya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Mukuro tersenyum merasakan aura Hibari, untung Hibari itu gampang cemburu. Ia berbalik arah dan berjalan ke tempat Hibari. Squalo yang merasakan aura yang lain sudah mulai mereda sedikit kemudian berlari menuju tempat Xanxus berada.

Mukuro memasuki sangkar dimana Hibari menunggu, dan tidak terkejut saat Hibari mendorongnya sehingga punggungnya menempel di sangkar besi. Mukuro memakan kuenya, dan Hibari memakan ujung kue yang lainnya. Hibari yang tidak suka makanan manis menunggu sampai Mukuro menghabiskan hampir semua kuenya, dan ia mencium Mukuro, menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Mukuro. Ia mengembalikan kue yang sudah ada di mulutnya pada Mukuro, dan saat Mukuro sudah menelan semua kuenya, Hibari melepaskan Mukuro.

"Hmph." Hibari berjalan menjauh, menjilat bibirnya dimana masih ada sisa krim. Mukuro sendiri hanya tersenyum menyeringai, meski mukanya sedikit memerah.

Yoru dengan setia merekam tiap detik kejadian, "Fufufu...kalau gue sebar ini di Y**Tube, pasti banyak yang nge-like nih~"

"GYAH! MATA GUE!" suara teriakan Suuge membuat semua orang melihat ke pasangan terakhir...yang tengah melucuti baju pasangan mereka sambil berciuman dengan begitu intim...

"Gue tau mereka tuh napsuan, tapi masa di tempat umum juga?" Oba yang shock menutupi mata Yamamoto, yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Poison Cooking : Valentine Edition...Aphrodite." Bianchi mengumumkan kepada Ren yang shock dan bertanya dengan kalap padanya.

Singkat kata...karena bisa menambah rating dari cerita, lomba itu dihentikan dan kepada tiga pasangan yang berhasil diberikan hadiah berupa uang sejumlah : Rp. 500.000, 00 ; Rp. 5.000.000, 00 ; Rp. 10.000.000,00.

.

.

.

Malamnya...diadakan pesta dansa oleh kepala sekolah (yang baru pada akhirnya bisa menenangkan sang wakil kepala sekolah yang menolak untuk membantunya membereskan pekerjaannya selama sebulan) dimana semua orang bisa berdansa di sekitar api unggun di lapangan sekolah.

"Beneran deh...ini Valentine paling kacau dan rame yang pernah aku alami..." Yoru menghela napas saat ia menari samba dengan Mukuro, "Muku-chan?"

Tatapan Mukuro mengarah pada Hibari, yang merasa cukup puas hanya dengan menonton di pinggir lapangan. Ide akal bulus Yoru langsung memunculkan bohlam lampu di atas kepala Yoru yang bersinar terang. Ia diam-diam meninggalkan Mukuro dan berjalan menuju Asari dan Knuckle, yang bertugas memainkan alat musik. Yoru membisikkan sesuatu pada keduanya, dan keduanya mengangguk setuju. Musik yang ceria kemudian diganti dengan musik yang slow dan romantis, untuk menari waltz.

Yoru kemudian mendorong Mukuro dengan kasar kepada Hibari, yang membuat Mukuro jatuh di pangkuan Hibari. Belum sempat keduanya marah pada Yoru, gadis itu sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Oya...Kyouya..." Mukuro memandang Kyouya dengan sedikit memelas,"Kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Hibari terdiam, tapi pada akhirnya ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Mukuro dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua dimana tidak ada orang, tapi suara musik masih dapat terdengar. Mukuro kaget saat Hibari melipat tangannya, dan rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Mukuro tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan jujur Hibari, "Kufufu~ aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu." ia teringat, "Oh, aku lupa memberikannya. Ini..." Mukuro memberikan Hibari sebuah kotak kecil berisi coklat, "Buon Valentino, Kyouya~"

.

.

.

Gokudera yang tadinya berdansa dengan Tsuna cemberut saat bertukar pasangan dan mendapatkan Yamamoto, "Che, loe lagi loe lagi..."

Yamamoto hanya tertawa, "Tidak apa bukan?" ia menyentuh tangan Gokudera, dan berdansa waltz dengannya...sampai, "Oops...sorry, aku tidak melihat kakiku."

Gokudera yang kakinya diinjak marah, "Dasar payah! Seorang Guardian harus bisa berdansa paling tidak waltz! Sampai loe mahir, gue gak bakal biarin loe tidur malam ini!"

Yamamoto tertawa sungkan, "Ahaha...apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Hm?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Gokudera, dan yang tidak Gokudera sangka, Yamamoto menjilat dagunya.

Refleks, ia menyikut perut Yamamoto, "Yakyuu-baka! Apa-apaan loe?"

Yamamoto meringis kesakitan, "Aw, aw...tapi Gokudera, di dagumu tadi ada karamel."

Muka Gokudera memerah, "Ya ngomong aja kek! Ga usah pake acara jilat-jilatan segala!"

Yamamoto cemberut, "Eh? Tapi aku lapar...dan karamel tadi terlihat enak...jadi tanpa kusadari, aku sudah melakukannya. Ahaha..."

Gokudera menahan amarahnya, "Berterima kasihlah gue masih harus ngajarin loe dansa! Kalo gak, udah gue ledakin loe ke Planet Mars!"

Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera, "Gokudera baik deh!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Nggak mau!"

.

.

.

Valentine pun selesai...dan kini sekolah pun dimulai kembali...

* * *

Author : A-aku masih hidup saudara-saudara sekalian...

Yoru : Hmm...kayaknya orang-orang juga udah lupa sama fanfic ini deh...

Author : Jangan...TTOTT

Ren : Maaf kalau endingnya terlalu terburu-buru, author dah abis ide buat lanjutinnya.

Oba : Oh, tapi ada yang salah paham. Cerita ini belum tamat kok, cuma bagian valentinenya aja yang selesai, tapi fanficnya sendiri belum selesai.

Suuge : Kecuali udah gak ada yang baca...

Mai : Pada depresi semua gini...ayo bacain reviewnya!

Yoru : Etto...aduh, makin lama makin buset aja orang yang harus dipanggil...*ambil toa* Alaude-sensei! Daemon-sensei ngeraep Muku-chan!

Alaude : *muncul dengan aura ungu di sekitarnya, borgol di tangan* Mana semangka mesum itu?

Ren : Err...Alaude-sensei, tolong bacain review ini dong...

Alaude : ...Sumeragi Yoru, berbohong itu tidak baik. Aku akan menghukummu untuk ini nanti. *ambil kertas* Untuk _**bhiblu21**_...black mail terhadap murid dari sekolah kami itu kriminal. Bersiaplah, aku akan segera menangkapmu kalau kau berani mengganggu kedamaian sekolah. Dan tolong jangan memberiku nama aneh-aneh. *kepala berdenyut kesal* Orang luar dilarang memasuki sekolah, jadi aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa ikut-ikutan men-stalking diriku dan Daemon. Sumeragi Yoru...

Yoru : *ketangkap basah mau kabur* Ehh...iya, Alaude-sensei...?

Alaude : Temui aku di ruang guru. Sekarang. *pergi duluan*

Yoru : TT^TT iya sensei...*ngekor dengan penuh putus asa, alamat disita lagi dah foto-foto nistanya*

Oba : Untuk _**Nyasararu/KiReiKi**_...maaf updatenya lama, dan...sayang sekali, permintaan anda tidak bisa dipenuhi. Rating cerita ini bisa naik jadi M kalau G di raep di depan banyak orang. Terima kasih telah membaca, dan author senang kalau cerita ini bisa membuat anda tertawa sampai kram perut. Author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau anda masuk rumah sakit tapinya...

Eva : Untuk _**Kirazu Haruka**_...terima kasih untuk reviewnya, dan author menerima review segaje apapun! XD Syukur deh banyak yang terhibur dengan kemunculan Secondo~ masa cuma author saja yang menyadari Daemon itu Doraemon? OAOa

Mai : Untuk _**Hikari Kou Minami**_...maaf updatenya lama! Iya, Reborn-sensei ngasih ujian ini biar melihat kualitas para calon pendaftar #lemparsepatu. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terus memberikan review!

Ren : Wah...yang ini butuh Mukuro...nee-chan dah gak ada gara-gara dihukum sama Alaude-sensei...gimana dong?

Oba : Gampang! *ambil toa* yak dijual, dijual! Foto Hibari Kyouya yang telanjang bulat pada saat ia sedang mandi~!

Mukuro : *nongol entah dari mana* Aku beli!

Eva : Minta nanti fotonya sama Yoru-chan, bacain review dulu.

Mukuro : Eh? *baca juga* Untuk_** Lyxian Naomi Cotton**_...Ayo belajar, jangan bacain fanfic mulu...tenang aja, masih bisa ketemu di sekolah kok! Mari kita taklukan dunia bersama! Nungguin ribuan tahun mulu kalau nunggu fanfic ini diupdate. Author sibuk ama fanfic-fanfic yang lain si...arrivedeci, aku mau nyari Yoru dan nagih fotonya~ *menghilang dalam kabut*

Ren : Aku udah panggil Giotto-sensei!

Giotto : Eh? Aku mau diapain, Ren-chan?

Mai : Bacain review *kasih kertas*

Giotto : Untuk Vocallone...siapa bilang aku sama G? Aku bersama dengan semuanya, karena aku adalah Sky, yang menerima dan mempengaruhi semuanya~ Aku dapet peran kok di dramanya, cuma karena Daemon, jadi dramanya hancur. Aku mau kok sama Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi imut...sekali~

Suuge : Inget umur dong, udah berapa ratus tahun tuh umur?

Giotto : I'm forever young~

Eva : *swt* Abis dikau kan sudah mati...

Ren : Untuk_** AniFreakZ**_ ...wah...gak beneran jadi gila kan? Btw eniwey, terima kasih sudah membaca! Terus review ya!

Oba : Mumpung Giotto-sensei masih disini, kita mau Giotto-sensei nanya ke para pembaca. Nanya apa aja terserah.

Giotto : Nanya? Hmm...ah! Begini saja, siapa pasangan favorit di fanfic ini? Pasangannya adalah : pasangan kekasih, pasangan sahabat, dan pasangan lawak. Dijawab tiga-tiganya ya! Jawaban bisa KHRxOC, KHRxKHR, atau OCxOC~

Eva : Sekalian siapa yang mau jadi bintang tamu berikutnya~ sekarang kan Giotto sudah...atau mau Giotto lagi berikutnya juga boleh.

All : See you again on the next chapter~~


	10. Chapter Special:Happy Birthday Hibari

Author : Maaf telat update...! Komputerku bermasalah lagi...TTOTT

Hibari : *ngambek*

Author : Aduh, Hibari...maaf atuh author telat ngasih kado ulang tahunnya...orz

Hibari : *pergi*

Yamamoto : *ngehibur author yang terpuruk* Udah, author...jangan terlalu dipikirin...Hibari ngambek itu udah biasa kok!

Author : *peluk Yama* Hikss...maaf author gak bisa ngasih kado ultah ke kamu, Yama...author gak inget ultah kamu abisnya...

Yamamoto : *tetep ceria* Gak apa-apa kok! Lagipula, setelah liat ceritanya...*ngintip ke bawah* aku bersyukur author lupa!

Author : *swt* Separah itukah? Ini adalah chapter spesial ultah Hibari, makanya mengalami time skip jauh setelah Valentine...R&R minna!

* * *

5 Mei...hari yang nampak tidak berbeda dari hari lainnya, tapi dalam waktu yang sama, juga begitu istimewa...

.

.

.

Ya...inilah saatnya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sang karnifora! #tonfaed

* * *

Hibari masuk sekolah seperti biasa, tidak berbeda dari biasanya dan masuk kelas sesuai jadwalnya: jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Kenapa dia datangnya pas-pasan seperti itu? Karena ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat itu terlalu menggodanya untuk tidak bangun dan bertemu dengan herbivore-herbivore gila di kelasnya...

"Hibari!"

Contohnya, ya...herbivore yang sedikit lebih spesial di antara herbivore yang lain karena dia yang paling gila dan tidak takut mati...dan juga senang sekali membuatnya naik darah.

"Mana traktirannya? Oh ya sebelum itu...Hibari! Peluk dong!"

DUAGH! 'Salam' hangat dari tonfa kesayangan Hibari ke dagu Yoru.

Yoru yang ditonfa sama Hibari langsung laporan ke nan-err, teman karibnya, "Muku-chan! Aku ditonfa Hibari! Padahal maksudku kan baik!"

Mukuro meluk sahabat gilanya itu, "Cup cup...sini, aku saja yang peluk. Kufufu~"

Yoru bales peluk, "Eh...tapi yang ulang tahun kan bukan kamu..."

Tadinya Hibari akan menghajar kedua sahabat yang terlalu mesra di pikirannya itu - berani bilang dia cemburu, dan tonfa akan melayang ke wajahmu - berhenti saat ia mendengar kata ulang tahun, "Ulang tahun?"

Yoru lepas pelukannya dari Mukuro sambil mengangguk, "Iya, ulang tahun. Jangan bilang kamu lupa sama ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

...

...

...

"Aku lupa."

BRUAK! Mukuro dan Yoru jatuh seperti yang biasa di anime dan manga dan ekspresi wajah mereka seperti 'duh!'.

"Selain Namimori, apa sih yang kamu inget...?" terus Yoru tiba-tiba shock, "Jangan bilang kamu lupa ulang tahun Mukuro?"

Mukuro langsung memandang Hibari dengan puppy eyes, yang membuat Hibari harus mengalihkan pandangannya, "...aku ingat."

Mukuro langsung duet nari samba bersama Yoru. Yoru berhenti sebentar dan bertanya, "Kalau ulang tahunku?"

"Gak." jawab Hibari singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Yoru langsung pundung di pojokan, dengan Mukuro berusaha menghiburnya...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Pelajaran sekolah berlangsung dengan cepat, dan tidak terasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Saat Hibari bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan akan pulang, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keras petasan kertas yang diarahkan padanya. Pelakunya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yoru yang tersenyum lebar, meski Hibari sudah mengeluarkan aura dingin.

"Happy birthday, Hibari Kyouya!" Yoru menghindari tonfa Hibari dan bersembunyi di belakang Mukuro.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan Hibari, kelas dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari kelas IPS dan juga guru-guru. Hibari kelihatan kesal karena begitu banyak orang berada di satu kelas yang sempit.

Giotto, yang tidak sadar Hibari sudah akan meledak kapanpun, tersenyum ceria, "Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun Hibari-kun! Vongola Tradition dicampur dengan kebudayaan Indonesia!"

...

...

_krik krik..._

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya Hibari bertanya, dan Giotto nampak antusias untuk menjawabnya.

"Biasanya saat Vongola Tradition, akan diadakan pertunjukan bakat untuk yang berulang tahun, tapi kali ini, kita justru akan menggunakan bakat itu untuk..." Giotto tersenyum polos seperti anak-anak, "Menjahilimu!"

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'menjahili'?"

Reborn menggantikan Giotto untuk menjelaskan, "Di Indonesia, ada kebudayaan menarik dimana mereka yang berulang tahun akan dijahili habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya, dan dia tidak boleh marah." Reborn mengangkat kantung plastik belanjaan yang penuh dengan telur, tepung, dan botol air, "Biasanya mereka akan menjahili dengan membanjur yang berulang tahun dengan barang-barang ini...tapi kita akan sedikit improvisasi."

"Improvisasi?" Hibari menyadari hampir semua orang memiliki kantung plastik belanjaan yang sama di tangan mereka, dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka...kecuali beberapa orang yang terlalu cool atau malas mengikuti acara ini : Alaude, Lampo, Lambo, Spanner, Shouichi, Xanxus...

Reborn menunjukkan kedua jarinya, "Dua jam. Kau punya waktu dua jam untuk mencari keberadaan hadiahmu yang telah kami sembunyikan di sekolah ini. Tentu saja, kami akan berusaha untuk menghalangimu...dan di setiap diri kami, terdapat petunjuk untuk mencari hadiah tersebut. Senjata kami hanyalah barang-barang yang ada di kantung plastik belanjaan kami, dan tentunya, untukmu juga demikian. Kau hanya diberikan Vongola Ring dan tonfa, Box Weaponmu akan disita."

Hibari menatap tajam pada Alaude, yang memegang Box Weaponnya.

Reborn melanjutkan, "Garis startmu disini. Kita semua akan berpencar dan melawanmu ketika kau menemui kami. Kami yakin kau akan menyukai hadiah yang sudah kami siapkan disana, jadi, selamat mencoba tantangan ini. Kau tentunya tidak akan kabur dari tantangan seperti pengecut bukan?"

Kata-kata Reborn membuat Hibari tertantang, "Coba saja."

Semua orang keluar dari ruangan, dan Yoru memberitahu Hbari, "Permainan dimulai saat bel sekolah dibunyikan. Selamat berjuang, Hibari~"

* * *

Semua tenang dan damai...suasana yang Hibari senangi. Tapi ketenangan ini bagaikan ketenangan sebelum badai...dan Hibari memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan baik-baik. Ia belum merasakan pergerakan musuhnya saat ia keluar dari kelas dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Tidak ada siapapun di sekolah...mungkin Giotto dan yang lain sudah sengaja mempersiapkan sekolah ini menjadi medan perang mereka.

Dan bicara tentang badai, badai sudah datang...dalam bentuk Gokudera Hayato dan Regretta Oba. Keduanya memegang kantung belanjaan mereka dengan senyum jahil di kedua wajah mereka. Keduanya melempar sebutir telur dan sekantung tepung pada saat bersamaan, yang dapat dengan mudah dihindari Hibari karena arah serangan yang terlalu jelas.

Gokudera melotot pada Oba, "Heh, baka onna! Minggir, gue duluan!"

"Oh, tidak bisa!" Oba balas melotot, "Dimana-mana menurut aturan seorang gentleman, cewek duluan! Nah, minggir loe!" Oba dengan kasar mendorong Gokudera.

Gokudera yang terdorong balas menabrak badan Oba, "Emang gue peduli? Gue duluan, gue punya dendam kesumat sama makhluk satu ini!"

Oba yang ditabrak tidak terima dan menginjak kaki Gokudera...untungnya dia pakai sepatu, bukan high heels, "Loe laki-laki bukan si? Ngalah dong sama cewek!" Oba tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri, "Oh, gue lupa! Loe kan ukenya Yamamoto, pantes aja kelakukan loe kayak cewek, hahaha!"

Gokudera hampir teriak saat kaki Oba menginjak kakinya dengan sepenuh tenaga, dan dia melempar tepung ke muka Oba, "Si-siapa yang ukenya Yamamoto? Apa lagi 'uke'?" wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu mendengar nama Yamamoto disebut-sebut.

"Kucing!" Oba mengeluarkan sumpah serampah saat Gokudera melempar tepung padanya, yang membuat mukanya putih semua, "Bang sate juga loe! Dasar kucing garong!" Oba ngebales dengan melemparkan telur ke Gokudera, yang bisa dihindari Gokudera dengan mudah, "Gak kena! Enak saja gue kucing garong! Dibanding loe, kucing gembrot!"

"Gue gak gendut ya! Gue masih lebih langsing dibanding yang lain!" Oba nepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri, jadi rada paranoid juga dibilang gendut.

"Gendutan loe dibanding gue!" Gokudera gak mau kalah, nunjukin perutnya yang langsing singset hasil dari diet gak bisa makan karena Poison Cooking Bianchi #lahapahubungannya

"Bacot loe! Gue doain loe gak bisa jadi tangan kanan si Tsuna!"

"Kurang ajar juga loe! Tangan kanan Jyuudaime hanya gue seorang!"

**BRAAKKK!**

...

...

...

Pasangan tukang berantem itu perlahan memalingkan pandangannya pada asal suara yang menghentikan _cat fight_ mereka. Hibari berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, tonfa masih menempel pada dinding sekolah yang retak setelah dihantam pakai tonfa. Sepertinya dia kesal karena diabaikan...coret kesal, dia MARAH...!

Aura ungu sudah keluar dari tubuh Hibari, cukup untuk membuat Oba dan Gokudera menelan ludah mereka sendiri karena ketakutan, "Kalian...berisik." Hibari memperlihatkan kedua tonfa besi mematikan di tangannya yang berselimutkan Cloud Flame, "Kami korosu!"

Gokudera menunjuk pada Oba, "Di-dia duluan! Ladies first kan?"

Oba lari ke belakang Gokudera dan mendorongnya maju, "Di-dimana-mana, cowok harus ngelindungi cewek! Bukannya loe sendiri yang bilang loe punya dendam kesumat sama itu orang? Maju sana!"

Gokudera bertahan di tempat, "Gak mau! Loe saja sana, tadi loe mau!"

Hibari yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun maju menyerang, Oba dan Gokudera berusaha lari, tapi usaha mereka nihil. Dari kejauhan, teman-teman mereka berdua bisa mendengar teriakan pilu dan putus asa dari Oba dan Gokudera, yang berakhir di tangan sang prefek sadis... #nahlohkokjadifilmhorror

...

...

...

* * *

"Wah, satu korban sudah jatuh..." Yoru berbisik sambil tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sepertinya dua, Oba dan Hayato." Dino membuka tirai yang menutupi tempat persembunyian mereka, mengintip sedikit melihat hasil pekerjaan Yoru, "Kau serius mau memberikan Kyouya i-!" Sepatu dilemparkan ke wajah ganteng Dino, yang melupakan kenyataan kalau Yoru masih benci sama dia, meski tidak separah dulu. Kebenciannya sudah berkurang sedikit karena Mukuro dan Kyouya memenangkan pasangan favorit di tempat kedua...sedikitttttt...

"Diam. Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk melihat kemari?" Yoru menatap dingin Dino, di tangannya terdapat palu legendaris yang membuat Secondo OOC.

Dino cuma bisa menghela napas sambil mengelus-ngelus hidungnya yang hampir saja bengkok terkena sepatu Yoru, "Kenapa saat kamu bersama yang lain kamu bersikap seperti Mukuro, sedangkan saat bersamaku kau bersikap seperti Kyouya? Nasibku punya murid-murid ganas semua..."

Yoru mengangkat palu legendarisnya, mengancam Dino untuk berbicara lebih dari itu, dan Dino langsung tutup mulut, "Ampun nona besar..."

Yoru nampak kesal Dino memanggilnya itu, "Jangan panggil aku 'nona besar'." Yoru berkancak pinggang dan tertawa, "Panggil aku 'mistress'! Hohoho~!"

Dino berbisik dalam hati, _'Bukannya itu justru terdengar lebih berskandal ya?'_

"Justru karena berskandal, aku suka dipanggil itu~" Dino kaget saat Yoru tiba-tiba bisa baca pikirannya, "Wajahmu jelas-jelas mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh..." Yoru menjawab sebelum Dino sempat bertanya, dan kembali ke pekerjaannya, "Ganggu aku sekali lagi dan palu ini melayang ke wajahmu."

"Baik, non-eh, mistress..." Dino mengalah sajalah...lagipula sebagai orang dewasa dia harus mengalah sama anak-anak...meski anak-anak ini sama saja dengan monster-monster kecil yang bisa membunuhnya...

* * *

Hibari membuka pecahan peta yang berlumuran darah yang didapatkannya dari mayat Gokudera dan Oba (tidak, mereka tidak mati. Mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mati dengan cara yang mudah seperti itu) dan membacanya. Di peta itu terdapat arahan menuju ke kantin...hmm, kantin adalah tempat yang terbuka dan berarti mungkin sudah banyak musuh yang menunggunya disana. Ia menghiraukan Tsuna yang menyeret mayat Gokudera dan Oba bersama Giotto dengan terburu-buru dan pergi ke kantin sesuai peta.

* * *

"Dia datang!" Yamamoto memberi sinyal bagi yang lain untuk bersiap. Disana sudah menunggu Ren, Mai, Suuge, Ryohei dan Lambo. Mereka adalah pengecoh yang dibutuhkan sampai persiapan selesai...dan itu berarti sebentar lagi...mereka hanya perlu menahan Hibari sebentar...

"Bersiap..." Ryohei meneriakkan sinyal penyerangan sekencang-kencangnya, "EXTREME SERANG!"

...

...

..

..

.

.

Hibari sudah mengantisipasi serangan, karenanya dengan rantai yang tersembunyi di dalam tonfanya, ia memutarkannya sekencang mungkin. Campuran adonan telur, tepung, dan air dilemparkan padanya, dan rantai itu menangkis serangan, membuat adonan itu terburai kemana-mana dan membuat berantakan kantin. Ren dan Yamamoto segera menyiram air dari lantai dua, dan Hibari menyadari serangan itu cukup untuk tidak terkena siraman sepenuhnya, namun tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan celananya yang sekarang cukup basah.

"UWWWOOOOOO!" Hibari melihat kedatangan Ryohei dan juga Suuge...dengan Suuge digendong di pundak Ryohei dan Ryohei berlari menuju tempatnya dengan kecepatan tinggi...apa itu di tangan Suuge?

"Jurus rahasia...EXTREME EGG MACHINE GUN!" Suuge melempar telur dalam jumlah banyak secara bertubi-tubi, di belakang mereka, Mai dan Lambo berlari secepat mungkin menyusul mereka sambil membawa ember berisi penuh telur sebagai amunisi.

Hibari menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar, tapi kaget saat ia mendapati kakinya susah digerakkan. Ternyata air yang disiramkan barusan padanya dicampur dengan lem! Bagaimana dia bisa menghindar dari serangan ganda emas Suuge dan Ryohei?

Hibari menggunakan kedua tonfanya untuk menangkis telur-telur yang dilemparkan padanya. Api dari Cloud Flamenya membakar telur-telur yang pecah berserakkan itu, membuat wangi telur dadar memenuhi udara dan membuat Suuge lapar...oops, karena perutnya kelaparan, ia jadi tidak konsentrasi dan terjatuh ke belakang, tapi karena Ryohei memegangi kakinya, hanya setengah badannya yang terjatuh ke belakang dan kepalanya menabrak kepala Mai. Mai yang pusing karena kepalanya berhantaman dengan Suuge oleng dan ember yang ia bawa berdua dengan Lambo lepas dari pegangannya. Lambo yang tenaganya tidak kuat membawa ember besar penuh telur itu terpeleset dan ember itu melayang dari tangannya menuju Hibari.

Lambo terjatuh terjerembab ke lantai batu, dan secara refleks ia mengeluarkan TYL!Bazooka. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menembakannya ke dirinya sendiri, Mai yang kakinya tergelincir telur, jatuh dengan pantatnya menjadikan kepala Lambo sebagai bantal duduk. TYL!Bazooka yang sudah ditembakkan berganti sasaran menjadi...Hibari.

Tepat sebelum ember telur itu mengenai Hibari, peluru dari TYL!Bazooka mengenai Hibari. Ledakan dengan asap berwarna pink itu memenuhi kantin, dan orang-orang dengan ngeri dan penasaran melihat apa yang terjadi...

Saat asap sudah mulai menghilang, terlihatlah sosok Hibari Kyoya yang berumur 27 tahun. Wajahnya yang semakin ganteng dan tubuhnya yang semakin sexy dan hot kini berlumuran dengan telur dari ember yang nyaris mengenai dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu...

...

...

...

Tidak usah dibilang sekalipun, semua orang segera kabur untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing-masing. TYL!Hibari melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari perubahan yang terjadi, "Namimori 2...tadinya aku mau bilang betapa tempat ini membangkitkan kenangan...tapi ternyata herbivore-herbivore ini mempunyai keinginan untuk mati..."

Sepasang tonfa keluar entah dari mana, dan aura yang lebih kejam dan dingin dari Hibari yang dulu menggetarkan udara, membuat mereka semua gemetar, "Kalau begitu, biar aku mengabulkan keinginan itu."

Yamamoto segera menarik Ren pergi, "Gawat...cepat kabur!"

Mai dan Lambo berusaha bangkit, tapi lantai yang berlumuran telur itu terlalu licin sehingga mereka kembali terjerembab, "Aduh! SOMEBODY! HELP US!"

Ryohei kabur dengan Suuge masih tergantung terbalik di punggungnya, "WOI! TURUNIN GUE DULU NAPA?"

Hibari dapat dengan mudah melepaskan kakinya dari lem yang di lantai dan tonfanya hampir saja sudah akan menghantam Mai dan Lambo yang sudah saling berpelukan sangking ketakutannya, "AMPUN!"

Untungnya, rantai dari borgol menangkap tangan Hibari, menghentikan tonfanya. Kabut muncul di sekitar mereka semua, dan mereka menghilang, hanya untuk muncul kembali di tempat yang aman dan jauh dari Hibari.

Alaude memegangi ujung borgol lainnya dengan kencang, "Cukup sampai disitu."

Daemon tersenyum menyeringai pada murid-muridnya, "Kerja bagus. Persiapan sudah selesai."

Giotto keluar dari kantor guru tempatnya bersembunyi, "Anak-anak! Kemari! Eva sudah selesai dengan Oba dan Gokudera, giliran kalian!"

Tsuna menggandeng tangan Giotto, "Gi-giotto, tolong bantu aku memakai ini." semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Giotto menganggukan kepalanya, "Dengan senang hati, Tsunayoshi~" ia menggiring Tsuna ke ruangan lain.

Hibari yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Ini...oh, jadi sekarang adalah saat 'itu'." ia tersenyum kecil, "Hadiah yang kalian berikan...cukup berkesan."

Daemon mengangkat tangannya, "Yak, cukup sampai disitu, nanti jadi spoiler."

Alaude menghela napas dan melepaskan borgolnya, "Kembalilah ke waktumu sendiri. Tanpa dirimu di masa lalu, kami tidak akan bisa mengakhiri acara ini."

Hibari nampak sedikit kesal diperintah, tapi ia membiarkannya untuk kali ini, "...kami korosu." waktu 5 menit pun habis, dan asap pink kembali memenuhi udara. Hibari dari masa sekarang muncul, dengan badan yang relatif bersih minus celananya yang lengket terkena air lem...

Alaude menarik kerah baju Hibari, "Cepat. Aku ingin acara tidak penting ini berakhir secepatnya."

Daemon tertawa kecil, "Aku akan memberitahu yang lain~"

Eva keluar dari ruangan dimana ia dari tadi berada, "Ayo cepat! Bersihkan tubuh kalian seadanya dan pakai baju yang telah disiapkan! Aku akan mendandan kalian satu persatu!"

Hibari yang bingung tidak bisa membantah saat Alaude menariknya ke ruangan lain, "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Acara ini semuanya hanya umpan, cukup untuk mengecohmu supaya kau tidak kabur. Acara yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai..." Alaude melempar Hibari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melemparkan baju padanya, "Pakai itu, atau aku akan memaksamu memakainya."

* * *

Tidak berapa lama kemudian...

"Oh! Itu Hibari!" Yamamoto menyambut dengan semangat saat Hibari memasuki ruangan aula yang sudah didekor seadanya dengan bunga dan pita. Semua orang mengenakan baju formal, dan para perempuan mengenakan gaun...meski Mai dan Suuge nampak tidak setuju sama sekali dengan rencana ini (mereka tidak mau mengenakan gaun sama sekali, dan butuh ancaman dari Alaude dan kata-kata manis dari Giotto untuk membuat mereka menurut.

Hibari yang ditarik paksa oleh Alaude memasuki ruangan mengenakan jas hitam melotot pada orang yang nampak seperti kembarannya yang mengenakan baju yang hampir mirip dengan yang dipakainya, "Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak sebelum pasanganmu datang." Alaude melihat keramaian, dan sedikit tersenyum, "Oh, itu dia."

Hibari membalikkan badannya ke arah keributan orang-orang yang bersiul dan berteriak kesenangan. Matanya terperanjat saat ia melihat Mukuro berjalan mendekatinya, mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna hitam dengan bunga mawar di wedding veil dan di depan dadanya, menutupi dadanya yang rata. Gaun itu cukup panjang, sehingga membutuhkan Yoru dan Chrome untuk membantu mengangkat gaun tersebut. I-Pin menebarkan kelopak bunga sakura di depan Mukuro. Make up tipis menghiasi wajah Mukuro, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik, dan orang tidak akan mengira ia perempuan kalau bukan karena dadanya rata dan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Mukuro tiba di depan Hibari. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket mawar biru hasil karya Daemon. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat ia mendapati Hibari memerhatikannya dengan seksama, "Apa cocok?"

Knuckle berdehem di mimbar yang entah kapan berada di depan Hibari dan Mukuro, "Saudara-saudaraku sekalian...kini kita telah hadir pada pernikahan saudara kita Hibari Kyouya dan Rokudo Mukuro."

Hibari segera kaget dan melihat pada Alaude, yang ternyata adalah best mannya, "Tunggu, menikah?"

"Hanya pura-pura. Tidak resmi dan tidak benar-benar mengikat kalian berdua. Saat kami bingung akan memberikan hadiah apa padamu, Yoru dengan jeniusnya mengusulkan ide ini." Giotto menjelaskan menggantikan Alaude yang sama sekali tidak berminat.

Hibari melotot pada Yoru, yang hanya melirik ke arah lain dan pura-pura bersiul...cih, dia tidak bisa bersiul sih.

Mukuro menatap Hibari dengan sedih, "Kau tidak mau menikah denganku, Kyouya? Meski hanya pura-pura?"

Hibari memandang Mukuro untuk beberapa saat, dan akhirnya semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, "...aku tidak menolak."

Mukuro segera tersenyum ceria dan tulus, yang membuat Hibari semakin memerah melihat betapa polosnya Mukuro. Knuckle melanjutkan dengan prosedur pernikahan yang biasa dijalankan, dan semua orang dengan diam memperhatikan pernikahan keduanya.

"Hibari Kyouya...apa kau menerima Rokudo Mukuro sebagai istrimu, dalam segala suka dan duka? Sehat dan sakit? Bersama menjalani kehidupan sampai akhirnya maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"...hm."

"Kyouya! 'Aku bersedia'!" Dino menegur muridnya yang satu itu.

"...bersedia."

Knuckle nampak cukup puas dengan jawaban Hibari, dan berganti pada Mukuro, "Rokudo Mukuro...apa kau menerima Hibari Kyouya sebagai istrimu, dalam segala suka dan duka? Sehat dan sakit? Bersama menjalani kehidupan sampai akhirnya maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Kufufu~ meski maut memisahkan kami, aku akan mencari Kyouya kembali di kehidupan kami yang berikutnya. Aku bersedia."

"Silahkan kalian menukar cincin."

Yoru datang membawa sepasang cincin perak sederhana dengan ukiran bunga lotus mengelilingi cincin itu, "Hadiah dari Giotto dan Tsuna."

Hibari memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri Mukuro, dan Mukuro memakaikan cincin lainnya di jari manis kiri Hibari.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

"Ini dia yang gue tunggu-tunggu!" Yoru langsung sedia handycam, kamera digital, dll di sekitar mereka.

Yang lain juga mulai bersorak, "Cium! Cium!"

Mukuro tertawa kecil, "Oya oya...dengan penonton segini banyak, kita tidak bisa memberikan pertunjukan yang mengecewakan bukan?"

Hibari menolak mentah-mentah, "Aku menolak."

Semuanya segera protes, "Hibari pelit!"

"Jyuudaime sudah bersusah payah membuat acara ini untuk kalian! Jangan disia-siakan dan teruskan sampai akhir!"

"Ayo Hibari! Jangan malu-malu!"

"EXTREMEEE!"

"Ayo! Kasih kita para fujoshi tontonan bagus!"

"Ayo, Hibari-san! Mukuro-san!"

"Cepetan woi! Gue dah pengen buka ini gaun nih!"

"Weks, Mai! Jangan 'REBORN!' disini kayak dulu!"

"Woi! Mereka lagi romantis, jangan diganggu kenapa?"

"Hibari! Kalau kamu gak mau cium Muku-chan, aku sebarin sok foto memalukan buatmu!"

"Nufufu~ dia malu-malu, imut sepertimu, Alaude~"

"Hmm..."

"Ayo, Hibari-kun!"

"Berjuanglah, Hibari de gozaru!"

"Extreme berusaha!"

"Hi-Hibari-san...? Ayolah?"

"Kapan acara ini berakhir?"

"Tidak tau...gupya..."

Hibari sudah kesal dan akan menggigit mereka semua sampai mati, namun tiba-tiba dagunya ditarik oleh Mukuro, dan ciuman singkat diberikan Mukuro kepadanya. Semua penonton segera bersorak dan lampu blitz kamera segera menyorot mereka.

Mukuro tertawa kecil, "Gampang bukan, Kyouya? Kufufufu~"

Muka Hibari memerah, dan sepasang tonfa keluar entah dari mana, "Kami korosu..."

Semua orang segera berusaha untuk menghentikan sang suami untuk membunuh sang istri di jam pertama mereka menikah...

* * *

Setelah semua orang memberikan hadiah masing-masing (Yoru memberikan bantal bermotif Hibird, Mai dan Suuge patungan membelikan Hibari paket hamburger deluxe, Eva, Ren, dan Oba patungan memberikan seekor tikus landak yang entah mereka dapat dari mana, Alaude memberikan sepasang tonfa baru yang sudah dimodifikasi, Daemon memberikan buku panduan untuk menggunakan/menghalau ilusi, Yamamoto dan Asari memberi Hibari buku sejarah Jepang yang cukup langka, Ryohei dan Knuckle memberikan celana tinju lengkap dengan sarung tinju dan guling pasirnya, Lampo dan Lambo memberikan sejumlah besar permen asam yang cukup disukai oleh Hibari) mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Hibari dan Mukuro di sekolah (mereka sudah berganti baju ke baju sehari-hari mereka)

Mukuro tersenyum pada Hibari, "Karena kita sudah menikah...mau honeymoon kemana, Kyouya?"

Hibari menghela napas, tapi senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, "Namimori..."

"Ingin kembali ke kampung halaman, huh? Boleh-boleh saja, kufufufu~" Mukuro menggandeng tangan Hibari, dan keduanya pulang bersama, cincin pernikahan mereka bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya matahari sore.

* * *

BONUS :

"Oya, oya..." Mukuro tertawa kecil melihat Hibari kembali dari masa lalu dengan telur melumuri tubuhnya, "Kau bau amis, Kyouya."

"Berisik...salahkan acara gila 10 tahun lalu itu." Hibari melepaskan bajunya dan segera mandi.

Mukuro mengingat-ingat, "Oh? Pernikahan palsu kita itu? Kufufufu~ benar-benar membuatku rindu dengan kehidupan sekolah kita." Mukuro memberikan Hibari yukata ganti.

Hibari yang sudah selesai mandi segera ganti baju dan duduk dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak."

"Oya oya...mungkin sudah waktunya kita reuni dengan teman-teman kita itu." Mukuro duduk di samping Hibari dan memeluk lehernya, "Karena bagaimanapun juga, tanpa mereka, sepertinya kita bahkan tidak akan pernah benar-benar menikah~" Mukuro mengelus pipi Hibari dengan tangannya, cincin emas dengan desain yang sama dengan cincin yang dulu berkilau terkena cahaya.

Hibari menyentuh tangan Mukuro di pipinya, cincin yang sama berada di jari manis tangan kirinya, "...hmph."

TSUZUKU~~

* * *

Author : Akhirnya update juga! Maaf kalau terburu-buru karena bentar lagi ULUM dan author diam-diam update karena ortu sudah melotot kalau author tidak belajar. TTOTT

Ren : Kita kebagian peran dikit kali ini...

Yoru : Namanya yang ultah Hibari~ dan karena Hibari yang ultah, Hibarilah bintang tamu kita kali ini!

Hibari : *dibawa kemari tanpa persetujuan* Herbivore...lepaskan tanganku.

Yoru : *ngiket tali kuat-kuat* Gak mau. Nanti kamu kabur dan ngeraep Muku-chan tanpa aku bisa melihat.

Eva : Ya ya ya, reviews!

Yoru : Untuk **Lyxian Naomi Cotton**...memang! Mereka selalu membuat gemas bukan! Makanya aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nge-stalk mereka setiap harinya! *ditonfa* Adaw! Hibari...!

Suuge : Untuk **Vocallone**...maaf updatenya lama! Author kehilangan ide di tengah-tengah...hahaha, White Day? Kalau peminatnya banyak, boleh deh~

Mai : Untuk **Nyasararu/KiReiKi**...iya nih, keseksian G cukup untuk membuat para murid laki-laki memikirkan ulang orientasi mereka...belum tamat kok, tenang saja! Hahaha, kalau saja semua makanan Poison Cooking Bianchi seperti itu, KHR sudah masuk kategori yaoi deh~

Ren : Untuk **Kirazu Haruka**...anda puas? Kami senang! Hohoho, dari dulu author pengen banget ngegituin Xanxus, untung aja responnya bagus~ X) terima kasih untuk review dan tetap setia membaca cerita ini!

Oba : Untuk **Hikari Kou Minami**...ayo, daftar ke sekolah ini! Ketawa pagi-pagi itu baik untuk memulai hari! XD Hahaha, Giotto kan diam-diam itu mesumnya nandingin Secondo dan Xanxus... seep! Baca terus ya!

Suuge : Untuk **AniFreakZ**... ati-ati jangan sampai masuk rumah sakit karena ketawa terus! Gak apa-apa gila juga! Gila itu sumber dari kebahagiaan! #plak

Yoru : Untuk **Suzuru Seiyo**...wah, semua cerita author dah dibaca semua sama Suzu! Hebat! Hehehe...ini kan cerita humor, jadi pada OOC semua...

Mai : Untuk **Myachan27**...Gak apa-apa imajinasi kekuras! Tingkatkan level imajinasi...! XD Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview! Selamat datang di Namimori 2!

Oba : Untuk **mamitsu27**...Eh? G27? Err...di chapter depan ya? Chapter ini untuk ultah Hibari sih...terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview! Seperti diatas, selamat datang di Namimori 2!

Author : Nah soal polling...pemenang pasangan kekasih adalah... *drum roll on*

...

...

...

1869!

Yoru : Wah, selamat ya Hibari~ *kasih piala ke Hibari*

Hibari : *buang, gak butuh*

Yoru : Yah elah ini makhluk satu...

Author : Untuk pasangan sahabat dimenangkan oleh... *drum roll on*

...

...

...

Seri antara Yorux69 dan 8059!

Yoru : Walah? Ternyata banyak yang suka lihat aku menebar kekacauan bersama Muku-chan~

Ren : Ada juga yang pilih yang lain, seperti aku dan nee-chan lalu ObaxYamamoto, tapi karena cuma satu, cuma 2 pasangan itu yang paling menonjol...

Oba : Eh? Ya uda, nanti pialanya aku kasih ke Yamamoto~

Author : Untuk pasangan lawak...dimenangkan oleh... *drum roll on*

...

..

.

SUUGExRYOHEI!

Mai : *tebar confetti* Selamat ya Suuge! Akhirnya loe punya pacar juga!

Yoru : *lempar petasan* Syukur deh loe akhirnya punya pacar juga~

Ren : Yey! Suuge hebat!

Oba : Hahaha! Teruskan!

Eva : Luar biasa loh, Suuge! Biasanya kan OC itu kurang dihargai, tapi kalian berhasil menang!

Suuge : *cekek satu-satu* BERISIK LOE PADA! NGAJAK RIBUT LOE? SIAPA JUGA YANG PACARAN SAMA ITU ORANG? *natap para readers* KENAPA KALIAN MEMILIH GUE DARI SEMUA PASANGAN LAIN YANG BISA KALIAN PILIH DISINI! *pundung di pojokan*

Hibari : ...herbivore, sudah selesai bukan? Aku mau pulang.

Yoru : Ada pertanyaan gak, Hibari?

Hibari : ...siapa OC yang paling disukai dan yang paling tidak disukai? Untukku yang paling aku benci itu kau, herbivore.

Yoru : ...auch. Sakit loh Hibari...sakit.

All : R&R minna! See you again desu!


	11. Chapter Special:Happy Birthday Muku!

Author : Udah ultah Muku lagi...

Tsuna : Itu berarti sudah sebulan kau tidak update, author.

Author : Ung? Abis gak ada ide...kepengennya bikin cerita angsty mulu...

Reborn : Stress gara-gara ujian ya?

Author : Bisa dibilang seperti itu...

Mukuro : Lalu, kau memberiku apa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?

Author : Kau lihat saja nanti~ XD

* * *

Di sekolah Namimori 2...yang sedang dengan damai menjalankan hari-harinya...

DUARR!

Coret yang baru saja Author narasikan, tidak akan pernah ada hari damai di Namimori 2.

"Hibari-san!" oh, ternyata pelaku kali ini Yoru...yah, bukan hal aneh mengingat hari ini hari seorang nanas ultah...eh, harusnya sebuah ya?

"Ayolah, Hibari-san!" Yoru mengomel dan seperti lintah, menempel di kaki Hibari, tidak mengijinkannya pergi, "Demi pacarmu, kekasihmu, soulmatemu, belahan hatimu, belovedmu, yayangmu, koibitomu...dan apapun itulah, aku kehabisan bahasa!"

"Lepaskan aku herbivore." Hibari menggeret kakinya, berusaha melepaskan kelebihan beban yang menempel secara paksa padanya.

"Gak mau! Demi temenku sang nanas yang sudah mengisi perutku setiap pagi dengan roti nanas, aku akan berusaha sampai kau bilang setuju...!" Yoru bersikeras menempel di kaki Hibari, seperti anak kecil yang permintaannya tidak dipenuhi oleh orang tuanya dan merengek.

"Kami korosu!" BUAGH! Tapi dengan semangat '45, dengan kepala bersimbah darah dan terlihat seperti keluar dari film horror Highschool of the Dead (author ditampol karena ngiklanin fandom lain) masih menempel di kaki Hibari, "Gak masalah, aku dah nulis surat wasiat buat keturunanku nanti! Jadi meski aku gugur, anakku bisa dengan bangga menceritakan sejarahku pada anaknya!"

"Memangnya kamu sudah punya anak?" Hibari bertanya, tonfa yang tadinya mau dipakai untuk membunuh lintah satu ini tidak jadi dihantamkan.

"Hm? Belum...tapi aku punya anjing peliharaan yang sudah aku anggap anak sendiri!" dengan bangga Yoru berkata, lalu ruangan itu tiba-tiba menggelap, dan sorotan lampu diarahkan pada Yoru. (Di background, Ren matiin lampu dan Oba bersama Suuge nyorotin lampu flashlight yang biasa dipakai buat Batman ke Yoru).

"Tapi kalau aku mati sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa melihat cucu-cucuku. Anakku sekarang sedang mengandung, dan dia sebentar lagi akan melahirkan... pasti dia akan sedih, kalau harus melewati masa-masa melahirkannya yang pertama tanpa ibunya..." Yoru mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap air matanya, sedikit-sedikit melirik pada Hibari, yang memandangnya dengan muka datar.

"...anjingmu sudah mau punya anak?" Hibari akhirnya bertanya.

"Iya, anak-anak yang lucu dan imut...berbulu lembut dan bermuka polos...lalu gonggongan riang yang mereka hasilkan setiap kali mereka bermain..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Aku mau lihat."

Yoru tersenyum menyeringai dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Aku kaget karena kau tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan, Kyouya." Mukuro tertawa kecil melihat Hibari nampak risih, "Ada angin apa nih?"

Hibari hanya melipat tangannya, dan mendengus, "Herbivore yang kau panggil teman itu berhasil memaksaku untuk mengajakmu kencan. Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?"

Mukuro sedikit tersipu, "Oh? Yoru-chan? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya kalau begitu nanti~" Mukuro teringat, "Oh, mungkin karena itu dia memberiku selebaran ini ya?"

Mukuro menunjukkan selebaran yang berisi tentang pengumuman festival yang akan dilaksanakan di suatu tempat di kota Bandung. Hibari sedikit curiga dengan selebaran itu, dan ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Festival...banyak herbivores..."

Mukuro terlihat kecewa, "Kau tidak mau pergi, Kyouya?"

...

...

...

"Jangan mengajakku ke tempat yang terlalu penuh."

Mukuro tersenyum senang, "Tidak kok~ ayo pergi~"

* * *

Festival itu cukup ramai, dengan banyak orang menikmati festival Jepang tersebut. Karena kebanyakan orang yang disana adalah orang Indonesia, Hibari dan Mukuro bukanlah orang satu-satunya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Wah...benar-benar seperti festival di Jepang~" Mukuro melihat-lihat, dan menemukan stand yang menjual stroberi berlumuran coklat, "Kyouya, aku mau itu."

Hibari mendengus, "Apa, kamu itu anak kecil?" tapi senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat ia dan Mukuro mendekati kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" penjual stand itu dengan akrab menunjukkan semua buah-buahan yang ada, "Kalian mau apa?"

"Stroberi saja...tapi sepertinya leci juga enak." Mukuro memilih-milih apa saja yang ia mau, Hibari hanya memperhatikan, karena ia tidak suka makanan manis.

Setelah memilih, Mukuro membayar buah-buahan tersebut kepada sang penjual, "Terima kasih! Ini, aku beri gratis sebuah pisang coklat karena kau cowok cakep!" Mukuro hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan menerima bonus tersebut.

"Hei." panggilan dari Hibari membuat sang penjual dan Mukuro mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya, "Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

Penjual stand itu langsung kaget dan terbata-bata, "Ti-tidak kok, Ky-" tiba-tiba sesuatu dengan tepat mengenai dahi sang penjual dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Mukuro dan Hibari dengan siaga melihat sekitarnya, tapi mereka menurunkan pertahanan mereka saat mereka melihat asal dari serangan tadi. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan yukata memohon maaf karena peluru dari senapan mainan yang sedang dimainkannya memantul ke belakang. Melupakan kejadian barusan, Mukuro dan Hibari melanjutkan kencan mereka.

Laki-laki barusan melepaskan wignya dan mengenakan kacamata, dan tidak lain tidak bukan, dia adalah Yoru. Ia berjalan menuju stand coklat barusan, dan menendang tubuh sang penjual hingga ia berbaring di perutnya, "Bego, hampir saja kita ketahuan gara-gara ulahmu."

"Ukh..." wig yang dikenakan sang penjual lepas, dan menampilkan tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Dino Cavalone, yang resmi menjadi pesuruh Yoru karena dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi pada doujinshi kesayangan Yoru pada jam istirahat sampai seminggu, "Mi-mistress, kakimu...aku tidak bisa berdiri..."

Yoru sengaja duduk di punggung Dino, senang mendengar suara gemeretak tulang saat ia duduk di tulang punggungnya, "Disini Yoru." Yoru menelpon temannya, "Bagaimana disana?"

"Baka-dera lagi nyiapin pertunjukan terakhirnya bareng Giotto dan G." terdengar suara Eva dari telepon tersebut, "Suuge dan Ryohei sudah berada di posisi mereka, begitu pula dengan trio threesome canon. Aku juga sudah bersiap bersama Ren dan Oba."

"Bagus, lakukan sesuai rencana." Yoru mematikan teleponnya, dan menelpon satu orang lain, "Moshi-moshi? Sensei?"

"Sudah siap." jawab yang ditelpon singkat.

Yoru tersenyum senang, "Bagus, aku akan segera menyusul." Yoru mematikan teleponnya dan ada telepon untuknya, "Ya? Apalagi?"

Mai berteriak di telepon, "Mana loe woi! Mereka sudah mau sampai ke tempat pertama!"

Yoru segera bangkit berdiri, "Ok, gue kesana." Yoru mematikan telepon dan memasukannya dalam tas. Dia baru saja akan berangkat, saat ia mendengar suara, "Yoru...aku gak bisa berdiri...tulang punggungku encok gara-gara kamu dudukin..."

* * *

Mukuro dan Hibari menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan cukup gembira. Macam-macam hal dalam festival itu menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Mukuro memakan buah-buahan yang baru saja ia beli sampai habis, Hibari nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan makanan yang Mukuro beli. Ia melihat-lihat ke arah stand yang mungkin menarik, dan saat ia akan menanyakan apa Mukuro memiliki ide, ia terperanjat melihat Mukuro.

Mukuro sedang memakan pisang coklatnya...dan sebenarnya sama dengan buah lain, Mukuro senang menjilati coklatnya baru memakan buahnya, tapi kali ini...

Hibari memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah tipis hampir tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Tapi matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik Mukuro, bagaimana lidah Mukuro menjilat setiap bagian dari coklatnya sampai habis dan hanya tersisa pisangnya saja, bagaimana Mukuro mengigit pelan pada ujung pisangnya dan mengeluarkan suara senandung saat ia memakannya pelan-pelan...

Dengan secepat kilat, Mukuro kaget mendapati Hibari merebut pisang itu dari tangannya, dan memakannya sendiri dengan cepat. Hibari kemudian melihat ke arah lain, menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Mukuro. Mukuro dapat melihat telinga Hibari memerah, dan ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kyou-" sebelum ia sempat menggoda sang prefek, sepasang tangan menangkap dirinya dan mendorongnya secara paksa. Hibari kaget saat ia mengalami hal yang sama dan sebelum ia sempat menghajar siapapun itu yang menangkapnya, ia mendengar penangkapnya berteriak, "Selamat! Kalian berdua adalah pemenang dalam undian berhadiah!"

"Kami tidak mengambil und-" kata-kata Mukuro terpotong saat kedua orang tersebut mendorongnya ke dalam sebuah stand.

"Selamat atas hadiah anda yang extr-"

BUAGH!

"Hiraukan saja dia, nah, selamat berjuang!" orang yang satunya lagi menyeret orang yang barusan dijotos perutnya dengan senyum lebar. Mukuro bingung, rasanya ia pernah melihat mereka berdua...

"Selamat datang." Mukuro dan Hibari mendapati mereka berdua berada di sebuah stand yang gelap, dengan seseorang duduk di sebuah meja yang ditutupi kain biru tua dan sebuah bola kristal di atas meja tersebut, "Kalian berdua beruntung untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengikuti event ini."

"Event?" Mukuro bertanya, tapi belum sempat ia bertanya lebih jauh, Hibari yang berada di sisinya tertangkap oleh seorang pria yang dapat dengan mudah menangkap Hibari, "Kyouya!"

Pria itu menghilang bersama Hibari, dan yang tersisa hanya Mukuro dan pria lainnya yang duduk di depan meja, "Jadi, bisakah kau mendapatkan pasanganmu kembali?"

"Kemana kau membawanya pergi?" Mukuro melotot pada orang tersebut, trident di tangan.

Orang itu meletakkan secarik kertas pada meja dan bangkit berdiri, "Cobalah untuk mencarinya. Nufufu~" dan pria tersebut menghilang.

Mukuro mengambil kertas tersebut, yang merupakan sebuah peta. Peta itu menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah bangunan yang terletak di tengah festival. Bangunan itu terlihat seperti istana Jepang jaman dahulu, dan Mukuro mendapati bahwa bangunan itu adalah atraksi rumah hantu. Dia tahu Hibari tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan, tapi ia bergegas memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Yoru yang mengawasi dari kejauhan bersama Mai membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat kepada Daemon yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan seringai yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya, "Terima kasih, Sensei."

Daemon mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, lagipula yang kerja dari tadi itu hanya Alaude. Aku hanya membuat ilusi Kyouya-kun semenjak ia memasuki stand." Daemon melihat ke sisinya, dimana Alaude dan Hibari berdiri. Hibari melotot pada Yoru, "Aku minta penjelasan, herbivore."

Yoru tersenyum menyeringai, dan menceritakan seluruh rencananya kepada Hibari.

* * *

Mukuro tidak merasa takut sama sekali pada hantu-hantu yang berada di atraksi tersebut. Ia menemukan tangga tersembunyi seperti di dalam peta, dan menaikinya hingga ke lantai 9. Ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di satu ruangan kosong dan gelap.

"Ilusi." Mukuro menghentakkan tridentnya ke lantai tatami, dan ilusi yang dipasang Daemon sebelumnya pun terkoyak. Mukuro menyiapkan diri untuk serangan yang akan datang, tapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan dihujani oleh bom kertas dan petasan.

"BUON COMPLEANNO, MUKURO~!"

Mukuro menatap kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya itu dengan kaget. Di balik ilusi ruangan yang gelap dan kosong itu, berdiri banyak orang yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang. Di tengah-tengah mereka, ada sebuah meja yang sangat panjang dan berisi berbagai makanan mewah. Seluruh ruangan itu didekor dengan hiasan-hiasan yang indah dan tulisan "Buon Compleanno, Mukuro!" terpajang dengan begitu megahnya.

Yoru memberikan Mukuro sebuah pelukan, "Muku-chan! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Mukuro kaget, "Yoru-chan? Kenapa..."

Reborn menjelaskan, nampak cukup santai mengenakan yukata dan sudah mulai minum bir dengan Iemitsu dan Colonelo, "Yoru dan kelima gadis laiinya merancang pesta ini untukmu, dan Giotto serta Tsuna menyediakan dana dan juga tempatnya."

"Ayo makan, Mukuro!" Mai menunjukkan meja yang penuh berisi makanan Italia, Jepang, Indonesia, dan Cina, "I-Pin, Fon, Bianchi, Kyoko, dan Haru membuat ini untukmu!"

"B-Bianchi?" semua orang segera memucat dan memandang makanan di meja dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Bianchi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sayang sekali, tapi Oba dan Eva melarangku memasak dan memintaku menemani Basil, Lambo, dan Fuuta menghias ruangan ini."

Semua orang menghela napas lega, "Berarti makanan ini aman kita makan! Ayo kita pesta!"

Daemon memberikan gelas kepada Mukuro, dan menuangkan jus jeruk untuknya, "Kau masih di bawah umur, jadi tidak ada minuman keras untukmu."

Oba tertawa, "Wah, tumben Daemon-sensei bijak!"

"Itu karena Alaude-sensei sudah melarangnya untuk macam-macam." Ren memberikan alasannya, tertawa melihat Alaude memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Daemon.

Pesta itu berlangsung dengan meriah, penuh tawa dan kekacauan (yang masih bisa dikontrol). Para orang dewasa mabuk karena minuman keras mereka, meski ada beberapa yang cukup sadar untuk menjaga supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan (G dan Alaude). Para remaja pun mabuk dalam kegembiraan mereka, tertawa setiap ada yang membuat lelucon dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi meski untuk ulang tahunnya, Mukuro tidak terlalu merasa bahagia. Ia tidak melihat Hibari dimanapun. Ia tahu kalau sang prefek tidak suka keramaian, dan tidak mungkin mengikuti acara seperti ini...tapi tetap saja, ia merasa sedih...

Ia merasa tangannya ditarik, dan melihat para fujoshi berdiri di sekelilingnya. Mereka tersenyum menyeringai padanya, dan Mukuro tidak sempat menghindar saat mereka menariknya ke sebuah ruangan...

* * *

Mukuro merasa tangannya akan putus ditarik oleh Yoru, "Yoru-chan, kita mau kemana? Pestanya kan dibawah." mereka menaiki tangga setelah para fujoshi selesai men'dandan'inya.

"Hadiah dari kami, para fujoshi, adalah pakaian yang sedang kau kenakan itu." Yoru meringis mengingat betapa mahalnya pakaian Mukuro, "Itu juga dibantu oleh Kyoko, Haru, dan yang lainnya.

Lalu hadiah yang lainnya, yang akan kau terima sekarang adalah..." Yoru membuka pintu ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali kecuali penerangan dari festival di bawah, "hadiah dari teman-temanmu di Vongola." ia mengajak Mukuro memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan menutup pintunya di belakang Mukuro.

Mukuro merasakan keberadaan orang lain di ruangan tersebut, dan menemukan Hibari duduk di balkon ruangan tersebut. Ia mendekati Hibari, yang memperhatikannya semenjak ia memasuki ruangan, "Kyouya? Dari tadi kau disini?" Mukuro menyadari Hibari berganti baju ke yukata hitam, seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh dirinya sepuluh tahun mendatang.

"Kimono yang bagus." Hibari menunjuk pada kimono yang dikenakan Mukuro, kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura. Di ujung kimononya, warnanya berubah menjadi hitam, menciptakan gradasi warna yang elegan.

Mukuro berjalan mendekati Hibari, mengangkat sedikit kimononya yang tebal, "Kyouya...apa yang-" kata-katanya terpotong saat ledakan cahaya terjadi di langit.

Hibari melihat keluar, "Sudah dimulai."

Cahaya kembang api menerangi langit malam, dan Mukuro hanya dapat dengan terpana menyaksikan bagaimana bunga-bunga api itu menghiasi langit malam dengan begitu indahnya. Hibari dan Mukuro menonton pertunjukan kembang api dengan seksama. Mukuro melihat percikan api di langit, dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi-kun?" ia juga melihat percikan api biru, "Yamamoto Takeshi..."

Tsuna bertanya pada Gokudera melalui wireless di telinganya, "Bagaimana Gokudera-kun?"

"Sedikit ke kanan lagi Jyuudaime." Gokudera yang berada di lapangan terbuka di festival memperhatikan posisi keduanya, "Oi, Yakyuu-baka, kau terlalu ke atas, turun sedikit...nah, seperti itu."

Gokudera melihat kepada kembang api spesial yang terpasang di tanah, "Bersiaplah, Jyuudaime, Yamamoto!" Gokudera menyalakan semua sumbunya dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan seluruh kembang api itu melesat ke angkasa dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tsuna memposisikan kedua tangannya, "X Burner!" ia menembakkan X Burner dengan output yang kecil, hanya cukup kuat untuk membakar seluruh kembang api yang Gokudera tembakkan dari bawah. Kembang api itu meledak dan Natsu mengaum ke arah para kembang api tersebut, membatukan hasil dari ledakan kembang api. Yamamoto beraksi, ia mengerahkan Rain Flame dalam jumlah besar ke Sky Flame Tsuna.

Mukuro terkejut dengan hasil dari ledakan yang terlihat brutal itu. Di tengah Rain Flame yang membuat Sky Flame Tsuna berhenti di udara, terdapat tulisan yang terbuat dari batu hasil dari kekuatan Natsu. Batu-batu itu tersusun dan menciptakan tulisan, "Buon Compleanno, Mukuro!"

Kata-kata itu mungkin sudah diucapkan berkali-kali, tapi setiap kali, selalu diucapkan dengan cara yang berbeda dan juga memiliki maknanya tersendiri. Tsuna dan Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya pada Mukuro, sebelum mereka turun kembali ke tempat Gokudera berada.

Hibari mendekati Mukuro, dan menarik tangan Mukuro perlahan. Ia menaruh sesuatu di tangan Mukuro, yang membuat Mukuro kaget. Hadiah dari Hibari adalah sebuah hiasan rambut yang berbentuk lotus.

"Herbivores itu sudah ribut mau memberikanmu kimono dari seminggu yang lalu." Hibari melipat tangannya, "Aku hanya membelikan apa yang cocok dengan kimonomu itu. Lagipula aku teringat kalau dirimu sepuluh tahun mendatang rambutnya panjang...jadi aku belikan itu saja."

"Oya..." Mukuro tersenyum, "terima kasih, Kyouya~ aku akan memanjangkan rambutku mulai dari sekarang."

"Hmph..." Hibari kemudian memeluk Mukuro, dan membisikkan kata-kata berikutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mukuro."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author : Aih, satu bulan lewat tanpa update...

Yoru : Sibuk sama Give my pineapple back dan cerita yang lain sih ya?

Author : Betul sekali.

Eva : Dan lagi, kemunculan kita jarang disini.

Ren : Namanya juga ulang tahun Hibari dan Mukuro, nee-chan yang paling deket sama mereka, jadi dia yang banyak keluar.

Mai : Oh ya Author, katanya ada yang mau ditanyain?"

Author : Ah...author cuma mau minta list ulang tahun karakter-karakter KHR dong...terutama karakter-karakter utama~

Oba : Author pemalesan nyari di internet sih ya, ahahaha~!

Author : #jitakOba Hush, rahasia perusahaan.

Mai : Tapi beneran minta ya, terutama Ryohei! Kalian yang ngaku kalian fans SuRyo tapi gak ngasih tanggal ultahnya berarti gak bakal dapet event dimana Suuge menyatakan cin-

Suuge : *cekek Mai* SIAPA YANG MAU MENYATAKAN CINTA? LOE TUH SAMA SI LAMBO!

Yoru : Ya ya ya, FFD, mulai! Untuk **Aki no Suzu**...aduh, lime kan udah di Give My Pineapple Back. Nanti rating cerita yang ini juga naik loh... dan untuk **Lyxian Naomi Cotton**... wah, arigatou ya~ Aku jadi OC favorit~ oh tentu saja nice idea, selalu ada ide untuk 1869-! #

Suuge : *seret Tsuna* Tsuna, ada yang minta dibacain sama loe tuh! Bilang ke dia gue gak mau pake gaun karena jijik.

Tsuna : Eh? O-ok... untuk **Vocallone**...Suuge-san gak mau pake gaun karena dia anti pakai yang gituan. Yoru-san, Suuge-san, dan Ren-san senang mereka bertiga jadi OC favorit Vocallone...dan terima kasih sudah memintaku yang membacakan reviewnya. *senyum polos*

Eva : Untuk **Hikari Kou Minami**...hahaha, memang susah update. Apalagi pada masa-masa ujian. Kali ini juga event ulang tahun, tapi chapter berikutnya udah kayak biasa~

Ren : Untuk **RiikuAyaKaitani**...thanks sudah membaca dan menyukai cerita ini! XD

Mai : Untuk **Adelois**... wow, review beruntun! XD Thanks sudah membaca ya, dan mengenai masalah mereka menikah atau tidak...coba bayangkan sendiri~

Oba : Untuk **AniFreakZ**...bukannya jabang bayi ya? =A=a ok, request siapa yang dinikahin berikutnya? XD

Yoru : Untuk **Hyuuzu**...hahaha, thanks udah baca~ abis OC-OC kali ini jadi cupid di antara para karakter KHR~ XP

Suuge : Untuk **mamitsu27**...ampun mbak, gue gak mau pacaran ama si ototan kekar itu...orz Fans sih boleh aja, tapi kenapa gue yang jadi bemper dan dipasangin ama tu makhluk kekar berotot kayak Armstrong dari FMA?

Mai : Lebay loe.

Suuge : Coba loe yang jadi gue.

Ren : Untuk **Nyasararu**...wah, ini pertama kalinya author dapet review yang menyentuh hati kayak Nyasararu...author akan berusaha supaya tidak mengecewakan harapan Nyasararu deh! Tapi untuk dua chapter ini ada karakter-karakter yang lebih menonjol karena mereka yang ulang tahun, tapi di chapter depan, udah kayak biasa lagi kok! Terus membaca ya! XD

Author : Nah, setelah FFD selesai...waktunya pindah ke chapter berikutnya.

Eva : Author, chapter depan mau ngebuat apa nih?

Author : ...karena author baru tersiksa sama kehidupan sekolah author, jadi kalian juga harus.

All : Whut...? OAO;;


	12. Chapter 9, Mimpi buruk pelajar

Author : Updatenya kali ini lumayan cepat.

Gokudera : Cepat jidat loe, lama tau!

Author : Berisik ah. *ikat Gokudera yang kenceng, terus jadiin dia kayak sushi gulung pake futon*

Gokudera : Umph! Hmph ermp hmbh brmph!

Yamamoto : Wah, itu bahasa baru ya?

Author : Yap, namanya bahasa G. Oh ya, dah lama...Yama, disclaimer dong~

Yamamoto : Ok! Author gak punya KHR, dia cuma punya para OC yang adalah orang-orang nyata dan juga teman-teman author ini dan juga fanfic ini!

* * *

_Hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang layaknya Sun Guardian dari Vongola yang sedang lari keliling sekolah sambil berteriak, "EXTREME!". Awan terlihat sedikit mendung di kejauhan seperti layaknya Cloud Guardian yang sedang kesal dengan tingkah sang kabut yang semakin menghilang bersamaan dengan semakin siangnya pagi seperti sang Mist Guardian yang sudah kelelahan menghadapi amarah sang awan, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras yang sama berisiknya dengan suara tawa sang Rain Guardian yang sedang lari dari angin ribut yang serupa dengan Storm Guardian yang mengejar-ngejarnya dengan dinamit karena sudah memakan pudingnya lagi. Tidak terdengar suara petir sekalipun, seperti halnya sang Lightning Guardian yang sedang tertidur lelap di mejanya di kelas. Langit hanya dengan lapang dada mengawasi semua kegaduhan yang sudah dimulai pagi hari tersebut, seperti halnya sang Sky Guardian yang hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dada melihat kehebohan teman-temannya itu._

"Kamu menulis apa sih?" Yoru mengintip kertas yang ditulis Ren.

Ren dengan mengantuk menunjuk ke arah Tsuna dkk, "Menulis puisi sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi..."

"Itu puisi? Lebih mirip cerpen." Mai berkomentar, permen lolipop di mulut.

"Yo! Ohayo kalian semua!" Suuge dengan keras menampar punggung Mai, membuatnya tersedak permen lolipop. Mai terbatuk-batuk dan mencekek Suuge, "Sakit monyong!"

"Gue gak monyong! Gue bukan ikan cupang!" Suuge tertawa melihat muka Maida yang merah karena batuk-batuk.

"Yah, kalian...pagi-pagi aja udah bertengkar. Kalian cewek bukan sih?" Eva menghela napas panjang.

Oba yang baru datang tertawa, "Mereka sih hermaphrodite! Itu tuh, yang kayak cacing tanah itu!"

"Sialan juga loe!" Suuge dan Mai berteriak bersamaan, dan tiba-tiba Suuge menabok kepala Mai, "Aduh! Apaan sih?"

"Touch! Hoki loe buat gue!" Suuge tertawa senang dan kabur melarikan diri dari amarah Mai yang mirip naga api.

Mukuro dan Yamamoto mendekati mereka semua, "Hei, lagi pada ngapain?"

"Biasa. Ritual pagi hari." Oba berkata dengan nada bosan dan meregangkan tubuhnya, "Kalian sudah selesai kaburnya?"

Yamamoto tertawa ceria, "Oh? Petasan yang dilempar Gokudera memang menakutkan, tapi tidak berbahaya kok!"

_'Loe masih percaya itu petasan?'_ kata-kata itu sekilas terlintas di pikiran semua orang.

Mukuro tertawa kecil, "Yang sedang Kyouya kejar sekarang tidak lain adalah ilusi. Kufufu~"

Yoru memeluk kepala Ren seperti teddy bear, "Nanti si pak polisi marah loh, kamu gituin~"

Mukuro mengangkat bahunya, "Daripada aku jadi korban tongkat batonnya?"

_**Midori tamabiku namimori no~ Dainaku shomonraku nami ga ii~~**_

Ren dibawa oleh Mai dan Suuge kembali ke kelas mereka, "Sampai nanti ya~"

Dan tak lama kemudian...saat-saat damai yang terasa membosankan itu pun segera terusik... 

* * *

"Anak-anak~ kalian sudah tahu bukan? Minggu depan kalian Mid Test?" Byakuran mengumumkan dengan suara riang, yang seperti menohok hati para murid dengan begitu kejamnya.

"OMIGOD! AKU LUPA!" para fujoshi segera chorus bersamaan seperti di orkestra. Kenapa mereka lupa? Begini loh, reader...selama ini mereka selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai macam hal, event valentine, ngerayain ultah (lah itu kan gak masuk timeline?), dll...jadi mereka belum belajar...SAMA SEKALI.

"Kalian diberi libur hari Jumat supaya kalian bisa belajar dengan baik~ ok deh, bahan Mat untuk Mid Tes kali ini adalah Suku Banyak sampai Fungsi Invers~" Byakuran menyomot satu buah marshmallow sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran, "Ok deh~ mari kita mulai pelajarannya~" 

* * *

Istirahat...kelas IPA...

Mukuro heran, ia tidak dapat menemukan Yoru and the gang dimanapun, "Kyouya, kau lihat Yoru-chan?"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak peduli." Hibari dengan damai membaca buku, akhirnya...satu hari tanpa para herbivore gila yang berisik itu...

Tsuna melihat pada Gokudera, "Tapi heran ya, mereka tidak bersama kita...biasanya kemana kita pergi mereka selalu ikut...aku jadi khawatir..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera memberi hormat pada Tsuna, "Meski aku benci cewek-cewek berisik itu, aku akan mencari mereka untuk anda!" dan Gokudera pergi sebelum Tsuna sempat mencegahnya. 

* * *

Kelas IPS...

Yamamoto heran melihat Ryohei pundung, "Kenapa, senpai?"

Ryohei dengan lemas menjawab, "Suuge...dia menolak ajakanku untuk spar bareng...padahal biasanya dia ikut...dan dia bilang dia terlalu sibuk untuk menemani kegiatan bodohku ini..." Ryohei kemudian menangis dengan extreme seperti air terjun, "SUUGE!"

Yamamoto berusaha menghibur senpainya itu, "Sudah, sudah...aku yakin Suuge pasti punya alasan yang bagus kenapa dia menolakmu." kok ngomongnya kayak udah pernyataan cinta aja? (Author ditendang Suuge)

Lambo berpikir-pikir, "Tapi memang sih, mereka bersikap aneh semenjak Daniella-sensei mengumumkan ke kelas kita tadi pagi..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Anak-anak~! Minggu depan kita Mid Test! Tapi aku yakin kalian semua pasti sudah belajar dengan rajin bukan? Bab Geografi yang keluar hanya dari bab 6 sampai 8~ sedikit kan? Makanya, ayo! Kita raih nilai tertinggi dari kelas-kelas lain!"_

_Daripada ikut bersorak bersama Daniella, Ren, Mai, dan Suuge langsung mojok di pinggir kelas dan membuat lingkaran dengan jari mereka. Bola-bola arwah berwarna biru mengambang di atas mereka dan di sekeliling mereka timbul aura yang berteriak, "MADESU!"_

Yamamoto mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Iya sih, Ren jadi lebih rajin mencatat...dia bahkan tidak lagi menggambar-gambar di bukunya loh! Padahal gambarnya kan bagus dan aku senang melihatnya..." Yamamoto cemberut.

Lambo menarik Ryohei yang masih bermuram ria, "Coba kita cari dan tanyakan saja. Aku khawatir karena hari ini Mai DIAM terus kayak patung. Padahal biasanya dia ketawa tanpa tahu malu. Urat malunya dia sudah putus sih."

Ryohei masih menangis tersedu-sedu, "Aku mencoba mengajak bicara Suuge tentang tinju, tapi dia mengacuhkanku...padahal biasanya dia bilang aku berisik atau meninju daguku...aku rindu dengan tinjunya yang berapi-api itu..."

Sepakat, ketiga anak IPS itu pun keluar kelas mencari teman-temannya.

* * *

"Oh?"

"Oya oya..."

"Kalian juga mencari Ren dan yang lainnya?"

"Aku ditarik nanas ini. Aku benci kerumunan."

"Iya, kami khawatir karena mereka bersikap aneh dari tadi pagi..."

"Cewek brengsek itu juga herannya tidak mencuri buku pelajaranku lagi dan mengerjakan semua latihannya sendirian...jangan-jangan dia makan Poison Cooking aneki?"

"Hayato." dan bagaikan hantu, sang Poison Scorpion pun datang membawa dua piring penuh Poison Cooking.

"GUAH!" Gokudera, out.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!"

"Bi-bianchi-san...makananmu terlihat luar biasa seperti biasanya...ahaha."

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto Takeshi. Kalian sedang apa di depan kantin seperti ini?"

Lambo bersembunyi di belakang Yamamoto, "Kami sedang mencari teman-teman kami...apa kau lihat, Bianchi-nee?"

Bianchi melotot pada Lambo, "Panggil aku 'Bianchi-sensei'!"

Lambo menutup matanya karena ketakutan, "Gupya! Bi-Bianchi-se-sensei!"

"Bagus." setelah puas, Bianchi baru memberi tahu mereka, "Maksud kalian anak-anak perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini akrab dengan kalian? Aku tidak tahu untuk yang lain, tapi Shinoby-san dan Kurayami-san ada di kantin, sedang sibuk makan dan mengerjakan sesuatu."

Begitu mendengar nama Suuge, Ryohei langsung balik badan 180 derajat dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi pada menuju Suuge, "SUUGE! AKU EXTREME RINDU PADA TINJUMU! JANGAN EXTREME CUEKIN AKU!"

"BERISIK!" Suuge langsung ngasih upper cut kepada Ryohei, terus balik duduk dan makan sambil nulis, "Aghu hagi bebahar! Hahan hanggu!" (translate : Aku lagi belajar! Jangan ganggu!)

Ryohei yang terkapar di lantai menengadahkan kepalanya, memberi jempol pada Suuge, "Ukh...extreme seperti...biasanya..." dan Ryohei pun pingsan dengan arwah keluar dari mulutnya.

Lambo mendekati Mai, "Belajar? Tumben banget kalian belajar?"

"Henhar hagi Hid Hest! Hau gao hau hahus hehahar!" Mai ngomong sambil muncratin itu semua nasi goreng yang dia makan. (translate : Bentar lagi Mid Test! Mau gak mau harus belajar!"

Lambo nutupin mukanya pake buku pelajaran Mai, "Mai, ngomong jangan muncrat dong..."

"Argh! Bego!" Mai nelen makanannya sebelum bangkit berdiri, "Buku catatan gue! Grrr...! Lambo!" Lambo melarikan diri dari Mai yang ngamuk karena buku catatannya dipenuhi nasi goreng...

"Oh SHIT! Gue gak ngerti apa ini!" Suuge masih sibuk belajar sambil makan, "Mai, loe berisik! Kenapa juga loe ngajakin gue makan, kan jadinya gue konsen makan bukan konsen belajar!"

"Abis gue laper...mau gimana lagi?" Mai cemberut sambil ngecekek Lambo pake kedua lengannya. Muka Lambo udah sama hijaunya kayak Flame dia.

Yamamoto kemudian bertanya, "Liat Ren dkk gak?"

Suuge berpikir-pikir, "Hah? Etto...mereka sih ada di...aku gak tau buat Ren dan Oba, tapi Eva dan Yoru pasti ada di perpustakaan. Mereka gak bisa belajar di tempat berisik sih."

Hibari mendengus, "Jelas...disini polusi suaranya sudah ada kalian berdua ditambah mereka."

Meninggalkan Lambo dan Ryohei yang nasibnya tidak jelas(?), Yamamoto dkk pun berangkat menuju perpustakaan...

* * *

"Nee-chan, kalau pakai cara horner seperti ini ditambah atau dikurang sih penghitungannya?" Eva bertanya pada Yoru yang lagi sibuk belajar kesetimbangan Fisika, "Huh? Err...ditambah?"

"Kok jawabannya gak yakin gitu sih?" Eva cemberut ke Yoru, yang angkat bahu, "Abis yang kamu tanyain itu Mat, dan aku lagi konsen ke Fisika...argh! Aku benci Newton! Aku masih lebih ngerti gerak poros!"

"Yoru-chan!" Mukuro main peluk Yoru dari belakang, "Kok belajar gak ngajak-ngajak?"

Hibari menahan tempernya...apa? Berani bilang dia cemburu? Mau hadiah ciuman dari tonfa, huh?

Yoru swt, "Abis kalau ada kalian berdua aku gak bakal bisa fokus belajarnya... =_=;; " dalam hati dia teriak, '_Kebayangnya kalian saling raep-raepan sih...gak mungkin kan aku jawab zigma F sama dengan 1869?'_

Mukuro cemberut, "Tapi aku bosen! Kyouya gak bisa diajak main sih...=3= "

Yoru semakin swt, "Kejar-kejaran sana...aku lagi beneran sibuk nih, ini menentukan nilaiku abisnya...aku juga gak mau disuruh puasa yaoi, tapi mau gimana lagi? Derita jadi siswi SMA..."

Eva ketawa kecil, "Bukannya bagus ya? Siapa tahu nee-chan bisa tobat dari yaoi~"

"No way, baby~!" Yoru bikin tanda 'x' pake tangannya, "Yaoi itu indah! Seni! Cinta terlarang diantara yang terlarang dan jauh lebih banyak pengetahuannya dibanding cinta terlarang lainnya!"

"Pengetahuan? Pengetahuan apa?" Eva bingung.

"Biologi. Tuh, kan bener kalau di ****** cowok itu ada *******. Terus selain itu berapa banyak yang bisa dikeluarin dalam sehari, ter-"

Eva nabok Yoru pake buku, "Kita belum belajar itu! Itu gak bakal keluar sampai nanti kita ULUM!"

"WHUT?" Yoru yang shock langsung pundung, "Huueee...aku nyerah...kenapa susah banget sih...?"

Hibari sudah gak tahan, "Mukuro, lepasin herbivore itu."

"Kenapa, Kyouya? Cemburu?" Mukuro ketawa di depan muka Hibari...uh oh...

Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Tsuna segera kabur melarikan diri dari perpustakaan yang nantinya akan segera hancur itu...

* * *

"Dimana Oba dan Ren nih? Perpustakaan itu sudah keburu hancur sebelum kita sempat bertanya..." Tsuna menghela napas panjang.

"Mau coba kembali ke kelas?" Yamamoto mengusulkan.

Gokudera setuju, "Waktu istirahat juga akan segera habis..."

Saat mereka memasuki kelas IPS, mereka menemukan Oba dan Ren duduk di meja Ren dan Yamamoto. Mereka nampak sedang belajar bareng, meski kelas mereka berbeda.

"Ren!" Yamamoto mendekati Ren, "Kami cariin dari tadi, kemana saja kalian?"

"WC~" Ren menjawab dengan senyum, "Eh? Yang benar? Oww...maaf..."

Oba lempar bukunya, "Argh! Gue dah stress! Gokudera, tukeran otak dong...!"

Gokudera menolak mentah-mentah, "Enak aja otak loe yang kayak komputer Pentium 4 itu dituker ama otak gue yang Super Computer ESC 1000."

"Sia..." Oba menunjukkan 'the finger' pada Gokudera, "Otak loe boleh Super Computer ESC 1000, tapi udah rusak ditendang sama Tsuna! Hahaha!"

Gokudera keluarin dinamitnya, "Ngajak berantem, huh? Coba kita liat, kalo otak loe dibom jadi makin pinter atau makin bego?"

Tsuna menghentikan Gokudera sekuat tenaga, "Go-Gokudera-kun! Jangan!"

Yamamoto membiarkan Gokudera 'bermain' bersama Oba, "Belajar apa nih, Ren?"

"Sejarah...eww...aku pusing ngapalin tahun, nama tokoh, dan perang-perangnya..." Ren udah pundungan.

Yamamoto tertawa kecil, "Aku juga tidak suka menghafal...eh, gimana kalau kita belajar bareng? Mungkin bisa lebih baik belajarnya?"

"Hmm...ide bagus tuh, coba kita ajak yang lain juga?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Oi, Hay-"

"Cewek sialan!" lempar dinamit...

...

...

DUAR! 

* * *

Pulang sekolah...

Yoru meringis, "Akhirnya kita gak bisa belajar hari ini gara-gara kelas IPS hancur dan harus pindah ke kelas IPA. Sesudah pindah, Hibari yang kesal karena kerumunannya tambah banyak menghancurkan kelas dengan tonfanya."

Hibari dan Gokudera terlihat murung...kenapa? Karena tonfa dan dinamit mereka disita Alaude.

Eva udah speechless, "Aku pulang dulu ya...jangan lupa loh, besok ada ulangan Mat!"

Oba udah tewas mendengar kata 'ulangan', "Jangan diingetin..."

Eva berteriak dari kejauhan, "Belajar loh ya!" dan diapun pergi.

Mai teringat, "Oh ya, harus cepat-cepat pulang karena ada saudaraku yang menikah. Sudah ya."

Tinggal Yoru, Suuge, Oba, dan Ren...beserta para karakter KHR...

Yamamoto tertawa kecil, "Tapi kembang api yang hari ini luar biasa juga ya? Kelas kita sampai meledak!"

Gokudera pengen ninju Yamamoto, "Otakmu itu pentium berapa sih?"

"Eh, dinginin otak dengan minum jus yuk..." Ren menunjuk ke kantin sekolah, untung yang jaga siang itu Kyoko dan Haru, "Lagipula aku haus teriak mulu hari ini..."

Mereka pun setuju beli jus :

"Jus jeruk~"

"Jus...ah, mau milkshake aja ah~"

"Air putih gue mah..."

"Susu!"

"Jus melon."

"Aku ice lemon tea."

"Milkshake coklat~"

"...es kelapa..."

"Jus nanas!" JLEB! "Eh...ganti jadi jus stroberi aja deh..."

"Jus anggur..."

"EXTREME JOSS!"

...

...

...

"Ah~ enak~" Ren duduk di bangku kantin sambil menikmati jus jeruknya.

Yoru masih meringis karena habis kena trident Mukuro, "Muku-chan...sakit nih..." dengan tersedu-sedu dia minum jus stroberinya...dia kan maunya nanas!

Suuge minum air putih. Eh, air putih itu sehat, tanpa pengawet dan perasa tambahan!

Yamamoto seperti biasa, susu~ apalagi dia ditambah puding susu.

Gokudera menikmati jus melonnya, sambil sekali-kali memandang Tsuna yang menikmati es lemonnya ya...Tsuna, kamu sadar gak sih apa yang kamu minum?

Oba merinding saat dia tidak sengaja menelan es dari milkshakenya.

Mukuro masih melotot pada Yoru sambil minum milkshake coklatnya sendiri.

Hibari hanya diam sambil makan es kepala. Senangnya dia tinggal di negeri tropis adalah, banyak yang menjual es kelapa kesukaannya.

Lambo minum jus anggurnya sambil setengah tidur.

Ryohei minum seperti tukang kayu sehabis membangun rumah...

...

...

"OH IYA!" otomatis semuanya tersedak mendengar Suuge dan Yoru tiba-tiba berteriak.

Yoru langsung mengejar Suuge yang kabur, "Touch!"

"Eh, gak kena!"

"OI! Kalian berdua cewek gila! Kenapa kalian teriak?" Gokudera yang kesal karena jus melonnya tumpah sedikit ngamuk.

Yoru dan Suuge baru ingat, "Eh...itu, aku baru pinjem catatan dari Mai/Eva buat besok ulangan Mat/Sejarah...kalau gak dibalikin sekarang, nanti besok mereka ulangan dapat nilai 0 pasti nyalahin kita..." kata mereka berbarengan.

Ren panik, "Waduh? Mereka berdua kan mau pergi, kalau kalian tidak kasih sekarang gak ada kesempatan lagi loh?"

Yoru garuk pipi, "Kost Eva gak terlalu jauh dari sini...tapi aku males jalan kaki..."

"Rumah Mai jauh, man..." Suuge udah males duluan, "Lagipula ban motorku kan kempes."

"Hah! Apes loe!" Oba ketawa.

"Puas loe ketawa hah? Ayo, ketawa lagi!" Suuge kejar-kejaran sama Oba.

Mukuro memberikan solusi, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Suuge, tapi Yoru-chan...Kyouya kan punya motor?"

...

...

...

"Hibari?"

"Gak mau." tolak Hibari singkat padat jelas.

"Belum dimintain tolong juga..." Yoru cemberut.

"Jawabannya akan sama, herbivore."

...

...

"Padahal aku punya foto Muku pake kostum kucing dan pake baju kelonggaran, ditambah kacamata..." Muku tersedak milkshake coklatnya, "Uhuk, uhuk!"

"...kau mau menyogokku?"

Yoru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kalau kau mau mengantarku sekarang, aku tambah video dimana dia pake telinga kelinci dan gaun seperti Alice in Wonderland."

"Dapet dari mana itu? OAO;;" Muku dengan shock bertanya.

"Google it dong~" Yoru ketawa.

"Aku terima."

"Kyouya!"

"Ok, ayo Hibari! Go, go, go!" Yoru dan Hibari pergi ke tempat parkiran motor di sekolah.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Suuge menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bawa motor yang EXTREME loh Suuge!" Ryohei mengajukan diri.

"Ditolak. Aku gak mau kebut-kebutan."

"Cih, bilangnya aja gitu. Tiap hari aja loe kebut-kebutan ampe nabrak yang namanya angkot paling sedikit dua kali kan?"

"Bacot."

Yamamoto mengajukan diri, "Kalau denganku? Aku juga bawa."

"Sep! Let's go, Yamamoto!"

Ren menghibur Ryohei yang kecewa hati, "Cup, cup..."

* * *

"Hibari?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu gak pakai helm? Aku gak bawa helm loh."

"Ngapain? Gak butuh."

"Nanti ditangkap polisi loh..."

"Coba aja kalau mereka bisa." Hibari menyalakan mesin motornya.

Mukuro menyusul mereka, "Yoru-chan, aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"Apa?" Yoru naik di belakang Hibari, Hibari menggas motornya, dan...

"Pegangan!" Mukuro sedetik terlalu telat. Untung saja Yoru masih sempat berpegangan ke baju Hibari saat Hibari tiba-tiba mengendarai motonya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hibari...! Aku bisa jatoh nih...!"

"Salahmu." jawab Hibari datar.

"Hibari...! Gila kau...!" Yoru berpegangan ke jaket hitam Hibari seolah nyawanya akan hilang kalau ia melepaskannya...memang sih. Dengan Hibari yang mengendarai motor lebih gila dari para pembalap motor, siapapun pasti bakal melayang nyawanya kalau melepaskan pegangannya dari Hibari.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sirene polisi...

"Hibari! Kita dikejar polisi!"

"Hnf. Seperti para herbivore itu bisa menangkapku saja." Hibari memutar motornya secara drastis dan menambah kecepatannya menuju motor polisi tersebut.

"Hibari...! Inget, tujuan kita kost Eva! Bukan neraka!"

* * *

Berbeda dengan Hibari yang kebut-kebutan, Yamamoto cukup santai mengendarai motornya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dengan senpai, Suuge?"

"...nanti para fans jadi semakin gencar masangin dia sama gue." Suuge berbisik.

"Huh? Gak kedengeran!" Yamamoto yang pakai helm tidak bisa mendengar bisikan Suuge.

"Oh! Itu rumah Mai!" Suuge menunjukan dimana rumah Mai, dan tepat sebelum Mai naik mobil untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan saudaranya, "Mai! Catatan loe!"

"Oh? Pantes gue ngerasa ada yang lupa..." Mai nerima catatannya, "Makasih ya, Suuge~" Mai terus ngintip ke belakang Suuge, "Lah, bukan sama si Ryohei?"

"...itu catatan mau gue ambil lagi?"

* * *

Ren menunggu dengan sabar di sekolah, "Kok mereka belum balik-balik ya?"

Oba garuk kepala, "Gak tahu." dia lagi main kartu sama Gokudera.

Ren swt, "Oba...gak belajar?"

"Stress ah. Gak bisa belajar lagipula akunya."

"41." Gokudera naruh kartunya yang sudah bernilai sempurna.

"HAH? Kok bisa? Licik ya loe!"

"Loe aja yang bego mainnya!"

Ren swt melihat pertengkaran mereka, "Ampun...yang disitu berantem mulu..."

Mukuro duduk di sebelah Ren, "Dibanding yang disitu? Murung terus."

Ren menoleh kepada Ryohei yang duduk termenung tanpa jiwa di ujung kantin, "...Suuge kejem bener..."

"Untuk orang seperti dia, penolakan itu bisa membuat mereka berakhir seperti itu." Mukuro minum milkshake coklat yang baru dia beli lagi, "Kasihan sekali."

Ren penasaran, "Mukuro-san sendiri, kalau ditolak, perasaannya akan bagaimana?"

Mukuro tercengang sedikit, "...entahlah, tidak pernah memikirkannya..."

Suara motor menarik perhatian mereka, "Oh? Itu nee-chan~!" Ren berlari ke arah parkiran motor, "Nee...chan...?"

Hibari menggendong Yoru di punggungnya, "Dia pingsan setelah ngasih catatan itu ke herbivore satunya. Herbivore yang satunya lagi itu ngasih aku tali dan ngiket mayat ini ke badanku."

Mukuro dan Ren segera memotong talinya dan melepaskan Yoru, "Yoru-chan/Nee-chan?"

"Aah...ada cahaya..."

"Jangan pergi ke cahaya itu, nee-chan! Nanti gak bisa balik lagi loh!" Ren nampar-nampar Yoru dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi Yoru malah pingsan lagi, "Eeh? Nee-chan!"

Mukuro swt, "Ren-san...tenagamu itu kan rival sama Hulkman, seingatku Yoru-chan bilangnya gitu..."

Suara motor lainnya, dan Yamamoto bersama Suuge datang.

Ryohei langsung ceria kembali seperti matahari saat Suuge kembali, "Suuge! Ayo spar!"

"Nanti! Aku lagi sibuk!" Suuge lempar Ryohei sejauh mungkin, sampai Ryohei jadi bintang di angkasa...

Yamamoto tertawa, "Hahaha, meskipun akan ulangan, tapi semua orang selalu bersemangat seperti biasa ya?"

DUAR!

"LAGI?" Ren dan Suuge melihat ke kantin yang sekarang hancur gara-gara dinamit Gokudera. Ternyata dia nyembunyiin satu toh?

Dan pada akhirnya, tidak ada satupun yang belajar untuk ulangan keesokan harinya...

To be continued...

* * *

Author : FFD dimulai lagi!

Yoru : Kenapa aku jadi bemper kali ini?

Mai : Loe atuh sekali-kali. Cape tau jadi bemper.

Yoru : Aku kan gak bakal bisa ngasih reaksi yang lucu kayak loe dan Suuge.

Ren : Oh ya! Temen-temen! Hari ini Suuge ultah loh~ tanggal 26 Juni! 2 bulan sebelum Ryo- uumph! *dicekokin pake kaos kaki sama Suuge*

Oba : Met ultah, Suuge! XD

Mai : Met ultah! Makin mesra sama Ryohei ya?

Suuge : *cekek Mai*

Eva : Met ultah~! Semoga diberkati juga tahun ini~ :))

Yoru : Otanjoubi omedetou~ Ryohei no koibito~ XD *kabur*

Suuge : *kejer Yoru* GROOOOAAARRR! Gue tuh gak mau pacaran ama dia tau!

Mai : Oh? Pacar loe datang nih Suuge!

Suuge : WHUT? OAO;;

Ryohei : Suuge! Selamat ultah yang extreme ya! Aku bawain hadiah ultah yang extreme untukmu nih! *kasih Suuge kotak besar*

Yoru : Wao~ pasti mahal.

Ryohei : Aku kerja part-time di sasana boxing di dekat sini bersama A** Ray!

Suuge : Ugh...makhluk-makhluk berotot...

Oba : Buka, buka~!

Ren : Ayo buka, Suuge~!

Eva : Penasaran apa isinya~

Suuge : *akhirnya dia juga penasaran dan buka itu hadiah, dan shock dia* I-ini...apa-apaan nih! *lempar kotak yang isinya gaun warna pink*

Ryohei : *shock to the extreme*

Yoru : Oh, salah. Ketuker Ryohei, itu hadiah dari aku. *ambil hadiah yang asli* Nih~

Suuge : Sia loe tuh suka bener nyiksa gue... *buka kotak, shock lagi* I-ini...

Ryohei : *menunggu dengan berdebar hati*

Suuge : Apa-apaan kotak kosmetik! *lempar jauh-jauh*

Ryohei : *shock to the extreme, AGAIN*

Oba : Oh salah, itu dari gue. Ketuker lagi rupanya. *kasih kotak yang lain*

Suuge : ...ini kalian tuh lagi ngerjain gue?

Mai : Tau juga toh loe. *ketawa*

Ren : Tapi itu hadiah yang bener kok~ buka deh~

Eva : Iya, bercandaannya cuma segitu.

Suuge : *buka hadiah, shock lagi...lama-lama Suuge shock jantung nih* I-ini...

Ryohei : *berdebar*

Eva : Kok kayak tape recorder rusak ya?

Yoru : *tutup mulut Eva*

Suuge : Ini kan GUNDAM 00 yang gue kepengenin dari setengah tahun yang lalu! Kok loe tau?

Ryohei : *ketawa seneng* Mai yang ngasih tau~

Suuge : Mai...*nada ngancem*

Mai : Yang penting loe dapet kan? Atau mau buat gue aja?

Suuge : *peluk hadiah* Gak!

Oba : Aduh, Suuge...sebegitu sukanya hadiah Ryohei? Mana terima kasihnya?

Yoru : Minimal cium pipi dong.

Ryohei : *menunggu, tutup mata*

Suuge : ...terima kasih...

Mai : Ciumnya mana?

Ren : Kasian loh, dia dah mati-matian buat dapetin hadiah buat Suuge.

Suuge : ...

...

...

WACHAAAA! *pukul Ryohei di pipi*

Tuh! Di pipi kan!

Eva : *swt* Itu sih pukul...

Ryohei : *bangkit lagi* Oh! Kau semakin tambah extreme setiap harinya Suuge!

Yoru : Untung Ryohei itu masochist...atau syaraf sakitnya dah putus?

Mai : *angkat bahu* Udah ah, bacain review...

Eva : Untuk **Kirazu Haruka**, di chapter sebelumnya kok gak review? Author kira sudah tidak baca lagi DDX Eh? Bikin kemah? Yey~ ayo kita makan marshmallow bakar bareng! #plak

Yoru : *narik Dino pake rantai* Yo, aku udah bawa nih.

Dino : *nangis tersedu-sedu* Yoru! Kan kemarin udah aku bayar ganti rugi doujinshinya...kenapa aku masih disiksa? TT^TT

Yoru : *evil smirk* Entah kenapa nyiksa kamu udah jadi hobi baruku selain stalking 1869~ nih, bacain review yang bener!

Dino : *dilempar pake kertas review* Sadis...buat **Vocallone**, terima kasih banyak kau masih mengasihani diriku yang selalu ditindas Yoru ini TTOTT Oh ya, karena di chapter sebelumnya humor SuRyo sedikit, di chapter ini ditambah banyakin...meskipun kayaknya Author bakal dicekek lagi sama Suuge yang asli...

Ren : *gandeng Muku* Eh? Udah selesai? Kalau gitu Mukuro-san, bacain yang ini ya?

Mukuro : Ok~ buat** mamitsu27**, event kali ini hanya adegan sekolah saja sih, meski ditambah dengan kenyataan mereka semua lagi MID~ *ketawa liat yang lain depresi* dan perayaan ultah Suuge~ XD *menghilang jadi ilusi sebelum Suuge cekek dia*

Ren : Untuk** Adelois**, boleh aja kok~ bisa dirancang XDDD mau pairing apa? :))

Oba : Untuk** RiikuAyaKaitani**, hahaha~ abis Author udah gatel tangannya pengen buat adegan sweet dan fluffy~ masalahnya pairing yang akhir-akhir dia suka bukan pairing yang bisa jadi sweet atau fluffy tanpa OOC sih...

Yoru : Untuk **Lyxian Naomi Cotton**, biasa lah, kau tahu sendiri~ XP nanti kalau ditulis disini ratingnya bisa naik ah, jadi jangan~

Mai : Untuk **Nyasararu**, anak kaskus? Minta cendol~ #salahsitewoi waduh, susah nih masalahnya...Suuge nolak mulu! DX biasa, kan dia tsunde-! *dicekokin lipstik sama Suuge*

Suuge : Untuk **Hikari Kou Minami**, gue gak jodoh ama dia! Request boleh, tapi tolong jangan yang aneh-aneh...please? Review macam apapun Author ini terima kok, jadi tenang aja, ok? ^^

Eva : Untuk **Ren Mihashi**, terima kasih sudah membaca~ XD terus review ya untuk mensupport cerita ini~!

Oba : Untuk **AniFreakZ**, okok~ requestnya akan dicoba dilakukan~ tungguin aja ultah Gokudera dan...buat AlaDae sih, kalau situasi memungkinkan~ XD

Yoru : Untuk **Aki no Suzu**, ayo...jangan piktor ya~~! XD Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlalu hobi nyiksa Dino~

Dino : *kabur*

Yoru : *kejar*

Author : Oh ya, kayaknya banyak yang penasaran dengan yukata Mukuro ya?

Ren : Author udah gambar kan? Kenapa gak tunjukin aja?

Author : Malu ah, gambarku jelek...gak diwarna lagi... =A=a Next chapter masih tentang MID, dan chapter depannya juga~ tapi jangan khawatir, SuRyo dan pasangan-pasangan lain di cerita ini akan selalu berusaha untuk menghibur para reader sekalian~ XD

Suuge : *bunuh Author*

Author : *hidup lagi* Untung punya 9 nyawa...fiuh...


	13. Chapter 10, BELAJAR!

Author : Update...! Akhirnya...orz

Giotto : Udah masuk sekolah lagi ya, author?

Author : Iya...*nangis gaje* kenapa sih sekolahku gak ada kalian?

G : Kalau misalnya kita bisa kesana juga, gak mau.

Author : Kejammmm...!

* * *

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya...dan seluruh murid-murid Namimori 2 kesayangan kita ini sedang menciptakan berkumpul pulang sekolah di kantin. Tapi...sepertinya ada keanehan? Apa gerangan? Mari kita lihat, para pembaca...

"Muku-chan..."

"Yoru-chan..."

"Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu!" keduanya serentak menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk satu sama lainnya.

Di pasangan lain...

"Suuge...kita harus berpisah sekarang..."

"Ya terus? Bagus kan? Gue udah bosen liat wajah loe tiap hari ini... =A= "

Kata-kata Suuge menohok hati Ryohei dalam-dalam, "Se-sebegitunya kah?"

Dan lainnya...

"Kenapa dari semua orang gue harus berakhir dengan orang geblek kayak loe?" Gokudera berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada Oba.

"Loe kira gue mau! Gue juga terpaksa tau! Kalau bukan karena MID, gak bakal aku mau!" Oba bales teriak dengan nada yang gak kalah tinggi.

Ren swt melihat pertengkaran dan perpisahan diantara mereka, "A-anoo...kita kan cuma sementara loh..."

Mai melempar mereka satu persatu pakai sepatu (pinjem sepatunya Ren karena dia gak cukup), "Lebay semua kalian! Buruan lah, waktu kita sedikit nih! MID akan segera tiba, kita belum belajar sama sekali!"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya...

Jam istirahat...kelas IPA...

"HEEEE!" serentak semuanya berteriak kaget, "Belajar berpasangan?"

"Betul." Ren berdehem untuk menarik perhatian semua orang, "Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, kita sama sekali belum belajar serius untuk MID...dan sekarang itu hari Kamis! Berarti kita hanya punya waktu beberapa hari sampai MID! Kita harus belajar, kalau gak nilainya merah loh..."

Eva mengangguk, "Karena itu, sistem belajar berpasangan dengan yang lebih pintar tentunya lebih efektif dibanding belajar sendiri..."

Oba mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa gak belajar barengan aja semuanya?"

Eva langsung menolak, "Nanti ujung-ujungnya pasti bukan belajar, tapi terjadi kegaduhan!" semuanya saling melirik satu sama lain, terutama pelaku-pelaku yang suka menjadi sumber kegaduhan...ehem, marilah kita jangan saling menuduh dan sadar sendiri terhadap kesalahan kita... (author dilempari bata karena sok bijak)

Eva membuat list di papan, "Karena itu, aku akan membagi kalian semua menjadi berpasang-pasangan! Tidak boleh protes dan menolak keputusanku!"

Suuge berbisik pada Mai, "Siapa yang mati dan menjadikan dia sebagai pemimpin kita?"

Mai bingung, "Memangnya kita punya pemimpin ya?"

Suuge menjitak Mai yang gak ketulungan begonya, "Ah udahlah, susah ngomong sama orang bego."

"Adaw! Memangnya loe pinter? Berapa sih nilai akun loe?" Mai ngebentak Suuge.

"Emang loe nilainya berapa berani nantang gue, hah?" Suuge unjuk gigi, percaya diri dengan nilainya.

"Berapa ya?" Mai mengingat-ingat, "Kalau gak salah terakhir nilaiku 70..."

"Bah, nilai 70 aja belagu loe." Suuge mendengus menang.

"Memangnya loe berapa?" Mai yang kesal menantang balik.

"...aku lupa." kata Suuge dengan tampang sok polos, "Beneran, gue lupa ama nilai gue sendiri."

Mai yang kesal mencubit pipi Suuge, "Loe juga lupa tapi gayanya kayak dah menang gitu!"

"Sok atuh ganti nilai, berapa sih nilai Inggris loe?"

"Jangan Inggris atuh! Mandarin aja!"

"Apaan itu, bahasa orang planet, gue gak ngerti!"

"Hah, nilai loe kalah dari gue!"

Yoru menepok mereka satu-satu pake buku Matematika yang tebelnya gak usah ditanya, "Berisik! Kalian elit dikit coba kalau mau tanding nilai! Nilai Mat kek, ini malah nilai bahasa..." Yoru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, malu dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan temannya itu.

"WOI! Yang disana, jangan berisik!" Ren melemparkan penghapus papan tulis pada mereka. Mukuro menarik tangan Yoru dengan kencang sehingga ia hampir terjatuh ke samping, tapi selamat dari penghapus tersebut. Penghapus itupun mendarat...di muka Mai yang lengah, membuat mukanya menjadi hitam karena tinta spidol.

"_Safe~_" Mukuro memberi tanda peace pada Yoru, yang langsung membalas tanda peacenya, "Makasih, Muku-chan! Kau menyelamatkanku! Muku-chan memang pahlawanku!"

"_Anytime for you, dear~_" Mukuro tertawa kecil, melirik pada Hibari yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka, menyadari aura-aura hitam yang mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya...tidak terlihat oleh Hibari, Mukuro dan Yoru bersalaman, tanda _mischief_ mereka sukses!

Mai dengan pasrah mengelap wajahnya di jaket Suuge, "Gue lagi, gue lagi yang kena..."

"Woi! Itu jaket gue!" Suuge merebut jaketnya, patah hati melihat jaketnya kotor...dan lagi, warna jaket itu hitam, jadi gak terlihat perbedaannya...

Eva menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, "Ampun...BERISIK!" setelah semuanya diam, akhirnya ia mulai menulis di papan, "Baiklah...dimulai dari Yoru-chan..."

"Aku?" Yoru menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Yang lebih pintar dariku...paling hanya Mukuro dan Hibari saja kan? Aku mau sama Muku-chan!"

Eva menulis di papan, "Yoru dan Hibari."

...

EPIC JAWDROP.

"NANNNIIIII?" Yoru merengek, "Ta-tapi, aku maunya sama Muku-chan! Sama Hibari serem!" rupanya Yoru masih trauma gara-gara dibawa naik motor bareng Hibari kemaren-kemaren...

"Permohonan tidak diterima. Kalau kau bareng Mukuro, yang ada kalian malah main terus dan tidak belajar. Kau memang harus belajar dengan orang yang tegas, dan selain Hibari lebih pintar darimu...dia juga bisa mengawasimu belajar."

"Gak mauuuu..." Yoru pundung di pojokan, dengan Mukuro berusaha menghibur sahabatnya yang patah hati itu.

"Berikutnya, Tsuna..." Eva menunjuk Tsuna dan dirinya sendiri, "Kau bareng denganku. Aku akan membantumu belajar."

Tsuna terlihat senang-senang saja, tapi Gokudera protes, "Hei! Yang boleh membantu Jyuudaime belajar hanya aku seorang!"

"Tenang saja, kau membantu belajar seseorang kok." Eva menunjuk seorang lainnya, "Oba."

"HUH?" serentak kedua pasangan tukang berantem ini komplain, "Gue gak mau bareng dia!" sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Oba perlu dibantu oleh Gokudera yang lebih pintar darinya." Eva mengangguk puas, "Beriku-"

"Gue gak setuju!" Gokudera keluarin petasannya. Dinamitnya dimana? Ada di tangan sang inspektur jendral a.k.a. Alaude.

Eva menunjuk Tsuna, "Tsuna! Urus tangan kananmu itu!"

"A-ah..." Tsuna berbalik menghadap Gokudera, "Gokudera-kun, tolong ajari Oba ya? Aku yakin kalau kau membantunya belajar, Oba pasti bisa lulus MID kali ini. Aku mohon?" Tsuna menggunakan Puppy Eyes Attack!

It's super effective against Gokudera!

Gokudera faint- nah loh, kenapa jadi Pokemon? Ehem, singkat kata, Gokudera langsung menyetujuinya dan menunjuk pada Oba, "Cewek bego! Lihat saja, dengan ajaranku...aku akan membuat nilaimu yang paling tinggi dibanding yang lainnya!"

Oba swt, "Kayak gue ngerti ajaran loe yang udah sama gak jelasnya sama kumur-kumur itu..."

Eva memijat dahinya, "Berikutnya...Suuge." Suuge sudah was-was dia bakal dipilih bareng Ryohei (you know lah, fanservi- #authordibogemSuuge) tapi dewa sedang berbaik hati padanya (tidak untuk para penggemar SuRyo tapinya), "Kau bersama Yamamoto."

"YEEEESSSSS!" Suuge langsung bangkit berdiri dan memutar-mutar Mai, "YOSSHHAAAA!"

Yamamoto tampak bingung, tapi dia mengiyakan saja, "Eh? Boleh saja sih...hahaha!"

Ryohei terlihat patah hati, "Lalu aku dengan siapa yang lebih extreme dari Suuge?"

Eva menunjuk salah satu orang yang tersisa, "Mai."

"HAH?" Mai yang masih pusing gara-gara diputer-puter sama Suuge bingung dan kaget, "GUE? Gak salah loe?"

"Gak. Berikutnya..." Eva menghiraukan komplain Mai dan beranjak ke pasangan berikutnya, "Lambo, kau dengan...Suuge dan Yamamoto. Ren, kau dengan Mukuro."

Ren bingung, "Nee, nee...Eva-chan, aku dan Mukuro-kun kan beda kelas?"

Eva menghapus papan tulisnya, "Kau kan cuma jelek di bahasa Inggris dan Mat saja bukan? Hafalan sih kau sudah bisa..." Eva menunjuk Mukuro, "Dia bisa membantumu di dua bidang itu."

Ren memberi usul, "Kenapa gak Mukuro-kun bareng dengan Hibari-kun dan nee-chan saja? Biar aku bareng dengan Suuge dan Yama, Lambo dengan Mai dan Ryohei-kun?"

Eva melihat ketiga pasangan itu, "Kalau mereka terlalu rame, terutama mereka..." Eva menunjuk pada Hibari dan Yoru, "Mereka bukannya bakal belajar, tapi menebar virus yaoi kemana-mana, mengerti?"

Ren mundur, "Owww..." ia menunduk pada Yoru, "Gomen nee-chan...aku tidak bisa membantu..."

Yoru pundung di pojokan bareng dengan Mai dan Ryohei.

.

* * *

.

Bagaimana dengan kegiatan belajar mereka? Mari kita intip...

_Pasangan pertama : Yoru dan Hibari._

Satu kata : heninggggggg...

Yoru mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku cetak, sementara Hibari mengerjakan soal-soal lainnya. Sekilas nampak mereka akan berhasil belajar sampai akhir, sampai...

"Herbivore."

...

...

...

"Herbivore." kali ini suara Hibari lebih keras.

...

Oh? Ada suara ketikan ternyata..._tik tik tik..._

"...Sumeragi Yoru."

"Ya?" Yoru mendongak dari layar HP yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Belajar, jangan main HP terus dari tadi."

"Aku bosan!" Yoru cemberut, "Tepatnya, kau membosankan."

Perempatan muncul di kepala Hibari, "Belajar, herbivore. Atau itu HP akan aku rampas."

"Seperti Alaude merampas tonfamu?" Yoru mengejek, sebelum kembali SMS, "Sebentar...Muku-chan sms. Oh? Enaknya...sepertinya dia dan Ren-chan damai-damai saja."

_BRAKK!_ Hibari bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoru, seolah menagih hutang.

"Berikan."

Yoru cemberut dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hibari, "_No way, baby~_ selain fujoshi akut, aku mengidap penyakit BB autis. Meski aku pakai ini BB hanya untuk browsing yaoi dan mendengarkan lagu saja...oh, Muku-chan sudah membalas~"

Hibari dengan gesit merampas HP Yoru, membuat sang empunya semakin cemberut, "Kembaliin! Aku belum membalas SMS Muku-chan!"

"Jawab semua pertanyaanku dengan benar, baru aku kembalikan." Hibari duduk di kursinya dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Yoru, "Kerjakan."

Yoru mengambil kertas soal Hibari dengan berat hati dan mulai mengisi satu persatu soalnya.

"Salah satu dan ini HP aku buang." Hibari membaca buku pelajarannya dengan santai, seolah ia tidak baru saja memberi ancaman yang membuat wajah Yoru pucat pasi. Yoru mengerjakan soalnya baik-baik, sementara Hibari mengawasi belajarnya.

* * *

_Pasangan kedua : Mukuro dan Ren._

"Mukuro-kun...?"

"Ya? Ada apa, Ren?"

"Sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Hibari-kun?" tanya Ren dengan begitu polosnya.

_GUBRAK!_ Mukuro terjatuh dari kursi.

"Mukuro-kun?" Ren mengintip kearah Mukuro yang terkapar di lantai.

"Ku-kufufu...kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Ren?" Mukuro menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tersenyum, meski dipaksakan.

"Habis aku penasaran...Yoru-chan dapat foto-foto kalian sedang 'itu' dari mana?" Ren dengan bingung bertanya.

"..." Jujur saja, Mukuro tidak tahu Yoru dapat dari mana barang-barang nista itu.

"Lalu, lalu...siapa yang jadi seme dan uke?" Ren bertanya lagi.

"Eh...itu..."

Belum sempat menjawab, Ren sudah menyerang dengan pertanyaan berikutnya, "Apa benar kalian sering melakukan BDSM?"

"Oya-"

Dan lagi, "Kalian katanya akan menikah di masa depan?"

"Seringnya posisi seperti apa saja kalian kalau sedang 'itu'?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi uke?"

"Apa pernah pakai kostum yang aneh-aneh?"

Dan 1001 pertanyaan Ren terus bertambah...

* * *

_Pasangan ketiga : Eva dan Tsuna._

"Jadi, Tsuna..." Eva menghela napas panjang, "ini ditambah ini lalu dikalikan ini untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Mengerti?"

Tsuna berpikir sejenak...sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Ng...sepertinya aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Eva-san."

Eva menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Sepertinya ia salah memilih partner dengan Tsuna...dari tadi mereka masih nomor 2! Belum maju-maju karena Tsuna tidak mengerti rumusan peluang itu dapat dari mana! Eva serasa akan mencabut rambutnya sendiri karena stress...

"Eh? Tapi Eva-san...kenapa jawabannya seperti ini? Bukannya..."

Eva menampar dahinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia akan sangat sibuk hari ini...

* * *

_Pasangan keempat : Gokudera dan Oba._

"Jadi untuk mencari daya angkat di kedua sisi sayap pesawat menurut hukum fluida..." Gokudera menjelaskan panjang lebar penghitungannya di papan tulis, kemudian ia berbalik, "Kau menger-" ia menahan amarahnya saat ia melihat Oba tertidur dengan menjadikan buku fisika sebagai bantal dan setetes air liur mengalir dari mulut Oba yang sedikit terbuka karena tidurnya terlalu nyenyak.

"BANGUN!" Gokudera menghantamkan buku fisikanya ke kepala Oba, yang spontan membangunkan sang fujoshi yang sibuk lihat kanan kiri, "Hah? Heh? Hoh? Oh...cuma kau toh, Gokudera..." Oba masih berani menguap lebar-lebar, yang membuat pembuluh darah di dahi Gokudera serasa mau putus.

"BELAJAR BEGO! UDAH DARI TADI GUE JELASIN DI PAPAN, LOE DENGER GAK?" Gokudera yang naik darah membentak-bentak Oba, yang keliatan bakal tidur di detik kapanpun.

"Habis..." Oba tersenyum sok_ innocent_, "suara loe dah sama mantabnya dengan suara lagu nina bobo. Gue tidur deh! Ahaha!" Oba ngancungin jempol buat Gokudera, tapi itu justru membuat sang Storm Guardian makin marah-marah, "LOE YA! GUE GANTUNG DI TIANG BENDERA!"

"AMPUN BANG! GUE PAKE ROK, NANTI ROK GUE BERKIBAR DEH GANTIIN BENDERA!"

"PEDULI AMAT! KAYAK ADA YANG PENGEN LIAT!"

"HOI! ITU PENGHINAAN TERHADAP KEWANITAAN GUE!"

"OH? LOE CEWEK TOH? GUE BARU TAU! GUE KIRA LOE BANCI KALENG YANG SUKA ADA DI TAMAN LAWANG!"

"MATA LOE KATARAK YA? MAKANYA JANGAN SUKA NGINTIPIN TSUNA MANDI!"

"SIAPA YANG-"

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sudah meng-_abuse capslock keyboard_ author...

* * *

_Pasangan kelima : Yamamoto, Suuge, dan Lambo._

Yamamoto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil membaca soal di tangannya, "Hmm...jadi perang Diponogoro itu..." ...ngapain dia belajar sejarah Indonesia?

Suuge dengan rajin menggarisi bukunya, "Waktu itu Lampo-sensei (guru Sejarah) bilang, alasan perangnya itu penting."

Yamamoto mengangguk, "Kalau tahunnya perlu dihafal?"

"Mungkin?" Suuge mengganti bukunya, "Belajar akun yuk, bosen Sejarah terus..."

"Mammon-sensei bilang, bagian pajak dan denda akan sering keluar..."

"Dasar guru mata duitan..." Suuge menghela napas, "Apa aku mencontek saja ya? Mai pasti bakal mencontek juga habisnya."

Yamamoto berpikir, "Mungkin bisa...tapi tergantung gurunya juga sih." Yamamoto tertawa datar, "Kalau Reborn-sensei yang mengawas, punya sembilan nyawa juga tidak cukup!"

"Gila aja berani nyontek pelajaran dia...dan lagi, kayaknya meski menyontek juga belum tentu bisa..." Suuge yang sudah pundung menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Yamamoto menepuk-nepuk bahu Suuge, "Yah...aku juga tidak suka belajar, semoga saja soalnya pilihan ganda."

"Memang kenapa kalau pilihan ganda?" Suuge tertawa datar, "Tebak kancing?"

"Oh, tidak perlu!" Yamamoto dengan optimis menjawab, "Tebak asal saja! Biasanya feeling-ku bagus tuh! Hahaha!"

Suuge menghela napas, "Kalau lagi hoki itu juga..." Suuge melirik ke arah Lambo yang dari tadi tertidur dan menggebrak meja, "WOI, BANGUN!"

Lambo tersentak bangun dari tidurnya selama beberapa detik...kemudian kembali tidur, "Zzzzzz..."

Suuge mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lambo, "Lambo! Bangun!" ia menampar-nampar pipi Lambo bulak-balik, namun yang bersangkutan tak kunjung bangun...

Suuge yang kesal akhirnya memutar-mutar tinjunya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memukul Lambo! Untungnya, sang sapi itu bangun di detik-detik terakhir dan menghindar untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tinju Suuge meleset dari wajah Lambo, dan mengenai dinding, "Aww!"

Yamamoto yang khawatir segera memeriksa tangan Suuge, "Suuge! Tanganmu gak apa? Mau minta diperiksa ke dokter Shamal?"

Suuge menolak, mengayun-ayun tinjunya, "Gak apa, cuman sakit sedikit...tanganku udah biasa ninjuin tembok...apalagi semenjak si Ryohei itu ngajakin aku masuk klub tinju..."

Lambo melirik kepada mereka berdua, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi nenekmu!" Suuge mencekek Lambo dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga yang membuat Lambo melihat bintang-bintang kecil di sekitar kepalanya, "Susah amat sih loe dibangunin!"

Yamamoto menghentikan Suuge sebelum Suuge membuat Lambo tidur untuk selamanya...

* * *

_Pasangan keenam : Mai dan Ryohei._

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN EXTREME!" Ryohei bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, stress karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal.

"Berisik lah...gak usah pake teriak napa?" Mai yang sudah mendengar teriakan yang persis sama sebanyak 22 kali itu pusing sendiri.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN EXTREME!" Ryohei semakin keras berteriak, "DAN ITU MEMBUATKU STRESS!"

"Memang susah jadi orang bego..." Mai menghela napas dan menutup bukunya, menyerah, "Eh, main basket yuk?"

"Belajarnya?" Ryohei bertanya, meski dia ogah belajar.

"Males belajar ah. Gak ada niat." Mai menarik Ryohei, "Ayo kita main!"

Ryohei setuju, "MAIN TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

Pada akhirnya, jam 5 sore mereka semua berkumpul di kantin. Terlihat mereka semua kelelahan dan untuk para fujoshi, arwah mereka sudah melayang-layang di sekitar mereka.

Giotto dan G yang baru saja akan pulang melihat mereka, "Loh? Kalian belum pada pulang?"

G melotot kepada mereka semua, "Ini sudah melebihi jam pulang. Memangnya kalian mau menginap di sekolah?"

Ren dengan lemas menjawab pertanyaan keduanya, "Bukan begitu sensei...kami habis belajar bareng..."

"Wah, kalian rajin sekali." Giotto terharu, sekilas ide muncul di benaknya, "Oh, begini saja...kalau kalian berhasil mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata tanpa ada yang gagal satu orang pun...aku akan memberi kalian hadiah, bagaimana?"

"Hadiah?" semua murid segera bangkit dari keterpurukan mereka dan memandang Giotto dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Giotto mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, "Hadiah~ apa hadiahnya, tidak akan aku beri tahukan sekarang. Tapi aku yakin kalian semua akan senang~"

"Serius?" Yoru bergumam, "Dikasih uang? Kalau iya, lumayan buat beli doujinshi..." dasar fujoshi akut... (author digaplok Yoru)

"Jalan-jalan ke Itali?" Eva sudah berharap-harap...

"Robot Gundam?" Suuge berpikir. Salah fandom, mbak...

"...makanan?" Oba melihat kepada Mai, yang mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"...fanservice?" Ren berbisik pelan, mukanya sedikit memerah saat membayangkan adegan-adegan yang cukup 'berbahaya'.

Para cowok sendiri nampak memikirkan kemungkinan hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh Giotto.

"Jabatan sebagai tangan kanan Jyuudaime?" Gokudera menatap Tsuna dan mengacungkan jempol, "Sip! Aku akan berusaha keras, Jyuudaime!"

"Peralatan baseball terbaru? Oh, kebetulan tongkatnya kemarin rusak!" yang disini masih terobsesi dengan baseball...

"Ruang klub yang extreme untuk klub tinju?" Ryohei sudah berapi-api sangking semangatnya.

"...tubuh Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro melirik pada Tsuna, yang langsung bersembunyi di balik Giotto, "Hanya bercanda~"

"..." Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa, meski pandangan matanya sekilas melihat ke Mukuro.

"Permen?" Lambo yang kekanak-kanakan membayangkan permen anggur kesukaannya.

"Hahaha~!" Giotto hanya tertawa melihat keingin tahuan murid-muridnya, "Berjuanglah kalian semua, supaya kalian mendapatkan hadiahnya!"

"YES, SENSEI!" Para fujoshi dan beberapa murid cowok lainnya segera menyanggupi, bersemangat setelah mendapat iming-iming hadiah (kayak anak kecil aja...)

G menendang mereka semua keluar sekolah, "Pulang sana! Sudah sore!"

.

* * *

.

"Ganti taktik!" Mai menarik perhatian mereka semua, "Demi dapat nilai bagus, kita harus rajin belajar!"

"Biar dapat hadiah!" woi woi, itu alasan yang salah itu...

"Jyuudaime! Tenang saja, aku akan menggembleng Oba habis-habisan supaya dia dapat nilai bagus!"

"Enak aja loe! Emang loe kir-" kata-katanya terpotong saat Gokudera menggotongnya seperti karung beras di bahunya, "WOI! TURUNIN GUE!"

"Nah, Jyuudaime...aku permisi dulu. Oba harus aku cekokin dengan ilmu pengetahuan dari malam ini sampai hari terakhir menjelang MID!" Gokudera lari membawa Oba di bahunya.

"WOI! NANTI ORTU GUE KIRA GUE DICULIK ABANG-ABANG PEDO!" kata-kata Oba dihiraukannya.

"Oba!" Ren yang khawatir berlari menyusul, "Tunggu, aku juga ikut!"

"Hayato!" Yamamoto mengikuti mereka, "Sorry Tsuna, aku ikutin mereka dulu ya!"

Tsuna melihat kiri-kanan, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti mereka juga, "Hi-hieee! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Eva tanpa punya pilihan, mengikuti Tsuna, "Ampun deh..."

"Muku-chan~" Yoru memeluk Mukuro dari belakang, "Kau mau menginap di rumahku? Biar kita bisa belajar bareng~"

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro melirik Yoru dengan pandangan jahil, "Boleh saja~ sekalian aku mau melihat koleksimu~"

"Boleh~ mau lihat yang mana? Hibari pakai neko-mimi, Hibari pakai baju maid, Hibari pakai piyama Hibird, atau-"

"Herbivore..." Hibari menarik tangan Yoru lepas dari Mukuro, "Aku ikut. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kriminal seperti kalian tanpa pengawasan begitu saja."

"Bilang saja kau mau lihat Mukuro pakai baju bunny girl~" Yoru menggoda Hibari, yang membuat sang prefek sadis itu tersenyum puas, dan Mukuro merona, "Yoru-chan! Kau sudah janji tidak akan memberikan dia foto-foto aneh lagi!"

"Aniki! Ayo nginep di rumahku, sekalian kita belajar dan main game!" Suuge mengajak Mai, "Kemarin aku baru download BlazBlue loh!"

"Ok! Ayo kita begadang sampai subuh! Ma- err, maksudku belajar!" Mai mengangguk senang.

"Suuge! Ayo kita belajar di gunung! Biar kita bisa memperdalam bukan hanya ilmu pengetahuan, tapi juga kekuatan fisik!" Ryohei dengan antusias mengajak Suuge.

"Hah, ogah banget! Loe aja sendiri!" Suuge menolak mentah-mentah...mateng juga gak mau dia.

Lambo menepok-nepok bahu Mai, "Mai, aku ikutan dong..."

Mai swt, "Loe kan cowok, masa nginep di rumah cewek? Kasian banget si loe, _forever alone_ kayak gitu?"

...

Dan pada akhirnya...hari dimana MID dimulai pun datang...

To be continued~

* * *

Author : FFD...mulai! XD

Yoru : Lama bener kau tak update, author?

Author : Masalahnya saya tuh paling susah buat cerita humor...orz

Mai : Ah, alesan...cerita yang lain aja gak diupdate-update.

Author : ...saya kena writer!block...

Ren : Udah-udah...kasian si author. Ok deh, bacain review!

Yoru : *narik karung beras, terus tumpahin isinya, keluarlah Dino* Ok, Dino-sensei~ bacain review dari Vocallone~

Dino : *cemberut* Gak elit banget si, pake kantung beras... *menghela napas pasrah* Untuk **Vocallone**...eh? Gokudera punya adik? Wah...aku gak tau, selamat ya Gokudera! (Dino ditempeleng sama Yoru) E-eh? Bukan adik beneran? Oh... *berbisik* Jujur saja, saat Yoru dibawa sama Kyouya waktu itu, aku kepengen nahan keta-aw! (Dino diinjek kakinya sama Yoru) Ampun, mistress...

Yoru : *buang Dino* berikutnya!

Suuge : Untuk **Kirarin Ayasaki**...pertama, bagus loe dah review...tapi apa maksud loe gue sayang sama si Ryohei! Amit-amit to the extreme! *baru sadar* ANJ***, GUE KETULARAN ITU MAKHLUK! *kabur*

Ren : Untuk **Lyxian Naomi Cotton**...etto, ada yang protes ke Yoru loh gara-gara nyiksa Dino-sensei... *lirik Yoru* Nee-chan, jangan siksa Dino terus ah, kasian... *lirik Suuge* untung Suuge dah kabur...

Mai : Untuk **Tearful Warlock**...buset, loe ngebuat rumusnya? XDDD Hahaha, nanti author dikremasi lagi sama Suuge kalau ngebuat fanfic kayak gitu~ XP

Oba : Untuk **Hikari Kou Minami**...chapter depan dah mulai kok MIDnya...orz Iya tuh, Byakuran-sensei kejam asli. Wkwkwk, untung Suuge dah melarikan diri ke tempat Ryo- *dilempar batu bata sama Suuge yang baru balik*

Yoru : Untuk **AniFreakZ**...mau minta foto? Boleh saja, tapi kemarin Hibari nyita semua fotoku tuh =x=a Serem loh, aku kira beberapa kali aku udah mati.

Eva : Untuk **mamitsu27**...Suuge bilang terima kasih tuh, meski dia tutup telinga buat kata-kata selanjutnya... XD;;

Mai : Untuk **Kirazu Haruka**...karena kalau Suuge gak tsundere, gak bakal kocak kan? XD Biarlah dia yang jadi bemper, bukan gue. *ketawa nista* Kenapa kita belum lulus? Karena sang author lama updatenya...

Ren : *nyeret Giotto* Gomen, Giotto-sensei...tolong bacain review ini...

Giotto : *diseret* Eh? Untuk **Nyasararu**...bentar, kayaknya Suuge mau bacai review yang ini...

Suuge : *ambil megaphone* GUE GAK SUDI PACARAN SAMA MAKHLUK BEROTOT! ITU ORANG BERANI TEMBAK GUE, GUE KASIH HADIAH BOGEM!

Oba : *tutup telinga* Haiz...gue gak mau pacaran sama si rambut kakek itu...dia kan yaoi. Gak lucu kalau kita lagi pacaran dia malah ngeliatin pantat cowok-cowok yang lewat lagi.

Giotto : Dan soal pertanyaan Nyasararu... *pasang gaya model aktris* All natural, baby~

G (numpang lewat) : *ngeliatin berpuluh-puluh botol gel rambut di tempat sampah* ...yeah, right... *ever heard of sarcasm?*

Yoru : Untuk **Ren Mihashi**...he? Suka pasangan aku dan Muku-chan? Tapi aku lebih demen jadi pihak ketiga diantara Muku-chan dan Hibari~ XD *dodge flying tonfa* Gomen updatenya lama~ authornya pemalesan si~ XP Kalau mau baca 1869, tuh si author buat banyak fanficnya di ffn~ (lah, malah promosi)

Ren : Untuk Hyuuzu...maafkan kalau puisinya aneh, ini kan puisinya dilihat dari sudut pandangku...saya masih fujo amatir si~ XD Biasa, Suuge kan main 'jual mahal'~ *kabur dari Suuge* Aduh jangan deh, nanti nyebrang sungai lagi sehabis dibonceng sama Hibari-kun~ XD

Author : Author juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para readers sekalian...karena fanfic ini bisa sampai 112 reviews! XD Author merasa sungguh terharu para pembaca sudah dengan setia me-review fanfic yang lama updatenya ini!

Mai : Nah, ada pertanyaan untuk para pembaca~

Suuge : *ill feel* ...?

Author : Pilih mana, RyoheixHana (pasangan canon dia di cerita aslinya) atau SuRyo? XD

Suuge : WHAT THE -!

Author : *melarikan diri* Nah, author permisi dulu ya minna-san~!


	14. Chapter Special:Happy Birthday Ryohei

Author : Selamat ulang tahun, Ryohei~!

Mai : Sesuai yang dijanjikan, Suuge akan memberimu hadi- woi, Suuge! Mau kabur kemana loe!

Suuge : *kabur*

Yoru : *muncul entah dari mana dan menghantam kepala Suuge keras-keras pake senjata legendaris OOC*

Ren : ...maafkan kami, Suuge... ini semua demi fans-fansmu yang menantikan kemajuan hubungan kalian.

Suuge : *pingsan*

Oba : *seret tubuh Suuge menjauh*

Eva : Ok, lanjut~!

* * *

Pada suatu masa... hiduplah seorang perempuan yang sangat enerjik dan disukai oleh banyak orang karena kemampuannya untuk akrab dengan siapapun dan juga mampu membuat mereka yang bersedih hati untuk tertawa. Sebutlah namanya Suuge, sang perempuan yang lebih mirip laki-laki penampilannya dan juga memiliki hobi seperti laki-laki; olahraga, main game, koleksi Gundam, dan lain-lain...

Namun, semua kebahagiaannya sirna saat seorang penyihir datang dan mengutuknya...

* * *

Spesial : Hadiah Ulang Tahun Ryohei!

parodi

Katekyo Hitman Reborn dan Disney

* * *

"Ryohei, tolong bantu otou-san mengangkat ini ya."

"Ya! Aku akan membantu dengan extreme!"

Ryohei, sang pemuda bersemangat berumur 16 tahun yang sangat extreme dan juga extreme ototnya (author kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan makhluk satu ini). Ia memiliki banyak sahabat dan juga keluarga yang begitu ia sayangi, dan demi melindunginya, ia akan melakukan apapun.

"Te-terima kasih, Ryohei..." Tsuna, ayah dari Ryohei, menerima bantuan anaknya dengan sedikit ragu. Memang, Ryohei adalah anak baik dan selalu ingin membantu dirinya, tapi...

_PRAK!_

"...tou-san, aku dengan extreme memecahkan vasnya..." Ryohei mengaku dengan sedikit malu.

"Hi-hiiieeee! Vas itu harus diantar ke rumah bangsawan di desa sebelah hari ini juga!" Tsuna nampak panik, berlari-lari di tempat sambil memegangi kepalanya karena kebingungan.

"Tenang saja, tou-san!" Ryohei mengambil pecahan vasnya, "Aku tinggal mengelem vas ini dengan extreme...!"

_PRANG!_

...

Vas itu malah hancur berkeping-keping karena tenaga Ryohei yang terlalu besar...

Tsuna menyerah, "A-aku akan meminta maaf pada pelanggan kita nanti siang..."

"Aku minta maaf dengan extreme, tou-san!"

* * *

Tsuna, yang hendak berangkat untuk mengantar barang yang masih terselamatkan dan juga meminta maaf karena pecahnya vas tersebut, berpamitan dengan keluarganya yang terdiri dari tiga anak. Ketiga anaknya berdiri di depan pintu, mengantar kepergiannya...

"Anak-anak, tou-san akan pergi sekarang..." Tsuna melihat ketiganya, "Kalau kalian mau, tou-san akan membawa pulang oleh-oleh. Sebutkan apa yang kalian inginkan."

"Aku ingin permen yang banyak!" Lambo, anak termuda dari ketiga bersaudara, merengek pada ayahnya.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu, tou-san~" Mukuro, anak kedua di antara tiga bersaudara, tersenyum tak berdosa saat mengatakan permintaan yang hampir membuat ayahnya itu sakit jantung, "Kufufu, aku hanya bercanda. Aku minta es krim Magnum saja, yang dibuat dari coklat Belgia itu loh~"

Tsuna sudah miris hati memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa dua oleh-oleh tanpa meleleh di jalan itu, "Ryohei? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu dengan extreme. Aku sudah memecahkan vas itu dengan extreme." Ryohei nampak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, tidak adil kalau kau tidak mendapat oleh-oleh. Kau mau apa, Ryohei?" Tsuna dengan lembut tersenyum...

Ryohei berpikir, "Hmm... kalau begitu, aku ingin karung tinju pasir extreme yang baru! Kebetulan punyaku yang kemarin sudah rusak dengan extreme!"

Tsuna berjalan pergi diantar oleh ketiga anaknya dengan miris hati. Bagaimana cara ia menemukan oleh-oleh untuk ketiga anaknya yang meminta oleh-oleh yang sulit! ?

* * *

Malam telah tiba, suasana hutan terasa begitu mencekam dan dingin. Tsuna berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan, bulu kuduknya berdiri karena kedinginan dan juga ketakutan. Setiap ada suara di sekitarnya, ia segera melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar suara lolongan serigala. Suara gemerisik semak-semak belukar tidak jauh darinya membuatnya tidak tahan dan segera berlari ketakutan. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar sesuatu berlari mengejarnya. Ketakutan mengirim _adrenaline_ ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya lari tanpa berhenti. Ia berlari dan berlari, menjauhi sesuatu yang mengejarnya dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Di kejauhan, ia dapat melihat sebuah kastil berdiri kokoh tidak termakan usia meski ia dapat melihat bahwa kastil itu nampak telah dicampakkan selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak mempunyai jalan lain untuk lari, Tsuna pun dengan segera mencabuti semak belukar yang menutupi pintu gerbang dan mendorong pintu kayu yang telah karatan engselnya. Ia segera menutup kembali pintunya, menyegel makhluk yang mengejarnya di luar kastil. Tsuna dengan sempoyongan berlari masuk ke dalam kastil, berusaha mencari pertolongan...

* * *

Di luar kastil, sesosok makhluk menyaksikan Tsuna menutup pintu gerbang dan memasuki kastil. Ia melipat tangannya dan terlihat kesal mangsanya telah melarikan diri. Serigala-serigala yang berkumpul di sekitarnya mengerubunginya, seolah meminta intruksi selanjutnya.

"Kita pergi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan 'dia' yang bersemayam di kastil tersebut."

Serigala-serigala itu melolong, mengikuti sosok pemimpin mereka masuk ke dalam hutan...

* * *

Tsuna berjalan mengikuti lorong yang gelap, suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia pun berbisik, mencoba memanggil siapapun yang tinggal disana, "Ha-halo...? Apa ada orang di rumah...?"

Sunyi senyap... tidak ada jawaban...

Tsuna memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang nampak seperti ruang makan, terkejut mendapati begitu banyak masakan lezat telah tersaji. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, menunggu beberapa menit untuk adanya orang yang datang. Herannya, tidak seorang pun datang. Merasa sedikit bersalah tapi juga sangat haus dan lapar, Tsuna dengan sedikit ragu duduk di kursi dan memakan makanan yang ada di meja...

Setelah ia makan, ia melihat lilin di lorong menyala. Ia mengikuti cahaya lilin tersebut, yang mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan dengan ranjang yang nampak nyaman. Merasa lelah, ia merasa kalau pemilik kastil itu telah menyambutnya meski ia tidak terlihat. Tsuna membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tersebut dan jatuh tertidur...

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya, Tsuna terbangun dan mendapati di ruang makan itu telah tersedia sarapan yang begitu mewah dan lezat seperti kemarin malam. Ia memakan makanannya, meskipun ia curiga karena ia tidak mendapati seorang pun di kastil tersebut. Takut dengan serigala-serigala yang berada di luar, Tsuna akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari sampai ia merasa aman untuk keluar dari istana. Tsuna berjalan memasuki ruangan-ruangan di istana, berusaha mencari keberadaan pemilik kastil tersebut, meski hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti ruang latihan. Di ruang latihan itu terdapat berbagai macam alat-alat, seperti barbel dan lain-lain...

Tsuna menemukan sebuah kantung pasir untuk latihan tinju yang tidak terpakai di ujung ruangan. Mengira karung tinju itu tidak dipakai lagi, Tsuna bermaksud membawanya pulang sebagai oleh-oleh untuk anaknya yang maniak tinju itu. Namun, baru saja Tsuna akan membawa karung tinju itu, sebuah bayangan besar muncul dari belakangnya. Tsuna membalikkan badannya, dan berteriak melihat makhluk besar dan mengerikan di hadapannya...

* * *

"Otou-san lama ih..." Lambo bermalas-malasan di kursi goyang miliknya, "Aku mau permen..."

Mukuro sendiri nampak sama sekali tidak khawatir meski ayahnya belum pulang semenjak kemarin.

Ryohei bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan mencari otou-san dengan extreme! Aku akan kembali dengan extreme malam ini!"

"Tunggu, aku ikut~" Mukuro bangkit berdiri, "Bosan di rumah."

"Eeh! ? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Lambo segera mengikuti kedua kakaknya keluar rumah...

...

...

...

Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan, matahari masih berada tepat di atas mereka, membuat suasana di hutan tersebut tidak mengerikan seperti saat malam menjelang. Mereka berusaha mencari jejak ayah mereka, dan saat usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka melihat seseorang berkerudung hitam berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa sebuah keranjang besar di tangannya.

"Coba kita tanya perempuan itu." Mukuro berjalan mendekatinya, "Apa kau melihat seorang laki-laki pendek berambut coklat yang didandan seperti durian berjalan melewati arah ini. Tampangnya itu sangat moe dan uke-ish, tidak terlihat seperi laki-laki sama sekali. Dia juga sangat ceroboh dan bisa tersandung karena kakinya sendiri-" dan berlanjutlah deskripsi Mukuro yang bisa menohok hati sang ayah bila ia mendengarnya...

"Oh... ya, kemarin aku melihatnya berlari ke kastil itu." perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah kastil di kejauhan, "Semalam ia berlari dari kejaran serigala-serigala."

"SERIGALA!" Ryohei segera berlari menuju kastil, "Tou-san! Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu!"

"Tunggu, Ryohei bodoh!" Lambo mengejar sang kakak menuju kastil.

Mukuro melihat keduanya pergi, namun saat ia berbalik untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada sang perempuan, perempuan itu telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut, tidak meninggalkan bukti bahwa ia pernah berada di sana...

* * *

"Tou-san!" Ryohei mendobrak pintu gerbang kastil, merusak engselnya dan berlari ke dalam diikuti Lambo. Mukuro menatap gerbang yang rusak itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum berjalan masuk mengikuti keduanya.

Di dalam, mereka mencari-cari Tsuna, dengan Ryohei dan Lambo meneriak-neriakkan nama Tsuna. Pada akhirnya, mereka menemukan sang ayah...

...mengenakan baju pembantu.

Tsuna yang sedang mengepel lantai kaget melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga, "Kalian! Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"Kami mencarimu, tou-san! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berpakaian kumuh seperti itu?" Lambo bertanya dengan heran.

"Oh, ini-" kata-kata Tsuna terpotong oleh suara keras.

"Kerja yang benar, pembantu baru!"

krik krik...

Pembantu?

Mukuro mencari-cari asal suara, "Siapa? Dimana?"

Tsuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah... itu Mai-san. Dia juga salah satu pembantu disini." Tsuna menunjuk asal suara, "Dan dia ada di sana..." Tsuna menunjuk ke arah meja yang dipenuhi peralatan makan, yang membuat ketiga anaknya menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila.

"Tou-san, aku tahu kau stress karena punya anak seperti kami, tapi aku tidak menyangka aku sudah harus membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa lagi." Mukuro menghela napas.

Lambo menyentuh dahi Tsuna, "Kau tidak sakit kan?"

Ryohei memegangi kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan extreme!"

"Aku tidak gila dan tidak sakit! Lihat baik-baik!" Tsuna menunjuk kembali pada sebuah tempat lilin... yang sedang mengelap piring yang masih basah dengan lap...

"GYAAAA! Tempat lilinnya bisa bergerak!" Lambo bersembunyi di belakang Tsuna.

"Berisik! Aku tidak bisa kerja nih!" Tempat lilin itu menghadap mereka dan berkacak pinggang, "Aku masih punya banyak kerjaan, jadi jangan berisik!"

...

...

...

Tempat lilin itu berbalik menghadap mereka, "Waa! Ada orang? Siapa kalian?" Tsuna menghela napas melihat kelambatan otak sang tempat lilin... kayak tempat lilin punya otak aja... (author digaplok Mai)

"Mai-san, kenalkan... mereka bertiga anakku. Sepertinya mereka khawatir dan datang kemari untuk mencariku." Tsuna memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu pada Mai.

Mai mengangguk-angguk, "Oh... kalau kalian datang kemari untuk membawa ayah kalian pulang, aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan mengijinkan."

"Siapa?" ketiganya bertanya bersamaan.

"Suuge-san." Tsuna menghela napas, "Sebenarnya begini..."

* * *

_Tsuna berteriak ketakutan melihat sosok binatang buas di belakangnya yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan, "Hi-hieeeee!"_

_"Berisik ah, lebay loe." makhluk buas itu menyentil Tsuna, "Loe tamu itu kan? Ngapain loe datang kemari?"_

_"Ta-tamu?"_

_"Iya, loe ga tahu? Tempat ini adalah hotel bintang lima. Aslinya ini adalah rumah gue, tapi gue terpaksa menjadikannya tempat perhotelan. Sudah lama semenjak gue gak kedatangan tamu! Akhirnya dapat uang lagi deh!"_

_Uang?_

_Tsuna memeriksa kantung celananya... uh oh, sepertinya dompet miliknya jatuh di hutan..._

_"A-ano... pak berbulu...?"_

_Makhluk itu melotot ke Tsuna, "Gue cewek ya! Gak sopan!" Tsuna gemetar ketakutan, "Nama gue Suuge. Ada apa?"_

_"Su-Suuge-san... a-ano..." Tsuna akhirnya mengaku, "A-aku tidak punya uang..."_

_krik krik..._

_Suuge mencengkeram kerah baju Tsuna, "Kalau gitu muntahin lagi apa yang tadi loe makan! Eh, tunggu- itu jorok, jangan." Suuge mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tsuna yang lebih mungil darinya, "Mana boleh loe menginap dan makan tidak bayar! Loe harus bayar dengan tubuh loe!"_

_..._

_..._

_**A-AMBIGU!**_

_Sebelum para pembaca dan Tsuna sendiri salah paham, Suuge menjelaskan, "Jangan piktor kalian! Yang gue maksud itu, mulai saat ini... loe jadi pembantu gue!"_

_"Hi-hieeee! ?"_

* * *

"Begitulah..." Tsuna selesai menceritakan ulang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa membayar. Kalian tidak bawa uang ya?"

Ketiganya bergeleng, yang membuat Tsuna semakin patah hati.

Mai memberi usul, "Kenapa kalian tidak membantu saja? Dengan begitu otou-san kalian akan semakin cepat bisa keluar dari sini."

"Malas." Lambo menolak.

"Ogah." Mukuro hanya tertawa licik.

"Aku bukannya membantu, aku hanya akan menambah pekerjaan otou-san dengan semakin extreme." Ryohei menyesalinya.

Tsuna menyayangkan betapa _tidak_ bergunanya ketiga anaknya.

Mai menghela napas, "Dasar... tapi kalau kalian bekerja disini, kalian dapat diskon untuk tinggal sebagai pekerja. Mau?"

"Eh? Bahkan pekerja di istana ini saja harus bayar?"

"Suuge itu pelitnya minta ampun."

...

Mai meloncat dari meja dan mendarat di lantai, "Aku akan mengantarkan kalian menemui pekerja yang lain dan ke kamar kalian, ayo!" Mai meloncat-loncat ke arah lain, namun saat ia melompat, lantai yang licin membuatnya tergelincir dan jatuh terjerembab...

...

...

"TSUNA! LOE GAK BECUS NGEPEL!"

"Hieee! Maafkan aku!"

* * *

Malamnya, Ryohei berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana sambil jogging. Ia harus tetap latihan meski ia berada di tempat lain juga. Angin dingin malam hari membuatnya menggigil, dan ia pun berlari ke arah WC, kebelet mau _you-know-what._

Saat ia mau memasuki kamar mandi, ia tidak bisa melihat yang mana WC cowok dan cewek karena papan penandanya sudah rusak. Tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan sudah sangat kebelet, Ryohei membuka salah satu pintu WC dan...

Ia melihat seorang perempuan berdiri di depan cermin dengan wajah pucat. Tubuhnya basah terkena air yang muncrat dari wastafel. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya saling bertatapan, sampai-

"GYAAAAA! ADA ORANG MESUM!" perempuan itu melancarkan tinju mematikan ke pipi Ryohei, yang membuat Ryohei terlempar ke WC seberang yang ternyata untuk cowok. Ryohei terpana, belum pernah ada yang meninjunya sekuat itu!

Ryohei menyadari wanita itu mendekatinya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menjadi tinju, "Loe... berani sekali berbuat asusila di rumah-" perempuan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan memegangi perutnya.

_GRRRUUUUUKKKK!_

"UWWWOOOOOOOO!" perempuan itu kembali memasuki WC perempuan dan Ryohei bisa mendengar suara-suara yang sebaiknya tidak dijelaskan disini...

Ryohei yang kebelet juga segera memasuki WC, dan saat ia keluar lagi, perempuan itu sudah tidak ada...

* * *

"Hah?" Lambo yang sedang membantu ayahnya (dengan imbalan sebuah permen) mencuci piring melihat ke arah Ryohei yang sedang curhat padanya, "Perempuan dengan tinju yang menawan?"

"Iya! Tinju perempuan itu begitu extreme! Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata!" Ryohei nampak masih berapi-api dengan kejadian kemarin.

"...bukannya kau juga tidak pernah memakai otakmu itu untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu?" Mukuro yang bersantai duduk di meja sambil membaca buku menghina.

Tsuna tertawa sedikit, "Tapi bukannya bagus? Ini pertama kalinya Ryohei tertarik pada perempuan..."

"Wah, kalian semua nampak bersemangat hari ini." keempat laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sebuah teko dan cangkir melompat-lompat ke arah mereka, "Kalian mau teh?"

"Boleh saja."

Sang teko menuangkan teh ke cangkir, tapi-

"AN***, panas panas panas!" Sang cangkir melompat-lompat tak karuan dan menumpahkan tehnya kemana-mana.

"O-oba!" sang teko mengejar sang cangkir.

"Berisik! Kalian jadi teko dan cangkir saja tidak becus!" sebuah jam tiba-tiba berjalan ke dapur, nampak kesal.

"Panas, Gokudera panas! Muka loe panas, badan gue panas! Gyaaaa...!" Oba sang cangkir berteriak-teriak tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu, "Gokudera dan Yamamoto berbuat hal panas di ranjang...!"

Gokudera mengambil gelas di meja dan menyiramkan air dingin pada sang cangkir, "Jangan sebar aib orang!" kalau bisa, muka jam itu sudah merah padam.

"Wah, kalian sedang main air?" sebuah lemari pakaian datang memasuki dapur.

"Yamamoto! Tolong, Oba tergelincir gara-gara air yang disiram Gokudera dan gak bisa berdiri! Aku gak punya tangan untuk menolongnya berdiri!"

"Aku juga gak punya tangan, tapi lemariku bisa terbuka! Ahaha! Gokudera punya tangan tuh?"

"Aku gak sudi nolongin dia!"

"Gokudera, sialan loe! Mentang-mentang jarum jam loe bentuknya kayak kumis, gue kutuk juga nanti loe kumisan kayak si Levi!"

"Bang sate loe! Gue gelundungin juga loe ke tong sampah!"

"Woi! Kerja kalian semua!" sebuah bantal alas kaki memasuki dapur, "Jangan pada ngegosip di dapur!"

"Eva! Tolongin gue dong, loe punya tangan kan? Gue gak bisa berdiri!"

"Gue gak punya tangan, gue punya empat kaki."

"...serem ngebayanginnya."

"...kalian semua kayak orang idiot semua." Mai menghela napas.

"KAMI GAK SUDI DIBILANG GITU SAMA LOE!" teriak beberapa orang bersamaan.

"A-ano..." Tsuna mengangkat tangan, "Kenapa kalian semua bisa menjadi benda-benda seperti itu?"

"Dari percakapan kalian, sepertinya kalian tidak selamanya menjadi benda hidup." Mukuro menambahkan.

Mai dan benda-benda lainnya saling melihat satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya mereka mulai bercerita, "Ini gara-gara kutukan seorang penyihir jahat."

"Eh?"

"Dia mengutuk Suuge dan kami menjadi seperti ini tanpa alasan, dan kami hanya akan kembali seperti semula kalau Suuge dicium oleh orang yang ia cintai."

"Kok mirip Sleeping Beauty?"

"Cerita ini emang ancur, gak jelas ambil dari kartun Disney yang mana."

(author ngegeplak mereka satu-satu, back to the story!)

"Jadi, kalau Suuge tidak jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, kalian tidak akan kembali seperti semula?"

"Iya... tapi Suuge sudah berubah sekarang. Entah kenapa dia jadi mata duitan dan sangat pelit. Ada suara uang receh jatuh saja matanya langsung berubah hijau."

"Kayak mata Gokudera dong?" Oba tertawa.

"Gue gak mata duitan ya!" Gokudera mendorong sang cangkir sampai terbaring lagi.

"Aduh! Bangunin gue!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengalahkan penyihir jahatnya saja kalau begitu?" Mukuro memberi usul, "Siapa tahu kalau kalian mengalahkan dia, kalian bisa terbebas dari kutukan?"

...

...

"KENAPA KITA GAK KEPIKIRAN! ?"

_Gubrak._

Mai mengambil sendok, "Ambil semua senjata! Kita akan perang dengan sang penyihir!"

Lambo penasaran, "Eh? Kalian tahu sang penyihir itu ada dimana?"

"Dia ada di kastil ini kok."

...

krik krik...

"APA?" keempat pendatang baru itu terkejut.

"Dia terlalu malas kalau harus bulak-balik dari rumahnya yang jauh ke kastil ini kalau ia ingin mempermainkan kami, makanya ia pindah kemari." Ren menghela napas, kalau bisa, ia sudah akan mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Batin, batin...

"Begini saja." Ryohei memberi usul, "Bagaimana kalau kita dengan extreme membantu kalian mengalahkan penyihir itu dengan extreme, dan ayah kami boleh pulang?"

"Ide bagus, kita membutuhkan tangan disini." Eva mengangguk.

"Ayo! Kita kalahkan sang penyihir!"

* * *

"Tunggu aba-aba dari kami, baru kalian masuk." Mai dan benda-benda lain menyusup masuk ke sebuah kamar yang terlihat mengeluarkan aura yang lebih 'gelap' dibandingkan kamar-kamar lainnya.

Mereka yang di luar bisa mendengarkan suara-suara dari dalam, "Penyihir! Kami akan mengalahkanmu dan memaksamu melepaskan kutukan kami!"

_BUG! BAG-BIG-BUG! BUAGH!_

...hening...

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar dan benda-benda hidup tersebut terlempar keluar, "Whoa!"

"Fufufu~ dari ukuran tubuh saja, kita sudah beda jauh."

"Oh ya, kau jauh lebih gendut dibanding kita semua." Oba yang mengejek sang penyihir menyesalinya saat sepatu berhak tinggi sang penyihir menginjaknya, "Aduh, ampun! Aku bisa pecah nih!"

"Oya~? Ada bishounen~!" sang penyihir yang mengenakan baju serba hitam itu mendekati Mukuro, "Wah... sudah lama aku tidak cuci mata, dari kemarin melihat benda-benda berisik ini terus sih."

"Kufufu~ terima kasih atas pujiannya." Mukuro tersenyum licik, yang dikembalikan oleh sang penyihir.

"Hmm~ kau menarik~ pasti kau cocok dengan _dia_..." penyihir itu berpikir dan bergumam sendiri.

"Yoru! Kembalikan kami seperti semula!" Mai merengek-rengek, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku hanya membalas perbuatan Suuge padaku. Dia tinggal mencari cowok yang ia cintai dan berciuman, gampang kan?"

"Gampang kepalamu!" suara yang rendah dan berat membuat mereka semua melihat ke arah makhluk buas yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pak berbulu... eh, Suuge ding...

"Aku gak mau ciuman sama cowok!" Suuge memohon-mohon, "Ayolah, balikin gue jadi seperti semula!"

"Oh? Jadi kalau sama cewek mau? Suuge, aku sudah menyangka kau itu sedikit menyimpang, tapi-"

"BACOT! Gue gak yuri ya! Pokoknya, gue gak mau ciuman sama cowok!"

"Kalau gitu, balikin hutang loe ke gue."

...

krik krik...

Hutang?

"Atuh... mahal tau! Itu hutang dua juta dua ratus dua puluh dua ribu dua ratus belum bisa gue kembaliin!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kamu ngutang sama aku." Yoru cemberut, "Padahal tadinya aku mau pakai uang itu buat beli doujinshi..."

"Ya gak usah pake ngutuk gue jadi kayak gini juga dong!"

"Anggep aja itu bunganya~ cepetan bayar, aku mau beli doujinshi nih."

"Bunga mah itu aja ngambil di hutan, ada banyak! Sabar non, pengunjung hotel lagi sepi nih!"

"Makanya, aku bilang juga apa... jadiin tempat ini love hotel aja~ jadi selain dapet duit, aku juga bisa liat ya- ehm, lupakan yang terakhir."

"Gah! Gue gak mau otak gue yang masih suci ini dinodai dengan hal-hal bejad yang ada di otak loe!"

Yoru melipat tangannya, "Jadi? Mau bayar atau gak?"

Suuge terlihat stress dan mengamuk, "Graaaoooo! Susah ngomong sama orang susah! Daripada susah mending gak usah!" Suuge berjalan menjauh.

Yoru mendengus kesal, "Huh. Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu~" poof, dan dia hilang.

* * *

"Tunggu!" Suuge membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Ryohei berlari ke arahnya, "Kau terlihat kuat! Ayo duel tinju denganku!"

"MALES! MATI AJA LOE!"

"EXTREMEEEEE!"

"...tunggu... LOE TUH COWOK ASUSILA YANG KEMARIN NEROBOS MASUK WC CEWEK KAN! ?"

"KOK KAMU TAU? AKU GAK NEROBOS, AKU CUMA SALAH MASUK DENGAN EXTREME!"

"CUMA MAI YANG SALAH MASUK WC TIAP HARINYA! HARUSNYA DIA MASUK WC COWOK MALAH DIA MASUK WC CEWEK!"

"...bukannya Mai itu cewek yang extreme ya?"

"Dia cewek, cuma _hermaphrodite_ aja." (Suuge dihajar Mai)

"_Hermaphrodite_ itu apa ya? Sepertinya extreme..."

"Gak tau? Itu pelajaran biologi kelas SMP loh?"

"Oh..." Ryohei masih bingung, "Bagaimana caranya kau tahu kalau aku salah masuk WC?"

"...nih." Suuge meninju Ryohei dengan kuat di perut, dan saat terkena tinju Suuge, Ryohei teringat.

"OH! KAU CEWEK EXTREME ITU YA?" Ryohei bingung, "Tapi kenapa kau bisa berubah dari cewek ke makhluk berbulu seperti ini?"

Suuge menghela napas, "Capek ah ngomong sama loe, pergi sana." Suuge menjelaskan, "Gue kembali ke wujud asliku pada saat malam hari." dan ia berjalan pergi...

"Tunggu! Aku masih mau mengajakmu bertarung yang extreme!"

"Males kuadrat."

"Ayolah!"

"Sana loncat aja dari lantai dua puluh dua."

"Kastil ini setinggi itu ya?"

"Gak, cuma delapan lantai. Udah atuh, gue bosen nih digangguin ama loe terus."

"Aku gak bakalan menyerah sampai kau menerima tantanganku dengan extreme."

"Oh sh*t..."

* * *

"Ryohei, kok kau babak belur begitu?" Tsuna bertanya, khawatir pada anaknya.

Ryohei dengan bangga menjawab, "Aku baru saja mengajak Suuge bertarung! Suuge itu sangat extreme!"

"Sudah seminggu kau kejar-kejaran dengan Suuge." Oba menghitung, "Akhirnya dia bertarung juga denganmu ya?"

"Tapi Ryohei benar-benar tertarik pada Suuge ya?" Mai tertawa, "Gue gak nyangka dia bakal lebih dulu jadian sama cowok dibanding gue."

Ren menghela napas, "Tapi Suuge kan tsundere... brutal lagi, susah buat bikin dia nerima Ryohei..."

"Sogok pake Gundam?"

"WHOA!" Semua yang berada disana terkejut, "Sejak kapan loe ada disini! ?" mereka menunjuk pada Yoru, yang menyomot sepotong kue dari piring Tsuna.

"Ku-kueku..."

"Lagipula..." Yoru memakannya sampai habis tanpa mempedulikan Tsuna, "Gara-gara membeli Gundam itulah, dia berhutang padaku."

...

...

"JADI KITA IKUTAN DIKUTUK GARA-GARA GUNDAM! ?" semua benda segera berlari keluar dapur, "SUUGE!"

Yoru hanya tertawa melihat kepergian mereka, sampai Ryohei bertanya, "Gundam itu apa?"

* * *

"YORU!" suatu hari yang cerah, Suuge memasuki kamar Yoru, "Kau kemanakan si makhluk berotot itu! ?"

"Wah, Suuge... aku tidak menyangka kau sebegitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya... akhirnya usaha keras Ryohei tidak sia-sia, hm?"

"BACOT LOE GEDE! Jawab!"

"Aku hanya menyimpannya sebagai jaminan, supaya kau cepat bayar hutang."

"SIALAN LOE! BALIKIN!"

"...boleh, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa? Bayar hutang?"

"Kau harus menang duel denganku."

* * *

"Peraturannya gampang saja." semua orang memperhatikan dari kejauhan saat Yoru dan Suuge berdiri di tengah taman yang luas, "Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku, aku akan melepaskan kutukannya."

"BOLEH! AYO MAJU!" Suuge sudah terlihat bersemangat untuk melepaskan kutukannya.

"Siapa bilang aku yang akan bertarung?"

"Jadi-"

Yoru mengangkat tangannya, lingkaran cahaya muncul di tanah dan tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari lingkaran itu, "Dia yang akan bertarung menggantikanku."

Seorang pemuda werewolf melihat kepada Yoru, "...kau lagi. Bosan aku melihat wajahmu, ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Kalahkan dia." Yoru menunjuk pada Suuge, "Aku akan memberimu imbalan seperti biasanya."

"Apa dia kuat?"

"Lemah."

"Tidak berminat."

"SIALAN LOE, YORU!"

Yoru tertawa, "Bagaimana kalau kau anggap saja untuk melenyapkan orang yang berisik?"

"...ok." Hibari menyiapkan tonfanya.

* * *

Suuge terbaring lemah di tanah, meskipun ia telah berubah menjadi Beast, ia tidak mungkin mengalahkan Hibari.

"Suuge!" Ren dan yang lainnya berusaha memberi semangat, meski Suuge sudah babak belur dan mustahil untuk berdiri.

"Sudah selesai?" Hibari dengan tidak berminat membersihkan tonfanya.

Suuge sudah akan menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bekerja seumur hidup membayar hutang, tapi-

"SUUGE! JANGAN MENYERAH! KAU PASTI BISA DENGAN EXTREME MENANG!"

Suuge membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Ryohei yang berdiri di samping Yoru, dengan Yoru menutupi telinganya yang sakit mendengar teriakan Ryohei.

"AYO SUUGE! KALAU KAU MENANG, AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU GUNDAM!"

_Cring._

Mata Suuge langsung berkilau dan ia bangkit kembali dengan berapi-api, "...Gundam..."

Yoru swt, "Wah... Hibari, hati-hati. Orang yang sudah terobsesi dengan sesuatu seperti itu berbahaya..."

Hibari menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan tonfanya, dan saat tonfanya akan mengenai kepala Suuge, Suuge menghindar dan menyerang balas.

"Terima ini! Spesial : EXTREME ULTRA HYPER MAXIMUM SUPER UNLIMITED GUNDAM PUNCH!"

Hibari menahan serangan tinju itu dengan tonfanya yang satu lagi, namun serangan itu cukup untuk mendorongnya mundur. Hibari menghantamkan tonfanya pada kepala Suuge. Keduanya terpisah karena tekanan serangan masing-masing, dan Suuge adalah yang pertama untuk jatuh.

Hibari melihat ke arah tonfanya yang bengkok terkena serangan Suuge, "...hn." dan ia membuang tonfanya tersebut, berjalan pergi ke hutan.

"SUUGE!" Ryohei berlari mendekati Suuge, "Suuge! Kau masih hidup? Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa memberikan Gundam itu padamu!"

"Kutukan." Yoru berjalan menjauh, "Saat kutukan itu sirna, maka semua lukanya akan menghilang. Tentu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Ryohei melihat ke Suuge yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, dan dengan muka yang memerah, ia mendekati Suuge...

Mai menonton dengan seksama...

Oba menutupi mata Ren dan mengintip dari balik tangannya sendiri...

Ren berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Oba di matanya...

Eva berteriak-teriak kesenangan melihat temannya akhirnya mendapat pacar...

Tsuna mukanya sudah merah...

Lambo sudah tidur duluan...

Gokudera tidak percaya melihat Ryohei bisa romantis...

Yamamoto hanya tertawa...

Sepuluh senti... lima senti... dan-

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY_!" Suuge menghantamkan kepalanya ke Ryohei, efektif menghancurkan suasana romantis dan tegang yang tadi sudah menyelimuti mereka.

"Argh! Suuge, kenapa kau menolak? Padahal akhirnya kita bisa kembali seperti semula!" Mai protes.

Suuge bangkit berdiri, "Amit-amit! Mendingan gue jadi Beast selamanya!"

"Eh?" Ren menyadari sesuatu, "Semuanya! Lihat!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Suuge, yang tubuhnya perlahan berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Ia kembali berubah menjadi perempuan normal yang agak kekar. Tubuh semua orang juga berubah kembali menjadi semula.

"Ke-kenapa?" Suuge teringat, "Oh ya, dulu aku pernah membuat taruhan dengan Yoru kalau aku-" muka Suuge memerah dan ia melarikan diri, "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGAKUINYA!"

"SUUGE! EXTREME TUNGGU AKU!"

* * *

Yoru berjalan di hutan bersama dengan Hibari dan Mukuro. Yoru baru saja menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suuge telah mengalahkannya dalam taruhan yang mereka buat dahulu, dan karena itu terhitung dalam mengalahkannya, kutukannya lepas.

Mukuro tertawa sedikit dan bertanya, "Memangnya taruhan apa yang kau buat dengannya?"

Yoru tersenyum jahil, "Siapa yang akan menikah lebih dahulu~"

* * *

"Suuge, akhirnya kau kembali jadi manusia ya!" Ryohei mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Meski jadi manusia pun, kau tetap extreme!"

"Ah berisik." Suuge menghiraukan Ryohei dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tapi, Suuge... kau harusnya sudah luka parah, kok kau bisa bangkit dengan extreme?"

Muka Suuge memerah, tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "...karena Gundam yang kau janjikan. Hanya itu."

"Hmm... aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan extreme. Oh ya Suuge..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau mengaku sesuatu padamu..."

"A-apa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Gak usah bertele-tele, cepetan!"

"..."

"..."

"Suuge, aku-"

"WHOA! CUKUP, JANGAN KATAKAN. AKU TOLAK!"

"Eh?"

"YA YA YA, AKU TOLAK!"

"Tapi, Suuge, aku cuma mau bilang... AKU TIDAK TAHU APA ITU GUNDAM DENGAN EXTREME!"

"..."

"...Suuge?"

"...TERUS, KENAPA KAU BISA BUAT JANJI SEPERTI ITU?"

"Makanya, aku mau belikan dan berikan untukmu, tapi aku harus tahu apa itu Gundam dengan extreme!" Ryohei terlihat putus asa, "Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa melamarmu dengan extreme!"

...

_"SAY WHAT! ?"_

THE END.

* * *

Author's notes : Kali ini gak ada FFD, tapi reviewnya semua akan dibahas di chapter depan.

Mai : Author sibuk sih, ini aja buru-buru ceritanya.

Eva : Tapi Author! Tamatnya ngegantung tuh!

Author : Biarkanlah para pembaca yang menentukan bagaimana kehidupan SuRyo selanjutnya...

Yoru : Amithaba...tabahlah kau nak~

Suuge : *baru sadar dari palu OOC* ...AUTHOR!

Author : *kabur dari Suuge*

Ren : Sampai bertemu di FFD berikutnya, para pembaca sekalian~

Oba : Jangan lupa, budidayakan review setelah membaca fanfic!


	15. Chapter 11, UTS

Author : *celingak-celinguk* Halo, minna-san?

*sunyi senyap*

Author : QAQ *nangis ke Byakuran* Byaku-chan! Readernya hilang semua!

Byakuran : Udah terlalu lama gak update sih, author-chan~

Author : Ehhh... aku gak ada mood, tau-tau udah UTS dan aku gak bisa lagi buat fanfic... =A=;;

Byakuran : Sudah-sudah, sana mulai fanficnya. Siapa tahu ada yang balik nanti~

Author : Uhh...ok deh, selamat membaca ya minna-san! Maaf lama banget, author ini memang dame seperti Tsuna! *liat nilai rapor yang bertebaran bunga merah*

Tsuna : Kok aku? =A=

* * *

Suasana begitu mencekam... udara terasa begitu berat dan tempat yang dahulu bersinar dan indah kini terganti menjadi medan perang yang mematikan. Gagal, dan masa depanmu taruhannya. Keenam pejuang telah mempersiapkan diri mereka melawan musuh yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan dan hari-hari mereka yang damai. Meskipun musuh begitu kuat dan nampak tidak terkalahkan, para pejuang kita juga telah mengorbankan apa yang begitu berharga bagi mereka demi mengalahkan sang musuh. Air mata dan bulir keringat telah mereka tumpahkan selama mereka berjuang, namun tidak ada apapun yang bisa menghalangi mereka sekarang. Benar, mereka tidak akan begitu mudahnya terkalahkan.

Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah...

(lampu spotlight dinyalakan)

Eva berputar baling-baling dengan begitu lincah bagai seorang ninja ke arah sorotan lampu, "_White_!"

Ren berguling-guling di lantai sampai ke sebelah Eva dan memasang pose seperti temannya, "_Purple_!"

Tanah di sisi sebelah Ren mencuat ke atas dan Oba keluar dari lubang bawah tanah, "_Blue_!"

Kabut menutupi pemandangan untuk sementara, dan saat kabut itu tersibak, munculah Yoru di sebelah Oba, "_Black_!"

Debu asap muncul dari kejauhan dan saat kepulan asap menutupi tempat itu, sesosok Suuge berteriak kencang, "_PINK_!"

Suara teriakan dari atas membuat kelima orang tersebut menyingkir ke samping dan sosok Mai yang jatuh terjerembab ke lantai membuat mereka menoel-noel tubuh teman mereka itu, sampai Mai tiba-tiba bangkit dan memasang pose, "_Red_!"

"_We are the Baka Ranger_!" Oba melempar dinamit ke belakang mereka, supaya makin keren... saat dinamit itu meledak, suara tepuk tangan berkumandang di udara.

"Ahahaha! Ren dan kawan-kawannya benar-benar kompak ya!" suara ceria Yamamoto menghancurkan suasa tegang yang berlangsung semenjak tadi.

Keenam Baka Ranger itupun segera kembali seperti semula :

"Muku-chan~! Terima kasih buat ilusi kabutnya~ penampilanku jadi makin keren aja~" Yoru memeluk Mukuro, yang membuat Hibari meng'hadiahi'nya dengan ciuman hangat dari tonfanya.

"WOI! APA-APAAN! KENAPA AKU JADI YANG PINK? YORU!" Suuge menuding Yoru, "Kau menukar peran kita seenaknya!"

Eva menghela napas, "Kenapa pula kita harus melakukan hal yang beginian?"

Oba duduk di lantai dan napasnya terengah-engah, "Gila... cape aku gali tanah..."

Ren duduk di sebelahnya, "Hueee... kepalaku kebentur lantai tadi..."

Mai narik kerah Lambo, "Kurang ajar loe! Berani-beraninya loe dorong gue dari lantai dua!"

...jadi begini loh, para pembaca sekalian... anggap saja stress mereka itu sudah memuncak dan membuat mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Teman-teman KHR mereka? Hanya menonton dan tidak mencegah mereka sama sekali...

Mukuro tertawa melihat Yoru dan Hibari kejar-kejaran, "Sama-sama, Yoru-chan~"

"SUUGE! Kau terlihat sangat EXTREME!" Ryohei memberi semangat pada Suuge, yang masih nampak tidak rela kebagian jadi pink...

"Woi, cewek bego!" Gokudera menjitak Oba, "Jadi loe yang maling dinamit gue!"

Yamamoto menepuk-nepuk kepala Ren, "Masih sakit, Ren? Pelajaran yang sudah dihafal gak ilang semua kan?"

Lambo melihat Maida dengan malas, "Kan tadi kau yang bilang kau mau terlihat paling keren di antara semuanya, ya udah, aku dorong saja kau dari lantai dua. Penampilanmu jadi yang paling berkesan kan?"

"KALIAN SEMUA!" G. yang bingung ada ribut-ribut apa di luar gerbang sekolah marah melihat kericuhan yang dibuat murid-muridnya, "CEPAT MASUK! MID AKAN DIMULAI 10 MENIT LAGI!"

"Siap boss!" Mai memberi hormat pada G., dan melihat teman-temannya, "_Baka Rangers_, ayo kita lawan musuh pertama kita : Matematika!"

Kelima Baka Rangers berseru setuju, dan keenamnya berlomba memasuki kelas masing-masing. G. yang bingung melihat sifat aneh keenam fujoshi itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gokudera.

Gokudera hanya menjawab dengan kesal, "Mereka berenam stress setelah belajar non-stop selama tiga hari tiga malam."

* * *

"Gue khawatir dengan kalian... apa kalian sudah benar-benar siap?" Gokudera bertanya pada keenam gadis fujoshi yang nampak sibuk.

"Sudah siap kok! Lihat, _memory external_!" Mai menunjukkan potongan kertas kecil bertuliskan rumus-rumus yang disembunyikan di bajunya.

"Bego! Kenapa loe malah bilang-bilang!" Suuge menjitak kepala Mai.

Tsuna nampak kaget, "Kalian mau mencontek?"

"Sebenarnya kami juga tidak mau sih..." Ren nampak merasa bersalah, "Tapi kami penasaran sama hadiahnya, dan kami tidak yakin belajar 3 hari itu cukup."

"Belum lagi kita tidak belajar secara optimal selama tiga hari..." Yoru melotot pada Mukuro dan Hibari, yang memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain.

"Lagipula kalian itu mafia kan? Bukannya mafia juga sering mengumpulkan informasi dengan cara yang tidak baik?" Oba beralasan.

"Oh? Jadi kita akan bermain mafia lagi?" Yamamoto mengusulkan, "Tapi daripada bertarung, kali ini kita akan bekerja sama supaya semuanya lulus?"

...

_NICE IDEA_, YAMAMOTO!

"Tunggu! Kenapa kita harus membantu kalian untuk lulus!" Gokudera yang sama sekali tidak berminat, menolak.

Eva berbalik pada Tsuna, "Tsuna, kau teman kami bukan?"

"E-eh? I-iya?" Tsuna menelan ludah, ia mendapat firasat tidak enak...

"Kau sedih tidak kalau kami tidak lulus mid tes?"

"Te-tentu saja sedih..."

Oba menunjuk pada Gokudera, "KAU DENGAR ITU? Apa seorang tangan-kanan yang baik akan membiarkan bossnya bersedih disaat ia bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Kata-kata Oba membuat hati Gokudera tersulut, "Enak saja!" ia berbalik menghadap Tsuna, "Jyuudaime! Tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan memastikan mereka semua lulus! Kalau perlu aku akan mengancam pihak sekolah untuk meluluskan mereka!"

"Kalau pihak sekolahnya Reborn, berani kamu?" Mai bertanya, yang membuat Gokudera menelan ludah.

"A-apapun untuk Jyuudaime!"

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro melirik Yoru, "Aku akan membantu asal kau membuat kontrak denganku~"

"Kalau aku membuat kontrak denganmu..." Yoru bertanya dengan penuh harap, "Apa aku bisa mengintip saat kau dan Hibari-"

Hibari menarik Mukuro menjauh dari Yoru, "Tidak usah bantu dia."

"SUUGE!" Ryohei terlihat berapi-api, "Aku akan membantumu dengan extreme!"

Suuge menolak, "Hah! Otak loe kan lebih bego dari gue, mau gimana loe bisa bantu?"

Lambo bertanya, "Kalau memang benar mau kerja sama, kita juga harus berhati-hati dengan guru pengawasnya..."

...dan seterusnya, mereka semua berunding bagaimana cara untuk mengusahakan kelulusan semua orang...

* * *

Hari pertama...

Mid tes pertama : Matematika.

Pengawas kelas IPA : Daniella.

Pengawas kelas IPS : Byakuran.

Perang dimulai...

* * *

Semua sunyi senyap dalam ketegangan... wajah-wajah siswa yang tidak belajar dan yang belajar, yang pintar dan bodoh, mereka semua memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda; ada yang memegangi kepalanya seolah otaknya akan meloncat keluar karena terlalu panas bekerja, ada yang menguap santai dan mengerjakannya sambil terlihat bosan, ada yang malah menggambar di kertas kotretan, dan ada yang sudah tidur duluan meski kertas jawabannya masih putih bersih!

10 menit terakhir...

Kelas IPA

Yoru melirik ke seluruh murid-murid yang kebanyakan belum selesai mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Ia bisa melihat teman-temannya nampak juga tidak dapat mengerjakan soal-soal aneh bin ajaib yang karena terlalu luar biasanya, ia hanya bisa mengerjakan 18 dari total 40 nomor. Ok, dia dapat angka hoki-nya Hibari, tapi dia gak yakin bisa lulus hanya dengan 18 nomor...

Kebetulan entah keberuntungan, Mukuro duduk dua meja di depannya dan Eva duduk di depannya Mukuro. Tsuna duduk tiga meja di sebelah kanan Yoru, dan Gokudera duduk di sebelah kiri Hibari, yang duduk dua meja di sebelah kiri Mukuro. Oba duduk di belakang Hibari.

Yoru melihat yang lain juga sudah menyerah mengerjakan soal yang pastinya buatan sang putih dan sang hitam (aka Byakuran dan Reborn) kecuali mereka yang otaknya di atas rata-rata (aka Gokudera dan Hibari). Ketiga fujoshi (Eva menghajar author) saling memberi sinyal mata ke satu sama lain. Eva menggerakkan mejanya sedikit, seolah ia mencari posisi yang lebih enak untuk mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

Mukuro yang berada di belakangnya, dan juga sama-sama tidak bisa mengerjakan (Mukuro hanya pintar di pelajaran fisika, biologi, dan kimia) menangkap sinyal tersebut dan simbol di matanya berubah menjadi '1'.

Daniella melihat ke arah murid-muridnya, yang dengan tekun mengerjakan soalnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil memberi semangat kepada mereka. Tapi di balik ilusi tersebut...

"Nomor 27! Nomor 27 jawabannya apa?"

"6927."

_BUAGH!_

"Aw! Bukan salahku! Memang jawabannya segitu!"

"Nomor 18, nomor 18! Nanti aja berantemnya."

"Pilihan yang D."

"...gue pilih yang A aja."

"Cepetan salin jawaban gue!"

"Preett! Jawaban nomor 33 panjang aja!"

"Udah jangan banyak cin-cong, salin!"

"..._herbivores_...berisik."

"Kyouya~ lihat jawabanmu~"

"Gak."

"Pelit!"

...dan itu terus berlangsung sampai waktu habis.

Kelas IPS...

Suasana kelas cukup damai, meski wajah-wajah para murid gak damai sama sekali; ada yang sudah mengibarkan bendera putih, ada yang udah shock liat soalnya sampai ngiler, ada yang dari tadi cuma melototin soal dan gak ngerjain, dll... Mai duduk dua meja di sebelah kiri Lambo, yang duduk di depan Suuge, yang diapit oleh Yamamoto dan Ryohei. Ren duduk di sebelah kiri Ryohei.

"Sensei! Permisi ke WC!" Mai mengangkat tangan meminta izin.

Byakuran hanya mengangguk. Mai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar...

Pandangan mata Byakuran segera tertuju pada benda putih bulat yang tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai, "Marshmallow!" ia segera loncat ke tempat marshmallow itu berada dan memungutnya. Saat ia akan kembali, ia melihat sebutir lagi marshmallow berada tidak jauh dari tempat marshmallow pertama ditaruh. Ia segera memungutnya juga, dan kejadian itu terus berulang sampai akhirnya Byakuran keluar kelas dalam perjalanannya mengumpulkan marshmallow-marshmallow malang yang harus segera diselamatkan sebelum diinjak orang.

"Salin, salin!"

"Hush, jangan terlalu berisik!"

"Gue gak tau jawaban yang ini!"

"Ayo kumpulin otaknya, kita pikirin jawabannya bareng-bareng!"

"Oh, jangan lupa isiin yang punya si Mai!"

"Hahaha~! Ini menegangkan sekali ya!"

"Jangan ketawa-ketiwi loe! Mikir!"

(author hanya buat satu mata pelajaran tiap harinya, kalau gak ini fanfic gak bakal maju-maju.)

* * *

Hari kedua...

Mid tes pertama : Sejarah

Pengawas kelas IPA : Xanxus.

Pengawas kelas IPS : Spanner.

Perang dimulai...

* * *

Kelas IPA...

Hening... hening sangat, bahkan melebihi kuburan-! (lebay ah) Semua murid kelas IPA yang masih sayang nyawa (aka para fujoshi) masing-masing tidak berani berbuat apapun selain mengerjakan soal karena ada si abang raja monyet (nickname by Hibari) yang melotot ke arah mereka semua sambil duduk di singgasana bagai raja.

Hari itu, kelas IPA tidak bisa mencontek... untung Sejarah gak sesusah Matematika...

Kelas IPS...

"Kurayami Mai, berhenti bergerak-gerak di kursimu. Shinoby Suuge, jangan tidur. Yamamoto Takeshi, kau melewatkan soal nomor 48." Spanner dengan nada monoton memperhatikan TV di depannya, yang terhubung dengan kamera yang terdapat pada robot-robot Mini Mosca yang terbang di atas kelas... memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama...

Hari itu, kelas IPS tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk lolos dari kamera Spanner.

* * *

Hari ketiga...

Mid tes pertama : PKn.

Pengawas kelas IPA : Alaude.

Pengawas kelas IPS : Dino.

Perang dimulai...

* * *

Kelas IPA...

Alaude duduk di kursinya dan menatap semua murid-murid dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam dari pisau, menantang siapapun untuk berbuat curang dalam pengawasannya.

Oba berpikir dalam hati, _'Aduuhh... Hibari, lakukan sesuatu dong! Kalian kan sesama skylark, cuma bedanya dia ketumpahan mayonnaise...!'_

Alaude memperingatkan, "Siapapun yang menyontek... akan aku kurung dalam ruang BP sampai sore."

Yoru mengangkat tangan, "Di-dikurung di ruang BP? Berarti, saya bisa dong melihat aktifitas sensei dan Daemon-sensei saat berduaan? Kalau gitu, saya nyontek ya, sensei!"

_'BEGO!'_ semua orang berpikiran serentak saat mereka melihat Alaude melemparkan borgol tepat ke muka Yoru, dasar fujoshi satu itu...

Kelas IPS...

Dino mengawasi kelas IPS yang tumben-tumbennya tenang. Ia merasa bersyukur bisa melewati hari dengan damai... sampai ia mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter.

"Eh?" Dino melihat keluar kelas, dimana sebuah _remote control_ helikopter terbang melewati kelas mereka. Penasaran, Dino berjalan keluar kelas dan melihat ke arah tangga, dimana helikopter itu menghilang. Dino menjulurkan badannya untuk melihat ke bawah, dan yang tidak ia sangka, helikopter itu terbang melesat di belakangnya dan menghantam pantatnya dengan cukup keras, membuatnya jatuh dari tangga ke lantai satu.

Suuge, yang mengendalikan helikopter itu menghunuskan tinjunya ke udara, "Yes!"

Ryohei yang melihat dari belakangnya kagum, "Suuge! Tadi itu EXTREME sekali!"

Ren merasa iba pada sang guru tersebut, "Aduh, itu si Eva kalau lihat bisa ngamuk dia. Nee-chan bakal seneng sih..."

Mai bersenandung, "Salin, salin~ salin, salin~!"

* * *

Hari keempat...

Mid tes pertama : Inggris.

Pengawas kelas IPA : G.

Pengawas kelas IPS : Giotto.

Perang dimulai...

* * *

Kelas IPA...

G. memperingatkan kepada seisi kelas sebelum memulai ujian, "Jangan ada yang nyontek!"

Yoru menghela napas, "Yah, Inggris aja, ngapain musti nyontek si? Gampang lagi~" ia mengibaskan poninya dengan bangga.

Eva dan Oba melemparinya dengan sepatu.

Tsuna swt melihat pertengkaran fujoshi itu, "Se-sepertinya Yoru-san sudah ketularan sifat narsisnya Mukuro."

"Kufufufu~ lebih baik narsis daripada membenci diri sendiri kan?" Mukuro mengedipkan matanya pada Yoru.

Yoru membalas kedipan mata Mukuro, "Fuhohoho~"

...

APA LAGI ITU?

Hibari mematahkan pensil kayu di tangannya saat ia mendengar suara tawa dari dua orang ambigu tersebut, "...kami korosu!"

Gokudera menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, "Si cewek aneh sudah berevolusi menjadi si cewek gila."

Kelas IPS...

Giotto tersenyum pada murid-muridnya, "Nah, ujian akan kita mulai. Jangan ada yang menyontek ya? Sensei akan sedih kalau kalian mendapat nilai bagus dengan cara yang tidak jujur..." untuk menambah dramatis, Giotto menitikkan air mata sedih, yang membuat para pemujanya (aka Ren dan Mai) tersentak.

"Gi-giotto-sensei! Kami tidak akan menyontek!" Ren mengangkat tangannya.

"Kami akan jujur!" Mai bersorak.

Giotto kembali tersenyum senang, "Anak baik~ Nah, mari kita mulai ujiannya."

Suuge menghantam kepalanya sendiri dengan dinding pada kebodohan kedua orang tersebut. Lagipula, dia yakin dengan kemampuan Mai yang di bawah rata-rata untuk Inggris, dia gak bakal lulus...

Yamamoto berbisik pada Suuge, "Gimana nih?"

Suuge yang duduk di sebelah Yamamoto hanya bisa menghela napas, "Ren sih gue gak khawatir. Mai yang gue khawatirin..."

Lambo yang duduk di depan Suuge tersenyum, "Gak masalah, meski dia bilangnya gitu juga, Mai itu plin plan. Nanti juga ujung-ujungnya setelah melihat kertasnya masih putih bersih di 10 menit terakhir, dia bakal nyontek kok."

Suuge teringat, "Oh, iya juga. Kenapa lagi gue bisa lupa..."

* * *

Hari kelima...

Mid tes pertama : B. Indonesia.

Pengawas kelas IPA : Daemon Spade.

Pengawas kelas IPS : Reborn.

Perang dimulai...

* * *

Kelas IPA...

Nah, kalau dari kemarin para tokoh KHR kita yang membantu para Baka Ranger, kali ini kebalikannya. Memang, mereka bisa berbicara dan membaca bahasa Indonesia dengan fasih (bagaimana caranya? Author hanya akan menjawab berkat 'pelajaran' Reborn~) tapi kalau dikasih soal bahasa Indonesia yang notabene gak penting dan gak bisa dipelajari, mereka semua samanya saja dengan anak kelas 1 SD (...itu lebay, tapi ya udah lah ya~)

Oba melihat Tsuna yang barusan bertanya padanya, "Hah? Diajari bahasa Indonesia? Tips gue cuma satu : tidur yang cukup. Haha~"

Eva memberi tips yang lain, "Jawab aja pakai feeling~"

...dan itulah sebabnya kenapa Tsuna mengandalkan _Hyper Intution_-nya untuk memilih semua jawaban yang ia anggap benar. Darah Vongola itu praktis~!

Mukuro yang tidak bisa pakai ilusi karena lawannya Daemon Spade, terpaksa mengandalkan cara lama dan tradisional. Ia melemparkan kertas ke belakangnya saat Eva mengalihkan perhatian Daemon dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke mejanya. Yoru menangkapnya dan menuliskan jawabannya sebelum memberikannya pada Mukuro. Hanya saja, Yoru tidak sengaja melemparkannya dan kertas itu bersarang di... 'nanas'nya Mukuro.

Hibari? Dia terlalu _cool_ buat minta bantuan.

Gokudera? Untung otaknya jenius. Tapi dia beberapa kali melirik pada Oba, tapi sayang Oba udah keburu tidur...

Kelas IPS...

Sunyi senyap. Damai sentosa. Semua murid mengerjakan soalnya dengan serius dan jujur. Sungguh betapa contoh murid-murid teladan. Alasannya?

Reborn hanya memainkan pistol di tangannya, "Kalau menyontek... tidak perlu aku bilang apa yang akan terjadi bukan?"

_'REBORN-SENSEI SEREEEEEMMMMM!'_ teriak pilu murid-muris kelas IPS.

* * *

Satu minggu... satu minggu yang dipenuhi air mata, penderitaan, dan juga kesulitan kini telah berakhir.

Murid-murid keluar kelas mereka dengan ekspresi bahagia dan lega, melupakan penderitaan mereka dan juga melupakan hasil yang akan mereka dapat. Yang ada di benak mereka hanyalah mereka telah menyelesaikan minggu penuh derita mendalam...

Dan untuk sekelompok karakter-karakter kesayangan kita, mereka bahkan lebih...extreme dari murid kebanyakan. Kenapa? Mari kita lihat...

"_KAAANNNPPPAAAAAIIIIII_!" sorakan 'bersulang' dalam bahasa Jepang itu diteriakkan sekeras mungkin. Di tangan masing-masing tergenggam segelas jus buah-buahan (bukan alkohol tentunya, mereka masih di bawah umur). Salah satu meja terbesar yang mereka tempati di kantin tersebut penuh dengan snack dan makanan-makanan yang mereka beli. Mereka semua tertawa riang dan berteriak-teriak tanpa malu, membuat orang-orang yang malu melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ujian kita, selesai!" Mai berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri, "MAINNNN!"

Ryohei ikutan berdiri, "Uwwwoooooooo! Mari kita berpesta dengan EXTREME!"

Suuge yang lupa diri sangking senangnya, bersulang dengan Ryohei, "AYO! Gue setuju!"

Yoru memeluk Mukuro, "Muku-chan~ ayo kita pergi shopping~"

Eva bingung, "Sejak kapan kau suka pergi ke mall?"

Yoru tertawa, "Aku gak suka~ tapi Muku-chan pasti selalu menemukan hiburan disana~ Fuhohoho~"

Mukuro tersenyum licik, "Menjahili orang, makan gratis... Kufufufu~"

Hibari nampak kesal, "Kalian berdua... hentikan tawa aneh itu."

Gokudera melirik Hibari, "Tumben loe ikut-ikutan?"

Hibari melirik pada Yoru, yang memegang makhluk kecil tak berdosa berwarna kuning dan bisa terbang bernama Hibird di tangannya. Burung yang malang, jatuh ke tangan sang ratu iblis- (author ditendang Yoru)

Yamamoto meminum jusnya sampai habis, "Tapi semuanya benar-benar bersemangat! Memang tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk seorang murid dibanding selesai ujian!"

"Nilai jelek atau bagus, yang penting kita sudah selesai!" Oba bersorak.

Tsuna tertawa melihat semuanya begitu energetik, "Kalian semua senang sekali."

Lambo yang biasanya selalu malas-malasan kali inipun terlihat lumayan bersemangat, "Main, tidur, main~!"

Sayangnya, pesta mereka tidak berlangsung lama akibat kedatangan seseorang yang membawa kabar buruk untuk mereka.

Reborn mendatangi mereka, satu tembakan dari pistolnya cukup untuk menenangkan mereka semua, "Kalian, dengarkan aku."

Ketika semua orang sudah tenang, Reborn melanjutkan, "Kalian-"

AND CUT! To be continued! *author tutup tirai dan buka pertunjukkan berikutnya, FFD!*

Reborn : *agak kesal* aku belum selesai bicara, author.

Author : Kan biar para pembaca penasaran~

Reborn : Author, kau sudah lama tidak update bukan? *todong Author pakai pistol* Kau bahkan melewatkan ulang tahunku.

Author : *nyumput di belakang Tsuna, yang notabene susah karena author lebih tinggi daripada Tsuna. Bangga nih bangga- #plak *Ampun! Author cuma gak punya ide sama sekali! Author tuh sudah melewatkan ulang tahun... Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn... siapa lagi ya?

Reborn : Author gak guna.

Author : Sekali lagi, ampun dan mohon maaf. Author berencana mau buat, tapi author lupa siapa aja yang ultah selain mereka bertiga diatas. Oh ya, author juga mau minta tolong dengan pairingnya. Gokudera mau di pair dengan Tsuna atau Yamamoto? Dan Tsuna dengan siapa? Sebagai tanda maaf, kalau misalnya Tsuna/Gokudera mau di-pair dengan Hibari/Mukuro... boleh deh, anggap aja selingkuh- #tridentedntonfaed

Reborn : Bagaimana denganku?

Author : ...kau mau dipasangin dengan siapa?

Reborn : *smirk* dengan siapapun, aku pasti yang seme.

Author : Jiah...

Oba : Author, FFD-nya gak mulai-mulai nih.

Author : Oh iya! Ayo kita mulai!

Yoru : Dari _**Vocallone**_... kan buat chapter yang lalu itu khusus buat para penggemar SuRyo, jadinya cuma mereka aja deh~

Oba : Dari _**tail-dei-dei-mo**n_... wah, kita mau buat unsur SARA-nya sesedikit mungkin, mengingat gak semua pembacanya beragama Islam. Tapi kalau disetujui oleh para reader, author akan mencoba buat~ hahaha~

Ren : Dari_** Nyasararu**_... wah, gak apa-apa? Gak sekarat beneran kan? Author gak mau dituding kasus pembunuhan tidak berencana- #plak err... di film aslinya Beauty and the Beast, jamnya punya tangan... jadi ya... ikutin aja ya? XD;; *maksa* Kalau mereka ciuman, nanti Suuge gak bisa berlaku ala tsundere lagi dong?

Suuge : Woi, woi, woi! Siapa yang mau ciuman ama makhluk berotot itu? Dan ogah! Gue gak mau nikah! ...tapi mas kawinnya menggoda si- wait, wait, wait! Tunggu! Kenapa lagi gue malah kepikiran! ARGH!

Mai : Dari _**Adelois**_... Belum tamat lah, gan~ KHR juga masih bersambung ini~ Cendol-nya dong gan! XDDD

Eva : Dari _**Hikari Kou Minami**_... ayo, jangan males review! #plak Pasangannya Tsuna? ...saya juga tidak tahu~ #woi Wah, kayaknya banyak yang gak puas Suuge batal ciuman ama Ryohei... (Suuge : "WOI!")

Author : Kalau gitu, lain kali dibuat supaya mereka ciuman aja- *kabur dari Suuge*

Yoru : Dari **_Hazelnut_**... Betul sekali! Ayo para fans SuRyo! Kembangkan ide gila dan imajinasi liar anda dan sumbangkan pada author yang akan mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah fanfic SuRyo- *dicekek Suuge*

Eva : Dari _**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**_... weleh namanya panjang aja... itu Sun Go Kong apa Avatar? XD;; Iya dong Suuge tipe tsundere, kalau dia tipe yandere makin serem ah~ kenapa Suuge jadi seme? Itu karena seorang sahabat author ber-nickname **_Hazelnut_** memberi pendapat kalau mereka di ranjang, Suuge yang bakal lebih liar~

Suuge : WHAT! ! *lari ala Shizuo lagi ngejer Izaya*

Author : *menghindar dari _vending machine_ terbang* Ok deh, segini dulu ya~ kalau ada request, jangan malu untuk mengatakannya! Asal tidak mengandung unsur SARA atau hal yang bisa menyakiti orang lain, author akan mengabulkannya! *punya cita-cita jadi jin lampu* #plak

Suuge : Kenapa gue disakitin terus!

Author : Loe pengeculian~

Suuge : *angkat tong sampah*

Author : Uh-oh... kabur dulu ya minna~! See you next chapter, desu~!


	16. Chapter 12, Widyawisata pt 1

Author : SEMUA PASUKAN, SIAAAAPPPPPP... GRAK!

Semuanya : *gak tau si author kesambet apa, ya udah baris aja dengan rapi dan benar. Serasa balik ke masa SD- #plak *

Author : Dengan sangat menyesal, author akan mengumumkan sebuah kabar buruk...

Semuanya : *tegang-tegang gaje* Kabar buruk apa, author?

Author : Kabar buruknya adalah... setelah yang berikut ini! *pasang pose ngasih iklan*

Semuanya : *lemparin author pake sendal*

* * *

Matahari bersinar dari ufuk timur, burung-burung berkicau merdu, udara pagi yang segar... sungguh pagi yang indah. Semua orang pasti akan berpikir seperti itu, pagi baru, hari baru, kegilaan baru, siksaan baru, nasib baru- semuanya baru!

Tapi untuk para karakter dan OC yang kita sayangi ini, pagi baru ini mendatangkan malapetaka... demikianlah pikir kebanyakan dari mereka, kecuali yang gilanya sudah melebihi awan kesembilan dan laut kesembilan- (author ditendang gara-gara ngelantur)

Ehem, kegilaan apakah yang sudah menanti mereka hari ini? Mari kita saksikan!

"Naik, naik, ke puncak gunung~ tinggi, tinggi sekali~"

Eh?

"Kiri kanan, kulihat saja. Banyak bishounen yaoi-"

BUAGH!

"Aduh!" Yoru melotot pada Hibari, "Apaan sih? Orang lagi nyanyi juga!"

"Satu, suaramu jelek." Hibari menyimpan tonfanya, "Dua, apaan lagi itu lagu, liriknya salah."

Krik krik.

Suka lagu anak-anak, Hibari? (author kabur sebelum dicium tonfa)

"Ya sorry aja." Yoru mendengus tersinggung, "Kalau suaraku bagus, aku udah masuk Indonesian Idol atau AFI dari dulu. Dan lagi, aku gak minat. Terus, tak ada akar, rotan pun jadi. Tak ada cemara, bishounen pun jadi."

"Seenaknya banget dia jadi orang." Suuge berkomentar malas sambil menguap lebar-lebar, "Terus, ngapain lagi kita ada disini?"

"Kau lupa, Suuge?" Yamamoto tersenyum ceria.

Ryohei dengan semangat berteriak, "Kita sedang widyawisata dengan extreme!" suara teriakan Ryohei bergema berulang-ulang di kejauhan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu...

* * *

_"APA?" semua orang berteriak, "Widyawisata?"_

_"Betul sekali." Reborn tersenyum penuh nafsu- ehem, nafsu buat nyiksa murid-muridnya ya, bukan nafsu sama anak kecil. Dia emang sedikit pedo, tapi bukan berarti dia pedo. Lha, apa bedanya ya? Udahlah, back to the story..._

_"Reborn, jangan mengintimidasi mereka." Giotto dengan senyum lembutnya yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan senyum Reborn, bagaikan langit dan bumi, bagaikan matahari dan black hole- ehem, mari kita ulang... Giotto dengan senyum lembutnya membuat hati anak-anak penggemarnya kempat-kempot, mendadak kena penyakit jantung, dll- (author jadi patung es)_

_"Giotto-sensei!" panggil salah satu penggemar setia Giotto, Ren yang dah blushing seperti kepiting rebus._

_"Aku ada kabar buruk dan bagus untuk kalian semua." Giotto melanjutkan, "Buruknya, ada beberapa dari kalian yang tidak lulus ujian kemarin."_

_Semua mata melirik ke pada para fujoshi : Yoru melihat ke arah HP-nya sambil pura-pura browsing yaoi, Mai dan Suuge sudah saling tunjuk, Ren menunduk malu, Oba cuma ketawa heppi liat wajah Gokudera yang dah kesel, dan Eva cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala._

_"Baiknya, daripada melakukan ujian sekali lagi, kami para guru memutuskan untuk mengadakan widyawisata untuk kalian. Sekalian memberi tugas untuk memperbaiki nilai kalian. Supaya kompak, kalian semua kena remedial~"_

_Wajah semua orang yang tabiatnya jelek - sangking banyaknya, mari kita urutkan yang bertabiat baik saja : Ren, Yamamoto... siapa lagi? Kayaknya gak ada deh - langsung berpose, 'WTF! ?' yang membuat Reborn tertawa dalam hati. Oh, tidak bisa membuat tampang coolnya hilang dengan tawa yang OOC bukan?_

_"Nanti kalian akan dijelaskan oleh guru-guru kalian tentang apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan untuk memperbaiki nilai kalian selama widyawisata." Giotto berusaha menghibur, "Jangan sedih dulu, di tempat widyawisata kalian nanti itu ada pemandian air panas, pemandangan yang indah, dan juga jauh dari keramaian kota."_

_Sekrup di otak para fujoshi langsung terpasang mendengar kata-kata Giotto : pemandian, pemandangan, dan jauh dari kota._

_Yang paling akut fujoshinya sudah mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam (aka. Mai dan Yoru) sedangkan yang fujoshinya masih biasa saja mengharapkan melihat adegan romantis atau adegan kencan yang tak terlupakan (aka. Ren dan Oba) dan yang masih menolak jadi fujoshi sudah menjauh dari keempat teman mereka yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura gak enak (aka. Eva dan Suuge)._

_"Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Mulai hari ini, ada dua murid baru yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian. Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian~" Giotto mengajak kedua murid baru itu mendekat, yang sukses membuat Yoru dan Ren berteriak kesenangan saat melihat siapa kedua murid baru tersebut..._

* * *

Suuge mengingat-ingat, "Iya sih, dia bilang pemandian air panas dan segala macamnya, tapi..." Suuge berteriak ke kejauhan, "DIA GAK BILANG DI PUNCAK GUNUNG... Nung... nung...ung...!" suara Suuge bergema di tengah gunung, membuat burung-burung berterbangan terganggu di tengah nyanyian mereka dengan suara yang mengalahkan suara Giant di Doraemon- (author ditendang Suuge)

"Kenapa dia?" Gokudera melirik pada Suuge seolah-olah ia sedang melihat orang gila.

"Biasa~" Oba hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, "Namanya juga kingkong baru dilepasin lagi di alam liar, jadi kesenangan dan rada-rada gila." dan tendangan terbang Suuge pun mendarat di pantat Oba, "Aduh! Sakit tau! Nanti gue encok nih!"

"Hah! Dasar oma-oma!"

"Bacot, pinkyman!"

Lambo mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan mereka mendaki gunung, "Masih jauh?"

"Belum ada satu kilometer kali." Mai masih dengan semangat mendaki gunung.

Yoru berkomentar, "Gue belum pernah denger ada gunung Vongola di Bandung atau daerah sekitarnya. Tangkuban perahu sih tahu, tapi gunung Vongola?" ia bertanya pada Ren, "Ren, anak IPS belajar Geografi kan? Memangnya ada gunung Vongola?"

Tapi yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan masih memandang tersipu pada salah satu murid di antara mereka. Yoru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Ren, tapi tidak mendapat reaksi. Ia melihat ke arah pandangan mata Ren dan tersenyum licik melihat siapa yang ditatap Ren lekat-lekat itu.

Yoru membuka mulutnya dan berteriak, "Hoi, Fran! Ada yang su-hmph! Bumph peharh gkum!" Yoru berusaha melepaskan tangan Ren yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan rapat.

Fran menoleh pada mereka berdua, "Ya, senpai?"

"Gak! Gak ada apa-apa!" Ren dengan panik berusaha mengganti topik, "Err, Fran? Itu di kepalamu... topi apa itu?"

"Oh, ini? Ini topi yang aku pakai untuk menghormati guruku, topi na-"

JLEB!

Ada garpu raksasa menempus kepala Fran beserta topinya, yang membuat Ren berteriak kaget. Fran dengan nada monoton dan ekspresi muka datar hanya berkata, "Shishou, aku tahu kau punya dendam pribadi terhadap gaya rambutmu yang norak itu. Karenanya aku berusaha membantu membuat gaya rambutmu tidak norak dengan memakai gaya rambut yang sama. Nah, karena sekarang ada empat orang bergaya rambut aneh, kau tidak merasa norak lagi kan?"

"SIAPA YANG NORAK, BOCAH! ?" Mukuro menginjak trident di kepala Fran dengan kuat, membuat Fran jatuh tersungkur.

"Ah, shishou~ jangan kasar-kasar padaku~ aku tidak punya fetish rough se-"

Suuge langsung menutupi telinganya, "GYAAAAAAAA! A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S E X T U V W X Y Z!"

Yamamoto tertawa, "Wah, widyawisata kali ini sangat ramai! Semuanya sangat bersemangat!"

"Semangat kepalamu!" Gokudera mengomel, "Lagipula, tempat ini lebih mirip seperti antah berantah dibanding gunung biasa! Lihat, di sekeliling kita hutan semua!"

Tsuna mendapat bad feeling, "Sensei bilang kita hanya perlu bawa baju ganti dan obat-obatan pribadi. Segala kebutuhan kita sudah tersedia disini..."

Eva melihat HP-nya, "Tidak ada sinyal... kok ini mirip seperti kejadian-kejadian awal di film horror ya?"

Lambo menelan ludah, "Fi-film horror?"

Oba, sebagai salah satu penggemar film horror melihat Ren, yang maniak film horror. Eh, jangan salah. Ren main Fatal Frame, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, dan segala macam game horror lainnya sendirian di kamarnya sambil gelap-gelapan loh... "Memang mirip sih, iya kan Ren?"

Ren mengangguk, "Iya, nanti tiba-tiba turun hujan dan saat kita mencari tempat berteduh, salah satu dari kita akan menghilang... saat kita menemukannya lagi, dia sudah tergelantung di pohon bersimbah darah... atau saat kita menemukan sebuah pondok tua dan beristirahat pada malamnya, sesuatu akan mengetuk pintu pondok itu dan saat pintu itu dibuka, sebuah kepala melayang-layang di udara sambil tertawa terkikik-kikik..."

"GYAAAA!" Mai yang takut dan anti sama yang namanya horror langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Suuge, "Stop, Ren! Loe bisa bikin gue gak bisa tidur malam ini!"

Ryohei merasa tertantang, "Kalau bertarung dengan hantu yang extreme, bisa menang gak ya?"

Suuge menimpal to the point, "Gak bakal. Lagipula memangnya hantu bisa ditinju?"

Ryohei langsung pundung mendengar Suuge tidak mendukung dirinya melawan hantu.

Chrome, anak pindahan bersama Fran, melirik pada Yoru, "Yoru-san?"

...

...

...

"Yoru onee-sama?"

"Ya, Chrome-chan?" Yoru langsung menjawab dengan muka berseri-seri.

Hibari melirik Mukuro, "...entah kenapa aku merasa dia jadi lebih mesum darimu."

Mukuro pura-pura terpukul dengan kata-kata Hibari, "Ouch, aku tidak mesum, skylark."

Chrome dengan tersipu bertanya, "Ung... apa nanti kita akan melihat hantu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berharap.

Yoru yang tahu Chrome suka hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan horror langsung menjawab, "Entahlah, tapi di gunung dan lautan hutan yang luas ini, apa saja bisa terjadi bukan?"

Chrome melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Benar saja, mereka berada entah dimana (mereka tertidur sepanjang perjalanan di bus, mereka bahkan tidak yakin ini masih di Bandung), sekeliling mereka adalah hutan yang begitu lebat dan juga menyeramkan.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin, Giotto?" G. melihat ke arah layar TV yang menunjukkan murid-murid mereka sedang mendaki jalan gunung yang terjal dan berbatu, "Salah-salah mereka bisa mati loh?"

"Ah, tidak akan seburuk itu." Giotto tersenyum, "Tsuna dan yang lain bersama mereka, mereka tidak akan sampai mati kok."

"Lagipula," Reborn meneguk kopi espresso dari mug di tangannya, "Salah mereka sendiri kenapa mereka mencontek bukan?"

Oh, jadi ketahuan toh nyonteknya...kasihan...

* * *

"Mai~!" Yoru yang kemampuan olahraganya jauh tertinggal dibanding teman-temannya yang lain langsung mengeluh, "Tungguin napa? Loe cepet-cepet amat ngedakinya~!"

"Ogah amat gue nungguin loe!" Mai dari atas berteriak, "Lelet beneran gila loe!"

Suuge dan Mai yang kemampuan olahraganya diatas rata-rata langsung melihat satu sama lain, "Mau tanding siapa yang lebih dulu nyampe di puncak?" tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka berdua segera mendaki, dengan Ryohei dan Hibari gak mau kalah.

"Whoa~ tinggi sekali~" Fran menggumam keras-keras sambil berjongkok di tepi tebing yang sedang mereka daki, beberapa kerikil berjatuhan ke bawah, dimana hutan yang sangat luas dan lebat menelan bebatuan tersebut.

Ren menepuk-nepuk punggung Fran, "F-fran, bahaya..."

Tsuna sedang beristirahat, duduk di atas batu sambil meneguk air, "Hiee...masih jauh kah?"

Gokudera tersenyum, berusaha menghibur Tsuna, "Jyuudaime, mau saya gendong?"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Err...tidak usah deh."

Oba bergelantungan di punggung Gokudera, "Loe gendong gue aja! Cape nih!"

"Ogah banget gue gendong oma-oma kayak loe!" Gokudera mendorong Oba jauh-jauh.

Oba menginjak kaki Gokudera - lagi - dan menabok punggungnya, "Woi! Sama cewek tuh jangan kasar dong!"

"Loe mah bukan cewek!" Gokudera membentak balik.

Tsuna dan Eva hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang pemarah itu.

Mukuro membuat pancingan dengan ilusinya, dan di ujung kailnya terpancing sebuah buku doujinshi favorit Yoru, "Ayo Yoru-chan~"

Yoru menghela napas, "Emangnya aku ikan?"

Chrome bingung melihat sampul buku tersebut, "Mukuro-sama, itu buku apa?"

"Ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya tidak kau ketahui, Chrome~" Mukuro hanya ber'kufufu' ria sambil menonton usaha sia-sia Yoru untuk menyambar doujinshinya.

"WHOA!" teriakan keras dari depan mereka membuat semua orang melihat ke depan, ke arah keempat orang yang tadinya berlomba untuk mendaki gunung kini berubah menjadi menuruni gunung.

"Kenapa balik lagi kalian?" Eva bingung melihat tingkah mereka.

"Bicaranya nanti, lari-!" Mai dan Suuge melesat melalui Eva dan yang lainnya. Penasaran, mereka melihat ke arah puncak gunung...hanya untuk melihat bebatuan sebesar rumah menggelinding dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju mereka!

"OH SH-!" semuanya segera melarikan diri, menyusul keempat orang yang sudah mencuri start...kecuali Fran yang masih bengong melihat kebawah tebing...

"Fran!" Ren yang khawatir dan panik segera menarik Fran berdiri, tapi karena tiba-tiba ditarik, yang bersangkutan malah jatuh ke depan...ke arah hutan yang entah berapa ratus meter dari tempat mereka sekarang! Ren yang panik segera menangkap topi nanas Fran, tapi karena tidak kuat menarik, ia malah ikutan terjatuh dari tebing.

"Ren!" Yamamoto yang kaget melihat sahabat karibnya terjatuh dari tebing segera ingin menolong...hanya untuk teringat kalau semua perlengkapan permainan mafia mereka disita oleh guru-guru... tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Yamamoto terpaksa meloncat dan meraih kedua orang yang sudah terjatuh duluan dari tebing.

Tsuna menjerit histeris melihat teman-temannya terjatuh dari tebing, "Yamamoto! Ren-san! Fran!"

Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya - yang berhasil dia selundupkan dari pengawasan guru - dan berniat meledakkan bebatuan yang mengancam mereka itu. Malangnya, Lambo yang masih berlarian dengan panik menabrak Gokudera, membuatnya terdorong ke belakang dan menimpa Oba yang baru saja mau berlari ke tempat Ren jatuh. Dinamit yang sudah menyala di tangannya bergelinding turun ke arah dimana yang lain berada, membuat semua orang panik dan semakin berlarian seperti ayam yang baru dipotong lehernya (kok ayamnya gak mati?)

"TSUNA! Matiin itu dinamitnya!"

"G-gak bisa! Gak ada Reborn ataupun obatnya-!"

DUAARRR!

Dinamit-dinamit tersebut meledak. Mukuro yang tidak punya pilihan lain melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kedua orang yang terdekat dengannya - Yoru dan Chrome - dan melompat dari tebing. Hibari menyusul Mukuro, melihat tidak ada lagi jalan untuk melarikan diri.

"MUKURO! Aku belom mau mati!" teriak Yoru histeris melihat hutan dibawah mereka semakin dekat, dekat dan...

"Tenang saja, nanti kalau kita ketemu lagi di neraka, aku bakal ajakin kamu kabur dari sana." Mukuro tertawa dengan santainya, menguatkan pegangannya pada kedua perempuan di tangannya saat mereka akan berhantaman dengan dedaunan dari pohon-pohon di bawah mereka.

Gokudera berusaha meraih tangan Tsuna, tapi Tsuna terlalu jauh darinya dan ledakan-ledakan dari dinamit tersebut juga belum reda. Tsuna kalang kabut melihat ke sekitarnya, tidak menemukan jalan keluar sama sekali. Untungnya, seseorang menarik tangannya menuju celah di dinding tebing yang kecil, tapi cukup untuk mereka bersembunyi di dalamnya sampai semua keributan itu reda. Di dalam celah itu sudah menunggu Lambo dan Eva, dan Tsuna berterima kasih pada Mai yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera berteriak pilu, mengkhawatirkan nasib bossnya yang tidak jelas. Ryohei menarik jaket Gokudera, menahannya untuk menerjang ke arah dimana dinamit-dinamit yang masih meledak-ledak dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tsuna pasti baik-baik saja! Dia bisa bertahan hidup dari pertarungan-pertarungan yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada ini, dia pasti baik-baik saja!" Ryohei berusaha menyakinkan Gokudera, "Sekarang kita harus bertahan hidup dan melindungi para gadis! Tsuna pasti tidak mau seorangpun dari kita terluka!"

Gokudera melirik Oba yang pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur pecahan batu. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Gokudera menggendong Oba di punggungnya dan mengikuti Ryohei menuruni tebing dengan secepat mungkin yang mereka bisa.

"Ryohei!" Suuge berteriak supaya mereka bisa melihatnya dari balik debu yang sudah memenuhi udara, "Kesini! Cepat!"

Semua orang melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing-masing dan juga nyawa teman mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui, satu masalah muncul karena kejadian ini...

Mereka terpencar dan...mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki perbekalan apapun untuk bertahan hidup!

Bersambung...

* * *

Author : ...

Semuanya : ...

Mai : *bisik-bisik* Kok si author suram gitu?

Suuge : *bisik-bisik juga* Gak tau, salah makan gitu?

Eva : Ya udah, kita lanjutin dulu FFD-nya! Buat **AniFreakZ** , walah? Sebegitunya? XD;; Author sih kalau lagi pilihan ganda jawabannya ngitung kancing~

Yoru : Yang pastinya buat nomor 18, aku menghindari jawaban D. Meski itu yang benernya juga.

Dino : *numpang lewat* Segitunya? Kejem bener sih kamu sama aku?

Yoru : Kayak baru tahu aja loe. Sana pergi! *lempar sendal*

Eva : *tangkep sendal* Jangan siksa Dino! Kasian!

Dino : *nempel ke Eva* Eva-chan...aku disiksa... TTOTT

Eva : *elus-elus* Cup, cup... jangan nangis ya nak, mama kasih kura-kura deh nanti- #apalagiini

Yoru : Lewat! Buat **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi** , ih enak...guru-guru di sekolah author pada mata dewa semua, mau nyontek susahnya setengah mati. Crack pairing? Kayak aku dong? 8D Saya juga penggemar crack pairing loh~

Suuge : Dan apa itu maksudnya gue jadi yandere sama tsundere? =A=# pasangan-pasangan si Yoru itu biasanya aneh bin ajaib atau langkanya melebihi kelangkaan kadal komodo.

Yoru : *injek Suuge* Ok, berikutnya!

Ren : Buat **Vocallone**, wah, Dino-sensei bisa nangis tuh kalau tahu kamu suka chapter kemarin. XD;; Oh, tapi karena ada yang suka pasangan lain, nanti paling ganti-ganti aja deh, biar adil.

Oba : Jadi harem dong? Eh bukan, jadi playboy atuh? =A=

Yoru : *terima sogokan* Jadi inget foto lain pas mereka lagi cosplay jadi princess tutu...

Hibari : *tonfa dah di tangan* Udah aku bilang, rahasia itu kau bawa ke kubur.

Yoru : *gulp* E-ehehehe...bentar ya, Hibari...saya bacain dulu reviewnya baru kau bunuh saya... DX ehem, buat **Ai-Saki**, walah, ternyata yang suka 1869 udah gak selangka dulu ya? *mengingat-ingat masa sendirian dulu suka 1869* tenang aja, nanti saya sampaikan requestnya ke author~

Ren : Ih! Gak mau Giotto sama Tsuna! Maunya Gokudera ama Tsuna dan G. sama Giotto!

Oba : *ikutan demo* Iya! Si tuna kalengan itu mati aja!

Yoru : *iket mulu mereka berdua pake lakban* Lanjut~ *kabur dari Hibari* MUKU-CHAN! HELP ME!

Hibari : *kejer*

Mai : Buat **Nyasararu**... eh buset itu cerita... author ampe ngakak pas bacanya. Kayaknya rame tuh, nanti dicobain diselipin disana-sini pas udah balik lagi ke sekolah ceritanya~ XD

Oba : Buat **Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon**, ketawanya Yoru aneh? Dia kan emang dah aneh dari jaman dia lahir, hahaha~ *ada sepatu melayang entah dari mana* Aduh sakit! Kenapa sih gue dilemparin sepatu mulu?

Mukuro : Sekedar info saja, Yoru emang suka ketawa hohoho kalau lagi jailin orang. Terus gara-gara dia nge-fans sama aku, makanya jadi ditambah 'ku' di depannya~

Yoru : Muku-chan! Dibanding bernasis ria, tolongin aku nih! Pacarmu mau ngebunuh aku!

Mukuro : Oya oya... gak mau ah, memar tonfa kemarin belum hilang masa mau nambah lagi?

Yoru : Gyaaaaa!

Suuge : =_= lanjut... Buat **Kokyu Yume** , author berterima kasih karena dah nge-review. Review dari Kokyu-san ngebuat dia inget dia belum update ini fanfic gaje gila...eh tunggu, apa maksud loe penggemar gue hah? Gak ada yang namanya SuRyo! Gak bakal ada!

Mai : Suuge lagi masa denial tuh~

Eva : Udah, ngaku ajalah kamu suka si Ryohei~

Yoru : *balik dari kubur* Oh ya, gue baru inget! Ryoheeeeiiii! Suuge suka cowok yang rambutnya panjang loh~~!

Ren : Panjangin rambut, panjangin rambut!

Oba : Ah, rujit. Potong aja rambut Squalo terus tempel, kayak hair extension gitu~

Squalo : VOOOOIII! Apa-apaan pake acara potong rambut segala?

Mai : *lempar Squalo ke akuarium* Gak ada yang manggil loe!

Suuge : WOI! Gue suka rambut panjang juga gue gak bakal suka ama si Ryohei meski rambutnya dah sepanjang sadako juga! Sorry ya, gue suka cowok yang intelektual!

Yoru : Ah susah-susah, pasangin aja kacamata ke si Ryohei biar kelihatan pinter.

Ren : Ayo kita permak Ryohei~! Yey~!

Eva : *dorong Ryohei yang tidak tahu apa-apa ke kloset* Ayo kita permak, permak~

Suuge : *berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan* AUTHOR! Tadi loe bilang ada pengumuman, ada apa?

Author : *baru inget* Oh ya...author cuma mau bilang, author dah bosen sama KHR...makanya updatenya lama pisan kali ini...

Semuanya : WHAT! ?

Author : Iya, author dah males. Apalagi menurut author ceritanya udah makin aneh dan gaje dan... begitulah. Author lagi suka fandom lain sekarang...

Yoru : NOOOO! Author, jangan berhenti!

Mai : Nanti siapa yang bakal nerusin SuRyo?

Eva : Author gak tanggung jawab nih!

Author : *swt* Weleh... ya makanya author mau minta izin...boleh gak author HIATUS-in ini ceritanya? 8D

Oba : Mana boleh itu!

Suuge : Iket si author ke meja! Jangan biarin dia kabur sebelum update!

Author : DDD8 Salah saya bikin OC kayak kalian! Readers sekalian, saya numpang kabur dulu ya! *kabur*

Yoru : Tunggu, author!

Eva : Kejar...!

Ren : *nutup tirai* Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya~ ...kalau ada... TT^TT


End file.
